Eye of the Tiger: The Adventure Begins
by ThunderClanWarrior502
Summary: Marcel, a Tiger mutant, tells you how he lives with his mutant turtle friends. Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and gay stuff. RaphaelxOC. Some content might not be suitable for children under 13. Episodes may contain included scenes. Reviews wanted!
1. Rise of the Turtles (and the Tiger)

**This is my first official fanfiction, but before we get started, I just wanted to show you people that just because TMNT 2012 is over, it doesn't mean that it's gone forever. It will always be in our memories. I'm saying this because I grew up watching TMNT 2012. I loved it.**

**But it didn't last until the very end. I'm so ashamed of myself for that.**

**I'm doing what some people have already done and use my own OCs, like Marcel. His POV will mostly be based off of my reactions.**

**One more thing, this will be a very long chapter, because I'm squeezing both parts of the first episode in here. AND I'm willing to give you Marcel's full backstory. Marcel as a cub is voiced by JD McCrary. Apollo as a cub is voiced by Malachi Barton. Kazar the Druddigon is voiced by Jim Cummings.**

...

Night came. And I was sleeping on a telephone pole. How, you may ask? One, my fur absorbs electricity, and two... Well, you know that cats can sleep in the most absurd positions.

The name's Marcel. I'm supposed to be a humanoid mutant tiger with yellow fur and bold, jet-black stripes. I have white paws and a white belly, and vibrant green eyes. I have an insane temper like you wouldn't believe. I set a tree on fire out of anger once! It took me forever to put it out. Anyway, I came from a forest far from the good ol' New York City I learned to thrive in.

Okay, some things to know about me... where to begin... Well, for starters, when I first mutated, which was at a very young age, maybe two in human years, I've gained unusual and unique powers. Such as, I'm able to perform Pokémon moves, though I mostly use the Fire-type moves, my favorites being Fire Punch, Flare Blitz, and Fire Fang. I also have wings that resemble the wings of a bat.

I also have claws made of steel. I'm not kidding. They're really made of steel. And I can use them as what people call brass knuckles. Except these are steel knuckles. A punch from these make my punches twice as powerful, and quite possibly painful, especially when my steel claws are fused with my Fire Punch. I can even set my entire body on fire for protection!

As far as my personality goes, even though I can be a straight up house cat, I can have trouble controlling my tiger instincts. However, don't judge me when I say I like being treated like a dog, despite being a cat. How did I become a mutant, you might ask me. Get comfortable, my friends, and I shall spin you a tale of how I first mutated many years ago.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

_It was a cool March afternoon in 1995, and a small tiger cub of an unknown species checks out his outdoor surroundings. This cub was Marcel. Assumed to be a Bengal Tiger, he lives with a female Sumatran Tiger cub after all the other Caspian tigers were rendered extinct. Meaning Marcel was the last of his kind._

_Unable to speak yet, the two sniff each other. The female rubs her head against his. Marcel purrs at his sister. _

_The next day, he meets a Bengal Tiger cub that looks almost exactly like him. The cub Marcel stares at him for a few seconds. The cub Apollo instantly takes a liking to Marcel, pouncing on him playfully._

_That night, Marcel is ready to go to sleep when two tiger cubs walk up to him. His brother and the female cub. Apollo settles down, curled up against his brother. Purring, Marcel puts an arm around him. The female cub sets herself down next to them, and they sleep peacefully that night._

**(You'll know who the Sumatran Tigress is in Season 2. I came prepared to show you that tigers don't have to be the same species to be siblings. In this particular instance, anyway)**

* * *

**2 years later, September 29, 1997**

_An older Marcel and Apollo decided to explore what was beyond their normal boundaries; New York City. The two cubs bump into a large foot. They look up to see a Pokémon of some sort. It was a blue dragon with a gold-colored underbelly, and a spiked red head. He has long blue arms with red spikes jutting out from them. He also has two, ragged blue wings on its back. The two cubs look at it skeptically._

_"Hello, little ones. My name's Kazar." The Pokémon said. "Hi… I'm Marcel, and this is my little brother, Apollo." Marcel introduces. "Nice to meet you boys. Now, if I may, I would like to ask you a question."_

_Marcel and Apollo look at each other. "Ask away."_

_Kazar kneels down in front of the two cubs. "Would you rather live by yourselves out here, or, I could take you somewhere safe." He said. "Could you give us a moment?" Marcel asked, leading Apollo away from Kazar. "Of course."_

_The cubs are only a few feet away from Kazar. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Marcel asked his little brother. "Well, I'd rather be inside than outside, where it might be difficult to live, even for a city." Apollo said. Marcel had to think. Either go with a Pokémon they just met, or go back to the Zoo, where they won't be able to learn how to hunt._

_"Me too, but I feel like that guy's up to something…" Marcel trails off to look at Kazar. "I can't blame you there. But we should at least give him a chance, right?"_

_These cubs aren't as trusting as most toddlers. Nonetheless, they are not gullible, either. They know better than to go with somebody they know nothing about, but his offer sounds tempting, and going with this Pokémon is what they did._

_The cubs rode on the Pokémon's back for a while, intrigued by wherever they were going. All they could do is relax, and watch in awe as the giant dragon walked through Times Square with no problems. Marcel, however, despite enjoying the ride, was suspicious about this guy. But he did offer them shelter. Any shelter is better than no shelter at all. Isn't it?_

_"Whoa…" Marcel looks up to see a tall building with the four letters 'TCRI' on it. "Um, Mr. Kazar, what does TCRI stand for?" Apollo asked. "Techno Cosmic Research Institute. I thought you boys might like to live somewhere where you can learn a little bit about science."_

_The two cubs looked at each other and shrugged. "Works for me."_

_Inside, there were robots inside, with pink brain things inside their chests. "Uh, why do those robots have aliens in their chests?" Marcel asked. "Uh… They work here. Yeah. You see, kids, these robots work here at the Techno Cosmic Research Institute. They process things more fluently than the average human, per say."_

_Marcel looks around. These robots are pretty much everywhere. He starts to feel uncomfortable around all these robots. "Hey, Apollo. Maybe we should get out of here." Marcel whispers to his younger brother. "But we just got here."_

_"Your brother's right, kid. Stay a while." Kazar bumps into what looks like a normal human. "Kraang sees that the one known as Kazar has returned." He said. "What's a Kraang?" Marcel asks. "And why do they talk weird?"_

_"The Kraang are what we call the employees here. They call each other Kraang. And they do talk weird, but they're not so bad once you get used to them." Kazar explained. "Kraang, would you take these test subjects – I mean, cubs, somewhere to stay for the night."_

_The man took the cubs into his arms. Unbeknownst to the cubs, Kazar gave the Kraang droid a wink, knowing what they we're going to do with them._

_The two cubs are placed into separate rooms, for some reason. "Um, if we're staying here, wouldn't we have the same room?" Marcel asks the Kraang droid. "That is correct. But Kranng would like to run tests on you." THe Kraang droid said. "What kind of tests?" Marcel asked, looking at Kazar._

_"Just to make sure you're healthy." Kazar answered. "Well, okay…"_

_While the tiger cub was strapped to the table, Kazar walked over to the nearest Kraang droid. "Is the specimen ready for mutation?" He asked. "The specimen, known as the Caspian Tiger cub, is indeed ready for mutation." The droid said._

_"Excellent." Kazar said. "Kraang recommends that the one known as Kazar uses this to assist the mutation of this specimen." The Kraang droid handed Kazar an injection needle. "It contains the DNA of all the Fire type creatures known as Pokémon, as well as the DNA from the Pokémon known as Mew and Mewtwo."_

_"Does the same thing apply to the other specimen?" Kazar asked. "Indeed. The other specimen, known as the Bengal Tiger cub, has the DNA of all Water type Pokémon, most of it being from the Pokémon known as Empoleon."_

_"Good. I will get straight on it." Kazar walked over to Marcel with the needle. "Uh, what's that?" Marcel asked. "All you need to know is, it'll improve yourself in ways you can't even imagine." Kazar explained as he injects the Pokémon DNA into the soon-to-be Caspian Tiger mutant. "I like the sound of that. I guess…"_

_"If it makes you feel better, the same thing is happening with your brother." Kazar added. "Good."_

_"Wait here, please." Kazar walked away again. "I can't really go anywhere. You guys strapped me to this table." The cub growls as he struggles to escape._

_"Is the Mutagen ready?" Kazar asked. The droid nodded. "Then proceed with the mutation."_

_Marcel hears a distressed, catlike howl from the other side of the wall. "Wait, what's happening to him?" Marcel asked. "I might as well tell you now." Kazar pulls down on a rope, sending a flood of a strange green liquid (Mutagen) from above to drop down on the cub. "You and your brother are being mutated."_

_"What!?" Before he could react any more, the mutagen fell onto the young cub. He felt his entire body feeling as if it was engulfed in flames as his mutation processed. His fur color changed, so did his eye color. His muscles became more human-like. He can now feel his bones shifting, granting him the capability to stand on both two legs and all fours. _

_It feels like an eternity before the burning sensation in his body dies down. The now mutated Marcel takes a good, long look at himself. His fur color is now a bright yellow. His stripes are an excellent bolded black. He didn't need anyone to tell him that his eyes were now green instead of brown._

_Marcel growled at the Druddigon, "What did you do to me?"_

_Kazar chuckles, "We mutated you and your brother. See, us people at TCRI have been studying mutagen for years. We work day and night in hopes of perfecting it one day. And when that happens, we'll be able to turn this planet into Dimension X."_

_"Dimension X?"_

_"It's where the Kraang come from."_

_He knew coming with this guy was a bad idea. He clenches his paws into fists, shaking with anger. "You should be thanking me, though. You now have the powers of a god; you can breath fire, you can fly, you're immortal, can lift things several times your size, and besides, yellow is the new orange for you. And as for your brother,"_

_On cue, a blue tiger cub busted through the door. He had gray stripes and bright amber eyes, He knew immediately that this tiger cub was his younger brother Apollo. With his newly gained supreme strength, he broke out of the table he was strapped to. Before Kazar could grab him, Marcel slid in between his legs and lifted him. "I did not think this through." Kazar admits before he's thrown into the nearest wall. "Are you okay?" Marcel asks his younger brother. "Yeah, I'm okay."_

_"Good. Now let's get out of here-" Several Kraang droids come in through the door. "Oh boy…"_

_Marcel held most of them off, but three of them grabbed Apollo. He struggles with all his might, but the robots were stronger than the year and a half cub was. "Apollo!" Marcel cries out for his brother, just as Kazar grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Kraang, there's gonna be a change of plans. Take the blue one and lock him up. I'll show this little weasel to the door."_

_Marcel struggled in the dragons' grip, fighting to get to his younger brother. No such luck as Kazar threw Marcel out of TCRI. "Now, I want you to go out there and learn to adapt to your new powers. And don't think about coming back here to get your brother. Because I can take those powers away as quick as I can give them to you. Have fun, furball."_

_Kazar slams the doesn't move for a few minutes before he walks away, crying. This poor cub just lost his brother and his ability to go back to the zoo in one night. What more could he possibly lose? Marcel drops down and cries like a lost child._

_His crying is cut off by the sound of a man screaming in turns the corner and sees a larger than normal brown rat, and four baby turtles standing in the same green substance Marcel and Apollo was hit with._

_Maybe, just maybe, Marcel has a chance at a newer, better life.  
_

* * *

Tragic, isn't it? I was two, Apollo was about a year and a half. It's a traumatizing event for someone to have to go through for a two year old, and a year and a half old. I put the past behind me now, but I try not to think about him too much. Otherwise, I start crying to the point where I start getting a bad headache. I've searched the entire city for him, but he's nowhere to be found. But wherever he is, I hope he's okay.

I heard an odd noise coming from my right. I looked down, finding the source of the strange noise. I saw what appeared to be four mutant turtles, each of them with a different colored mask on and different weapons I've totally seen before. I've been in Japan long enough. I have you know that I've known these guys my whole life, ever since I was a little mutant tiger cub. Sometimes I sneak into the manhole and pay a visit. Splinter never seemed to mind.

Leonardo is the oldest of the four. He's a fun guy when he wants to be.

Raphael, the second oldest, and my best friend. He has anger issues, but I was always there to calm him down.

Donatello, the third oldest, and, hands down, the smartest of the four.

And then there's Michelangelo, the youngest, rarely takes anything seriously, just saying.

"Look at all the computers!" I heard a voice. I turned to the other side of the building—found them! "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?" Donatello asks in excitement. I don't think he was asking anyone in particular. "I don't know, Donatello, is it?" Raphael asks rather sarcastically. Donatello looked back at the window. "It is!" He answered.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Michelangelo got their attention. He was looking at the light up fortune teller sign."It's a hand made out of light." He gasped. "Now it's an eye made out light. And the hand again! Now the eye's back! And the hand—!" He was cut short when Raphael grabs Michelangelo by his bandanna ties. "Come on, genius." He says.

These guys are hilarious! I'm having trouble holding back my laughter. When my laughter dissipate, I follow them again. I lose them for a second, but I found them. When I saw them again, they were standing in front of a pizza guy. Raphael makes a face, and the pizza guy took of in his motorcycle, scared. This time I let my laughter loose. I love that guy! As a friend, anyway.

Michelangelo took one of the pizza boxes he left behind. Little did they know they were being watched. I had to expose myself to them sometime. Maybe sometime soon would be a good time.

I don't think they've ever had pizza before. I feel sorry for them. Not for long, though. Once Michelangelo literally devoured his first slice, next came a tremendous belch. Then he says, "Uuh, yuck. You guys won't like it. I'll have the rest." Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen. Soon enough, the entire pizza was gone. I'm glad they like it. Reminds me of the first time I had a Passho Berry.

"I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raphael says. I gagged a bit. He's telling me that they've only had worms and algae to eat? To that, I say 'Blech!', and I've tasted both before. To be completely honest, the worms tasted way better than the algae, and the algae did not taste very good at all.

"I love it up here!" Michelangelo snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. What did I want to do again? Oh yeah. Paying no mind to how animalistic my actions were, I sprinted next to Michelangelo and howl/hissed to the sky, catching everyone's attention. Next thing I knew, I was bombarded with greetings.

I get a hug from Michelangelo, a fist bump from Donatello, a "high-three" as they put it, from Leonardo, and, normally used to express our aggression, Raphael and I smash heads, recoiling after some time. It hurt as much as I thought it would. And I have a steel-hard head. I give a powerful headbutt.

After a while, we were sprinting across rooftops, until we just, stopped. "Alright guys, it's getting late, we should get going." Leonardo says. He got groans from his peers. "Wait." They stopped. And now they were looking over my shoulder, wondering what I was staring at.

I grunted, pointing with my nose at a redhead teenage girl and her father. April and Kirby O'Neil. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donatello was love-struck. already.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?"

"My point still stands."

I shook my head with a smirk. Then I turn my attention back to Kirby and April. A white van pulled up, and out of it came strange looking men. I chuckle with no emotion behind it. Kraang droids, and they were closing in on Kirby and April.

"Let's go. We need to help them." I ordered, ready to jump off the building, but Leonardo grabbed my tail and pulled me back. "Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people. And bathrooms." He says dramatically. "Okay, first off, please don't grab my tail. Second, since when do heroes ask permission to save someone?" I asks, growing impatient already. These people are in danger.

You know what, forget it, I jumped in. I got the first attack on one of the droids, clawing at his shoulders and sinking my canine teeth partway into his neck. I'm lucky these men aren't really men, because the one that's in my grasp right now would be screaming bloody murder, from either the pain or the fact that he's being mauled by a mutant tiger.

I may have scared Kirby and April with my appearance, but it's a good thing I had reinforcements. They held off the rest of them.

I released my grip on the man that was currently in my grasp. I attempted to swipe a paw at his face, but before I could even bring it down, it grabbed my arm, and flipped me over, slamming me on the ground, flat on my back. My friends weren't doing so hot, either. As far as teamwork goes, anyway. Is this their first time up here?

Minutes passed, and some of us were getting our butts kicked. As frustrating as it was, the droids got away, but they left one behind. Michelangelo and I were the only ones around. The other three were nowhere to be seen. Odd.

"You think you're tough, huh? You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck fury!?" The Kraang droid grabbed the other end of Michelangelo's nunchucks and pulled it out of his hand. The next thing I knew, he took off running. I wasn't scared, but I followed him. The droid was chasing us. This guy runs fast! You're should look at him go!

We were cornered in an alleyway, and the Kraang droid was closing in on us. Of course, Michelangelo stood behind me before I told him to. "Stay back!" I hissed. Mustering all my strength and energy, I unsheathed my claws and repeatedly slashed at his face until he had stumbled backward, clutching his face, and I was panting.

He fell on his side. We walked over, and I flipped him over on his back. "What the-?!" I had the same reaction as he did. Where I scratched the man's face was where we saw half of a robot's face. "That's all kinds of wrong!" What we saw next had me really weirded out. In its chest was a small Kraang. It opened its eyes and hissed at us. Michelangelo screamed, I took a few steps back. It's first action had me partially scared.

It attacked Michelangelo's face. He tried getting it off, but he was struggling. When I had enough, I grabbed it with my teeth, trying not to penetrate it, pulled it off, and threw it against the wall. It scurried away. I was too freaked out to catch it. I hate it when that happens. It's like a jump-scare that I actually expect.

I turned to where I thought Michelangelo was, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sheesh, it's like everyone's running away from me tonight. Luckily, when I found him, he found the other three. "You're not going to believe this! That dude! He- He- had a brain!" He was still freaked out. I can't say I blame him. However, his older brothers, literally, didn't believe it.

"We all have brains, Mikey." Leonardo says.

"Not all of us." Donatello added. Was that supposed to be an insult? 'Cause if not, I'd be laughing. If so, it's not funny.

"In our chests?!"

"No, Mikey. Not in our chests."

We were both getting annoyed at this point. "You're not listening to me!" Michelangelo shouted. I could see the vein on the side of his head. Next thing I knew, Leonardo slapped him in the face. "Did you just slap me?"

"I was calming you down."

"Why would that calm me down?!"

I facepalmed. Sweet mother of mutation, this is ridiculous. "I think he's delusional." Donatello says. "I don't."

"Just- Just come here. I'm telling you, the big guy was a robot and had a freaky weird alien brain thing inside its chest. You gotta believe me." Michelangelo says, leading them to the alleyway where we saw the robot. "I don't think we do." Raphael says.

"Oh yeah, well you'll change your tune when you see that he's-" We were back at the same alleyway we saw the Kraang droid, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Gone?" Michaelangelo says, confused. His brothers shook their heads and walked away.

"Wait! I'm not the only one who saw it." They stopped in their tracks. Michelangelo gestured to me. I got up on two legs. "Marcel was with me." The exact same reaction from them. "Okay, listen, you don't believe us, that's on you. But we know what we saw. For now, how's about we just shake this off to avoid an argument? Deal?"

"Deal." The three says in unison. We left the alleyway and went home without another word about this.

...

I followed them into the dojo they had. We sat in a row as my new amigos told their Sensei about their first mission. "And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away." He says.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste my time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them." Raphael says, looking angrily at Leonardo."Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could've done it." Leonardo says, then turned to Donatello. "And you went flying off on your own, how smart was that?"

"Well, it would've worked out great, if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" He shouted at Michaelangelo. "Well, this never would've happened if somebody-" he turned to me. I held my hands up. Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this. He turned his head. "If somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place!" All eyes widened.

Michelangelo realized what he says and covered his mouth for a moment. "Oh, geez, Sensei, I didn't mean to-" Splinter interrupted him. "No, Michaelangelo. You are right." He says. "I am?" Michaelangelo asks. "He is?" The others asks in shock.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there." He says. The turtles hung their heads. "I trained you as individuals, not as a team, and as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again." Of course, I didn't approve of this. Even if I could go after the Kraang myself, I wouldn't want to hit in alone. And evidently, neither did Donatello.

"What? Another year? Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped? They don't have a year, Sensei. We have to do something now." He paused. "You weren't there, Sensei. You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared, and she was counting on me, us, to save her."

Splinter turned his attention to a picture that had a man, a woman, and a baby girl. Why do they look familiar? Oh, that's probably because I kinda, sorta, witnessed Splinter's, and they boys', mutation. Oh! Note to self, wish the boys a Happy Mutation Day.

"Yes," Splinter says, now facing us. "You must save her."

"I agree, Sensei, but in that fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine." Leonardo says. That's one way of putting it. "Like that robot with the brain thing." Michaelangelo says. "Give it a rest." Raphael says. I muttered 'It's called a Kraang droid' loud enough so only I could hear it.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." Splinter says. And then the boys started in.

Leonardo raises his hand. "Can I be the leader?"

"Why should you be leader? I kicked your butt, I should be the leader." Raphael interjected. "Hey, I'm smarter than all of you put together. It should be me." Donatello argued. "No way. It should be me." Michaelangelo says. We looked at him. "I don't really have a reason, I just think it would be me." I rolled my eyes, holding back a snicker. I turned to Splinter. "Although I do have a fierce reputation, I will support whatever decision you make." I says honestly.

"This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it." Splinter says, closing the door. It opened after a few seconds. "It's Leonardo." He closed the door again. Did he even think about it? He can't have meditated that quick. Well, I says I'd support whatever decision he made. So much for a difficult decision, huh?

"No hard feelings, Raph?" Leonardo says. Raphael got up and growled. "Stick it in your shell." Well, that wasn't very nice.

...

We were sitting on top of a building. "Explain to me one more time what we're doing here?" This earned a groan from Michelangelo's older brothers. But not from me. "See that building? It has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family. If we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. And when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them." I explained to him.

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Michelangelo says, fist pumping. Leonardo facepalmed.

"Just hit the guy when I tell you to."

"Will do."

I yawned, displaying rows of sharp teeth, while stretching. We may be here for a while. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Raphael asks. "Trust me. They'll be here any second." Leonardo says. Hours passed. And we were all getting bored. You know what I do when I'm bored? What most cats do is sleep. I might start pacing, chewing on my claws, roam around until I'm pleased with myself. When none of the above work, I sleep. Which is exactly what I did. It's like one wise cat once says, "If you can't snack, sleep." I just heard it on a cartoon. Anyway...

"Give it up already, the guy's not gonna show." Raphael says, his patience reaching its end. "We have to be patient." Leonardo says. I groaned a bit. I hate being woken up from my naps. "No, you have to come up with a better plan, because the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-"

"I don't think they'd fit." Michelangelo commented. That's true. "Is pointless." Raphael finished, oblivious to his little brother's comment. Having enough, I got up, yawned, stretched, and trudged over. "You sure about that, Raphael?"

"He just showed up, didn't he?" I looked over the building, then nodded. "Should've complained two hours ago." He says under his breath. "Okay, buddy, we could do this the easy way, or my vote, the hard way." Raphael says as he and his brothers took out their weapons. I took out my torch. It's no ordinary torch. It kinda mutated with me. With it, I can use it like a cannon, performing a full power Fire Blast.

"Yeah, look at it logically. There are five of us and one of you. What are you gonna do?" Donatello asks. The man stood there for a moment, then he pulled out the strangest looking gun I've ever seen and started shooting purple lasers at us, then got back into the van.

"You had to ask." Raphael angrily shouted at Donatello. "He's getting away again." Donatello says as the van drove away. "No, he's not." Leonardo says, and with that, we chased the van down, running across the rooftops.

Raphael jumped on top of the van and the guy driving it turned sharply, flinging him off, hitting a wall. I winced. That's gotta hurt. Leonardo threw one of those ninja stars at one of the tires, causing it to swerve, hit a lamppost, and flip over. That was... Weird.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." I says. He hid behind a building when Leonardo gave complicated hand signals. Luckily for me, I can understand sign language. "I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means!" Raphael says, moving his arms around. "Go around back." Leonardo explained.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Michelangelo asks. We went to the back of the van. Raphael opened the back, and a canister of mutagen rolled out. Typical. My tail bristled. I was trying not to lose my cool. "Mom?" Michelangelo asks, shocked. I just looked at him weird. Mom? Wouldn't his mother be a turtle? Oh right...

The others gathered around us. Donatello picked up the canister. They were all staring at it in awe. "So that's the-" Leonardo began. "Mutagen that made us into what we are now." Donatello finished.

"Let's drink some." Michelangelo says. I stared at him like he grew a second head. No way in shell was that gonna happen! "What? Why would you do that?" Raphael asks.

"Because, if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant!" Michelangelo explained. Well, now that he mentions it, I have always dreamed of having a secondary mutation... But mutagen is bad news.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk." Donatello says. "Either way it's an improvement." Raphael says. "Guys, this is huge. Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago." Leonardo says.

"How is that possible?" Donatello asks. "For alien robots, anything is possible." Michelangelo says. I nodded. "Stop that. There is no such thing as alien robots." Donatello told his little brother.

"You wanna bet?" I asks, while Michelangelo walked over to the man that fell out of the van. "Well, if there's no such thing as alien robots, how do you explain this?" Michelangelo started pulling on the man's face. He screamed. I sighed with a smile, facepalming. I wasn't trying to enjoy this, but it was a little funny. "Kid, I don't think that's a mask." I says with a light laugh.

"Okay, he's in the clear," he says, tossing the man aside. "But the others are totally alien robots."

"Enough. Time to get some answers." Raphael says, grabbing the canister of mutagen, then grabbing the guy by the arm. "Who are you and what's going on?" He asks the man. "The name's Snake, and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks." I remember this guy. And he remembers me. He's one of the Kraang's henchmen. "Hello, Snake." I hissed with no emotion behind it. He noticed me and I narrowed my eyes at him, growling. He gulped. The last time I saw him, I'm not gonna lie, he was trespassing on my territory, and I almost killed him.

"Well, that's 'cause you don't know us yet." Raphael threw Snake to Donatello and Michelangelo, who held down his arms. "See, we were just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this." Raphael unscrewed the lid. "Wh- what are you doing?" Snake stuttered, scared. I grinned, enjoying this. "Playing a little game I like to call Mutation Roulette." Hm. That's an interesting name for a game. "Now, you could turn out handsome like me, or you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."

"Hey!" Michelangelo says, his feelings hurt. I snarled. That wasn't nice at all, even if he was trying to make a point. Although I will say how unbelievably handsome Raphael is. "So, you feeling lucky?" He tilted the canister. I made a face of disgust as a long, thick strand of it was reaching Snake's forehead. The viscosity of mutagen sickens me.

Finally, he cracked. "Okay-okay! They call themselves the Kraang. They've been grabbing scientists from all over the city." Of course I knew this. We've seen each other before. "That's all we needed to hear." I purred, which sounded more like a growl. "What do they want with scientists?" Leonardo asks.

"I don't know," Raphael shook the canister in front of Snake. "All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight, but I don't know where." He says quickly.

"This is awesome, the girl's dad is a scientist, I'm a scientist, she is so gonna like me." Donatello says smiling. That's quite possible. Donatello's the smartest guy I know. Apart from me, of course. "I don't think you're her type." Snake says. I turned hostile and growled at him, baring my teeth, scaring him half to death. "Where are they now?"

...

Now we're on top of a building, and Michelangelo and I were standing guard over Snake. He looked at us, and I huffed through my nose, smoke shooting out of it. Michelangelo did a trick with his nunchucks. He put a hand on his forehead and turned away from us.

Leonardo was standing on the edge, looking at the Kraang base with a telescope. "There must be, like, 20 of them down there." He says. "Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see." Donatello says. "Typical of them. whenever I've had battles with the Kraang, I'm usually outnumbered. But I still somehow manage to win." I say, proud of myself.

"All right! An all you can beat buffet!" Raphael says, taking out his sais, spinning them in his hands. I wagged my tail. "We can't just rush in there. We need a plan." Leonardo says. "Why?" Raphael asks. Seriously? "Thank you, shell brain. There are innocent lives at stake. If we screw this up, they're all goners." Donatello says.

"Then we won't screw it up."

"Boy, I could sure go for that pizza right now, huh?" We just looked at Michelangelo. I flattened an ear in confusion. "What? I can't be the only one who's hungry." He says. He's got a point there.

"Where's Snake?" Leonardo asks.

My face instantly changed. "Aw, Furret." I groaned, bonking myself on the head with a paw. We watch as Snake runs, and jumps, off the edge of the roof. "Get him." Leonardo ordered. I was the first to take charge, roaring so he could hear me coming. I'll bet he thinks he's about to get mauled to death by a mutant tiger. But then I lost him. Leonardo and Raphael went in one direction, and Donatello and Michelangelo went the other direction.

I whirled my head in both directions, unsure which way to go. At his point, my brain isn't working properly. I hiss in frustration and just follow Leonardo and Raphael. We came in front of an alley where my super sensitive ears heard a movement. I grunted, gesturing to the ally. Raphael nodded.

"Oh, great, we let him get away." Leonardo says loud enough for Snake to hear. "Whoa, whoa, you're the leader. That means you let him get away." Raphael says just as loudly. That's not entirely true, however.

"You're not helping." Leonardo whispered. "I'm not trying to help." Raphael says smiling. I shook my head. These two, am I right? "Okay, okay, you want me to lead, fine." Leonardo whispered. "We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight we drive Snake's van right up to the gate. They'll think we're him and we'll cruise right in." He raises his voice again.

"Then we bust some heads?"

"Then we bust some heads."

I made a mrrow noise. "I like that plan." I says, playing along.

"I love a happy ending." We left to find Donatello and Michelangelo. I stood there for a second, glaring daggers into the alleyway. "I know you're in there, Snake. And we'll be back for you. Just you wait." I growled darkly. Leonardo called my name. I didn't want to leave, but I did. Snake and the rest of the Kraang don't know what they're up against.

...

We were back home, and I was in the living room stretching. I was startled when I heard the sound of a blowtorch. I walked to Donatello's lab.

He took of his goggles to get a better look at, whatever was in his hand. I kept walking until I was next to him. Upon closer inspection, he had this thing called Tegaki, or some refer to it as Shuko. I've seen it before. The Tegaki aren't used for fighting. They're really used for climbing. I purred. "Nice work."

"Thanks." He rubbed my head. "I'll leave you alone to work." I left without another word, and he went back to welding.

Okay, where to next? I found Raphael across the living room, in the kitchen. He was hunched over on the counter. "I know you're a little worried about me." I heard him say. I followed his voice. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, we've never gone into a fight like this, and I don't know what's gonna happen, but you don't have to worry, I will make it back." Now I was next to him. I'm pretty sure he's unaware that I was next to him. "I love you, man." He was getting emotional. Now I knew who he was talking to.

His little pet land turtle dropped his leaf. I keep forgetting his name... Spike. I made my presence clear. "I know you're talking to Spike, but I love you too." I startled him a bit. He just looked at me. "Don't worry, I won't judge." I says, putting a paw on his shoulder. Raphael laughed a bit, then started petting me, rubbing my neck. I purred in content. He knows how to get me purring up a storm. When he was young, I remember like it was yesterday, he was the very first one to take a liking to me.

"Aww." Someone cooed. We jumped and saw Michelangelo sitting at the other end of the counter. "Were you talking to your pet turtle?" He asks. Huh. I half-expected him to ask if Raphael was petting me.

"No! Shut up!" Raphael angrily yelled at Michelangelo. "That's adorable." He says. I put a paw on my mouth. He should've kept his mouth shut. "I'm gonna crush you." He jumped over the table and Michelangelo ran from him, screaming. "Let's not do something you'll regret!" I shouted toward Raphael.

"I'm gonna slap you!" Raphael yelled, chasing Michelangelo with a wooden spoon. Never mind. "Run, kid, he's got a spoon!" I shouted after Michelangelo, laughing all the while. I laughed so much, I thought I was gonna die of laughter. After what felt like an hour, my laughter died down. Then I decided to find where Leonardo was. He was in the dojo with Splinter.

"I think this plan is gonna work." He says to himself, looking at a little model of the Kraang base he made with stuff around the lair. Man, I was never that good at crafting. "No plan ever survives contact with the enemy," Splinter says, approaching Leonardo from behind. "It's how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and your brothers succeed."

Leonardo got up and turned to face him. "Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" He asks. "I do," I understand that he wasn't talking to me, but still. "I have faith in you." Splinter put a paw on Leonardo's shoulder. "Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason." He says.

"What is that reason?"

"That is for you to discover on your own."

"But there's so much riding on this. What if something goes wrong?"

As much as I didn't want to intervene in their conversation, I had to do something. "You can't keep doubting yourself. I learned that the hard way." I says, putting an arm around him.

"Failure is a possibility that every leader must face, Leonardo. It is something I had to face in Japan. During my final battle with my enemy, the Shredder. Years ago, Oruku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend." Oruku Saki? Oh, I heard of him. I witnessed a lot of things in my past, and the event that Master Splinter was describing was one of them.

"But the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day my world fell and crumbled around me. As the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen, and I lost my baby daughter Miwa."

As Splinter told his backstory, I remember losing a loved one. I had a partner Pokémon throughout my life. A Gliscor. But during a snowstorm, my Gliscor put his life at risk to keep me safe. He froze to death. I was only three human years old. A traumatic experience. I managed to hold back my tears at the heartbreaking memories. Ever since my Gliscor died, I gave up on finding a new partner Pokémon. I'm just worried that if I do, I'll lose it again somehow.

"But that's my point, Sensei. You lost everything." Leonardo says.

"I lost many things. My family, my home, my name, but I gained many things as well, like the five of you." Splinter says. Five? I never really thought of myself s one of his children... I just helped him raise them. I'm more like their uncle, really.

"Don't worry. We can handle this." Just as Leonardo says this, Michelangelo ran past us with a pot on his head, followed by an angry Raphael with a wooden spoon. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

I heard snoring behind me. I turned around to see a large gray dragon Pokémon. It was a Kommo-o. Rather cute when he was sleeping. That was Kijani, Splinter's Kommo-o. I rescued him from a dumpster in an alleyway when he was just a little Jangmo-o. I turned him over to Splinter so Kijani could have a better life.

Kijani's name means 'green' in Swahili. There is nothing on Kijani that's green, I just thought it was a good name. As of now, Kijani knows just as much about ninjutsu as Splinter does.

"Mind getting your tail off my face, please?" Someone says. I turned around. "Oh, sorry." I realized my tail was in Kijani's face. I instantly moved my tail. Then an idea struck my head. "Maybe you can help us." I says. "Help you with what?" He asks.

Leonardo and I told Kijani everything, about the Kraang and all. "I heard of the Kraang. But I don't know much about them." Kijani says. "I've battled them once before, but I nearly lost. I haven't seen them since."

"Point being, you know just as much about the Kraang as much as we do." I concluded. "How much does you yourself know about the Kraang?" Kijani asks. "More than you think. I had an encounter with them several times. The Snake person we told you about? He was trespassing in my territory once. I almost, but didn't, kill him."

"Oh, really?" Kijani says. "Yessir. The thing is, we both have a score to settle with the Kraang. I'm sure you're willing to help us, right?" Kijani stood for a moment, presumably thinking about what to do. "Count me in." Kijani eventually says.

...

I don't think Kijani has ever climbed anything other than the tree in Splinter's dojo. He either fell a little, or lost grip, a few times. "Need a hand? Or a paw?" I asks Kijani. He nodded. "Get on my back." I told him. He didn't need to be told twice. Instantly, he scurried to me and got on my back.

"Lucky thing that van showed up to distract them." Michelangelo says. I playfully rolled my eyes. Donatello sighed and facepalmed, crying out in pain when he hit his head with the Tegaki. I stifled a laugh. "That was the plan, kid. We knew Snake was hiding in the alley, so Raphael and Leonardo made him think they were in the van." I explained.

"But we weren't in the van." Michelangelo says, confused.

"Just keep climbing." Leonardo says as we continued farther up the wall. "Can do." Michelangelo says.

We broke in through an air shaft. Leonardo and Raphael attacked two Kraang droids. Donatello, Michelangelo, Kijani and I jumped down after. "Nice place they got here," Kijani says. "But I've seen better. I mean, what kind of house has metal walls?"

"This... Isn't a house." I corrected him. "I'm aware of that." Kijani says. I took a look around. Kijani's right. This place does look rather interesting.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me, bring it." Donatello's angry voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I don't, and-" Having enough, I rolled my eyes and covered Raphael's mouth with my paw. "What part of being in an enemy lair do you two not understand?" I asks, making my annoyance clear. We silently snuck down the hallway. We turned a corner to see a bunch of Kraang standing around.

Only this time, they didn't have their human suits on. The boys have to believe me and Michelangelo about the alien robots. "Wow. Alien robots." Donatello says, amazed. I wanted to jab my claws into him, but that would probably get us caught, so I fought off the urge.

"Alien robots, huh?" I says with angered sarcasm. "Where have we heard that before? Oh, yeah, we've been saying it for hours!" Michelangelo yelled. I covered his mouth, but it was too late. The Kraang shot their lasers at us. We let out battle cries and attacked the Kraang.

With an enraged roar, I went all out savage and tore the Kraang droids apart. Literally. And when I say I'm going all out savage, I mean it. Something that would have resulted in something with intense blood and gore. If I was going all out savage on a human, that is. I'm too good-hearted to do that. Some say I have "a little bit of devil in my angel eyes." Sound familiar? Eh? Eh?

The little Kraang thing popped out of the last Kraang, making Leonardo and Donatello scream. Michelangelo hit it over the head with his nunchucks, knocking it out.

"See, see? It's a brain thing! I told you, I told you, but did any of you believe us?" "I did." Kijani says. "No, because you think we're some kinds of boneheads!" Michelangelo yelled, grabbing the small Kraang by the tentacles. It woke up and started biting Michelangelo's arm. My breath caught. He moved his arm around, trying to shake it off. It flew across the hallway and hit a button, triggering an alarm.

"So much for bonehead." I said. He turned around. "Okay, but we were still right about the brain thing. You gotta give us that." He says. "Let's move." Leonardo ordered. My ears caught the sound of more Kraang approaching. "Move where?" Raphael asks.

"I think those are power conduits." Donatello says. "Oh, that's really interesting, thanks for sharing-" I covered his mouth again.

"Listen, the conduits are converging that way," I started. I gestured to Donatello, letting him finish my sentence. "Which means whatever is going on in that direction is important!" He shouted. He turned to the direction the conduits were going. Leonardo walked up to Raphael and motioned the way with his katana blade.

"You got spanked." Michelangelo says, pointing at Raphael. He grabbed Michelangelo's finger and bent it backwards. "Ow! Mercy!" Michelangelo cried out in pain. I bared my teeth, growling at Raphael until he let go. "Not cool." Michelangelo says. "Let's go, Kijani." I called. He had his ears covered. I didn't blame him. The alarm was getting annoying.

As we were running down the hall, Kijani saw something. "Um, this girl, does she have red hair?" I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"'Cause I think I found her." Kijani says, pointing to a cell. "Good job, Kijani." I says. "We'll hold off the Kraang. Donatello, you pick the lock." I ordered. "You got it." Donatello says, and with that, he went to work.

"Don't worry, I'll have you outta there in a second." I heard Donatello say. "Okay, giant lizard thing." April says. I shook my head. "Turtle, actually. I- I'm Donatello."

"April."

"Wow, that's a pretty-" I cut him off by kicking his shell with my back leg, pressing his face against the window.

"Lock first, talk later please." I say. "Oh, right, yeah, sorry." He says. Michelangelo yelled and knocked a group of Kraang over. I was giggling at the look he had on his face. He had his tongue hanging out.

"Not to rush you, but, hurry up." It was a little difficult to hear April from behind the window. "Hey, do you think it's easy to pick a lock with these hands?" Donatello asks. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Step aside." I says. Donatello didn't hesitate in doing so. Raphael came next to me. As painful as it was probably going to be, after Raphael stabbed the lock with his sai, I jabbed my canines into the lock. We took turns stabbing the lock.

But on the other side of the cell, three Kraang went in.

Finally, the confounded door opened, bro we saw the Kraang take April and Kirby away. She screamed, and more Kraang were shooting at us. Frustrated, I used Flamethrower at the Kraang. I was walking backwards without even realizing that I was outside.

"Where's Kijani?" I ask desperately. "Right here." He says. I turned around to see that he was behind me.

"Get the door!" Leonardo yelled. Raphael was the last one out. He was about to close the door when a Kraang attacked him. He ripped its arm off and used to keep the door closed. "That'll hold them." He says. We looked at him buggy eyed. "What?"

"You, are seriously twisted." Leonardo says. "Thanks." Raphael says. I put a paw on my mouth in an attempt to restrain my laughter. I love the look he had on his face, and the fact that he took that as a compliment. Only one of the things I like about him.

My laughter instantly came to a stop when I heard yelling from the helicopter pad. "Let's get them." Leonardo says. We ran until a giant mutant weed came in front of us. "Uh oh." Kijani and I say at the same time.

"You did this to me. Now you're gonna pay." It says.

"It's Snake. He mutated into... a giant weed." Leonardo says. "That's weird. You'd think he mutated into a snake." Michelangelo says. "Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot." Raphael says.

"But his name is Snake."

"So?"

"You don't understand science."

I ended the argument. "Enough." I say flatly.

"I'll crush you turtles." Snake says. "Would it help if we said it was an accident?" I ask. Snake growled at us. "I'll take that as a no."

Leonardo attacked Snake and cut off one of his appendages, sending purple goo flying. I gagged a little. "Eww! Eww! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" Michelangelo yelled. Just as he says this, some of the purple goo hit his upper leg. "Ahh! It touched me!"

I saw the appendage grow back. "It grew back? No fair." Donatello says. Reminds me of that three-headed dragon which grows a new head if you cut it off. I saw the helicopter take off. "Donatello, go!" I yelled. I supported my weight on my front legs, doing a handstand. Donatello jumped on my hind legs and I hoisted him up to the helicopter pad.

Michelangelo, Kijani, and Raphael were cutting off Snake's appendages, sending a bunch of purple goo flying. I bit off one of his appendages, which was not a good idea. That purple stuff doesn't taste good. I had to spit it out in disgust.

"Snakeweed is really powerful." Michelangelo says. "Snakeweed?" Kijani, Raphael, and I say at the same time. "Yeah. His name is Snake, and now he's a weed, so-"

"We get it." Raphael interrupted.

"We'll just hold it off until Donatello gets back." Kijani says. We turned around and saw a group of Kraang with the laser guns shooting at us. "Without getting shot by alien robots." Leonardo added. "With brains." Michelangelo added.

"Oh, hush." I says. Kraang were coming from one side, and Snakeweed was on the other. I arched my back, my fur standing on end, growling as I bared my teeth. Kijani tried to keep his composure, but I could tell he was scared. We were trapped.

We fought for our lives as we were dodging lasers and battling Snakeweed at the same time.

"Wait, what was the plan again?" I just remembered that we didn't have a plan. "I'm working on it." Leonardo says as Snakeweed grabbed him by the ankle and held him upside down. I stroked my chin, thinking of a good plan. "What about the power conduits?" I realized. "Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Raphael says. I growled at him.

"Guys!" Leonardo yelled, catching our attention. He put his katana blade in his mouth and gave us a hand signal. We nodded at him and started attacking Snakeweed. Leonardo cut off the appendage holding him and ran off.

I noticed Kijani hiding in a corner. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask him. "I can't do this." Kijani says, his voice showing fear. "You can't let your fear get the best of you," I says. "If you beat these guys once before, I bet on my stripes you can beat them again." He looked down for a minute. Then he raises his head back up. "Asante, Marcel." Kijani says. "No problem," I says. "Now let's go. We could use your help."

We caught up to Raphael and Michelangelo. With a roar, Snakeweed attacked us, of which we dodged easily. We turned around and made faces at the Kraang. Kijani rattled his tail, sounding like a rattlesnake. I made a snake-like hissing noise, flickering my tongue.

The Kraang shot at us, and we ran. But, because of their terrible aim, they hit Snakeweed. I saw Leonardo on the power conduit base. I followed him. He threw one of those stars at Snakeweed. He roared and turned around.

"Hey, come and get us, Stink-weed." Leonardo teased. He stuck his tongue out, and I made the same hissing noise, although I tried not to laugh at the face he made. Snakeweed attacked us, but I jumped out of the way, and Leonardo jumped on Snakeweed's back and taunted the Kraang. I can't even describe what he was doing without laughing.

Anyway, the Kraang shot again. Leonardo jumped out of the way. Again, because of the Kraang's bad aim, they hit the power generator, electrocuting Snakeweed, then blew up. His remains scattered around, and Kijani just stood there with a look on his face, unsure of how to react. We met up with Donatello and April, and we escaped the Kraang lair. I motioned with my tail for her to follow us.

I took one last look at the Kraang base and noticed that he turned green again, and his heart began beating. I groaned. He's still alive. I'm just glad this is over. For now. I have officially gotten revenge. Even though he's still alive, hopefully I won't have to see him again. Kijani and I had a score to settle with the Kraang, and that score is now settled. This won't be our last battle with the Kraang. But we'll be ready for them.

We sat outside a window on a fire escape of an apartment.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donatello asks. "I guess my aunt says I can stay here as long as I want," April says. "But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad."

"Won't the police help?" Leonardo asks. "Funny thing when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains with robot bodies. They don't take you all that seriously." April says.

"We heard that." Michelangelo and I say at the same time. "April, I promise you, we will not rest until we find him." Donatello says. "We won't?" Raphael asks. "No, we won't." Kijani, Leonardo and I says. Leonardo elbowed Raphael.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." April says. "Yes it is," I purred. "Chin up, kid. There's nothing you can throw at us that we can't handle."

Donatello put his hand on April's. She looked up at him gratefully, making him blush. We climbed to the top of the apartment building. Donatello and I stopped and waved. She waved back. We went to follow the others. A job well done thanks to us.

...

We were back at the lair. Finally. "It's good to be home." Kijani says, rolling over on the dojo floor in relief and happiness. I shook my head. Typical Kijani. "I am impressed, Leonardo." I turned my attention to Master Splinter. "You proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances."

"Thank you, Sensei. And I think I figured out why you made my leader." Leonardo says.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"'Cause you sensed inside me; a true warrior spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become." I grinned. "Well said, Leonardo." I put a paw on his shoulder. "Well said."

"No."

"No? Then why did you make me leader?"

"Because you asked."

Okay, now I'm confused. "That's it? You seemed so certain you were right." Leonardo says. "As a leader, you will learn that there is no right or wrong. Only choices." Splinter says. That doesn't make a lot of sense, but I learn to just roll with it.

"So you could have chosen any of us?"

"Yes."

"Oh, really?" I say. "Even Michelangelo?"

"No, that would be wrong." Splinter laughed. Kijani stood up. "I thought you said-"

"Shh." I shushed him.

"Everybody, come here! We made the news!" Michelangelo yelled from the living room. "This ought to be good." Kijani says. "You and me both." I says.

"A report of, get this, ninjas in New York. Don't believe me? After residence reported a disturbance. The police recovered this," The news guy says. A picture of one of their throwing stars came up on the screen. I grinned and flapped my ears. Wait, since when did I become interested in the news?

"This is awesome. We're gonna be famous." Michelangelo says.

"You must be more careful." Master Splinter's voice caught me off guard. "A ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows. Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."

"Relax, Sensei. It's one little news story. What's the worst that could happen?" Raphael asks.

"Don't speak too soon, Raphael." Kijani says. "One little news story can blow your cover."

"Not for me." I says. "I've been seen by humans before, and they always seem to leave me alone."

"Is that so?" Kijani says "Well, you're lucky. I'm sure nobody ran away scared when they saw an enormous mutant tiger roaming around New York City, right?"

I threw Kijani a smirk. "I have my ways." I say.

"You boys did good, tonight." Kijani says with a grin. "And I'm proud of you all."

"As am I." I responded. "Oh! Happy Mutation Day, by the way!" I knew I remembered something! "Hey, thanks! I thought you forgot!" Raphael says. "How could I forget? You four mean the world to me. The only thing I forgot is something to get you." I treat their Mutation Day like a birthday. I always have trouble figuring out something to get them.

"Look, as long as you're here with us, what more could we ask for?" Raphael says. I felt tears coming on. I heard 'Awws' from the boys. "That's a really sweet thing to say, Raphael." Kijani says, touched by what he just says. Raphael just shrugged. I threw my arms around him. He returned my hug.

The Kraang are just beginning. There'll be other threats coming our way. But keep one thing in mind.

The war has just begun.

...

**My god, this took me AGES to write! But it was worth it. What do you guys think of Kijani? What do you guys think about Marcel? Do you like him? Do you not like him? I'd love to know.**

**Apollo is Marcel's younger brother. He is somewhat Marcel's polar opposite, as far as type combinations go; Marcel gained the Fire and Fighting types. Apollo gained the Water and Steel types. There isn't much of a difference between the two, really. Except Apollo is a bit more on the nervous side, and isn't as confident as his older brother.**

**Marcel tries not to talk about himself too much. He just has a lot to tell you. His godlike powers, he's just dying to share. I will take requests from anyone on whatever episode****.**

**Turtle Temper will be coming soon. You'll see how inseparable Raphael and Marcel are.**


	2. Turtle Temper

We were sitting on a building looking over the city. I was half asleep. We've been here for a while. But there's something about this building that's telling me that I've been here before... I opened one eye. "Anything?" I drowsily asked Donatello. "Nothing yet." He answered.

I closed my eye and went back to being half asleep. I was trying not to snore. Michelangelo's scream woke me up. Either that or I spooked myself awake. "Guys, when ninjas are in surveillance, they are supposed to be silent!" Leonardo whisper shouted. "We're aware of that, thank you, Leonardo." I moaned, trying to stay awake.

"I'll scream quieter." Michelangelo said. I thought maybe I could try to go back to sleep, but a thud interrupted my efforts. What's a mutant tiger gotta do to get some sleep around here?

I jumped to see that Raphael had Michelangelo in a headlock. "Say it." Raphael said. "Silence, will ya?" I groaned.

"Not till he says it." Raphael said back. "Raphael is all wise and powerful." Michelangelo said. "And?" Raphael let go of Michelangelo, only to grab him again. I winced. His head looked squished.

"And he's better than me in every possible way." Michelangelo said. Raphael knocked Michelangelo down to the ground, painfully, if you ask me.

"And?"

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod." Michelangelo said, annoyed.

Raphael licked a finger and held it above Michelangelo's head. "And?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gradually increased the volume of my growling. I'm getting ticked off at this point. "And in the history of the universe there's never been—" My growling reached its climax. I cut them off.

"Alright, Raphael, that is enough!" I shouted louder than I intended. I covered my mouth and checked my surroundings. He got off of Michelangelo.

Next thing I knew, something hit my tail. I looked down and saw a medium-sized, cream colored egg with green spots. A Pokemon egg! But how did this get up here, unless some idiot thought they could just leave a fragile egg on a rooftop unattended. That would be an idiotic thing to do.

But I ain't that!

I carry the egg in my arms. It was pretty heavy, roughly 20 pounds. But I carried an adult African elephant once, so this won't be a problem.

"What are you playing dress up?" Someone asked. I perked my head up and saw elderly, chubby man wearing only a white tank top, blue pants and brown sandals. I recognized him instantly. His name's Vic. We know each other, but we hate each other.

"N- no, sir, we were just-" Leonardo stuttered. I growled, cutting him off. I handed the egg to Donatello, "Hold this." Due to my growling, the man noticed me. "Well, hello, Fire Cat." The man said. "Hello, Vic." I said in a sinister tone, baring my canines at him. "You two know each other?" Leonardo asked. "Yeah, we know each other." I said, not taking my eyes off of the man. "The last time we saw each other, he was close to getting a scratch mark."

"Good times, huh?" The man said. "Now then... Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?" The man yelled.

"Ham shanks?!" Raphael asked angrily.

"I don't even know what that means." Donatello said, scratching his head. "Me neither, but I don't like it." Raphael said, reaching for his sais. He was stopped by Leonardo.

"Let's go." He said.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff, listen to your mommy." The man said mockingly. Raphael got furious. He took out his sais and pointed them at the man. "Hey, watch it, buddy." He threatened.

"Oh, I didn't know you had salad tongs." The man said mockingly. Jeez, does this guy _ever_ shut up?

"Salad tongs?!" Raphael said angrily. "I'm not gonna take this from some greasy pit-stained slob with a combover!" His brothers held him back in order to keep Raphael from attacking the man. I contributed to this by using my telekinetic powers to hold him back.

"You calling me ugly? Seen a mirror lately, circus freak? You want a piece of me?" The man asked. "When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Raphael said, trying to escape his brothers' grip.

"I strongly suggest that you stop talking!" I barked.

Suddenly, three Kraang equipped with the laser guns jumped on the roof. I growled. "Guys, we got company!" I said. "Kraang droids coming our way!"

"Holy Toledo." The man said.

"Way to blow our cover." I said flatly.

**(Time Skip)**

We were dodging the lasers left and right, thanks to their bad aim. "Did anyone ever tell you how terrible your aim is?" I said, loud enough only us to hear.

"Holy cow, they're some kind of Kung-Fu frogs." I heard the man say. I saw him take his phone out and record us on video defeating the Kraang. I used my powers to turn invisible. "Keep going, Kung-Fu frogs. This is pure gold. Wait, where's Fire Cat?"

I turned to face him. "Okay, first off, they're not frogs. Second, it's not Kung-Fu." I barked. Even though he couldn't see me. He looked around like he was freaked out. "Who said that?" The man asked. I didn't answer him.

I noticed he had his phone out. "Wait a tick, he's getting you guys on video."

"Not for long he doesn't." Raphael said. He charged at the man, but he closed the door. I winced when Raphael hit the door instead. That has _got_ to hurt.

Now that the man was gone, I turned visible again. "Are you okay, Raphael?" I asked with concern. I got a groan in response. "Should I take that as a yes?" I asked. No answer. "I'll take that as a yes." I said as I helped him get back up.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this." The man said through the door.

"Fire trucks, on route, thirty seconds." Donatello said, handing me the egg.

"Let's move." Leonardo said.

"Wait, we gotta find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" Raphael said.

Look, my temper is worse than Raphael's tenfold, and even if so, I would go that far. He ran off to catch up with his brothers. I stuck around for a few seconds to shout thought the door and say, "Oh, and for the record, my name is not Fire Cat!" I barked.

And right then and there I took off.

...

We were in the living room sitting in a row in front of Master Splinter. "Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught on video." He said.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you've ever met." Raphael said.

"Except for you." Michelangelo said, leaning towards Raphael. He raised his hand, ready to smack him, but just before he brought it down, I used my telekinetic powers to stop him from hitting Michelangelo. "Don't. Even. Think about it." I growled. He just ignored my comment.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us. They were so... Insulting." That's one way of putting it.

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course. You had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" Splinter said sarcastically. My eyes widened, and I put a paw on my mouth. "Burn." Michelangelo and I said in unison.

"You are ninjas. You work in the shadows. In secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high definition." Splinter said. Makes sense.

"Look, we know where this guy lives. All we have to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out." Raphael said. "Oh, there's no tape. Video phones use flash memory-" Donatello cut himself off when he saw the look on Raphael's face.

"Anger is self destructive." Splinter said. "I always thought it was _others_-destructive." Raphael said under his breath.

"Raphael, stand up." Splinter said. Raphael did what he was told. "Somebody's in trouble." Michelangelo said. "Please stop talking." I whispered in his nonexistent ear.

...

I was sitting before the scene in front of me. I was sitting in between Splinter and Kijani, with my egg close by. In front of us, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were circling Raphael with bows and arrows with one of those suction cups on the end of them. "Evade the arrows." Splinter said.

"No problem." Raphael said, smiling. We'll see about that.

"Hajime!" Splinter said. Not entirely sure what that means.

Raphael dodged the arrows quite easily. And rather gracefully, if I might add. Splinter caught one with two fingers. "Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael."

"Wait, insult him?" Donatello questioned.

"Yes."

"And he can't fight back?"

"No."

"I'm feeling pretty good about this plan."

I moaned, objecting to, whatever was going on. "I am not." I said.

"Hajime!"

The boys circled Raphael. Then the insults came pouring in.

"You look like a bloated buffalo!"

"And you're always whining. Poor me, no one understands me."

"And, uh — oh, and you never keep your back straight when you're doing omote kote gyaku! And you're ugly!"

"And gassy!"

It was too much for me to handle. "I can't listen anymore!" I whined, covering my ears. Kijani patted my back.

I understand that they're trying to do something about Raphael's temper, but I hate having to hear such rude insults. He's my best friend. In fact, a part of me wants to butt in to this an end it altogether.

Through my covered ears, I heard a thud. I uncovered my ears, hoping that the worst of it was over.

Michelangelo sighed. "I wish this moment could last forever."

Raphael got up. "You know what, forget this, this is stupid." He said.

Michelangelo groaned. "It didn't." He said. Raphael turned around and walked to Splinter. Some may consider it the "walk of shame." But nonetheless, I said nothing. I still felt bad for Raphael.

"Um, Splinter, if I can have a say, the way I see it, Raphael's temper is like a fire that he needs to learn to control." I said, trying not to let Raphael's turtle-porcupine look distract me. "He's more of a hit first, ask questions later kind of guy... Or turtle, I should say."

Splinter seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "Marcel is right. Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it. Understood?"

"Hai, Sensei." Raphael said.

"You must get that video back. Using reason, not force." Splinter instructed Raphael, who was looking down at the floor. While the two were talking, I helped by unsticking the arrows off of Raphael's shell.

* * *

I took the egg somewhere to the lounge. "Wish I knew what Pokemon was in there." I said to myself. All of a sudden, it began cracking. It's hatching already? Next thing I knew, there was a bright flash of light. Finally, when the light petered out, I saw what hatched from the egg.

It was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body and turquoise eyes. Its underside from the chest down and the soles of its feet are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail. Oh my god.

Are you kidding me?!

Did I seriously just hatch a Charmander?! My favorite Fire type, like, _ever_!

I'm trying so hard not to squeal like a girl, but my favorite Pokemon is sitting in front of me! How can I not just squeal out? Cute little guy, he's checking out his surroundings. I snuffled to grab his attention. He turned to me. "Hi. Come here little guy." He backed away a bit. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He tilted his head a bit, then walked over to me on all fours.

I laid myself down, my head level to the floor. The Charmander sniffed my nose for a second, before putting his hands on my muzzle. I licked his belly a little, earning a chirp of surprise for it. Then it hugged the bridge of my nose. I lifted my head, and he climbed onto my neck. "Looks like you made a new friend." Raphael said from behind me. I looked at my new partner Pokemon.

* * *

We were above ground, waiting for the guy to show up. My Charmander is being a bit clingy. He probably thinks I'm his mom or something. He hasn't left my sight since we left. I told him to stay with Kijani, he stowed away on my back, and I didn't realize it before I felt a tug.

When a Charmander hatches from an egg, it usually has about 12 HP, and knows the moves Growl and Scratch. It doesn't learn it's first Fire type move, Ember, until level 4, so it won't take me long. What might take long, however, is evolving him. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon at level 16, and Charmeleon evolves into Charizard at level 36. Worth the long wait, but you know how time can move _painfully_ _slow_.

Anywho, I looked down and saw him walking down the street, talking to someone on the phone. "That's right! I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs, and they know Kung-fu. The tiger? No, I didn't get him on video, but he was a witness! He can turn invisible!" He said. I shook my head. "Weirdo." I said to myself. Charmander nodded, "Char."

I focused my attention back to the man. "You can't tell me that's not worth something!" The man yelled. I'm guessing that whoever he's talking to thinks he's crazy. We stealthily jumped down. The man screamed. Charmander looked at him weird. "Let us handle him. You, just stay on my shoulder, okay?" Charmander nodded.

"I'll call you back," He said. "Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'll call the cops. That goes for you too, Fire Cat! Don't think just because you have a lizard of your own means you're off the hook." He said, clutching his phone to his chest. Charmander glared and growled at him.

I growled also, almost forgetting all about the whole temper thing, and stood on two legs. "Leave Charmander out of this. And what did I ever do to you to deserve that-" I cut myself off when I felt a finger rubbing my head. I purred in content. "Thank you, Donatello."

I got back down on all fours, and slowly, calmly, walked up to the man until we were only inches apart. I turned my back on him and laid down. "I suppose you know why we've come." I said in a low, slightly guttural voice.

"I don't think I do." The man said sarcastically. I turned my head to face him. "We're not going to hurt you. Right?" I turned my head to Raphael.

"Then what do you want, freaks?" The man retorted. I sighed. Here we go again.

Raphael gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Some things were said and, well, we just want that video back." He explained. "Please?" Leonardo added.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" The man asked. My ears and fur stood on end, I opened my mouth slightly so my teeth were visible, and my eyes widened. I'm pretty sure Raphael isn't the only one who's about to have a temper tantrum.

"Excuse me?" I hissed, sitting up.

"You heard me, Fire Cat!" He retorted again. I took a deep breath and stood up on two legs. "I figured I've got you over the barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." He continued. "Oh, I'll make it worth your while! I won't take your head and smash it against the-" Raphael ranted, losing his cool already. I glared at him. "Raphael!" I barked at him to shut him up. And shut up he did. "What is it that you want from us?" I asked the man.

"A cool mil ought to cover it. Half from the turtles and half from the Fire Cat." He said. "A million dollars, eh?" I asked. "Okay, here's the problem with that; we don't have a million dollars. And even if I did, I wouldn't hand them over to the likes of you."

"We do have some Canadian quarters we found in the grate." Michelangelo said. "I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't wanna pay, I'll just hold on to it until someone else does." The man said. I facepalmed. I feel like there's no reasoning with this guy.

Raphael tackled the man, taking me completely by surprise. "That's it! Hand over the video, or so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" He threatened. I'm glad he's keeping it PG-13. Little did he know that there was an incoming van.

"Guys! The Kraang!" Donatello shouted. That was when I noticed that Raphael and the man was in the middle of the road.

"Raphael, look out!" I called out. Leonardo and I pushed the man and Raphael out of the way. I rolled on my back, unharmed. I pop my head up in time to see Raphael throw a trash can at the van, causing it to swerve and crash. With his signature sexiness, he crosses his arms, "That was easy." Then the Kraang droids came pouring out. "O-kay."

Raphael gave us away with his temper, again. It's almost as if they don't know I'm there. I dropped my head back down and sighed. Have any of you felt like you were just an extra wheel, or an add-on? That's what I kinda feel like right now.

Wait a minute, I want to try something.

"Hold on to my neck." Charmander grabbed the fur on my neck with deathly grip. I lunged up high and slammed two Kraang droids with my front paws.

I saw the man get in the back of the van. Raphael noticed this, too. "Oh, no, you don't!" He said, stomping towards the man. "We've got unfinished business!" And now he was in the van with the man. "Gimme that phone, right now!" He shouted.

"Raphael, get out of there!" I shouted as the van drove off. I ran, chasing after it with the boys. I chased that van like it was a piece of prey. But it wasn't enough. Eventually, ignoring Donatello's bō staff, he fell out of the van, crashing into all of us.

I got up on two legs, groaning as I got up. "Nice going, Raphael." I barked harsher than I intended. "What did I do?" Raphael asked. "What did you do?" Leonardo asked in disbelief. "You left the four of us in the middle of a fight just to yell at somebody! We could have stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-"

"Again, technically, it's a flash-" Donatello started, but didn't get a chance to finish. "Not now." Leonardo interrupted in an angered tone. "Is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we supposed to find them now?!"

That's when I saw something on the road. I barked to get their attention. "There are oil slicks on the road. We can follow them to their hideout." I got praised by a rub on my head. "And then we'll bash some bots!" Raphael said, punching his fists together. The rest of us gave him a look. A tense silence followed. My nervousness was building up. "What?" Raphael finally asked. But it didn't help with what Leonardo said to him.

"_We_ are going to bash some bots. _You_ are going home." I winced. I think I know what his reaction is going to be. It's not gonna be pretty. "What? Are you kidding me? Come on, guys, are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" He exclaimed to the rest of us. I whined.

"I..." I had a hard time getting the words out. As much as I didn't want to hurt my best friends' feelings, this had to be said. "I think Leonardo's right. You need to learn to control the fire inside you." I finally managed to force out.

"Until then, we just can't trust you." Leonardo said. And with that, we walked away, following the trail of oil. "Come on, Marcel..." I heard Raphael say forlornly. I turned my head, trying not to reveal the tears that were springing from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Raphael..." I said before following the others. I turned back one last time to see Raphael stomp his foot and throw his sais to the ground. I exhaled, trying not to cry. "Raphael." He turned to me. "While you're going back, take Charmander with you." I handed him my Pokemon. Charmander reached for me. "Sorry, little guy, but I don't want you getting hurt. There are Pokemon out here that are too big and powerful for a level 1 Charmander."

He growled a bit, but he knew I was right. I put a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Don't take it too hard, dude."

"Marcel!" I heard Leonardo call my name. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." I ran to catch up with the boys, still guilty for ditching Raphael.

* * *

For me, the walk to the Kraang's hideout was longer than I thought. Mostly because I was walking slowly with my head hanging, and I never took my eyes off the ground. I'm pretty sure tears were dripping off my nose at this point. Yeah, I care about Raphael this badly. Don't judge.

Eventually, I couldn't hold it in anymore. All my efforts to hold back my tears were ignored, and I ended up crying. It didn't take long before someone noticed. Soon enough, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were surrounding me.

"Hey, what's the matter, buddy?" Michelangelo asked with concern. "Are we really gonna do this without Raphael?" I asked, sniffing occasionally. "I feel bad for leaving him there on the street."

Michelangelo, feeling my stress, wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. Through my heavy, somewhat labored breathing, I purred, rubbing my head against his shoulder. "I know how you feel, bud." He said. "We can handle this." Leonardo said. "You two'll make up."

"You think so?"

Leonardo gave me a genuine smile. "I know so."

I grinned a bit and butted my head against Leonardo's. "Thank you, Leonardo. You really are a tubular leader."

"Happy to help." He said. I took my mind off of my guilt. "Let's go." He ordered. We entered the building, and there were either spiders or Joltik everywhere. I do _not_ like spiders. I'd rather look at Joltik.

I was beside Leonardo, while Donatello and Michelangelo were behind us. "Do you know what those yellow bugs were?" Leonardo asked.

"Those were Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon, Bug and Electric types." I explained.

"They're kinda cute." Michelangelo said.

"It's evolved form isn't. Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon, a Bug and Electric type. It launches electrified fur from its abdomen. Opponents hit by said fur could be in for three full days of paralysis." I explained, then shuddered. "If you ask me, hair does not belong on a spider. Although I will admit, they're cuter than a real tarantula."

I stopped talking when a chair was inching toward us. One of Michelangelo's nunchucks were tied around it. The man noticed and turned to us. "We're gonna get you out of here." I whispered.

"What about my phone?" He asked loudly. I shushed him. "Don't shush me, Fire Cat. I ain't leaving without my phone." He said loudly. Does this guy know when to shut up?! The Kraang heard us and turned to us. Furballs. "Stop the one that needs to be stopped." I ignored them. Who talks like that? Those Kraang aren't even speaking English!

We came out of hiding to fight the Kraang. I went savage on them again, until a while later, I saw a Galvantula crawling towards us. I gulped. I don't wanna have to fight that thing. I'm not scared of it, I just don't like it.

But it was nothing like the enormous mutant that jumped out. It was mostly black with red markings, six eyes with some in between the legs, fangs that looked as if they were made out of wood, mutagenic claws, and four legs with mutagenic appendages on its head. I froze in fear.

The Galvantula crawled next to the large mutant. "Don't worry, we can handle him." Leonardo said. "That doesn't make me feel better, Leonardo." I whispered, still going into shock. I hope I didn't wet myself, that thing scared the bejesus out of me.

Wait, was that... "Vic?!"

"This is your fault! I'm gonna rip your heads off!" He said, pointing at us. I gulped audibly. I'm pretty sure the man heard me. We could really use Raphael's help right about now... The mutant whistled, and the Galvantula inched closer to me, making me uncomfortable at unbelievable levels. I am SO glad I had Raphael take Charmander home.

Looks like I am gonna have to fight that Galvantula after all. Nonetheless, I took out my torch and took a stance. "There's no Pokémon you can throw at me that I can't handle!" I shouted. "We'll see about that," The mutant said. "Get him, Galvantula!"

Like it was a jumping spider (which I hate as much as I hate tarantulas, despite jumping spider being as small as, maybe a Matchimal mini), it leaped in front of me. "Gal-VAAAAN!" It cried.

"I got the Galvantula, you three get the mutant!" I ordered. I turned back to the Galvantula, only to see that it started running at me. I screamed a bit before running from it. After a second, I skidded to a halt, whirling around to face the Galvantula. Okay, my first rule of having a Pokémon battle, I use my psychic powers to sense what moves it knows. This should be an actual Pokemon ability. Forewarn doesn't count.

Okay, this Galvantula is level 45, and it has Bug Buzz, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, and Hidden Power. It's Hidden Power is either Ice or Ground. Of course, the first move it used was Rain Dance. A smart move since it lowers the power of Fire type moves. Still, Charmander couldn't take this thing, even if he tried his absolute hardest to. He just can't. One hit and he's done.

On that note, Galvantula's weaknesses are Fire and Rock. Why not Ground and Flying? That's because Ground isn't very effective on Bug, and Flying isn't very effective on Electric. The type combination cancels out Ground and Flying. It's a neutralizing effect.

I noticed the Galvantula ready to use Hidden Power. Please be Ice, please be Ice... The Hidden Power hit me, sending me stumbling backwards, almost onto my back. But I didn't feel much of anything. I sighed in relief. It's Ice.

Time for me to make a move, even though it would do less than normal. I used my torch as a cannon, using Fire Blast. It was super effective, but the Galvantula wasn't out of the game yet. What crazy number is his Special Defense stat?! A buzzing noise, along with a green soundwave, came at me. Bug Buzz. I avoided the attack.

I cloaked myself in fire, ready to use Flare Blitz. It barely avoided it. Flare Blitz is a really powerful Fire type move that deducts 1/3 of a Pokemon's health. For example, if a Pokemon uses Flare Blitz and inflicts 90 HP worth of damage, the user loses 30 HP. But since I'm part of a Pokemon with the Rock Head ability, I get no recoil damage. Meaning it would hurt Galvantula immensely, but leaves me unharmed. That's what it's like to have Rock Head ability.

I wanted to try something. I inhaled, taking in as much air as possible. The Galvantula stood there, waiting for something to happen. I forced my breath out, making a noise sounding like a mix between a foghorn and a roar, and a cloud of dark gray smoke filled the area. It was like an overpowering Smokescreen. Smokescreen is a Normal type move, although for me it's a Fire type move, that lowers the target's accuracy.

I took the time to cloak myself in fire again to try another Flare Blitz. This time, I hit it. It was sent flying in the air. I predicted where it was going to land, sprinted there, and caught the Galvantula midair, using Fire Fang. I threw it in the opposite direction.

Then the rain stopped. I was on a roll, but the Galvantula wasn't doing so hot. In fact, I'd say he's fuming mad. I didn't let that get in the way of me being close to winning.

I used Flamethrower, and the Galvantula used Bug Buzz again. The two collided with each other, causing an explosion. Before the smoke even cleared, I saw a yellow light coming from the other side of it. Next thing I knew, there was a lightning bolt coming straight at me. I didn't avoid it in time.

I just let the Thunderbolt electrocute me, taking at least half of my energy. "It gonna take more than that to affect my determination!" I said to the Galvantula, even though I had to support myself on hands and knees.

I think it ignored me, because it used another Thunderbolt on me again. This time, I roared as the pain of being electrocuted shot throughout my body. After the second electrocution, my fur was smoking, and not in a good way. I _may_ have underestimated the Galvantula.

I staggered as I tried to stand up, using my tail to pick up my torch. The Galvantula, about as weak as I was, slowly trudged to me. Before he stopped, my legs gave out and I collapsed. This is not good...

The Galvantula stopped when he was about five inches away from me. I saw the electricity surge through it. Is he seriously gonna use Thunderbolt again? I looked up at it. It glared down at me.

I roared, trying to discourage it, but to no avail. I waited to be electrocuted for the third time, to lose this battle... But the electric shock never came.

"Leave my best friend alone!" Someone shouted from my right. A large green foot kicked the Galvantula out of my view. Out of complete shock, I stood up, watching the Galvantula fly across the battlefield.

"What on Earth?" I whispered in confusion.

"Did you miss me?" The same familiar voice asked me. I looked behind me...

And saw Raphael standing there.

"Raphael!" I don't think I've ever been more happy to see him. I lunged into his arms, knocking him over on his back. At the moment, I didn't care how animalistic it was, I attacked Raphael's face with licks, making him laugh his heart out.

After a minute, I realized what I was doing and stopped. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." I apologized, laughing a little.

"Aww, it's okay." He said. "Get off me, buddy." He swatted his hand, I got off him.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him, not even thinking about taking the smile off my face.

"Well, I noticed you having trouble with a spider of your own, so I thought I'd drop by and take care of it for you." He explained.

I wrapped my arms around Raphael, giving him a tight hug. He returned it just as tight. The first few times I met Raphael, he wasn't much of a hugger at all. But I managed to change that.

"I knew you'd come back." I purred into his shoulder.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

I was about to say something back, but the Galvantula got back up and was running straight toward us. I broke the hug.

"Be right back." I said to him. With a roar, I (almost) killed the Galvantula, going full ninjutsu on it. After several spin kicks and swings from my torch, it finally fainted. "Okay, he's down and out." I said, panting. A brownish projectile was flying straight at me. I jumped out of its way. When it hit the ground, it seeped into the ground. Was that some kind of acidic sludge?

"You guys are gonna regret this." The mutant spider said. He ran to the roof, we chased him, but he was already gone. I bared my teeth. Let him go. He ain't worth it. I let out a bellowing roar in victory. "I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him." Donatello replied. I turned to Raphael. "I'm sorry I left you out there on the street."

He put a three-fingered hand on my shoulder. "Don't be. You and Master Splinter were right." He said. "Are we good, then?" I asked, just to be sure. Raphael opened up his arms, gesturing me to come over. I obliged, lunging into his arms. He hugged me tighter than last time. "We're good." He said.

"I told you you'd make up." Leonardo said. "Thank you, Leonardo." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hug. We parted after a while.

"Not bad for a bloated buffalo." Michelangelo said. Raphael smirked and looked at me. I shook my head. "Go crazy." I said. He jumped at Michelangelo and wrapped an arm around his neck. Michelangelo started flapping his arms.

"Okay! Raphael is all wise and powerful!"

"And?"

"And he's better than me in every possible way!"

I laughed. Looks like Raphael can control himself. As long as he doesn't get too rough. Let's just say, after making up, I'm happy to call Raphael my best friend.

I wonder how long it takes for a Charmander to evolve...

...

**Well, this only took a few days to write.**

**Raphael and Marcel really are best friends. Always have been. **

**Anywho, I'll probably be starting "New Friend, Old Enemy" right after I publish this. I will catch you all on the flip side!**


	3. New Friend, Old Enemy

We were running across the rooftops, just having plain ol' fun. After the whole spider incident, I sure could use it. After that, I've seen enough spiders for one day. I thought it was a good idea to take Charmander with me.

From the building we were on, the next one was about three feet away. I skidded to a halt and watched as Donatello and Michelangelo jumped across the gap, doing some tricks of their own.

"Top that, chumps!" Michelangelo yelled over to us. I raised an eyebrow, my competitive side ready to show. "Who are you calling chumps, little man?" I asked Michelangelo, all in a tizzy.

He pretended to be deep in thought. "Uh... You." He said. Why that little stinker!

"I'll show you, chump!" I yelled to him. I took several steps back. "Clear the way. This could get hot." I warned. I drew out my torch, lit it up, then did some cat stretches. I'm gonna need it if I'm gonna perform Flame Wheel.

"Quit stalling!" I heard Donatello yell. "I'm not stalling!" I said back.

I inhaled through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. Gathering as much strength as needed, I spun my torch in my hand. It spun faster until I was completely consumed in a Flame Wheel. I ran like a hamster in its ball to the edge of the building. The boys just watched in awe. Charmnader looked like he was having the time of his life.

When I was airborne, I struck a pose. When I felt the floor of the rooftop hit my front paws, I launched myself back into the air, did a backflip, and stuck the landing. I shook myself like a dog, getting rid of any remaining embers in my fur. But I didn't shake so hard I flew Charmander off my back.

"Beat that." I said competitively. I got cheers and applause from the boys. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all night." I said as if I was on a stage. I wrapped an arm around Michelangelo. "Don't call me a chump again." I said into his ear. If he had ears.

Leonardo took a step back, ran toward us, did a flip, and landed next to me. "Impressive." I said, giving him a fist bump. "It won't beat my Flame Wheel, though." I added.

"Cute kiddies," Raphael said. He stepped back, ran, but didn't do any flips. He's heading straight for us! I didn't have time to react. Raphael crashed into us. The boys were scattered around, Charmander was sitting on my head, and Raphael was sitting on me, period. "What on Earth was that? You didn't do any flips." I said, my voice a bit strained. "Oops." He said. I faked a laugh. He did that on purpose.

"At least now I know what a pancake feels like." I said. "Now, Raphael, if you would be so kind, could you please get off of me." He did what he was told.

My ears jerked when I heard a noise. I arched my back so my fur stood on end, turning to where the noise came from. The boys pulled out their weapons. It revealed itself to be... A small gray cat Pokémon with a spring-like tail?

"Huh. Haven't seen one of these in a while." I said, putting a hand on my hip. "You know, your Charmander might actually win this fight." Raphael teased. "Well, he is at level 5 now, so he knows Ember, but this Glameow looks like she's level 10 at the most, so..."

"Aww, it's a little kitty!" Michelangelo said, picking it up. "What's this?"

"That would be a Glameow, the Catty Pokémon, a Normal type. I heard if you stare into its eyes, you'll fall into a hypnotic trance. I wouldn't know, I'm immune to hypnosis." I said. "The Psychic type move hypnosis, or actual hypnosis?" Donatello asked. "Both." I answered.

Charmander walked up to the Glameow. He remembered what I just said about the hypnotic trance and tried not to make direct eye contact with it. The Glameow hissed with her back arched. Scared, Cmarmander bolted and climbed up my back and on my shoulder. "Welp, he tried." Raphael said.

"Mittens!" Someone said. We looked up and saw a guy in a white shirt at an open window of an apartment building. The Glameow meowed. Oh, I've seen this Glameow before... And I know the guy. "I think that's it's owner." Donatello said. I nodded. Michelangelo started walking away.

"What are you..." I trailed off. Then it hit me. "Wait a minute, Michelangelo."

"What? I'm returning Mittens to her owner." Michelangelo said. "Are you an idiot? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Raphael replied. I glared at him, "He is not an idiot."

"But he can't show himself to a human," Donatello said. "But I can." I added. The entire city knows of my existence. In fact, they've done a good job when it came to leaving me alone. I'm like one of those legends everyone knows about, like how Arceus created the world we're living in, that sorta thing.

"Why not?" Michelangelo asked. "Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why!" Donatello retorted. "No they won't. I'm not so scary." Michelangelo said. "You're an ugly green mutant armed with ninja weapons." Raphael said.

"Well, first off, not trying to be offensive, but, you're all, as you put it, ugly green mutants armed with ninja weapons, sooo..." I paused. The three gave me a look. Charmander, the little sassmaster he is, gave them a look back. "Second, I don't think that any of you, including Michelangelo, are ugly." I continued. But my point seemed to be proven wrong when I heard screaming.

"Aaah! Ugly green mutant freak!"

"But I got your cat-"

"Help! He's got my cat!"

I facepalmed when Michelangelo fell into some trash bags. And the angry Glameow on his shell. "Someone wanna help me with this?" Michelangelo asked. "No." The others replied. I sighed. Sometimes, if you want things done right, you have to do it are the words I like to live by.

"Alright, I'll take her." I said, taking the Glameow off of his shell. This shouldn't be a problem. The guy knows me. I jumped up to the fire escape, carefully holding the cat, and up to the window. He was still there, but a little freaked out.

I casually knocked on the window. The guy opened the window and saw me. He jumped a little, but he didn't flip out like last time. "Hey, I remember you." He said.

"The feeling is mutual." I said. "I believe this belongs to you." I handed him his cat.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." I purred. I climbed down the fire escape when I saw Michelangelo doing some odd but amusing moves. I shook my head. He stopped, putting his hands on his hips. "Now, don't tell anyone you saw that." He said. "No problem." Leonardo said. I didn't have much of anyone _to_ tell, anyway.

"Now what on Earth were you doing?" I asked him with amusement. Leonardo pointed to a Chris Bradford billboard. Okaay... "You want Chris Bradford to be your friend?" I asked Michelangelo. I have a sneaking suspicion about that guy.

He nodded. "When I meet him, we'll be friends, and then he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon!" I had some sort of idea what he was talking about. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a slightly amused grin. But it slowly faded. If the man from a few minutes ago flipped out when he saw Michelangelo, how would Chris Bradford react?

"Listen, kid, I hate to break your spirit, but I don't trust that guy." I said to him with honesty. "The last time we saw each other..." I paused. A bad memory played through my mind. "Let's just say it didn't end well."

"Face it, Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth who would be friends with you. Well, tied for last, with everyone else on Earth." Raphael said to Michelangelo. I felt like punching him. That's true, but you don't tell him that!

Instead of punching him, I elbowed him. Hard. "Ow!" He yelled in pain. "Jeez, what was that for?"

"For not keeping your mouth shut." I hissed.

My super sensitive ears picked up a noise. I whirled around, got down on all fours with my fur standing on end, arched my back, and growled loudly with my teeth bared towards an alley. The boys jumped.

Black, bug eyed looking ninjas jumped in front of us. I took a step back, but kept my posture. "Ninjas? In New York? Other than us?" Donatello asked. I was thinking the same thing.

This'll be interesting.

We started fighting the ninjas. I tackled one to the ground and scratched it in the face. After a while, a large dude in armor came with reinforcements. I wonder if this guy was Chris Bradford. We heard police sirens, we made a run for it, end of story.

...

I was biting and clawing at my torch. Don't worry, it won't break. My torch is virtually indestructible. Chamander grabbed the end of it. "Tug-o-war?" Charmander nodded. "You know I'm gonna win, right?" Charmander just growled, his tail wagging. "Okay. Don't get upset when I win, this was your idea." I grabbed the other end. This would be much easier if we had a rope. Charmander began pulling. I barely moved. I gently pulled, and he held onto my torch as he was lifted into the air.

Charmander glared at me with an adorable grunt. "Don't give me that look. This whole game was your idea." I told him. Then I did something I thought I'd never do. I picked Charmander up with my mouth. Some animals, like lions and cougars, do this with their cubs. I wasn't applying much pressure with my teeth. Enough so I wouldn't drop him.

Leonardo was telling Splinter about the fight we just had. "Their leader was crazy good, by which I means that he was good but seemed a little crazy. Besides, he had all these guys with him, it wasn't a fair fight." Leonardo said.

I set CHarmander down. "Since when was a fight ever fair?" I asked him. "You know, a fair fight, where either side could win?" He said. I shook my head. "Okay, allow me to demonstrate." I said, walking up to Leonardo. I knocked him down with my legs (Which took some intense footwork, by the way). Impressed, Charmander made a noise that sounded like "Wow."

"Hey!" He shouted at me. I giggled a bit.

"Was that fair?"

"No."

"Did I win?"

"I get your point." Leonardo said, slightly amused.

"Seek victory, not fairness." Splinter said.

I knelt down to his level. "I was just messing with you!" I said, wrapped an arm around Leonardo. "You knew that. Right?" I was teasing him. He moaned a bit. "Right?" I said, shaking him. Laughing, he stopped me. "Yes, I knew." He said, still laughing.

I let him go. Then I just wandered around until I was positive I was by myself. I need a little alone time.

Michelangelo and I have a similar problem. Michelangelo seems to be longing for a friend, while I'm still longing for a partner Pokémon to call my own. Before I met Charmander, that is.

But ever since my Gliscor died when I was five, maybe six, I gave up on finding a partner Pokémon. That was over a decade ago. I've been living by myself prior to the turtles' first time in the city. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my privacy. But sometimes I just... Wished I had a partner Pokémon every now and then. And now that I have one, I feel as though my life was compete.

Hoping no one was around, I let my tears fall. It was such a heartbreaking moment of my life, but having Charmander with me, I can't really tell you if I was crying out of sadness or happiness. My breathing became heavy, and the sniffles came. I laid down, one paw draped over the other, put my head there, and just cried softly. Charmander nuzzled me, wondering if I was okay.

I felt a gray hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kijani looking at me sympathetically. "You thinking about... You know what, again?" Kijani said, trying not to make me feel worse. I nodded. "Have you ever had a close someone in your life, lost that someone, and stat feeling depressed?"

Kijani thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I have. Sadly, I don't remember who it was." He said after a while.

"Oh." I said, looking down

"But I do remember that you're just getting to know your Charmander. So I'll tel you what, I'll tell the boys where you went, and you two can spend some time together."

"That sounds great, Kijani." I said, looking down at Charmander, who also liked the idea. "Thank you."

Kijani nodded. And without another word, I left. At least Kijani was telling the boys where I was. He's probably gonna have to tell them about my current situation, but I'm willing to give myself a chance.

...

I was at the surface now. There were Pokémon roaming around pretty much everywhere. I'm actually glad I decided until now to look. Oh, and who knows? Maybe I'll evolve Charmander!

Now, even though the city knows who I am, I still decided to look in alleys. I wouldn't want to be caught by the police, though they've seen me before. The first alley I entered had... Some Dark types. I saw Sneasel, Poochyena, a few Houndour, and a Sableye. Not bad.

I meowed, getting everyone's attention. A Poochyena came over and sniffed my hand. I giggled a bit. "Well, hello." I said. This cute little guy just walked right up to me-

But I'm guessing it didn't like me, because it bit my leg. "Ow!" I screamed. Poochyena have sharp teeth! I'm not exaggerating! That hurt!

The rest of the Poochyena, about nine of them, ambushed me. One by one, they sunk their teeth in. It felt like spears stabbing my skin. At this point, me having impenetrable skin is useful. You know what else is useful? Setting my fur on fire.

That's exactly what I did. Four of the Poochyena fled, but the remaining six were snarling in front of me. I made a short roaring noise, and they came pouring in. Charmander took a stance.

I swiped my paws at them, either tripping them or sending them flying. After a while, they ran. The Sneasel, Houndour, and one Sableye, who saw the entire thing, wandered off as if nothing happened. I shook my head. Then I heard a swooshing sound behind me. I turned, but saw nothing. I shrugged.

A little while later, it came down to wandering around. I've been our for a day or two, today about an hour and a half, at least, and nothing! I wonder how Michelangelo's doing with Chris Bradford.

Speaking of which, I should probably tell you about that bad memory I mentioned before. Bradford and I weren't exactly friends, but we got along pretty good. But one day, he decided that he couldn't stay with a ferocious, predatory mutant like myself.

We both lost our tempers, ticked each other off, and in the end, during a sword fight, I lunged at Bradford to scratch him, but I barely missed. The next thing I knew, just before I landed, I felt the sharpest pain, worse than the bite from those Poochyena, in my tail.

I roared from the immense pain. Then the noise of something dropping to the floor reached my ears. I looked to my left and saw 1/3 of my tail lying there. Chris Bradford sliced 1/3 of my tail off. My tail is 12 inches/1 foot long. 12 divided my 3 is 4. Bradford sliced off 4 inches of my tail, so now I have 8 inches worth of tail left. You're welcome, for the math lesson.

I remember Michelangelo talking about this kata called the Death Dragon. Oh yeah, it's all coming together. The only other person that I know that knows that kata is Oruku Saki. Bradford must be one of his students. In that exact moment of realization, my fur bristled. My fur only bristles involuntarily when a sense of danger is nearby.

Michelangelo's in trouble!

In an instant, I hit the ground running. His brothers are probably coming to his rescue by now. How could I let this happen?

A bunch of dark blue Pokémon stood in my way. Sneasel. Charmander crouched, growling. There had to be at least twenty of them! They lunged at me, teeth bared. I rolled out of the way. But unfortunately, I noticed large, sky blue chunks heading straight for me.

Oh no, Ice Shard! Fire is resistant to Ice, but it takes a while for a Sneasel to evolve into Weavile.

I was midair, unable to properly react when I got hit with one of the shards. Several Ice Shards shot at me, like they were trying to keep me in the air. You know how cats always land on their feet? I would've if I wasn't low on energy. And I have 190 HP, being part Pokemon, so this took a while. Charmander tried to attack, but he kept getting nocked back by a Sneasel. Eventually, I landed on my back against the wall of an alleyway. I groaned as I tried to get back up.

The group of Sneasel slowly approached me. I closed my eyes, ready to be defeated by a group of Pokémon that I thought I could handle. I used the last of my energy to swift kick one in the nose, sending him flying a few feet. It wasn't enough. I waited for the inevitable...

But I heard the same swooshing noise from before as well as the cry from Charmander. It stood in front of me as if it was protecting me. He used Ember, dealing super effective damage to the Sneasel. I watched the scene unfold before me. No ordinary Charmander would just rush in and save me. This is a special bond I just formed, and it's only been a week. Who knew? This has got to be one of the best days of my life! I've been saved by my Fire type starter Pokémon!

After about a minute, there were only about three Sneasel left. Charmander hissed. Scared, they ran.

I was still on my back, resting. He just saved my life. Charmander licked my face. If I leave, they probably won't let me unless I take them with me. Good thing I brought a Poké Ball. But not just any Poké Ball. This ball I have in my hand, or paw, I should say, is a Luxury Ball. Pokémon caught in a Luxury Ball gain friendship more quickly. It's mostly black, with two yellow stripes with a red stripe in the middle on the top half. The lid that went around the middle was a golden color.

Charmander rubbed his head against mine. Jeez, this guy likes me this much, I don't have much of a choice but to take them with me. I stood up.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked. Out of complete anticipation, Charmander leaped into my arms and licked my face again. I'm definitely taking that as a yes!

I put him in a Luxury Ball, then brought him back out. The Charmander and I were running across rooftops. It's a good thing I remembered Bradford's address. I saw a hole in the roof. "Dudes! That was sporadic!" I heard a shout. Then I heard shushes. I looked down from the hole and saw Michelangelo tied up. But nonetheless, I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he's alright.

Leonardo untied Michelangelo and rubbed his head. I lightly scratched the rooftop to catch their attention. The boys looked up and saw me and Charmander. "Marcel!" Everyone whisper shouted. I jumped down, walked to Michelangelo, and butted my head into his plastron. Michelangelo put his arms around me and hugged me tight. "You came." He whispered, almost sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I came." I whispered. "Nothing's more important than you four."

"Kijani told us what happened." Donatello whispered. "I had a feeling he did." I whispered, raising my voice just a little.

"I see you've bonded with your Charmander." Leonardo said. Charmander made a chirping noise, keeping his volume in and I parted from our hug. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

...

We had Bradford and a Brazilian guy think we lived in the sewers. Not just any Brazilian guy. I know everything and everyone.

That Brazilian guy was Xever. He chipped one of my steel claws. Whenever that happens, I go crazy. And not in a good way.

A Machoke and a Feraligatr were behind them. I'm guessing the Machoke is Bradford's, and the Feraligatr was Xever's. Note to self, keep my Charmander away from the Feraligatr. Water type (Feraligatr) beats Fire. I mean, obviously. A first grader could figure that out!

Each of us kidnapped a ninja and tied it to the ceiling. Me, I just _decimated_ the one in my grasp. "Show your faces!" Xever said. If that's what Xever wants... I dropped the decimated ninja. I ripped off its arms and legs, as well as its head. All appendages were covered in bite marks and scratches. Bradford and Xever stared at it.

Then I dropped from the ceiling, Donatello and Michelangelo came out of the shadows, and Leonardo and Raphael came from the water. "They've trapped us!"

"Take 'em down!"

Michelangelo and Donatello fought Xever. I didn't even get close to Bradford's Machoke when Xever bumped into me. "Oh, Marcel," He said. "Long time no see. Where've you been?"

"Hiding from you." I said. "Oh! Burn!" Michelangelo said. Charmander, who was on my shoulder, hissed in agreement. _Now_ I was in front of Bradford's Machoke. I was about to strike it with Blaze Kick, but it used Strength, punching me in my head. Indestructible skull is indestructible. Machoke shook his hand, trying to ease the pain in his hand. I took this time to use Blaze Kick. Right in the stomach.

Something long, somewhat sharp, and wet hit me from behind. I landed on my side. That darn Feraligatr must've used Aqua Tail. Water types...

Okay, normally I don't do this, but I have the ability to change the type of my moves. For example, I can change the type of my Blaze Kick to Electric, which is exactly what I did. I like to call it Thunder Kick, since that's not a thing yet. A super effective hit sent the Feraligatr crashing into Xever.

A large, purplish, muscular arm choked me around the neck. Bradford's Machoke got back up. My Charmander bit his arm, hard, causing it to let go. But Charmander didn't let go of Machoke's arm.

"I like a feisty kitty." The Machoke growled, punching my Charmander _right_ in between his eyes. That ticked me off.

"Good to know." I growled back. I used Zen Headbutt, and our heads crashed together. It hurt Machoke more than it hurt me. Seriously. Zen Headbutt is a Psychic type move. Psychic beats Fighting. That's one. Xever's Feraligatr bit my shoulder. A loud roar echoed through the walls. Using Thunder Punch, I paralyzed it. "I can't feel my anything." It wheezed.

"That's the point, scaly." I said teasingly. That's two.

I saw Michelangelo kick Bradford in the stomach, then a spin-kick. "Hit it!" Leonardo and I turned a valve, making sewage spew out at the guys. "Well, that wasn't very fair." Raphael said. "No, it wasn't." Leonardo agreed before they all started laughing.

"Seriously, bud," I said to my Charmander. "That. Was awesome." My Charmander puffed out his chest as if he was proud of himself. He should be.

I turned to the boys. "High-three!" Michelangelo said, hold his hand up in the air. They seemed to be waiting for something. Everyone looked down at Charmander and me with a smile. "What?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Come on, Marcel! You're a part of this team, too!" Michelangelo replied. My eyes widened a little. "I am?" I asked, slightly astonished. "Of course you are!" Raphael said with a sad look on his face. I looked down a bit. "All this time I never knew I was a real member of your team."

"Why not?" Donatello asked. "I guess I just..." I trailed off. Charmander tried to get me to perk back up by nudging me. "Felt like some sort of add-on to the team or somethin'." Leonardo knelt down, followed by everyone else, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're not an add-on, Marcel. Far from it." He said. Didn't exactly make me feel better.

"Wait, do you feel like an add-on because we're turtles and you're a tiger?" Donatello asked. No point in trying to lie. "In a way, yeah." I said, nodding. I'm not sure what came over me, but I felt a lump in my throat and didn't even realize that I was crying. Leonardo wiped a tear away with his finger and pulled me in for a hug.

"Tiger or not, you _are_ a member of this team. You always have been. I guess the same goes for your Charmander, too." Leonardo got a lick in the face for that.

Okay, _that_ made me feel a bit better.

"The point is," Leonardo pulled away to look into my eyes. "We love you, Marcel."

That _definitely_ made me feel better.

I pulled Leonardo in for a hug. He returned it. "I think I found my second best friend." I whispered in his ear. Leonardo loosened his grip for a second, then hugged me tighter.

Another pair of arms wrapped around the two of us, revealed to be Michelangelo. "D'aww!" He cooed, nuzzling me before kissing me. That was a bit much, but I could care less. He probably heard what I said.

"Group hug!" Michelangelo shouted in my ear. Again, I could care less. Raphael and Donatello threw their arms around us. It's good to know that they care for me. Just like I care for them.

We parted after about five minutes and stood back up. "So, are we gonna high-three or what?" Michelangelo asked. I shook my head. "Yes, we can high-three now." I said. "Alright! High-three!" Michelangelo said. I high-threed them.

...

We were back at the lair. The boys were eating pizza, I was letting my Charmander get accustomed to it. This was pretty much his new home.

"Is that a Fire type?" Kijani asked behind me. Why do people keep asking that question?

"Yeah. He saved me from a pack of Sneasel." I explained.

"A Charmander saved you from a pack of those shifty little things?"

"Yes!" I said in excitement. "Ain't it unbelievable?"

The Charmander sniffed Kijani's hand. "He likes you." I said. Kijani tried, and succeeded, in petting him. "Yep, he likes me." Kijani said. Charmander wasn't really interested in Kijani when Raphael brought him home. Kijani and I joined the boys.

"Sensei, aren't you hungry?" Donatello asked.

"I fear we are celebrating too soon." Splinter replied. "Too soon? The guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time." Raphael said. If he says so.

"Shredder knows I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. This is my worst nightmare come true," Splinter explained. "So it's not over?" Leonardo asked."Oh no, it's just beginning." Splinter answered. They boys hung their heads. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Michelangelo staring sadly at Donatello's laptop. I almost forgot about that.

"You okay?" I ask him. "This was all my fault. I should've never though I could be friends with a human." He answered. I put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"So it's not my fault?" He asks. "Of course it's your fault." Raphael said. I gave him a look. There are times like this where I don't wanna have to agree with him.

"If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off you, but you're an awesome guy," Raphael said. "Now _that_ I agree with." I purred.

"Bradford didn't think so." Michelangelo said, still a little bummed out. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about him." I said. "Besides, you already have a human friend. Bradford... He's just a psychotic killing machine."

"Marcel's right. You deserve way better friends than him." Raphael added. "You know what, you guys are right! Thanks!" Michelangelo said to us. "Anytime." And with that, Raphael left. I stayed with him to see Michelangelo unfriend Bradford. "Unfriend." He cackled. "Revenge!"

That not exactly revenge, but it works for me.

"Keep this is in mind," I said, getting Michelangelo's attention. "If you ever need someone to trust, it can be me. I may not be your human friend, but I'll always be there for you."

Michelangelo threw his arms around me. "Aww, thanks, bud!" He said. I returned his hug. So did Charmander. The best he could, anyway. More hugs than usual today.

I could get used to this.

...

**At last, I'm done! **

**I've been thinking about Fire type Pokémon. I came down to Charmander. Because, come on! You can't go wrong with Charizard! ****I decided to choose this Pokémon mostly because it'd make a loyal partner for Marcel. He loves his Fire types.**

**Deciding when Charmander will evolve in what episode is my only problem. "The Gauntlet" seems a bit ideal, but I don't know.**

**"I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" will be coming soon than you think.**


	4. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

I was in a deep sleep, my Fire type Pokémon sleeping with me. Charmander is doing great, by the way. Turns out we have more in common than we thought. One of those things is, we're both heavy sleepers. And... civilized eaters.

Apparently, Michelangelo wanted to skateboard in the lair. I tried talking him out of it, but it was no use. Somehow he got his brothers involved. If they get in trouble, that's their problem. They'd better not say I didn't warn them. Cuz I did.

And for that reason alone, I didn't hear Michelangelo shouting. I didn't wake up until, um... Either until Splinter caught the boys skateboarding in the lair, or until I heard screaming. Yeah, that was it.

I awoke with a jump. So did Charmander. I doubt this'll end well. "How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter asked. "None, Sensei." Michelangelo said.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" I shrunk a bit. He sounded upset. "You're right, Sensei. We definitely should have known better, and we deserve to be punished," Leonardo said to Splinter. "You're taking this remarkably well." I said.

"Marcel," Splinter called my name. I sat up. My Charmander did the same. Is this about what I said? "Since you were not involved, I believe you should choose a punishment for my sons." O-oh! Okay. Why me? I didn't want to go crazy with the punishment. Besides, they were practically giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Umm..." I stroked the tuft of fur in my chin. My eyes wandered off to the large ramp. "How about they clean up their mess?" I said. The boys nodded. Splinter didn't seem satisfied, though. "No? Okay, uh..." I'm drawing a complete blank. I got nothing. Nothing except for this, "Then... Think about what they did?" That was the first thing that popped into my head. The boys made comments of agreement.

"How about being grounded for a week?" Splinter asked. I don't know. Does he need to go _that_ far? This earned comments of disagreement. Of course that didn't work. "You four are grounded for a week!" Splinter confirmed. The boys groaned, and as if on cue, the ramp collapsed. I winced. I didn't want to do that. I'm not getting blamed for this, am I?

...

"Gah, this bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a week!" Raphael complained. Oh, shush! A week isn't that bad!

I stood up and Raphael attacked me. "This is your fault!" He hollered, jabbing a finger in my chest. Yep, I'm getting blamed for this.

I roared and shoved him. "Don't pin this on me! You think I _wanted_ to do that? You have no one else to blame but yourselves!" I retorted louder than I expected. I turned around and crossed my arms. Instantly, I felt a small wave of guilt wash over me. "You're right. I'm sorry." Raphael said. Guess that wave of guilt washed over him, too. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Eh, it's okay." I said. I pulled him in for a quick hug, of which he returned.

"Guys, guys! You wanna see what I made?" Donatello asked, holding some odd device in his hand. He sounds enthused. And so was I. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" I barked, wagging my tail. "Okay, okay, okay. Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junkyard?" At the same time the boys said, "No," I said, "Yes." They looked at me. "I went with him." I explained. "Continue, Donatello."

"Well, I fond an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from, get this, self-assembled chain-linked copolymers!" He said happily. I wagged my tail some more. "That my favorite kind of copolymer!" Michelangelo said. I bet he doesn't even know what a copolymer is. I know I do.

"Mine too! And I used it to make this!" Donatello said, pulling out that device. "The most advanced music player in the world!" I made that _mrrow_ noise. You know what I mean. "So who wants to try it?" Donatello asked. I was about to volunteer, but Michelangelo beat me to it. "I do! Toss me the T-Pod!" He said.

"T-Pod?" Donatello asked. "Turtle. Pod. T-Pod. I'm so good at naming stuff." Michelangelo answered. I can't argue that. Donatello tossed the 'T-Pod' to Michelangelo. He plugged in some earbuds.

Then something struck my head. "Wait, are you really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology into his head?" I asked with concern. "Marcel's right. What if it melts his brain?" Raphael asked. "It won't. And even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donatello answered. I buried my face in one paw. He's joking, right? How stupid do they think he is?!

Michelangelo pressed the play button and started screaming. Charmander jumped. "What? What's wrong?" Donatello asked. "It's polka! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Michelangelo said, dropping to his knees. I wheezed out, laughing. Does he really hate polka music that much? Donatello walks over and presses the skip button. I'm more into pop, funk, and country.

Michelangelo went quiet for a moment, then slowly rose and started dancing. I stood next to him and danced with Michelangelo. I copied his moves perfectly. Let's just say, my hips don't lie. The boys stared at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked. Charmander applauded happily like a child. He's so stinking cute!

"That's it! I gotta get out of here," Raphael said, turning to leave. "Oy! Where you going? You're grounded." I said. "I don't care. I gotta do something or I'm gonna go nuts! Let's find a skate spot." Raphael said, stepping on his skateboard.

"Skate spot?" I'm totally in!" Michelangelo said. "But what's Splinter gonna say?" I asked.

"I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep!" Raphael said sarcastically in a surprisingly good Splinter impression. "Real mature. But I'm your leader and as your leader I say nobody's going." Leonardo ordered.

"Well, as your followers, we're going anyway."

"Well, as your leader... I'm going with you... to lead you... away... from... bad... stuff."

I sighed, which turned into a yawn. "Okay, you four wanna go out against Splinter's demands, go right ahead. Charmander and I are going to bed." I said sleepily.

"Are you sure?" Raphael asked.

"Yes," I said. "We're sure."

"Okay. Good night, then." Leonardo said, and left without another word. I walked over to my bed. Charmander nuzzled into my chest. With that, we fell asleep.

...

I woke up and saw a familiar face on the TV. Baxter Stockman. I had the most realistic dream. I dreamed that the boys had a run-in with Baxter Stockman. Looks like my dream came true.

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leonardo asked. I squinted my eyes and saw the T-Pod in his armor. "He has the T-Pod?!" Donatello asked Michelangelo angrily. "Oh, um, I might have dropped that during the fight." Michelangelo answers sheepishly.

"You left it during the fight!?" Donatello replied angrily.

"It pains me to say this, but not the smartest move on your part, Michelangelo." I said with little confidence. "It's your fault!" Michelangelo said.

"How is it my fault?!"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!"

He... Kinda has a point there. Donatello looked ticked off.

"Yeh, ol' Baxter Stockman," I growled, elbowing Donatello. "I know him. He never saw me. Now you have to find a way to get the T-Pod back." I wasn't mad at Michelangelo. In fact...

"You know, It wasn't completely his fault. If you three knew he couldn't be trusted with the T-Pod, then why did you leave the T-Pod with him?" I asked with a bit of venom in my voice. "How were we supposed to know?" Donatello was still ticked off. I won't allow him to talk to me like this. "We'll talk about this later." I barked. "When you're calmed down." I added.

"Now then, I wasn't involved in this, therefore you four got yourselves into this mess, you four have to figure it out. And if this helps any, we should inform Splinter about this."

"What? That we've turned some nutjob into a super villain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us to the ground for being sleepy!" Raphael objected.

"That's not my problem!" I spat. "I told you four not to go, you went anyway. I made the right decision not to go—"

"What kind of friend are you!?" Raphael interrupted me. Charmander and I flinched. "We got our butts kicked by some dude in armor, and you're standing here lecturing us like you don't even care!"

"You think I don't care? I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah, you're a real big help,—" I put my paw on his mouth. My nose was scrunched up in a snarl. "We are not having this argument." I hissed.

"Okay, you've beat him once, you can beat him again. I suppose you'll have to track him down and come back before Splinter knows about anything." I said this even though I'm telling Splinter anyway.

"If my opinion counts for anything, Marcel is right." Michelangelo said. "Thanks, Michelangelo, but not entirely." I admitted. "Didn't think so." I patted his shoulder. The boys walked off, but not before I heard Raphael say, "Some friend you are."

My eyes widened. Did he really just say that? Am I really a bad friend? I hope not. I ignored his comment and went to the dojo door. No turning back. This has to be done. I lightly scraped the door. It opened to reveal Splinter. And Kijani. "Is something troubling you, Marcel?" Kijani asked. "Yes." I answered.

"Care to tell us?" Splinter asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's about your sons."

...

All of the lights were off when the boys returned. Nonetheless, I was standing with Splinter and Kijani, my Charmander on my shoulder. Thanks to my night vision, I could see the boys trying to creep around.

The lights turned back on and revealed us. "Ah, Sensei!" Leonardo said, alarmed. "And where have you been?" Splinter asked. "Nowhere." Leonardo answers. Uh-huh. "Then how come Marcel comes in telling us that you went out when you weren't supposed to and got a beat down from some guy in armor?" Kijani asked. Busted.

"Uh, no, we just..."

"We were hit..."

"By a..."

"Bus?"

Each of us, except for Charmander, raised an eyebrow. I gave them an 'Oh, really?' kind of look.

"Hit by a bus?!"

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Flying building?!"

"Enough!" Splinter brought his cane down. "Tell me what really happened." The boys went into the dojo, giving me sideways glares, except for Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Do you think I did the right thing telling Splinter what happened?" I asked Kijani. "You did. And I'm proud of you." Kijani answered.

After a while, the boys came out of the dojo. "Look, I'm sorry. I did what I thought was right. If you guys hate me for it, then—" The boys cut me off by surrounding me in a hug.

"Please, don't be sorry." Leonardo said. "We're the ones who should be sorry."

"Especially me. We wouldn't listen to you." Raphael added. The boys parted. "We promise to make it up to you." Donatello said. "Calm down, guys. It's okay." I said. "You four made a mistake. We all do. But it's what you do to fix your mistakes that really matters."

"That's deep." Michelangelo said. "Isn't it?" I purred. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to take down the Stockman-Pod." Michelangelo said. I shook my head with a smile. "I can always leave the names to you, Michelangelo." I said, rubbing his head.

"This time, you're coming with us." Leonardo said. "Right?"

I walked over, wrapped an arm around Leonardo's neck, and gave him a small peck with my nose. "Of course I'm going with you. I'm not letting you guys have all the fun." I said with a smirk.

...

We were on a rooftop waiting for Baxter Stockman. "Not having any doubts or anything, but are you sure this'll work?" I ask. "Like Sensei said; don't fight the armor, fight the guy inside." Leonardo said. That makes total sense. "And one thing we know about bad guys, they love chasing—"

"Me." I interrupted. The boys looked at me. "What? No—"

"Look, I'm the one that wasn't here when you needed me the most, I'm the one who should be chased." I explained.

I saw missiles heading our way. I tackled the boys out of the way. "Stockman-Pod's got missiles!" Michelangelo screamed.

"What on Earth, yo?" I asked. "Now who's trembling in terror?" Baxter said. "And who's the cat?"

Name's Marcel," I said. "And I'm here to show you what happens when you mess with my family." With that, I cloak myself in fire and use a full-force Flare Blitz. It sent Stockman backward, but not much. "Is that all you got?" Baxter said. I'm not letting some heavy duty armor stop me!

I ran around him in circles in an attempt to make him dizzy. It worked. I used Flare Blitz again. Baxter flew farther than last time. "Nope!" I taunted. I ran in front of him, my steel claws scraping across the ground. I lunged, but Baxter caught me and threw me against the wall.

That hurt worse than I thought it would. I fell to the ground, unable to move. My Charmander attacked Baxter from behind, enraged.

I tried lifting my head, but I had little strength. I was thrown _hard_ against the wall. "Any last words, kitty?" Baxter said. I was cornered with no strength left. "Yeh." I said softly. "Two words. Get him!"

The boys attacked Stockman. I didn't see much. I blacked out in the middle of the fight. So much for being chased. Gah! I feel like an embarrassment!

**Charmander's POV**

Michelangelo smashes a beehive in Stockman's face. I was flat out furious when he threw my trainer against the wall. He's unconscious now. Hopefully we can beat Stockman without him. He falls into the street. I manage to get the little circle thing out of him. His arm starts to short out.

I chuckle darkly, wagging my tail. Stockman laughs awkwardly. "Wanna call it a tie?" Leonardo asked Raphael. He cracks his knuckles and smirks. "Not yet," Raphael opens up a dumpster. I begin laughing, knowing what's about to happen next. The rest of the boys throw Stockman into the dumpster. I hear yelling. "Now it's a tie," Raphael replies.

They turn to Marcel's motionless body. Donatello walks up to him first, inspecting his injuries. The rest followed suit. "Is he gonna be okay, D?" Michelangelo asks his older brother. "He's unconscious. He'll be fine." They carefully pick up Marcel, and they carry him back to the lair without another word said.

* * *

We went back to the lair and told Splinter about the mission. "Where is Marcel?" He asked. "He was knocked unconscious. Other than that, he's okay." Donatello said. "Good. You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockmanpod. I am proud of you all." Splinter said with a smile."Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leonardo asked. Splinter stroked his beard in thought, the smiled, "Yes." The boys smiled in relief. Then, Splinter's smile turned into a smirk, as he got his stick, "But first; Randori!"

The boys ran from Splinter and I chirped.

**Marcel's POV**

I slowly woke up to a nose in my face. I screamed an eight-year-old boy scream. My Charmander puts a paw on my head, calming me down. "How long was I out?" I realize, now frantic. "Not long," Donatello answered. "About an hour."

"What happened to Stockman?" I asked. A grin formed on my face. "Did you kick his butt?"

"You bet your stripes we did." Raphael said. "I expect nothing more from the greatest ninjas I know." We wandered off to do our own thing. How many new guys are we gonna run into? Doesn't matter. Whoever it is, let's just get one thing clear...

There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_, that baddies can throw at us that we can't handle.

* * *

**At last! I am now officially at the fifth episode checkpoint!**

**In 'Metalhead', you will see the relationship between Marcel and Donatello. As well as a little bit from Marcel's past.**


	5. Metalhead

I was having a Mexican standoff with my Charmander. I couldn't tell who was winning, me or him. I made a chattering noise as if I was stalking my prey. Charmander's eyes were twitching. We've been at this for about five minutes. If this doesn't stop, I'll start hallucinating. I think he's at level 12 now. So now he knows Dragon Breath.

This can't go on forever. Time to put an end to this. I jolted a paw at him, causing him to flinch and blink. He barked, playfully angered. "Oops, I, did it again." I sang. Then I laughed an evil laugh. "I'm so evil." I snickered. Next thing I knew, my Charmander tackled me. It was all playful wrestling from there. We stopped until we were out of breath. "I'm going with the boys on a Kraang mission. Wanna come?"

Charmander gulped. Then he started trembling. I ran my paw along his back from head to tail. "I don't blame you for being scared. You don't have to go if you don't want to." I soothed.

Charmander sighed, feeling a bit better. He has his fears, just like I have mine. But I don't enjoy discussing them. Tigers are supposed to be fearless and fight for their turf. I can show you how fearless I can be, if you like.

* * *

"Keep moving. Don't let them surround you. Failure is not an option!" Leonardo ordered. We were fighting the Kraang. At last, someone to go savage on. Another day, another reason to unleash my inner animal.

"Technically, failure is always an option." Donatello replies. True. "You know what else is an option? Slapping you!" Raphael answered. I bonked him in the back of the head with my torch in my tail. "There. Happy? Now focus!" I yelled before biting a Kraang droid in the neck, decapitating it. I did the same thing with two other Kraang droids.

I notice Donatello hitting a Kraang droid in the head. Like a Psychic type move on a Dark type, no effect... "Are you kidding me? I hate this thing!" He yelled. Poor guy... I rammed my head into a Kraang droid until we both crashed into the wall. "Nice work. When we're done here, there's a marching band that needs a majorette." Raphael replies.

"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon." A Kraang said. Energy cannon? A few Kraang appear with a giant machine. That explains a lot. "Everyone, stand your ground!" Leonardo orders. I spread my front legs out and bared my teeth, growling loudly. The cannon starts to fire. "On second thought, run!" Leonardo yelled. Oh, if I must...

My fur flashes a metallic silver color (Iron Defense), then I blocked the Ray with a hexagon-like barrier (Protect). Although, unintentionally, the Ray reflected and hit Donatello's bō staff. "Oh, come on!" Donatello yelled, frustrated. "Sorry!" I yelled back. "Dude, your weapon just exploded!" Michelangelo says, pointing at it.

"How am I supposed to fight advanced aliens technology with a stupid stick?!" Donatello exclaimed. "My bad!" I commented. We were cornered when the cannon was getting ready to fire again. An idea hit me just in time. I spat, causing a small ember to hit a pole, then something on the laser cannon. It broke down and crushed the Kraang droids.

"Dumb luck." Raphael replies. "It wasn't luck, I just have good aim. Very good aim." I said as we exited the building through a window. Donatello was the last one out. "Hey, give me a hand with this," Donatello says to us. "A hand with what?" I ask. He shows us what he was holding. Nothing I can't handle.

* * *

"Can you explain to me why we're carrying this thing around, please?" I ask. We were holding parts of a Kraang droid. "Don't you want to understand how these things work?" Donatello asks. "Well, uh, little bit of yes, little bit of no." I answer.

"I know how they work. You hit them until the brainy toy of surprise pops out." Raphael says sarcastically. "Brainy toy of surprise. Real cute." I deadpanned. "You're ruining my joke." Raphael mutters to me. "Sorry not sorry." I purr with amusement.

"That's your problem. You don't think things through." Donatello says as he dropped the Kraang droid into a manhole. It didn't exactly fit, though. "Is that supposed to fit?" Raphael asked. Donatello kicked the robot's head rhythmically.

"I got this," I say. I stretched a cat stretch. I jumped high and stomped on it. It didn't go into the water, but I became stuck in the manhole. I pushed myself out with little effort. The boys stare at me. "What?"

* * *

I was greeted by a trilling noise from Charmander. "It went rather well, thanks for asking." I said, rubbing his chin with my finger. The cute little guy was curled up in Raphael's neck. My Charmander seems to have taken a liking to Raphael.

"This technology is light years ahead of anything I've ever seen! Do you know what this is?" Donatello asks April, who didn't see what was in his hand. "No." She answers. Donatello wasn't paying attention. "Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" Donatello says excitedly.

Splinter walks in with a replica of Donatello's staff in his hand. Or paw. "Looks like somebody's got another stick to break." Raphael said teasingly. I poke him. "What? I'm kidding." He confirms. Even if so, it's not funny.

"With all due respect, Sensei, I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six-foot staff. I was hoping to upgrade my weapon," Donatello explains. "Mmm. A seven-foot staff. Interesting." Splinter says. I made a hyena giggling noise. Donatello glares at me. I stick my tongue out at him. "No, I meant using modern technology." Donatello said.

"Aah, a solar-powered staff." Splinter said. I giggled louder. Donatello turns to me again. "You need to stop that." He snaps. "Nevah!" I say in a funny voice. Everyone except Donatello laughs. Raphael puts an arm around me. Charmander's tail starts wagging.

"I'm serious," Donatello says to me and Splinter. "I know. And yes, you may upgrade your weapon." Splinter answers. "That's totally unfair! You can't just— wait, did you just say yes?" This time I held back my hyena giggles.

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries. We are masters of adaption," Splinter said. "That is great! 'Cause with this technology, I will be invincible! What should I make? Electric sais? Multi-shot shuriken? Plasma swords? I just gave myself goosebumps! Wanna feel? Eh?" April didn't look up form her laptop. "Pass." I'm having trouble holding back my giggles again. Donatello can be such a weirdo. "I call plasma swords!"

"Listen, buddy, let me tell you something that my dad told me; your weapon doesn't make you superior. In this case, to the Kraang." I told Donatello. "Easy for you to say. Your weapon is indestructible!" He retorts. I narrowed my eyes at him and tapped my tail on the ground. Charmander rolled his eyes, just as annoyed as I am/

"Marcel has a point. Remember, technology is a means, not an end. It is you who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game," Splinter said, adding on to my claim. But Donatello took it the wrong way. "That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game! Thanks, guys!" Donatello replies, running off to his lab. I shook my head and turned to lay down.

I lowered my head so it was in between my front paws. My dad and I have had an old fight against each other. Whenever I'd want to play with someone, other than my siblings and friends, he'd keep a constant eye on me. Not only does it creep me out, but we had a talk, which turned into an argument, about him stalking me.

He's surprisingly good at it. That day, we both lost our tempers in the midst of our argument. Just before I dealt the finishing blow, a falling object soared through the sky, getting in between us. An explosion ensued, and we haven't seen each other since. My dad calls himself the Dark Raikou.

You guy know Raikou, right? That's where I got my stripe pattern from. Instead of yellow with black stripes, the Dark Raikou is black with yellow stripes. The only things I inherit from him is the head armor and the stripes. I don't inherit the paws, the sabertooth fangs, the tail, the whiskers, and the thundercloud on his back. He's also half blind.

He lives up there in space. If he ever saw me out there, how would he react? Especially when I made friends with four mutant turtles. But I don't think he's my real dad.

The Dark Raikou mutated eons before I was born. He was a normal Raikou when mutagen switched his fur and stripe color. I've never met my mother. I don't even know where my siblings are. I told you about younger brother. He mutated with me. We have the same mutation day. Next time I see Kazar, he's in for a butt-kicking.

I was about six when I found Splinter with four baby mutant turtles. Somehow, I made myself a home in an abandoned alley, where I learned how to fend for myself. I wasn't always lonely, though. And I haven't seen my family or friends ever since. Of course, only Splinter, Kijani, and now my Charmander knows about this. One day, I'll have to tell the boys, too. But for now, this is kept a secret. I have to wait for the appropriate time to tell them.

* * *

I yawned, my head pressed to the floor, as I was watching an episode of Space Heroes with Leonardo. I may not be a fan of this show, but I enjoy it. I sniffed the side of Leonardo's head before giving him a few licks. He laughed, rubbing my chin with his hand. "You're such a good boy." He said as if I was a dog. We turned our heads back to the TV.

"What'll we do? What'll we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do. Dr. Mindstrong... Must be destroyed." This can't be good. I watched as Dr. Mindstrong got destroyed. I sighed. "What a hero," I realized that Leonardo and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. I flapped my ears.

Our moment was interrupted when the ground shook. I spread my paws out on the floor in an attempt to steady myself. I turned around and saw... A robot turtle? "Take me to your leader." It ordered through a megaphone in its mouth. I just walked up to it and sniffed it, from the foot to the head. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, you don't." I heard Donatello say. "Ladies, gentlemen, this is the future of ninjutsu." I'm still having thoughts about this guy. I reared back and raised my paw. I jumped around a bit and swatted the robot turtle. Nothing happens. I swatted it again. "Hey, be careful with it!" Donatello said, pushing me away. "Sorry."

"I always thought the future of ninjutsu would be taller." Raphael retorts. The robot turtle was about half Donatello's height. I snorted in the robot's plastron. Hey, I can see my reflection! "Hey there, handsome." The robot attacked me. I shook myself and roared at it. What the heck was that?

"He didn't like being tickled." Donatello said, patting the robot's head. "I wasn't tickling him, I was sniffing him over." I barked. "Isn't it cool? I reverse-engineered it from the Kraang droid." He says. "And why, exactly?" I ask. "The drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harms way." Donatello replies. Aren't we already in harms way as it is?

"Oh, I get it. It's for wimps too afraid to fight." Raphael said. "No, it's for wimps too smart to fight. I mean-" I sighed. This is ridiculous. "Let's call him Metalhead!" Michelangelo said. "Why, you ask? Cause it's got a head and its made of—" I cut him off by putting an arm around him. "I can always rely on you when it comes to naming things." I purred in his ear.

"I don't need a toaster to fight me battles for me." Raphael retorted. I used my tail as a whip and snapped him. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his arm. I start sniffing Metalhead over again. "I'm not saying that I don't like your robot, but," I crouched down, ready to pounce. "He's gotta go." I growled darkly.

"Okay," Donatello said in a 'Suit yourself' tone. "Attack it then. Give it all you got." If that's what he wants... Raphael attacked first, but was taken down quick. Leonardo and Michelangelo lasted longer, but not much. I was the last man standing. "Hit it with your best shot." Donatello teased. I narrowed my eyes at him.

I circled Metalhead until I was in front of him. I swiped a paw on the ground, causing sparks to fly behind me. I roared and charged at Metalhead like a mad bull. I lit my teeth on fire, ready to treat Metalhead like a Steel type.

With exceptionally good precision timing, Metalhead grabbed my shoulders and threw me into the pool. Good thing Charmander wasn't on my back. I'm lucky I can breathe underwater. Charmander can't, and the little flame on his tail would go out. Bad memories played through my head.

I floated back up, fear drawn all over my face. "Okay, listen, I enjoy a nice swim every once in a while, but... GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I roared as if my life depended on it. It kinda does. "Oh my gosh, Marcel, I am so sorry!" Donatello said, helping me out of the water.

"It's okay, really," I said. "I've had a few bad memories with water, that's all." I shook the water off my fur. The boys laughed. "I'll be right back." Donatello said. He left. He came back after a while. "Guys! Sensei say I can take Metalhead out for a test!" He yells. He then notices my depressed state. "Hey, are you okay?"

"You're not scared of water, are you?" Leonardo asked. "No, but, it seems as though every time I'm underwater, I get a feeling of what drowning feels like." I paused. "I like water, but I can't stay down there forever."

"Why not?"

"If I stay underwater for too long, my internal flame might go out. I won't be able to breathe fire or use my torch for a certain amount of time." I actually do feel better when I'm talking it out. "It all depends on how long I'm underwater."

"We had no idea." Raphael rubbed my back.

"Eh, let's not dwell on it." I purred, shaking it off. "For right now, let's focus on the fact that a robot turtle up on the surface doesn't sound very silent." I told him. He waves me off. "Relax. It'll be cool."

I sigh. I hope I can talk some sense into him. And one way or another, I will. So be it.

* * *

I run across the rooftops, having no trouble with keeping up with the boys. Well, three of them anyway. I stop when I hear a crash behind me. Metalhead was running behind us, then stopped in front of us. So much for the future of ninjutsu, huh?

"Should we double back? I think there's a car alarm he didn't set off." Leonardo retorts. I got in Metalhead's face. "Are you positive this is a good idea?" I asked. Oh, Lord of Nazareth, help me, I'm talking to a flipping robot. I'm gonna go crazy in a minute.

"I kinda like it. It goes nicely with all the sirens and cries for help." Raphael said. I snorted. "Oh, come on, you guys are just jealous because you're out there in the cold, and—"

"Alright, first off, we're not jealous. Second, it is not cold out here. And third," I cut myself off on purpose. "If you think a robot turtle can replace you, you're dead wrong." I said. I meant it. I leaned forward so my forehead was touching Metalhead's. "I just hope you realize that at some point."

I wonder if he heard what I said. "Aww. Thanks." He said. Yep, he heard me. "If you want to keep going with Metalhead, go for it. Just don't forget what I said."

"Hello?" Someone said. I jumped, my nose in the air sniffing. "Hey, guys quiet. Somebody's coming." Leonardo ordered. "Guys, it's me." The voice replies. Wait, there's a familiar scent in the air. April? Must be. I looked down and saw a redhead teenage girl near a dumpster. Yup, it's April.

I meowed and snuffled as an act of greeting. It was common from where I come from. "Been a while since I last saw you." I said. A whistling noise reached my ears. My Charmander pressed himself against me. It progressively got louder until something fell into the dumpster. Let me guess who or what that was.

I opened the dumpster and saw Metalhead inside. "Seriously?" I ask half amused, half annoyed. "Sorry." He replied. I picked him up and placed him next to April. "Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello." Raphael says. I gave him a sideways glare and snarled. "What?"

"What the heck is that?" April asks. "This, my dear friend, is Donatello's latest invention. Allow me to introduce you to Metalhead." I said as if I was introducing someone to an audience. "Catchy name, huh? My idea." Michelangelo said. I patted his head. I love this precious thing.

"Oh, sorry, April. I'm stil getting used to the controls," Donatello/Metalhead replies in a deafening loud volume. I plugged my ears, hissing. It sucks when you have sensitive ears. "Whoops. Megaphone button got stuck," Donatello/Metalhead said in a normal volume. I slowly uncovered my ears. Any louder and I might have gone deaf.

"Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are going to poison the city's water supply with mutagen!" April exclaims, worried. "The city will become a disaster area!" Leonardo says. "That's not good." I shout. My Charmander nudged me.

"Anyway, think of all the friends we can make!" Michelangelo said. Everyone, except me, look at him weird. That's partially true. I mean, take a look at me. I'm a mutant, and I'm their friends.

"Excuse me for being a glass half full kind of guy," he replies. "Let's go!" Leonardo orders. "Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance!" Metalhead replies before I stop him. "What?" He asks. I don't want to have to say this but...

"Maybe you should hang back," I said. "Metalhead is just a little bit... Well, clumsy." I tried finishing my sentence without sounding like a jerk. "Clumsy?" Metalhead knocked some trash cans with his arms. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point." I looked to my right for a moment.

"Donatello, no." I said as the others left. "But hey, look on the bright side, you'll get some alone time with April." I nuzzle Metalhead before leaving. Charmander let out a battecry.

* * *

We were in the warehouse where we saw the Kraang doing something. I'm starting to regret leaving Donatello. "Ready to bash some bots?" Raphael asks.

"Destroy some droids?"

"Uh... Eliminate some extraterrestrials?" The first thing that popped into my head. Charmander gave me a confused look. He probably doesn't know what extraterrestrial means. And I saw E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and I'm here to say, extraterrestrial is another word for an alien.

"Clean some closets?" We all look at Michelangelo. Where did that come from? "I mean, crush some Kraang?" Michelangelo replied sheepishly. "Good save." I muttered. We attack. I mauled several Kraang droids to death. Even when the laser cannons hit me.

I heard a crash and stopped my mass murder on the Kraang. Metalhead! "Hey yo! Donatello! You are killing it out there!" I cheered on. A Kraang droid snuck up behind me. I tackled it to the ground, continuing my massacre on the Kraang.

I stopped abruptly when I saw a Kraang jump out and latch on to Metalhead. Oh no! "Guys, if you can hear me, you'd better run!" Metalhead says. That was the last thing I heard from him.

"The ones that which are called turtles and tiger will now be called turtles and tiger that are destroyed!" Metalhead said in a Kraang voice. I gulped.

"Whew! I was really afraid at the beginning of that sentence, but then I just sort of lost interest towards-" Metalhead fired lasers, interrupting Michelangelo. "Okay, I'm afraid again!" I think he should be.

I hope this works... I did what I did earlier today and I (tried to) ram my head into Metalhead's shell from behind. My head collided with his shell, my foot raised to increase power. I snapped my eyes open. I'm starting to think that Metalhead is made out of a metal that's harder than steel. I can't even tell you how much that hurt.

Whelp, I tried.

Metalhead started firing lasers at me. I dodged most, if not all of them. I lunged at him, ready to slam my entire body weight on Metalhead. But I didn't get a chance to.

I roared out in pain when a laser beam hit my shoulder. I landed flat on my stomach, gripping my left shoulder. That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I thought it wouldn't hurt at all.

"Marcel, are you hurt?" Leonardo asked. "Hurt? Me? I've had worse pain than this." I hissed in pain, taking my paw off my shoulder. There's a bit of fur missing. I'll live. It's Metalhead, and Donatello, that I'm worried about. My Charmander helped me stand up. He's a real pal.

I whirled around in front of Metalhead, baring my teeth so my gums were visible. "The one known as the tiger will be destroyed." He said. "I have a name, first of all. Second, I. Can't. Die!" I attacked Metalhead, only for him to block it. I was growing frustrated. What kind of alloy is this?!

Charmander used Flame Charge from behind. Charmander's angered cry caught Metalhead's attention. Metalhead grabbed Charmander and threw him to me, knocking me into the wall.

I was cornered by Kraang. Injured or not, I stood my ground. "Now Kraang will destroy you," Metalhead said. "Which one wishes to be destroyed by Kraang first?" I was about to volunteer, since I can't die, but an all too familiar voice beat me to it.

"Me!" Donatello landed in front of us, his bō staff at the ready. My face lit up. "Donatello!" I cried. "Banging entrance, dude!" Michelangelo added. Banging entrance indeed! "You guys deal with the droids!" Donatello ordered. "I'll handle Metalhead!"

"Not by yourself, you're not!" I objected, standing by his side. "No. I started this, I have to finish this. Alone." I'm not letting him talk me out of this. "No one deserves to be alone. Especially in a situation such as this." I lowered my voice a bit. "I'm not leaving your side. Your stuck with me, whether you like it or not." Donatello smiled at this. I shot him a grin back.

I nodded and grunted at the same time, turning our heads to Metalhead. I stomped my paws on the ground, showing this bucket of bolts who's boss. "It is the maker of the tech which is the tech of Kraang." He said. I unsheathed my claws, and Donatello spun his staff.

"Come now, give us your best- WHOA!" I cut myself off when Metalhead shot his rocket hand at us. I didn't know he could do that. I batted the hand away. Donatello tried attacking the robot, but it retaliated by shooting lasers at him. One of the beams snapped his staff.

"Not again!" He said. I thought the same thing. "Remember what I told you. Your weapon doesn't make you superior." I reminded him. I noticed a pillar that was taken out by the two bombs that came from Metalhead's mask, which flipped me out. Is there anything he cannot do?

I know the look Donatello gets when he gets an idea. Knowing what he was thinking, I winked at him. I whistled to get Metalhead's attention. It shot lasers at me. At by far the worst possible time, my shoulder started hurting again. I roared, gripping my shoulder.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Donatello asked. "I got hit by a laser. Nothing drastic." I said. "Might wanna take a look at it when we get back." I added. "I will." He said, patting my head. "The ones known by you as-" Donatello cut Metalhead off.

"Just come get us." He said. Metalhead launched more eye bombs at us. We jumped out of the way, causing them to hit the pillar. We were behind Metalhead. Just as the pillar landed on top of us, I freaked out, unsure of what to do. Charmander just trembled in fear.

The pillar fell on Metalhead instead of us. Donatello's staff plunged into Metalhead's chest. I grin, roaring in triumph. Charmander did the same.

"The revenge will he had on those who call themselves the turtles and tiger!" The Kraang said its final words as Metalhead powered down. The small Kraang jumped off in front of me. I roared, scaring if off. I chased it for a second before letting it go. Charmander would've scorched it to the ground if I told him to.

But I had mercy.

"Nice job, bro!" Michelangelo said. "Way to go, guys!" Leonardo complimented, rubbing my face. I purred in contentment. "Yeah, not bad," Raphael said. "Except for the part where you built the thing in the first place. And the part where it broke. And the part where it tried to kill us. And the part-"

I was mouthing him off for most of it. Michelangelo held back a laugh. Annoyed, I decided to cut him off. I stood up and roared. "Silence!" I barked, pushing him a bit with my paw. I walked over to Donatello and nuzzled him. He really proved himself tonight.

* * *

We were back at the lair, and Donatello just got done fixing my injured shoulder. "Just try to stay off it for a few days." He said. "Thank you." I said. Looks like I'll have to stand on two legs to get around. I heal very fast, so in least two to three days I'll be able to use this arm again. I'm right handed, anyway.

My Charmander never seemed to leave my side since then. Not that I didn't enjoy his company. He knows I'll be fine. I noticed Donatello talking to Splinter. Maybe I should get involved?

"Responsible for destroying the mutagen. Responsible for saving the people on this city. Responsible for defeating advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery, and a stick." Splinter said to Donatello.

I gesture Donatello to crouch down to my level. He takes my head into his hands. "I thought about what you said." He whispered. I could tell there was gratitude in his voice. What I'm about to say isn't intended to be a tear jerker, but still.

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only, so you listen good." I said, a bit of seriousness in my tone. "You are Hamato Donatello. No one and nothing can replace you. You have everything you need, right here," I place my paw where his heart would be. I saw tears spring in his eyes. He pulls me in for a big hug. I return it with my good arm.

"You... Are... The best friend... A turtle could have." Donatello said in between sniffles. I rubbed my head against his. "Don't rub it in." I purred. We broke up. "You guys are right." He said. "I know." I said back. "I guess, with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick, except a laser-guided, missile-launching wooden stick!" He slammed his staff that had a missile attached to it.

I facepalmed with a smile. I took my paw off my face in time to see his staff shake. My eyes widen and my fur stands on end. "It's not supposed to do that... Run!" Donatello yells to us and the others. I bolted out of the lair almost instantly.

Will he ever learn, I thought to myself. Even if he doesn't, it won't change the fact that he'll always take what I said into consideration. Whenever he's feeling down. We'll always be buddies.

* * *

**Now, wasn't that a nice ending?**

**Marcel and I are sort of like opposites, though. While Marcel absolutely adores hugs, his writer (me) avoids hugs at all costs. While Marcel enjoys others' company, his writer prefers to be alone most of the time.**

**If I told you which episode Marcel's Charmander would evolve, it would be a spoiler. You'll know soon enough.**

**Still don't think Marcel doesn't care all that much about Donatello? You just wait for 'Monkey Brains'. You'll see! Watch how Marcel handles the mutant monkey, and how he reacts to Donatello's brothers laughing at him.**

**Oops! *covers mouth* I said too much, didn't I?**


	6. Monkey Brains

**You'll have to excuse Marcel's brash attitude in this chapter.**

I was sitting in the dojo with Donatello and Michelangelo. The bond between me and Donatello have strengthened since... Metalhead. My Fire types getting stronger every day. You know what, pretty much all of us are getting stronger every day, myself included. I was simply observing for today. I licked my paw and rubbed it on my face. Charmander almost fell asleep, he's bored.

"I don't even know what that means." I heard Donatello said. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. "You don't know what what means?" I asked, walking over to the two. "I said he can't take the fire out of Dr. Flipenstein!" Michelangelo said. I gave him a look and shook my head. "Alright." I said, giggling.

"Master Splinter, what would you do if someone tried to throw you with Seoi Nage?" Donatello asked Splinter. Seoi Nage is a shoulder throw. "I don't know," He answers. "Come on, you must have planned a response for every attack." Donatello said. I yawn. "If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what it is. You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking." Splinter said. That makes... Not a lot of sense.

I got up on two legs and put an arm around Donatello. "Would it make you feel better if I show you Seoi Nage?" I ask. Donatello nods. I took a step back and relaxed my muscles. I bent down and spin-kicked his legs, causing him to fall over. "Ow! That wasn't Seoi Nage!" He exclaimed. "You're right. It wasn't. But you thought it would be." I said, smiling. I reached out for him. He took it, and I helped him up, patting his shell.

"You up for defending yourself against a spinning back kick?" I ask, not taking the smirk off my face. "No, I'm good." He answers.

...

While Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo just entered Donatello's lab, I made the slight scraping noise on his door as opposed to knocking. "Come in, bud." Donatello replies. I walk in, my Charmander on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing there?" I ask. "Just putting up the finishing touches on my master plan." Donatello answers. "Master plan? For what, might I ask?" I inquire. "To get April to hang out with me." He answers.

Fair enough. "Try this, 'April, you wanna hang out with me?'" Leonardo said. I've never really been into a girl like Donatello is, but the only girls I've really spoken to is my sister and one of my friends. But it's almost as if Donatello has a crush on April. That's probably the thing.

"This is not that simple. I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success." Donatello said. I snuffled. While that does sound like a smart thing to do, it would take ages to do so.

I have an IQ double to that of an Alakazam. It would only take me a few days at the most. Regardless, it's smart, but it's next to impossible.

"Aw, that's so romantic." Michelangelo said. "Look, I know just about everything, but I'm not an expert when it comes to girls. I want to help you, man, but I got nothing. I would, however, like to hear what you have so far." I said.

"Okay. For instance, if April said she can't because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain-stimulating snacks." Donatello said, pointing to his diagram. I flapped my ears. "Impressive."

"What about if she's sick?" I ask him. "That's right here. I will make her soup and take care of her sickness." He tells me. I can tell he's been working on this for quite a while. "Well, what if she said she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raphael asks. I bare my teeth and half roar, half growl at him. "What?" He asked, taken aback by my sudden action.

"That's this thread here. I will list my non-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or shark wrestling," Donatello explains. Raphael and I share a glance at each other. Shark wrestling, huh? Very interesting...

You know, speaking of which, I've had an encounter with a Sharpedo once. I suppose you could call it wrestling. I won, but it left several scars from the teeth. I'm dead serious, this actually happened.

I hear footsteps approaching. My ears perked up and I see April walk in, her laptop in her hands. "Guys." Donatello flips over the movie poster, hiding his diagram. He stutters a bit but manages to said "Hey, April." I shake my head.

"You guys gotta check this out," April said, pulling up a video on her laptop. Curious, I gather around with the boys. "Renowned neurochemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing." Rockwell? I remember him. Not sure if he remembers me. We haven't seen each other in a long time.

"I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco," A middle aged man appears on the screen. I remember him, too. "I haven't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab. The place was a mess and he was gone. I fear the worst," Falco said. I twitch my whiskers.

"If I may make a contribution, I do remember that the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, is that correct? If I had to guess, that's what happened to Rockwell." I said. It's my best inference.

Charmander gave me one of his growls of approval.

"There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and check it out." April said. "I second that motion. Something isn't adding up here, and I intend to find out what." I said, ready to head out when a green hand grabs my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Leonardo asks.

"To Rockwell's lab." I answer.

"You know where it is?"

I nod.

"Great! We should check it out. What's that? You guys are busy? I guess it's just the two-" Donatello cuts himself off when he notices me. "I mean, three of us, April." I let him finish.

"Okay, then, let's go!" I said, excitement in my voice.

...

We arrived at the lab, courtesy of my tracking skills. A clicking sound caught my ears, and the door opens. "Interesting." I purr. Donatello used a digital lock pick to open the door. We enter the lab. Darker in there than it was the last time. I blew on my torch, spitting out fire, lighting it.

There were old, trashed chemicals, a desk with papers scattered everywhere. "Sheesh, this place is a rat's nest." I whisper, sensing a presence in the air. With my night vision, I saw a cage with a broken door. "Experimenting with animals. Makes me sick." I said in disappointment, shaking my head.

I saw a green glow coming from behind me. I turn around and see Donatello with a canister of... "Mutagen!" I said, louder than I wanted to. But I couldn't help it. I get paranoid whenever I'm around mutagen.

The presence of someone that I felt earlier was standing right behind me, I could sense it. I whirl around, roar, and pin someone down to the ground, growling in his face. April turned on the lights. That was when I realized who was cowering in fear underneath me.

"Aah! Tiger!" Falco said when he saw me. I'm fearsome, but I didn't know I was _that_ fearsome. "Chillax, dude, I won't hurt you." I said charismatically. "You already hurt me!" He adds. "I admit that. I did hurt you. But I won't anymore." I said. "Rest assured, we're here to help."

Shortly afterwards... "I'm sorry. I wish I knew something about your father. But I don't." Falco said. "So what can you tell us about this?" Donatello holds up the canister of mutagen. I back away a bit. "Some shady, cooperative goon payed Rockwell a lot of money to experiment with it." Falco said.

"Is this the guy?" Donatello asked, holding up a photo of a Kraang costume. "That's him!" Falco confirmed. "The Kraang. I had a sneaking suspicion of that." I moan. "Well, I wanted no part of that stuff! Who knows what kind of... Monstrosities could result." He looked at me and Donatello. "No offense."

"Some/Not taken." Donatello and I said at the same time. "Perhaps that what was in that cage over there?" I point to the cage. "One of his experiments?"

"That's where he kept the monkey he was experimenting on." Falco answers. He's certainly not talking about a Grookey, or any of its evolved forms for that matter. An Ambipom isn't that strong. I'm not going through all the monkey Pokémon.

"I'll bet that monkey didn't like it in there." I said. "I know I wouldn't."

"Rockwell didn't treat it very well." Falco said. "I don't know who to feel bad for? Rockwell or the monkey." I said. Then an idea struck my head. I snap my fingers and place a paw on the desk. "What if the Kraang didn't take Rockwell? What if... If the monkey went crazy and took Rockwell. I'd go crazy if I was in a cage."

Man, I am on a roll tonight!

...

We were heading towards the nearest sewer entrance. "So how do you suppose to find Rockwell without any leads?" April asks. "Well, maybe we'll know more once we take a look at this flash drive." Donatello answers. "What flash drive?" April asked. "The one I swiped off his desk!" Donatello said, holding up a flash drive.

I gave Donatello a friendly elbow. "Nice." April said. "Looks like I'm not the only one that's on a roll." I add. Donatello puts his hands behind his head. "Keeping cool under pressure in the hole mark of a-"

He was cut off when a monkey landed in front of us. This monkey was huge! The monkey roared. Donatello protected April as I roared back at the monkey. "Careful, guys!" April yelled. "That's a dangerous mutant!"

"That makes three of us!" I said. Donatello and I spun our staffs. The monkey kicked Donatello away. He grabbed the staff, sniffed it, then threw it away. "Donatello, are you alright?" I ask with noticeable concern. He rubbed his head. "I'm good." He said.

Before the monkey could attack Donatello, I stood in his way and attempted to slash at him with my steel claws. To my complete and utter shock, the monkey dodged it and swung an arm square in the head. I fell with a thud, but still had consciousness. He swung hard, I'll give him that. But I can do better.

While I unintentionally let my guard down, the monkey attacked Donatello with hits that were too painful even for me to watch! I had to cover my eyes, he was getting beat up so badly! I was shaking in fear. Looks like the prey became the predator. A rare occurrence.

I peeked through my fingers occasionally, but covered my eyes again. The next time I uncovered my eyes, the monkey was gone. I think. I hope.

I was even more concerned about Donatello's condition than April was. "Are you hurt?" I ask in a mix of complete fear, concern, and desperation. "Just my pride," He said. "And my internal organs." He added before fainting. This was a stupid question.

I'm gonna have a heart attack if we don't get Donatello back to the lair!

...

Donatello regained consciousness by the time we got back, thank goodness. "What happened?" Raphael asks. "Donatello and I got attacked by a lab monkey." I answered. The boys look at each other. Leonardo took Donatello and helped him to the sofa.

"April, could you get an ice pack, please?" I asked politely. She walked into the kitchen, leaving the five of us to ourselves. I put a paw on Donatello's head. "Is he gonna be okay?" Leonardo asked. "He should be, yes." I whispered, rubbing Donatello's head. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered. I gave him a gentle lick in between his eyes.

"In that case..." The three boys burst out laughing. Donatello blushes. I'm confused. "What? What's so funny?" I asked. "You and Marcel got beaten by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?" Raphael said, still laughing. Good news, I'm not confused anymore. Bad news, I'm getting ticked off.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Donatello retorted. "And that monkey was a vicious mutant!" I decided to get involved. "He wasn't the only one who saw it! One arm swing nearly knocked me out cold!" I hissed. The boys weren't convinced. "Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Leonardo said, and the boys burst out laughing again. I flattened my ears. "No, no, no, no, he went ape!" More laughter ensued.

April walked in with an ice pack. The boys stopped their laughter. They'd better take that halo off before it comes down and chokes them. April put the ice pack on Donatello's head. He sighed happily.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" April asked accusingly. I nodded. "No, we're laughing because he was hurt by a monkey!" Michelangelo said, and the boys continued their laughter. I was furious.

I roared in pure rage, silencing the boys. "Enough!" I hollered, stomping a foot on the ground. "Does Donatello laugh at you when you're hurt?!" I ask, loudly. The boys looked down at their feet, assuming they're ashamed of themselves. "No." They answer. "And I don't laugh at at any of you when you're hurt, do I?" I asked. I got the same answer.

"All he's been trying to do these past years is help you! And this is how you repay him?" I roared. I wasn't even close to being done. "How you repay me?" I added. They were cringing in their shells. Good. "Are we nothing but jokes to you three, or do you just not care?" I lowered my voice.

"Marcel-" I held a paw up. "Not now." I said flatly. I continued my rant. "It has come to my attention that you three don't seem to care. Just as I assumed. I had a feeling you'd react like this. I'm starting to wonder if you three deserve to be our brothers." The last sentence caused Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo to widen their eyes.

"Especially you, Raphael." I pointed a finger at my so called 'best friend '. "Laughing at your own best friend." He had a pitying look in his face. "Or should I even call you that?" I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you three than I am right now."

I was aware that my Charmander was watching this scene unfold before him. He wasn't happy, either. How could they? Donatello and I have been helping them for all this time, and this is what we get. I felt a lump in my throat just thinking about it. Not only that, but I feel tears coming on. I may be tough on the outside, but I can be sensitive on the inside.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I choked out. "I'll be forming my own plan to find Rockwell." I turned around and walked away. But not before my 'best friend' tried to talk me out of it. "Marcel, please," Raphael said as if he was begging. "We didn't mean—"

Oh, for the love of all things great and small, did that light the fuse!

"SILENCE!" I roared at the top of my lungs. I breathed heavily. All hell has officially broken loose. "I don't want your pity! I want to be left alone!" I quieted down a little, but not much. I said the heck with it and let my tears, and a sob, loose. "Please," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "Just, leave me alone."

Raphael backed up, getting the message. I proceeded to walk away again. "Marcel, you didn't have to do that." Donatello said as I walked past him. I was still ticked off, but kept my cool. "I know... But I wanted to."

I was several feet from the boys when I laid down, my back facing them. Charmander wasn't far behind. He curled up in my stomach in an attempt to comfort me. It wasn't working, but he's trying. Now I'm forming my own plan. How? I'm not sure. Yet.

...

I had no clue how much time passed, but I didn't move from where I laid down. I was trying to not only form a plan on finding Rockwell, but get my mind off of the rant I gave the boys a while ago. And my headache wasn't helping.

And neither was Donatello patting my shoulder. "Marcel?" He asked gently. "What?" I spat the word out like poison. "We're going out."

"If this is about the monkey, why should I care?" The venom in my tone didn't dissipate. "Unless this is another excuse for you to start laughing at us again." I had to get this of my chest. Normally, I don't hold grudges against anyone. But these aren't ordinary circumstances.

"It's not an excuse! Why would you think that?" Raphael asked rather loudly. I got up, growling. "I'm not gonna take this from you." I got in Raphael's face. "I take orders from _nobody_. Especially from someone who finds suffering amusing." I said flatly.

"We do not find your suffering amusing!" Raphael retorted. "Is that so?! Then why were you three laughing at us a while ago?" I retorted back. No answer. I chuckled with no emotion behind it. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Listen, you're my best friend—" Growing furious again, I cut Raphael off. "If you were my best friend then you wouldn't have laughed at me. I thought you of all people would believe me. Guess I was wrong."

I turned my back on my so called best friend. "We can't be having these arguments constantly." I calmed down a little. "Just go. I'm staying here." Why can't they just leave me alone? "You're not saiding what I think you're saiding, are you?"

"What do you think I'm saiding?"

"That we're not friends anymore?"

I sighed. I felt like saiding yes, but wasn't gonna said it if it wasn't true. Our friendship was never at stake before now. I laid down, doing my best to avoid direct eye contact with Raphael.

"I'm really sorry I laughed at you. You deserve better than that." Oh, he decides until now to apologize to me. Well, it's a little late for that now.

That thought was cut short when I feel three pairs of arms around me, hugging me tightly. Just as I thought, the three pairs of arms belonged to not only Raphael, but Leonardo and Michelangelo as well.

Sooo, this is unexpected. Then again, I still leaned into their hug. I couldn't help but hear Michelangelo sniffling in my ear. This made me feel worse. I think he's crying. Poor kid. I put an arm around him the best I could to rub his back. I just sat there and let them hug me for what felt like an hour.

"Okay, okay, you three are forgiven. You can let me go now." I said gently. Slowly, they pulled away. Michelangelo still held on. I wiped his tears away with my paw.

"Sooo... Do we have a plan? Cause I got nothin'" I admitted.

...

"Guys, someone just spotted the monkey on Bleecker."

"I think I'm on his trail."

We were out tracking the monkey. I was completely hidden in the shadows, ready to pounce whenever necessary. I just hope that the monkey doesn't smell me.

I have this electrical collar that has a thought translator. At least this way, I have a way to contact whoever. It wasn't on speaker so only I could hear it.

"He's headed south on Delancy! I'm on Houston! I'll cut him off!" I said through my collar before seeing a silhouette of a monkey. Hoping it doesn't see, hear, or smell me, I chase after it. And then it was gone. Gosh darn it! It knows I'm following it!

"Michelangelo, the monkey's heading your way."

"I'm on it!"

I start running, humming my favorite song along the way. I stopped at a dumpster. I opened the lid and saw the monkey covering his face with his arms. He looks at me. I smile and hold out my hand. The monkey takes it as I pull him out of the dumpster.

A nunchuck is thrown at him, nearly trapping me with the monkey. "Watch where you're swinging that thing." I barked. "Sorry." Michelangelo said.

"Great, we got the monkey. But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell." Donatello said. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a feeling that this _is_ Dr. Rockwell."

...

Rockwell is strapped in a chair, freaking out. I walk up to him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Falco's gonna help you." I said soothingly. Uh oh. I'm spazzing out again. First, I'm talking to a robot, and now I'm talking to a monkey. I gotta sit down.

"Would you inject this into him?" Falco asks me. He handed me a needle with some odd liquid I've never seen before. I reluctantly take the needle, and Rockwell flips out again. I managed to calm him down.

I inject the needle into the monkey and give it back to Falco. He had an evil look in his eyes. All of a sudden, I don't trust Falco. "That should calm him down a little. Poor Rockwell," He said in a fake innocent voice. I felt like either drawing out my torch or unsheathing my claws. But I fought back the urge.

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asks. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. But I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of a normal life." Falco replies, turning to Rockwell. I twitch my whiskers.

...

Raphael went out, but I forgot the reason why.

I was sitting down, unable to fight the urge to sing my favorite song. I tapped my front feet for a few seconds, then joining my tail in. I howled, getting into the music.

_One minute I'm in Central Park,_

_Then I'm down on Delancy street,_

_From the bow'ry to Saint Marks,_

_There's a syncopated beat._

_Whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, hoo,_

_I'm streetwise, I can improvise,_

_I said whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, hoo,_

_I'm street smart, I got New York City heart,_

I did a somersault, sticking the landing. This is where things get hot.

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_I may not have it down, but I got street savior-fair,_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_It's just a bebopulation, and I got street savior-fair._

_The rhythm of the city, but once you get it down,_

_I said, you can own this town,_

_I said, you can wear the crown!_

_Why should I worry? Tell me, why should I care?_

_I said, I may not have it down, oh, but I got street savior-fair,_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_It's just a doopulation, and I got street savior-fair._

_Ev'rything goes, ev'rything fits,_

_They love me at the Chelsea, they adore me at the ritz!_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_Even when I cross that line, I got street savior-fair._

I heard this song on a movie, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It fits in well with my street life. I came to love the movie this song came from. It was my favorite song when I was a cub.

_Whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, hoo,_

_I said, whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, hoo,_

_Whoo, hoo, wh—_

A whistling noise threw me off my singing. I turned around and noticed that I had an audience. I turned to Charmander. "You didn't tell me I had an audience!" I said. He shrugged.

"You didn't tell us you could sing!" Raphael said, thoroughly impressed. Though I'm thinking he's more than impressed.

"Yeah, I can sing. Can you?" I asked. But now wasn't the time. "Donatello, I need to talk to you about something."

"Same." He said. "Something you said is bothering me." I tilted my head in confusion. "What is it?" I asked. "Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey," Donatello replies.

"Go on."

"According to these notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA."

"And how does that explain Rockwell?"

"If he never had a monkey, what broke out of that cage?"

I thought for a moment. When an idea hit me, I snapped my fingers. "It must've been Rockwell!"

"Which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time!"

I threw an arm around Donatello, driven by excitement. "Me and him! Awesome detectives! Oh yeah!" I kept my volume in check. We all look at each other. We know what has to be done.

We are now confronting Falco about Rockwell. "Alright, Falco, we've had enough of your-" Leonardo was cut off by Raphael. "Do not said-"

"Monkeying around." Raphael and I said at the same time. "Jinx." I said jokingly. "I wasn't going to," Leonardo said. "Yes, you were," Falco said. "We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!" Donatello said.

"Here's what doesn't make sense to me; why would you mutate your own colleague?" I ask with a slight edge in my voice. "I used him as a Guinea pig," He replies. "Well, it didn't work. You turned him into a monkey," Michelangelo said. I shake my head. Falco injects the needle into himself. Oh boy...

"The psychic neurochemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me," Falco said. I just growl. "So this was your plan all along." I said, getting down on all fours.

"Of course. No man can defeat you when you know his every thought." Falco said. He can't read my thoughts. I have a metal plate in my head.

"Oh, really? Then you must know that I'm going to smack-"

"Smack the white off my lab coat? How humorous!" Falco interrupted Raphael. I shuddered. Creep.

"Lucky guess!" Raphael charges to attack Falco. He tries to kick him, but he misses. The unthinkable just happened! Raphael never misses! Falco grabs Raphael's foot and throws him to a wall. I winced. I don't know what's worse; that or Donatello getting beaten by that monkey earlier today.

"Whoa! It's like he's psychic!" Michelangelo said, amazed. "That's because he is psychic, Michelangelo." I told him. "But he's not the only one."

I rush at Falco with supersonic speed, and tackle him to the ground. If he could read my mind, I'd be on my stomach by now. "What the- Why can't I read your mind?" Falco said, frustrated. I knock on the metallic armor on my head. It sounds like hollow metal.

"Wh- Impossible!" Falco said. "Totally possible." I whisper in his face, right before I turned hostile and growled in his face. I unsheathed my claws and raised my paw. "Aah! Don't kill me!" He's scared now.

"I should," I growled, "But since I'm not a heartless killing machine, I won't." I finished, sheathing my claws and stepping off of him. "However," I said just as Falco stood up. "This one's for Raphael." I back kicked him in the stomach. He held his stomach and sunk to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. I chuckled, satisfied with myself.

"You've read my mind." Raphael said as we collided our hands together in a short arm wrestling match. Best joke I've heard all day.

But the fight wasn't over yet.

Falco grabbed my shoulders and threw me in the opposite direction. "I have a metal plate in my head. You cant read my mind. But I can read yours." I curl my paw into a fist, then open it up quickly to unsheath my claws. He tries to dodge my dash, but my arm collides with his neck, knocking him down on his back.

He kicks my feet, and now I'm on the ground. Falco gets ready to attack me again, but something tugs down on his lab coat. Falco and I look down to see my Charmander pulling on his lab coat, growling all the while. "Get off!" Falco kicks my Charmander in the face. Oh, he's in for it now!

I spring up, jump off a wall, and perform a corkscrew, while hitting Falco with a series of punches. The corkscrew I like to call Dragon Rush. The punches are Close Combat. Close Rush? Dragon Combat? No, wait, leave the names to Michelangelo.

I punch Falco one last time with full force. The impact of it sends him crashing into the wall, leaving a large dent. Falco, defeated! Donatello takes the mutagen Falco had. "Now then, let's see how much Falco knows about the Kraang — aaand he's gone, great." I said, exasperated. Oh snap, I forgot about Rockwell!

I unstrap him from the chair. He steps to the window and looks at us. _Thank you, turtles. And tiger. _He called me tiger. He doesn't remember me. Fair enough.

"I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us." Donatello said. The monkey nods and jumps out the window. "He said thank you." I said to the boys. "Um, if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York really the best place for him?" Raphael asks. That's a good point.

"Hey, monkey, get off the-" I heard monkey noises, then a car alarm, and some crashes. "I think he'll be okay," Leonardo said sheepishly. "You sure?" I ask him. Charmander shrugs.

...

We were back at the lair once again. I was sitting outside Donatello's lab. I was about to enter when he came out. "Hey, April, you, uh, wanna hang out tonight?" He asked April. He's finally gathered the courage to ask! I stand on two legs and rub his head.

I wasn't paying attention to whatever April's answer was. Something about training was all I heard. I don't suppose Donatello has that on his flowchart, does he? "Well, then, maybe we can train together sometime." He said. Yup, he did. "Sounds great!" April said before walking off. I give Donatello a thumbs up. He starts dancing around. "You see? My flowchart is awesome!" He said happily.

I walk to Raphael until I rubbed my head against his. He brought up the topic I didn't feel like discussing now. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" He asked.

"Small case of stage fright, I guess," I answer. "You sang in front of us with no problem. That wasn't stage fright." Raphael thought otherwise. "Call it what you may." I rolled my eyes. "Can you teach us that song?" Raphael asked. I didn't teach myself that song, but...

"Sure, I can teach you."

**...**

**Seven episodes down, **_**way**_** too many to go. I hope 'The Gauntlet' won't take as long to write. Yeah, I'm skipping "Never said Xever." I apologize.**

**I feel like as time goes by, the movie Oliver and Company comes on less. Why is that? I wonder...**


	7. Never Say Xever

**You guys didn't think I was really gonna skip this episode, did you?**

I'm strutting down the street next to April, the boys right behind me. I taught them the song I was singing out loud, and they've been singing it without a care in the world. Of course, my Charmander sings it, too. He has the voice of an angel.

He was on my shoulder, whistling a tune. "Mind picking up the pace a little?" I ask, practically twerking my tail in the air. "Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donatello asks. They were hiding in various spots in front of a movie theater. "That's a hurtful stereotype." Michelangelo replies.

"I didn't say you were slow," I said. "Sure sounded like you did." Charmander said. I shoot him a playful glare. "Trust us, April. We are better off keeping a low profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist." Leonardo said to April.

"I may be half-human, but I know you exist, and I'm coping with it perfectly." I say, crossing my arms. "You seem excited." Charmander said. "That's because I am."

I hear a frightening noise. It sounded like a angry meow from a cat, mixed with a dragon roar. I can't have been the only one who heard that. "What the heck was that?" Charmander said.

We run to this noodle place April was taking us. I remember the guy. I think his name was Mr. Murakami. He's blind. Not sure if he remembers my voice. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. We haven't seen each other in years.

I see three people in the distance, as well as a green raccoon tail. They looked like they were beating somebody up! "Who are those creeps?" Donatello asks. "The Purple Dragons. And the green raccoon tail, looks familiar, but I can't put my paw on it." I answer.

"They think they own the streets around here," April adds. Whatever that mutant with a green raccoon tail was, it looked like it was eating something like a wild animal. I could hear growling from the other side of the door.

"So much for not hitting people tonight. Oh well," Raphael answers, cracking his knuckles. We burst into the noodle shop. "Booyakasha!" Michelangelo exclaims.

The green raccoon tail disappears, and the head of a cat appears. It had red eyes, a maroon colored muzzle, a long, yellow stripe running from in between its dark gray ears to the base of its tail. Sweet mother of mutation, I know who this guy is now.

"Whoa, those guys were serious. They really are giant turtles!" One gang member said. The cat mutant licks his chops. "Giant turtles means a full belly for this cat." He growls with a sadistic grin. This guy has an excellent, over-the-top German accent.

"And who might you be?" I asked. "The name is Kirā, the self-proclaimed King of Darkness. I was just simply getting my fair share of food until you and your ragtag group of mutant turtles decided to come here uninvited. Wow, your fur really doesn't age, does it? I would kill for a fur coat. Can't take my eyes off you."

"And I can't take my eyes off you, either, but I don't see you getting anywhere with me." I said in a clever voice. I hear "Ooooooh's" behind me. "How'd that feel, pussycat?" Michelangelo said.

Kirā growls at me. "Get 'em!" Leonardo said. They take on the Purple Dragons, and I'm taking on Kirā. We face each other off. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." I tease. Kirā hisses and lunges. I swift kick him in the stomach, causing him to crash into the leader.

One of the gang members come at me with what looked like a small hammer. I snap it in half and throw him away with my tail. Sharp teeth jab into my shoulder. I fall to the ground as I wrestle with Kirā. Charmander blinds him with Ember.

The Purple Dragons walk out, but Kirā isn't backing down. He's towering over me, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, ready to attack me. But something comes in contact with his head, making a hollow noise. His tongue hangs out as he falls to the floor, unconscious.

"Thanks." I said to Michelangelo. He helps me up. "No problem, dude." He replies. I meet up with Leonardo and Raphael.

"They were beating up a blind guy! There's no enough! Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job." Raphael said angrily. "Oy! Lay off, will you. They're gone now. Isn't that what matters?" I said. "Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of mercy?"

Kirā, coming to, gets up with a groan. He trudges to the door. "You haven't seen the last of me, terrapins." He growls, flying off on his purplish-pink dragon wings. I wave him off. I've beaten him several times before. He said he's the King of Darkness, but he's not too bright.

Whatever you do, don't give him a Dusk Stone. Why? Because it'll increase his powers to unbeatable levels.

"My friends, I'm indebted to you. Please, allow me to make a meal. Free of charge." Murakami said to us. I grin and wag my tail. "I think we can allow that." Raphael said, crossing his arms. "What is your favorite dish?" Murakami asks us. We all smile.

"Pizza!"

"Fish!"

Everyone looks at me weird. I start to feel a bit uncomfortable. "What?" I ask.

...

After an impressive show I just watched, with Murakami slashing ingredients left and right, he was finally done cooking. "Itadakimasu." I said. Everyone looks at me. "You can speak Japanese?" Charmander asks me. I nod. "I can speak any language you throw at me."

"Really?"

Anyway, I dug in. I put one of these dumpling things in my mouth. My tail shoots up. This tastes even better than fish! "Dude, not gonna lie, I could eat this for the rest of my life." I said, straight up amazed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Michelangelo said. I've never been in a restaurant, but I have manners. I resisted the urge to chow down like an animal. I just ate it calmly and politely. I saw Michelangelo take the last of Leonardo's dumplings. I shake my head and sigh.

I give Leonardo what was left on my plate. He smiles at me. "Thanks, but it's yours." He said. "Let's share it, then." I said. I haven't used chopsticks in ages. I'm more than a little rusty. Noticing my struggling, he puts one in my mouth. I grin, happily chewing it as he rubs my head. Raphael groans.

"Is somebody jealous?" I said teasingly. "No!" He barks. I roll my eyes. He's jealous.

...

We're back at the lair, and I'm cleaning myself, the same way a cat does, when I heard loud punching sounds. It was starting to scare me. Leonardo was using the punch dummy. "Whoa, whoa, simmer down, buddy." I said, patting his shoulder.

"He's right. You'd better let him go." Raphael said, teasing Leonardo again. "Hey, that's not what I meant!" I retort. Leonardo holds up a hand to shut me up. "I get it. You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man," Leonardo answers. "Yes, I am. You showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language," Raphael explains.

"Chinese?" I ask him, teasing him. "No, furbrain, fists," Raphael said. "Is that so? What country does that language come from?" I ask. "Wh-?" I got him baffled now. I laugh. Getting the point, he groans. "My point is we can't go soft on them!" Raphael replies, annoyed.

"And why not? After all, a wise man once told me that showing mercy isn't soft. It's a sign of true strength." Charmander purrs. "Who told you that?" He asks.

"We did." Kijani and Master Splinter walk over to us from the dojo. "But they're criminals, Marcel. This is war," Raphael answers, clenching his fists. "A Daimyo of the 'in time of peace, never forget the possibility of war," Splinter said. "And in times of war, never forget compassion." I finish.

"I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars," Raphael retorts under his breath. I turn to Splinter, and he nods to me. I unsheath my claws and got ready to scratch him. He gasps in fear when my paw is only inches from his face.

"See? Mercy." I said. I playfully pinch his nose, making a "tweak" noise. "Stop that. Okay, compassion is great, but the Purple Dragons and that cat with wings are not going to leave Murakami alone," Raphael explains. "Then we'll track them down and make sure they got the message. Simple as that." I respond, curling my hand into a fist. "Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raphael asks. I let my arm drop and glare at him.

"How are we gonna track someone down when we can't talk to anyone?" Donatello asks. We look at each other. "Okay, I know someone who might be able to help us. His name's Pātonā. Lives in the alleys, out of sight. He normally observes what's going on in the city, whether it's a gang of some sort, or anything."

"What does this Pātonā guy look like? Better question, where would he be now?" Leonardo asks me.

...

"The Purple Dragons, huh?"

We're on a rooftop, talking to a Midnight Form Lyvanroc. Pātonā resembles a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. He has short black fur with white on his lower legs, and a white streak that covers his face, underbelly, and tail. He has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of his face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye are visible, they all glow a bright yellow and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers Pātonā's back and shoulders, sweeping forward over his head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of his body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over his head. Each of his paws have three black claws, and he has a stubby tail covered in long fur. He has a pair of twin tonfas, but he rarely fights with them. "Yes. Have you heard of them?" I ask.

"Boy, have I. I caught them trespassing on my territory. I would've killed them—"

"See? He's on my side." Raphael interrupts Pātonā, who jumps up and slams his fist onto Raphael's head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Let me finish! As I was saying, I would've killed them, IF I didn't have mercy on them." Pātonā finishes. Leonardo gives Raphael a "told you so" kind of look.

"There was a cat dragon with them. Do you know about him?" I ask. "Kirā? Yeah, I know him. He lives alone, almost never interacts with others. Hates working in groups. Which explains why he doesn't have a partner Pokémon."

"We saw him working with the Purple Dragons." Leonardo said to Pātonā. "Not likely. I should know. We had a little heart to heart one time." He turned his head to reveal a dark red scar on his left eye. "It didn't end well."

"I can see that. Anyway, do you have any idea where the Purple Dragons would be now?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

...

We were on a rooftop near a tattoo place. "Whelp, here we are." Pātonā said. "Can we get tattoos? I want to get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a mask, and the mask is me!" Pātonā and I share confused looks. "Is he usually this naive?" He asks me. "Not gonna lie, yes. But I love him that way." I answer. "I can reason with that." Pātonā said with a grin.

"I wouldn't recommend getting a tattoo, kid." Pātonā said to Michelangelo. "You know, they use needles for that." Donatello said. I cover his mouth. I'm aware that Michelangelo has a phobia of needles. "Okay, shut it. There he is right there." Pātonā said, pointing his tonfa to the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"We saw the gang of turtles and the tiger you were looking for. And we'll tell you where for a price."

We crash inside through the window. "Freeze, dirtbags!" Leonardo orders. Two men walk towards us. Bradford and Xever. Who else? "I see they brought their oversized tabby cat with them. And a wolf armed with weapons."

Pātonā, enraged, spins his tonfas in his hands and points them at Xever. "Watch what you're saying, buddy." He growls. "Yeah? And I see you brought your oversized iguana with you." I retaliate. His Feraligatr growls. But this time, for some reason, Bradford's Machoke wasn't here.

"Oh man, this is awkward, it's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend, and that other guy," Michelangelo said. "The name is Xever. So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells with these." He said, pulling out identical butterfly knives.

I cooed at him. "You think you can beat them with a pair of razor blades, eh, Xever?" I tease him.

We proceed to fight. I hop off of the Feraligatr's head and in front of Xever, pointing my torch. "I hope you know CPR, because your skills take my breath away," Xever replies. Oh, please. I've heard better from Raphael. "I do. But I also know ninjutsu, and I can rip your lungs out." I said in a clever tone. Charmander purrs.

Xever lunges for me, but I scoot out of the way. His Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail. I block it with my arm and throw him against the wall. Feraligatr gets back up almost immediately, getting ready to use Ice Fang. Charmander, the smart little guy he is, used Flamethrower right in his mouth.

It hisses in pain. I laugh. "How's that for a burning mouth?" I said. "Turtles, Marcel, fall back!" I hear Leonardo said. "Sounds like your master's calling you." Xever teases. I growl and trip him with my tail.

I jump up to the window, waiting for the turtles and Pātonā to show. "We're giving up? Again? Are you kidding me?" Raphael asks in disbelief. "Hey, think of it as a 'let's all live' routine." I answer. We jump out the window. "Hey! Stay and fight, you cold-blooded cowards!" Xever said.

I throw a bright orange and white ball of fire at Xever to shut him up. It spread out as it hit the ground. Feraligatr roars as we escape.

...

"Man, could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" Raphael asks, using the punching bag. I rub the bridge of my nose, growling, and walk up to Raphael. "Ever heard of fighting smarts? They have Xever and Bradford on their side. You guys barely beat those guys last time."

"Yeah, because they're willing to fight to the finish. The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are."

"If that's what you think, why don't you go after them yourself?" I ask him.

"Good idea. You can show them how ruthless you are."

"Fine by me."

I walk out of the lair, my trusty Charmander on my shoulder. I'll show him ruthless. I'll show them all!

...

I'm up at the surface, on my way to Murakami. I stop when I see that somebody's beating him up. I draw my torch and slowly walk closer. I stop again when I see Xever beating up Murakami. He turns to me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the oversized tabby cat, coming to save this poor old sap," He said to me. I position my torch in front of me, the silence tense.

I run for him, roaring. I'm not even close to him when a white paw knocks me over. I look up and see Kirā hovering over me. "Allow me to take care of him." He snarls. I get back up, and the two of us engage in a cat fight, scratching at each other.

Obviously, he waits until I'm weak to pick me up. If you want somebody who has no mercy, keep an eye out for Kirā. Don't ask me why, but there's nothing he loves more than bloody and gorey imagery. It gives me the creeps. Talk about bloodthirsty. He watched enough horror movies.

...

I'm covered in scratch marks from head to toe. At least he didn't claw my eyes out. Or scuff my helmet too much. The turtles, and Pātonā, were holding a trash can, with something alive inside. Kirā was holding me above the battle scene. The trash can opens to reveal Bradford. How did they do that?

"Tell us where Marcel is and we'll let your friend go." Leonardo said. Uh, okay. As far as I'm concerned, Bradford and Xever don't get along very well. "He's not my friend," Xever said with a laugh. "And I don't know where the oversized tabby cat is," He adds.

I bite Kirā's arm, causing him to let go with a hiss of pain. I land on the rooftop with a thud, barely able to move. "Marcel!" The boys exclaim in worried tones. I stagger as I try to stand up, but my legs gave out. Kirā lands next to me, a sadistic look on his face.

"Stay away from him," Pātonā growls, reaching for his tonfas. "Oh, I will. If..." Kirā said, grabbing me in a chokehold. "If what?" Raphael asks, growing hostile. "If you fetch me a Dusk Stone." My eyes widen as I thrash about, trying to escape his death grip. But to no avail.

"We don't have a Dusk Stone," Leonardo said. "And even if we did, we wouldn't hand it over." Pātonā adds. "Oh, well, you know, that really is too bad." Kirā said, his claws piercing through the sensitive skin on my neck. "No!" Pātonā shouts. Pātonā rams herself into Kirā. I'm freed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Still awestruck, I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you. Go help your friends." I snap out of my dazing and fight the black ninjas from before. "You're okay!" Raphael exclaims, throwing his arms around me. I return his hug. "I'm sorry I challenged you." He apologizes, pulling away. "It's okay." I grin, putting a paw on his shoulder. My eyes widen when one of the black ninjas try to attack Raphael from behind. I punch it in the face, knocking it out.

I'm decimating these black ninjas left and right! I stopped to see Donatello and Michelangelo share a fist-bump. The bond those two have. I can see Leonardo's katana blade close to Fong. I gave him a thumbs up. I'll take that as a thank you. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut these turtles to little pieces," Xever said. I'm on a water tower. "I don't think so!" I call out as I break down the water tower. Bradford and Xever are washed away. Wait, where's Murakami?

Michelangelo runs to the edge of the building and catches him with his nunchuck. I sigh in relief. He's okay...

We're back at Murakami's again. "Accept this token of my gratitude. Pizza gyoza," He said, handing us a bag. I can smell it already! So can Cyrus. Her tail starts wagging. "Thank you, Murakami-san," Donatello said, taking the bag. "You're welcome, turtle-san," Murakami said. Wait a second... "How'd you...?" I ask. "I do have other senses. Touch, smell," I take a quick sniff in the air. Michelangelo.

He's got a point there.

"Marcel-san, I can sense you are a tiger, but I can also tell you have a kind heart." I flap my ears at the compliment. One of the things people can infer just by looking at me. "So you don't think we're weird or scary?" Leonardo asks him. "You saved my life. Who am I to complain?" Murakami said. Michelangelo hugs him. "Aww." Cyrus coos.

"If you were a mutant, I would have said something similar." I tell her. "Really?" She asks. I nod. Just because we just met, that doesn't mean I can't be nice to her. Too nice? Maybe. I'll admit.

She rubs her head against my shoulder, and that same heated feeling from before inside of me. Nope. Can't start falling in love with her yet. We just met. Gotta wait.

...

I'm watching TV with Pātonā. Donatello finally got April to try some of that pizza gyoza. Good effort, dude. "You showed strength today," Splinter explains to us. "Yeah, but we almost got beaten," Raphael retorts. "That strength was mercy. That is why the Purple Dragon helped you,"

Is that so? "Excuse me for one second." I said to Pātonā. "Don't mind little ol' me." He said. I slowly walk up to Raphael with a smirk on my face. "Well. Say it." Leonardo and I said at the same time. "Okay, okay. You guys were right." Raphael said. "See? Was that so—?" I was interrupted when Raphael said, "Your wimpiness might not be totally useless."

I give him a mock offensive look. "Oh-ho! We'll show you who's wimpy!" Leonardo said. "No mercy!" I said as Leonardo and I tackle Raphael down. I can hear Pātonā giggling. Overall, today was great.

I saw an old friend, but now, we have some new baddies to deal with. No matter. We can take them.

**...**

**Pātonā makes his first major appearance. His weapon of choice might change from twin tonfas, to the mace, to, whatever. His signature weapon varies from the tonfas to a spear. He's voiced by one of my favorite singers, Avril Lavigne.**

**Kirā's name means killer in Japanese. He's voiced by my favorite German actor, Flula Borg.**


	8. The Gauntlet

I was sparring with Raphael in the dojo, with Leonardo and the others watching. My Fire types are doing great, by the way. My Charmander can be a real big softie sometimes. But he's an excellent fighter. Yeah, my Charmander spars every now and then.

I mean, he doesn't have to know ninjutsu to be a good fighter. I just hope my Charmander evolves soon. He's close to evolving, I can feel it.

Just imagine; a Charizard on my team. I'll be unstoppable! I'll be the ultimate Fire Type trainer there's ever been!

Donatello walks in with some... Eggs? "Check it out, guys. We're about to take our ninjutsu to a whole new level!" He exclaims. "Bodacious." I purr. I trip Raphael with my tail. "Hey!" He barks. "Sorry not sorry." I said playfully.

"What's with the eggs, then?" I ask. "Last night, I learned how to make ninja smoke bombs!" He answers. Donatello drops one of those smoke bombs to demonstrate. He appears behind us, purple smoke in the air.

"Nice." I said. They're like little teleportation devices. I can do something similar to that. "Now, to make them, I carefully drill two holes into an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the insides to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax,"

I found this procedure interesting, but Raphael didn't seem to care. "Blah, blah, science, blah. Do it again!" He said, excitedly. "I know you like these smoke bombs, but I don't think that's the point of the conversation." I kindly reply to him. He gives me a frown though I can see a playful look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Marcel. What I'm trying to tell you guys is, they take a long time to make, so use them sparingly." Donatello tells us. "Consider it done. Cause with what I can do, I won't be needing those smoke bombs." I said.

I proceed to turn invisible. Everyone's eyes widen. "Where'd he go?" Donatello asks. The others shrugged. I give Raphael a playful slap in the face. He takes a fighting stance. I went behind him and tugged on the ties of his mask. "Who's doing that?" Raphael asks angrily. "It wasn't me." Leonardo said.

I turn visible again and jump on Raphael's back. I start laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face!" I pat his back while trying to keep my laughter under control. "Th- That was you?!" Raphael asks. I nodded, still laughing.

I gave him a broad lick on the side of his face. Raphael growls at me. Don't worry. It was a playful growl. But even if so, my expression changed. I held a paw up. Undeterred, Raphael proceeds in tackling me to the ground.

A playful wrestling match ensued. We were rolling around the dojo, laughing all the while. This is common between the two of us. We're rough, but we're not too rough. Sometimes I go a little too far with the teeth. I never use my claws.

I was completely unaware that we were in the living room in the midst of this. A whistling noise stopped us abruptly. Everyone was looking at us. "Uh, sorry, sorry, we were just playing." I said sheepishly, standing up. Raphael takes my hand and I pull him up. We each put an arm around each other.

"It's okay," Leonardo said. "Anyway, his talons were razor sharp. He would've torn me to pieces if he hadn't slammed into the glass." April said. I give her a confused look. Razor sharp talons. Slamming into glass. "Is this a pigeon?" I ask. She nods. I hear laughing. It's right next to me.

I jabbed my claws into Raphael's shoulder, not to the point where they went through his skin. He cries out in pain. A pigeon that big must be a mutant. Why would it go after April is the question.

"Oh! I almost forgot. The pigeon dropped this after he flew off. And what's weird is that Marcel's name is on it." April said, taking out a box. "Odd. Why me of all people? I've never met this pigeon. Heck, as weird as it is, I used to chase them for a living!" I said, almost hysterically.

My Charmander chirped as I opened the box. There was a flower inside. I carefully took it in my hands. One wrong move cold set this ablaze. I should know. The last time I held a flower, I sneezed and burned it up. I have a sneeze of fire.

There was a note inside, but I didn't really care at the moment. "Not now. We'll have to see what we can do about this pigeon." I said. Raphael starts laughing again. We all glare at him. "Really? Just me?" He asks us. Splinter hits him over the head with his staff.

"Raphael. Clearly April is upset." He said. "Yeah. I wouldn't laugh at you if you said anything similar, now, would I?" I ask him. Raphael shakes his head. I try to be a good role model for the boys, but sometimes I wonder if my work pays off.

"Just a suggestion, as much as I don't wanna have to say this, maybe we should set a trap for this pigeon?" I suggest. "We just have to find something for bait."

"I know what we can use for bait," Donatello said. "Bread crumbs! Pigeons eat bread crumbs," Michelangelo exclaims. "That's... Actually what I was thinking." I said, nodding my head.

"I meant April," Donatello said in an annoyed tone. Michelangelo shields her. "You're gonna let him eat April? I thought you liked her!" Michelangelo exclaims. "He's right, and I don't appreciate your little tone of voice!" I retort to Donatello.

"Don't sweat it. We got your back." Donatello answers. "Alright, mighty mutants, let's do this," Leonardo orders. I wag my tail. "Ha! Mighty mutants! I love that name!" I said, giving Leonardo a fist bump.

They proceed to leave the lair. "Wait a second. We don't know what we're up against yet. Don't you think we should study the pigeon before confronting him?" I ask, stopping them.

"It's a pigeon, Marcel. We know what we're up against." Raphael said with a tone. I glare at him for a second. "Marcel is right," Kijani said behind me. "What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you," Splinter patted Kijani's head. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident."

I took a deep breath. "He might be right there," my Charmander said. "Especially the boys. Thought I'll admit, they've taken on a mutant spider, alien robots, and so on and so forth." I patted his head. I should take him with me. Besides, he might evolve into Incineroar.

Worth a shot.

"Don't worry, Splinter. I'll look after them." I said to him, then turned to leave with the boys.

...

Why am I hiding in a dumpster again? Oh, right.

Charmander kept complaining about the smell inside the dumpster. Hey, I slept in a dumpster before I met the turtles, I'll have you know! Not with the trash inside.

I heard a zapping noise, and a cry from a pigeon. I lunged out of the dumpster, Charmander on my shoulder, and pinned the pigeon man's arms down, growling in his face. "N-nice kitty." It said.

I put my teeth out of sight. "Please don't call me a Kitty. Do you have a name or what?" I asked nicely. "Pete. My name's Pete." The pigeon man said. I got off of him. "You definitely a mutant. A man mutated into a pigeon. What a shocking discovery I just made." I said dramatically.

"Actually, I started out as a pigeon." Pete said. "Oh. Well, there you go." I purred. "Told you breadcrumbs would've worked." Michelangelo said, crossing his arms. "You've got breadcrumbs?!" Pete picked up Michelangelo, excited, trying to find the breadcrumbs.

"Typical pigeons." Pātonā said.

...

Man, I couldn't be any more frustrated.

Okay, let's start with the fact that Michelangelo's brothers seem to hate him. Donatello complained that he was always stuck with him. Leonardo said he didn't want him, and gave me an attitude when he said he was in charge. Raphael was just flat out nasty. He said "Over my dead body!"

Sometimes I straight up hate Raphael. Michelangelo set an alarm off, and Raphael said to him, "And that's why no one wants to be with you!" I gave him a good punch in the shoulder.

Second, we couldn't get April reunited with her father.

Right now, Donatello was trying to defuse a mutagen bomb, and Bradford and Xever kept us company. Pātonā was knocked away and never came back up. Poor guy. I hope he's okay...

I was having a showdown with Bradford's Machoke and Xever's Feraligatr. I blocked a punch from Bradford's Machoke and an Ice Fang from Xever's Feraligatr. One on each arm. I slammed my knee into Machoke, knocking the wind out of him.

My Charmander used Flame Charge into Feraligatr's back, biting his tail with Fire Fang, throwing him into Xever and Bradford. He's been growing confident when he fights Water types. He just needs to remember not to use his Fire type moves.

Donatello defused the mutagen bomb and joined the fight. Xever and Bradford were back to back, cornered. "You are worthy adversaries, but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons." Leonardo said, pointing his katana blade. I cackled. "Yeah! What he said!" I said.

"Never!" Xever said. "You don't have a choice. You've lost." Leonardo said. Bradford grinned. This can't be good. "If I'm going down... I'm taking you with me." He said just as he stabbed the contraption that contained mutagen.

Leonardo pulled me towards him. And down those two went. Okay, so we beat the Kraang and two of Saki's henchmen. Overconfident? Maybe, maybe not. I can't say yes or no.

"Your skills are impressive," a deep voice said. A man in silver armor stared at us, a Bisharp by his side. The sound of a sword being drawn could be heard. "But they will not save you."

I glared at him. "Saki. We meet again." I said, curling my hand into a fist, unsheathing my claws. I could feel my Charmander trembling on my shoulder. I could tell he was scared.

"Indeed, Marcel. There is undoubtedly a fascinating story of how my old nemesis came to train the art of ninjutsu to four mutant turtles. And a mutant tiger. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."

Saki's Bisharp glared death at me and Charmander. I heard the sound of an egg cracking. Saki took a stance, and his Bisharp ran into me, the blade on his head hitting my chest. Even if I have impenetrable skin, that hurt like shell.

It was me, Charmander, and Saki's Bisharp. Charmander jumped off my shoulders to I have no clue where. Bisharp unsheathed a blade from his arm, ready to use Slash. I avoided it, using Blaze Kick to trip him. Charmander used Flame Charge from above, hitting Bisharp.

Furious, Saki's Bisharp got back up and used Slash into my throat. It felt like I got hit with Throat Chop. I tried to block a series of kicks, punches, and slashes. I blocked most of them, but I was growing weak.

Charmander used Fire Fang in Bisharp's arm, burning it. Saki's Bisharp just threw him off like it was nothing. He continued with his slashing.

Two Slashes at once sent me on my side, covered in bruises and bloodless cuts. I was nearly unable to move. I raised my head, only for it to be pinned down by the Bisharp's foot.

I could see my Charmander staring at the sight with wide eyes. He then bared his teeth, cried out in rage, and attacked Bisharp with Flame Charge. The Dark and Steel type tries to use Slash, but Charmander was too quick. I'm watching the whole battle scene occur before my eyes. Unbelievable. A level fifteen Charmander taking on a level 20 Bisharp.

I was beat up pretty bad. I can't imagine the boys look any better. From where I was lying down, I could see their battle scene. All of them had bruises, and I could see that their shells were cracked some. I knew I had bruises, but they weren't as bad. I heal pretty quickly. Think about it like this; three months to heal would be reduced to about two weeks at least.

Saki's Bisharp fainted after a painfully long amount of time, thanks to Charmander's blinding speed and intent to protect me. Then I saw that Xever and Bradford mutated. Bradford looked like some sort of dog, with one arm bigger than the other. Xever looked like a red fish with two long teeth and yellow eyes.

I gathered the last bit of strength I had, inhaled deeply, and gave off a lion roar, sending Saki, Bradford, and Xever flying elsewhere. Keep in mind that we'll have to fight them again at some point. Charmander ran over to me and gave me a rough nuzzle. I purred and nuzzled him back. "You saved my life." I told him. He puffed out his chest and wagged his tail.

"Marcel!"

My eyes snap open, and I see the boys standing there with relieved looks on their faces. I let out a breath, grinning. They're okay. Down on all fours, I ran to Leonardo, nearly on the verge of tears. I threw my arms around Leonardo, hugging him tightly. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo gathered around us, and soon enough, I was in the center of a group hug.

They were talking all at once in my ears, ecstatic that I was okay. I buried my face into Leonardo's shoulder, breathing shakily, crying without a care. They were hurt, but the best part is, they're not dead.

...

We were back at the lair, right before I was attacked by a hug from Kijani. I was still relieved that everyone returned home in one piece. "Prepare yourself, my sons, because as of now, we are at war." Couldn't have said it better myself.

Later that night, I was getting cat-tongue clean, but some quiet sobs caused me to stop in my tracks. It was coming from Michelangelo's room.

I entered his room, since his door was partway open, and his shell was facing me, hugging his knees close. He looked like he was trying to block the world out. I was deeply concerned about him. I wasted no time in jumping up on his bed, and I can see the tears in his eyes and streaming down his face. "Are you okay, dude?" I asked desperately.

He raised his head s bit so he could make eye contact with me. "Why do they hate me?" Who's they? "They don't hate you." I was a bit confused. "It sure sounded like they did. They said so, right in front of me." More tears streamed down his face.

Who the heck is he talking about? Oh, son of a gun, how could I possibly forget! "Michelangelo, I'm sure your brothers don't hate you—"

"Then how come no one said anything when I pointed it out?" He interrupted me before sniffling. "They openly said that they didn't want me."

"I said something, but no one really answered me." I sighed. The four of us, minus Michelangelo, nearly got into a fight with each other. I don't just hate how Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello treat Michelangelo, I loathe it entirely!

No one, and I mean NO ONE deserves to be treated like this! I had to do something about this. But what? He probably didn't feel like talking to them right now. Me trying to console him myself doesn't seem to be working.

But then an idea hit me.

He was crying openly in front of me, his sobs getting louder every minute, and tears were flowing down his face nonstop.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin',_

Michelangelo raised his head.

_Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without her trying,_

_You're so beautiful and I tell you everyday,_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment you, you might not believe me,_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think they you don't see what you see,_

_But every time you ask me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

I place a paw on top of Michelangelo's hand.

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

Michelangelo grins. I hope he's feeling better. This was the only song I could think of that fits his current situation.

I noticed Leonardo peeking through the door. Still ticked, and not caring, I just glared at him and ignored him.

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,'cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

Michelangelo sniffs and wipes his face. "You really mean that?" I give him a sad smile. "I wouldn't have said, or sung it, if I didn't mean it." I said, putting my free paw on Michelangelo's shoulder.

He inhaled, and exhaled a shaky breath. Before I even knew it, he nearly knocked me down on my back when he tackled me into a hug, burying his face in my shoulder.

His voice was muffled, but I think he said, "You're the best friend I could ask for." I just put my arms around him and squeezed him, putting all the love and protection into the hug. I don't know if I'm that good of a friend, but I guess I am.

"Got room for three more?"

We pull away enough to see Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello standing in the doorway. I glared at them. They're the cause of all this! I growled at them. "It's okay, bud. Let 'em in." Michelangelo said, patting my back.

They sat on the edge of the bed, looks of sorrow on their faces. "Well, what do you three want? Other than hurt his feelings." I spat.

"We came here to apologize. To both of you. We weren't thinking." Leonardo said. Typical of him. "And what have I told you about thinking before you speak?" The poison in my voice didn't disappear even a little.

"We know. Don't make a big stink about it." Raphael retorts. I feel a pair of arms snaking around me and Michelangelo. Donatello. He started the whole ordeal!

The thought was cut short when I realized how tightly he was hugging us. Michelangelo nuzzles into his embrace, but I just blink. I'm pretty sure I heard an "I'm so sorry" from him.

Raphael and Leonardo simultaneously wrap their arms around the three of us. I don't think they need to tell us that they're sorry. I can feel it in their embrace. I realize that everyone makes mistakes.

I just hope they don't make the same mistake twice.

**...**

**Hate to break it to you, buddy, but they definitely will.**

**That had to be one of the most emotional epilogue I ever written. **


	9. Panic in the Sewers

It's been a couple days now. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact my Charmander took on a Pokemon three times his size. I was so proud of my little nugget.

The boys were getting ready to go out on their evening patrol, and I was gonna do my own thing, bond with Charmander, and right before I got to the turnstiles, Splinter stops them. Not me, but them. "Where are you going?" He asks them. "Heading out for our evening patrol." Leonardo answers. I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

"There will be no patrol," Splinter replies. Did I miss something? The strange thing is, he didn't notice me leaving. "Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives." Splinter explains. Oh, I see. He's worried he might lose them. I know how he feels. Big time.

"Next time, we'll be ready," Raphael replies, walking up to Splinter. "Yes, because you will stay down here until you are ready," Splinter said. My eyes widen. What? "No patrol, no games, no rest. There is only training, starting now!" Splinter pushes Raphael to the boys.

Oh, come on! That's being a little too hard on them.

...

Okay, you wanna hear unfair? Splinter let me go up to the surface, but he's keeping the turtles cooped up in the lair! How's that for hypocritical? It's probably because he's aware that I'm immortal. And I have a bit of business to attend to. Business with, hopefully, my soon to be Charmeleon.

But my thoughts were interrupted.

An enormous, tan-colored mutant dog with one muscular arm bigger than the other was stomping straight toward me. "Whoa. Today's not your day, is it?" I asked Bradford. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Charmander made a huffing sound that sounded like a grunt was mixed in. "Rude." I mutter. "Where are your turtle buddies?" Bradford asked. "And why should I tell you? Unless you just wanted an excuse to scare me the way you did."

"Tell me where they are is or else." He said, grabbing me by the neck. "Or else what? This?" I bit Bradford's hand. Yelling out in pain, Bradford throws me against the wall. I wince.

With a roar, Charmander jumped up from the rooftop and used the small flame on his tail to set Bradford's tail on fire. Smelling the smoke, he puts the fire out. "I knew you'd come here to save your tiger." Bradford said. Sheesh. He sounds different, too.

"Where are your little turtle buddies?" He asks me. My brain shuts down for a split second before I come up with a response. "It's just me right now, so back off." I hiss. I jump up and slam my balled up hands down on his nose. Bradford hold his nose in pain.

"Now get outta here before that punch turns into a scratch mark." I growl, showing my claws. "Fine. You're not worth the trouble." Bradford leaves without another word. Charmander helped me up. "Thank you." I said gratefully.

The next time I see Bradford, I'll give him a beating like he's never gotten one in his life! I'll... I'll...!

I wasn't watching my step. I fell off of the rooftop and landed on my stomach. Oh, everything hurt. Donatello helps me up. "You okay?" He asks me. "Yeah, I'm good." I said. Charmander chirps, saying hi to the boys.

"Okay, listen, keep your eyes peeled. I just had a run in with—" Stomps strong enough to shake the ground cut me off. I turn to see an eight foot tall humanoid Akita with jagged spikes. Bradford.

"Look what I found, four soon-to-be-ex turtles, the lizard, and the tabby cat," He replies. I groan. "How many times am I gonna run into you?" I asked, annoyed.

I think the boys are a little in over their heads. Charmander just avoided him like he was about to kill him at any given moment. He was terrified of Bradford. "I'm so glad it's okay to be scared." Michelangelo said in a shaky voice. "You and me both." Donatello said in the same tone. I hiss at the large dog mutant. "I'm not scared of you."

"You will be." Bradford starts walking towards us. It's like he's getting bigger with every step. But he can't scare me even if he tried. An idea hits me. I sneak behind Bradford and wait. Leonardo dashes forward to attack Bradford, but he dodges his attacks and throws him away. Luckily, he lands on his feet. "This is hopeless." Donatello said. "Keep your head in the game." Leonardo tells him.

Bradford slams his larger fist into the ground. The boys avoid the attack. "I just wanna keep my head on my body." Donatello said. "Nice comeback." I whispered, hiding behind Bradford. I jump up and cover Bradford's eyes. He moves his hand around, trying to find a place to grab me.

He finally grabs me from his head and slams me into the nearest wall. Yeah, that hurt. "What're we retreating for?" Raphael asks. He charges to attack Bradford, who throws him into the nearest dumpster. "That's a good reason."

After many cowardly seconds of trying to use a smoke bomb, they vanished in a smoke gray and purple cloud of smoke. Swerving, I kick him in the stomach, sending him on his back. "Now, you listen, and you listen good. Stay away from the turtles. Stay away from my girlfriend. Or I'll tear you limb from limb. Got it?" Bradford tries to be a wiseacre and kick me in the crotch. He barely misses. "I'm not taking orders from you." He said. Just before he leaves, I said to him, "This isn't over!"

* * *

The boys and I returned to the Lair, but we were ashamed of how the battle went. Bradford was too strong for them to handle. Splinter entered the lounge and looked at us. "We couldn't take him." Leonardo answered. "Dogpound was just too powerful." Michelangelo said, giving Bradford a new nickname. It was better than 'Rad-Brad'. "'Dogpound'?" Leonardo asked. "What? 'Cause he's a dog, and he pounded us into the-" Michelangelo asked, then explained, but I cut him off. "I got you." I told him.

"I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now." Leonardo said with a sulk. "What do we do now?" I asked in wonder. "Well, maybe we just need to find a new place to hide." Donatello replied, showing up a postcard of Miami, "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year." April closed his laptop, "No. I'm not letting you guys give up." She stood up and looked at us, "I'll spy on the meeting."

"No way!" Raphael shouted. "Nuh-uh." Mikey protested. "You can't." Donatello argued. "Forget it." Leonardo disagreed. "Absolutely not!" Splinter sternly told April. "I can do this." April defended, she looked at Splinter, "You've been training me to be a Kunoichi."

"For a few weeks." He pointed out. "What choice do we have? Shredder's gonna attack your home, and we need to find out how, and I'm the only one who can do it." April summarized then pointed out. The boys and I looked at each other. I have to admit it, she is the only one of us that's still human.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I hear a loud buzzing noise on the streets. The weirdest looking go cart speeds down the road. Hold on, that's not a go cart, I think it's the patrol buggy Donatello was working on. I highly doubt it was ready yet. Right before I notice what they were chasing. Some sort of... It looked like a gas truck. "Chlorosulfonic acid? What's with that?" I asked, having a hard time pronouncing the one word. "It reacts terribly with water. Wait a second! It could incinerate the entire sewer system, including the lair!" I said loud enough for the boys to hear.

I jump off when I see Bradford, headbutting him in the stomach. He slams his fist down on the ground, but I jump and kick his nose. Bradford back away in pain, holding his nose. He turns to attack Leonardo and Michelangelo. With my best aim, I summon a large, black ball with cracks of lava. I throw it at Bradford, but it misses, breaking into pieces.

Leonardo accidentally stabs the tanker truck with his katana blade. A streak of green liquid shoots out. Bradford, satisfied, walks away. Then an idea hit me.

"Michelangelo! Throw the water balloon!" I said to him. He had a hand behind his back. "Uh, what water balloon?" He said sheepishly. I give him a 'You can't fool me' look. "The one you were gonna hit me with?" Leonardo asks him. I look over his shoulder and see a yellow water balloon in his hand. Charmander points to it. "That one." I said.

"Guys, you are good." Michelangelo throws the water balloon. "Take cover!" I yelled as we hit the deck. The tanker truck explodes. Charmander and I poke our heads up. "Nice shot, Mi-" Leonardo gets hit with a water balloon. "Dr. Prankenstein for the win!" Michelangelo said. "You have two? Where do you keep them?" Leonardo asks. "I think you're better off not knowing." I said. Leonardo smirks. "You didn't get Marcel and Charmander." He said.

Why that little stinker!

Michelangelo throws two water balloons at me and Charmander, but he misses Charmander and hits me. I'm soaking wet. "Why me?" I said dramatically. Raphael and Donatello meet up with us. "Looks like we missed the fireworks," Raphael replies. "I guess you can said that." I purred.

"That patrol buggy worked like a charm, Donatello." I said, giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Marcel."

...

"Nothing says victory life the sweet taste of pizza," I heard Raphael say, each of them taking a slice of pizza from a box on the floor. An odd smell catches my nose. "What's that smell?" I asked, my nose in the air.

"Michelangelo, where did you get that pizza?" I ask Michelangelo. "It's the one April threw out," he answers. The boys' eyes widen in disgust and shock as they spit the pizza out. "What? We live in a sewer. Now you're clean freaks? More for me," Michelangelo devours the rest of the pizza.

Splinter walks up to us. "My children. I owe you my gratitude and an apology," he said. "An apology?" Donatello asks. "Fear clouded your minds. However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear, and performed admirably. No training today," Splinter explains.

"Yes!

"Yeah!"

Splinter turns to walk away, then stops. "Unless Michelangelo throws that water balloon," he said before leaving. I look behind me to see that Michelangelo, indeed, had a water balloon in his hand. I smirk and crouch, ready to pounce Michelangelo. "This is payback for earlier."

Michelangelo throws the water balloon in the air. Once I get Michelangelo pinned, I catch the water balloon in my hand. "Don't do it," he begged. "Sorry. This is payback." I smash the water balloon in Michelangelo's face.

"You deserve it." Leonardo said to Michelangelo. I slowly shift my paws to the sides of his shell. A playful grin is on my face. "What are you doing?"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago."

I start scratching at the sides of his shell, and he bursts out laughing. He keeps begging for me to stop, but I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied. "Are you gonna throw another water balloon?" I ask. "N- no!" He manages to say through his giggling. I stop tickling him so he could breathe.

I like to call that tickle torture. "I do enjoy getting wet every now and then, but not twice in a day. Kay?"

"Kay." He said. I rub my nose against his. "You're despicable." He said.

"You know you love me."


	10. Mousers Attack!

I'm in the dojo with everyone. Charmander is level 20 **(The reason why Marcel's Charmander hasn't evolved yet is because I wanted to evolve him like they did in the anime; a strong, friendly bond between trainer and Pokemon). **The boys are practicing their forms. Is it just me, or is Leonardo moving slower than he usually does?

"Ha!"

"What?"

"Are you fighting a guy in slow motion?" Raphael teases Leonardo. "I suppose I could do it faster if I ignored my form, like you," Leonardo retorts. Raphael looks at him, annoyed. Please don't start a fight... "Ignore this form!" Raphael exclaims, charging at Leonardo. Nope. Not having this.

I pressure pointed both Raphael and Leonardo. I let go of them simultaneously. They fall to the floor, rubbing their necks in pain. Splinter taught me that. "You know, a competition is a great motivator, but not when you turn against each other." I said to them."So now, you will fight two on two," Splinter orders. "Sounds fair. Leonardo and Raphael against Donatello and Michelangelo." I said. "Uh, isn't that a little unfair?" Leonardo asks with a chuckle. "Why? Is it because you think they can't fight as well as you two can?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda, yeah." Leonardo said, nodding. "We're way better than you," Raphael retorts to his two younger brothers. "At fighting, maybe," Michelangelo said with a scoff. "That's what I meant," Raphael replies with a chuckle. "Oh? Fine," Donatello said, getting ready to spar. I'm watching from the sidelines.

Just... waiting for Splinter to start them off. "Hajime!" Splinter orders. Donatello and Michelangelo go down almost instantly. The two oldest high five each other. "You were right, guys. Working together is fun," Raphael said. I wince and look at Donatello and Michelangelo. "Are you two okay?" I ask. They give me a thumbs up painfully.

After training, we're in the living room watching TV. Leonardo hands me a plate of pizza. I meow as a thank you. "If it makes you guys feel any better, just because you might not be as good a fighter as these two, I still think you're an important part of the team." I said to Donatello and Michelangelo.

"As important as them?" Donatello asks me. "Yeah. Marcel's right. We shouldn't compare ourselves. It's like apples and oranges," Leonardo said as I take a bite out of my pizza. "Yeah, if apples were better, which they are," Raphael retorts, flipping a page in his magazine.

I groan, annoyed. "So the truth comes out. You guys think of us as some kind of... B-Team," Michelangelo replies, standing up. "Uh, I don't." I said. "Good one, Dr. Namenstein. We'll call you the B-Team," Raphael retorts.

"Will you quit giving them a hard time? I think all of you are great fighters, no matter what anyone said," I tell the two younger brothers, glaring at Raphael. "Wait, you're on the B-Team, too," Michelangelo said. "Please, don't get me involved in this," I hiss politely. "Dude, he's already on our team," Raphael replies.

"Since when do you make that decision?" I ask him. "How come he's on your team? We had him first!" Donatello retorts. Now the four were arguing over who's side I should be on. I narrow my eyes and growl. "ENOUGH!" I shout. Instantly, they stopped talking.

That's when I noticed that my paws were on fire. I put them out, realizing how upset I was. I take a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm on neither side. And if I can have my say, the four of you are supposed to be one team, not divided by two." I said."Fine. Besides, you're on your own team. The A+ Team," Raphael replies before we sit back down. I huff. "If you want me to be on my own team, fine. Charmander, you're with me."

"There's no shame in it. Look, they've got a B-Team, too," Leonardo said, pointing to a scene on the TV. I watch as two guys get destroyed the second they go outside. "Dude, bad example," I reprimand. He smiles sheepishly.

April and Pātonā walk in. She has a distraught look on her face. "Are you okay? You look like you just got mugged," I said, concerned about my human friend. "That's because I was mugged." April replies. "By who?" Charmander asks her. "I just got mugged by some Purple Dragons. They stole my phone," April said. I growl under my breath.

"Kirā was with them." Pātonā said. "What is with him and the Purple Dragons, dawg?" Charmander asks, baffled. "I wish I knew. All I can say is, we could use your help." Pātonā replies. "We'll kick their butts for you," Leonardo said, clenching his fists. "Yeah, we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil," Raphael said.

"Wait a minute, it's just a phone. Should we really beat them up over something so small?" I ask them. "He's got a point. I can just get another one," April said. "Come on. What's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they get robbed?" Donatello asks.

"How about this; you can't predict the consequences of a battle. That much I know. Will it kill ya to let this one slide?" Pātonā retorts. "Why not? Why shouldn't we get her phone back?" Leonardo asks the wolf Pokémon in black.

"Cause every fight can stir a hornets nest. That's why." I answered. "A cellphone doesn't justify the risk."

"What risk? It's the Purple Dragons." Raphael said. Pātonā starts getting aggravated. "Oh, sure. They're nothing but a group of pushovers. I'll just be a jerk and say that even Donatello and Michelangelo could beat them." Pātonā hisses sarcastically. "Hey!" Said turtles shout. "No offense," he said.

"Burn." I said. "But it's a cell phone!" Pātonā retorts. Leonardo shrugs. "Sorry. It's four to one. Don't worry, guys. We'll be careful," Leonardo said, getting ready to leave. "Hold up! First of all, it's four to four. Second, I'm saying this one more time; we shouldn't beat someone up over a damn cell phone!" I couldn't help but retort. We proceed to leave anyway.

* * *

We have officially tracked down their lair. They're throwing knives at our pictures. I find that scary and uncomfortable. I jump on the leader's back, making our presence known. I cause him to crash into a crate. I jump off his back and in front of the team.

A menacing growl catches our ears. Kirā jumps down out of nowhere, his red eyes glowing. Goosebumps, yo. I got goosebumps. "I should have known that your little ragtag group of mutants would show up." He said.

"And I knew you would try to scare us. Newsflash, buddy. It didn't work." I said sardonically. Kirā just gives me a hiss. He stops abruptly, looking at the Purple Dragons. "Well, don't just stand there like lumps on a log. Get them!" He orders.

"I'll take the demon cat." Pātonā said, manifesting his claws. Charmander and I are facing off against the same guy who helped us the last time. "I see you've got yourself a little lizard." He said. "What's a cute widdle lizard like you doing in a place like this?"

"You know, I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said. Charmander trips him with his tail with such grace, I couldn't help but stare. Leonardo grabs the guy and pins him to the wall.

Just then, out of the blue, a large, multicolored blur crashes into me. Kirā and I are in a crumpled heap. "Sorry!" Pātonā said. "If you weren't immortal, I'd have eaten you alive right now." Kirā said to me. "But you're mortal, and I can tear you limb from limb."

"You've gotta catch me first." Kirā said, speeding off. Or at least he tried to. I had his tail pinned down. He was running in place. See what I mean? He's not too bright. "I'm trying to catch up to you, but you're just too fast for me," I said convincingly. He's still running in place. Pātonā's cracking up laughing.

Not trying to sound like a jerk, but sometimes Kirā's an even bigger doofus than Michelangelo.

I hear hissing noises, and some small, bipedal robots pop out of the floor. What the heck? They start taking the stash of phones. "Oh, I wish those were actual mice." Kirā said. "Same." I let go of his tail, sending him crashing into the wall.

A few of those little robots come running to me. I stick up two fingers and make the universal sign for 'come here.' I beat them almost instantly with a snap of the jaws. Something clamps down on my tail. I scream in pain and start running around, trying to shake off whatever was on my tail.

I stop and look behind me to see one of the little robot things gnawing on my tail. I flicked it off, hitting a wall. I look around and I notice that I trampled almost everything in my path. And by everything I mean the Purple Dragons, Kirā, and the little robot things.

"Did I do that?" I ask. "Yes, you did." Leonardo said. "Well, most of them," Pātonā said, pointing to something behind me. "What are you, a mad bull or something?" A familiar voice asks. "Dexter Spackman!" Leonardo said. How do they keep getting his name wrong? "It's Baxter Stockman!" Stockman exclaims, annoyed. "I was close," Leonardo said.

"So you're here to stop me again. Well, you don't stand a chance for my Mousers." Stockman tells us. What kind of name is that? "Mousers?" Charmander asks, clearly confused. "Mobile Offensive Underground Search, Excavation, and Retrieval Sentries." Stockman answers. "Seems a little forced," Leonardo said.

"Since my test robbery was successful, it's time to move on to bigger targets. These are about to make me very, very rich," Stockman explains. "So you steal from the Purple Dragons? Yeah, okay." Pātonā said. "And we're gonna make you very, very hurt," Raphael tells Stockman. Before anything else could happen, Baxter sprays them with red stuff. My "A+ Team" backs away.

Nothing happens.

"Don't waste your time, Stockman. Get him!" I ordered. "Get me? No, you will be the ones who will be getting got," He said. "Getting got? Now you're not even speaking English." I said with a chuckle. We defeat the little robots easily. "Aw, did we break your toys, Stinkman?" I ask teasingly. "Good thing I made extra," Stockman said as more of the robots appear. They shriek at us.

My expression changed from a "Sorry not sorry" kind of look to an "Oh, crap" kind of look.

"Whelp, I'm outta here," Pātonā said, scampering off. "I'm calling it. Time to go," Leonardo said. "See ya," I said, following Pātonā. Leonardo opens a window. "You can't run forever. Soon, the Mousers will crush your bones in their jaws. Such is the fate of anyone foolish enough to trifle with Baxter-"

Charmander used Ember at him to shut him up. He jumps backwards in fear as the ball spreads out into smaller pieces. And, I got a bus to catch, I'm outta here, baby!

* * *

I have no idea where we are now. Or how those Mousers keep finding them. All I know is, I'm happy to have thick skin. And high stamina. Even if so, I had to stop. I was panting like a dog so much, I couldn't find any time to actually breathe. "You think we've lost them yet?" Leonardo asks us. I hear more screeching behind us. "That's a no," I said.

I think I ran too much. I needed to lose a few pounds, anyway. My legs gave out when I tried walking. The Mousers close in on me. I brace myself for impact, but nothing happens. Leonardo slices through a couple of robots while my Charmander uses Scratch. "Are you okay?" Pātonā asks me. "My legs feel like they're about to fall off at any given moment. Other than that, eh." I answer, still out of breath.

Charmander picks me up, surprising me with his strength. We jump to the rooftops and run in sync with Raphael. "How are those things tracking us?" Raphael asks us. "Must've been the spray Stockman hit ya with," Pātonā said. "I think we should call Donatello." I suggest. "You want to get bailed out by the B-Team? Forget that," Raphael retorts.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help!" I retort back. We stop in front of a water tower. "Maybe we won't have to," Leonardo stabs it with his sword, making water splash out at us. Pātonā, clearly having aquaphobia, backed away. "Ahh! Cold!" Raphael said with a shiver.

"That ought to do it," Leonardo said. But then more Mousers climb up to us. "Clearly, that stuff doesn't wear off instantly," Pātonā said. We climb up the water tower, and the Mousers proceed to chew off the bottom of the structure. Leonardo starts to call Donatello. "Can't you guys use your fire powers or something?" Raphael asks me. "There's too many Mousers. Even if we did, they'd keep coming back," I explain.

"Can you at least get rid of them?" Leonardo asks me. I summon a pulse of water from the palms of my hands and hurl it at the Mousers. "I thought you said you were a Fire type," Pātonā said. "I am. Somehow, I became part Pokémon when I mutated, and now I can perform Pokémon moves of all types, except maybe Fairy." I explain to her.

Something below us creaks. "Uh oh," Pātonā and I said at the same time. The floor beneath us cracks, and we fall to the ground with a thud. The Mousers are beaten easily. Pātonā looks like he's having the time of his life, swinging his tonfas around. "I could do this all day!" He said enthusiastically.

"Same," We all said. A Mouser walks up to me and hisses. Yeah, I'm not falling for the cute face again. I knock it away with my paw. "Look guys, Mouser kebabs," I hear Leonardo said. I turn to see his katana had a bunch of Mouser heads on it. I giggle as I decapitate the next Mouser.

Raphael nearly got hit by a car before I jump in to save him. "Road hog!" I roar, baring my teeth. I help Raphael to his feet, and the next thing I knew, more Mousers appear with a screech. "Oh, for the love of pete, can this fight get any more frustrating?" Pātonā asks with a groan. A Mouser bites him in the tail, causing Pātonā to scream out in pain. "You had to ask!" Raphael angrily said.

Pātonā shakes the Mouser off his tail. I'm trying to formulate some sort of plan. When an idea hits, I snap my fingers. "Everyone, high ground, now. " Everyone jumps onto a lamppost. "Time to burn these metal mouthed parasites to the ground." I said to myself.

I inhale, taking in as much air as possible. My roar sends embers flying toward the Mousers. The searing heat of my fire roar can be twice as hot as the surface of the Sun. As expected, the Mousers are melted into the sidewalk, now a large puddle of mercury. NOBODY wants to get in the way of my fire roar. You'll be incinerated in an instant.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I've seen all day!" Raphael said, jumping down from the lamppost and giving me a noogie with one hand. I was about to respond, right before I hear more screeching. I groan loudly. "You have GOT to be kidding me," Leonardo said.

We run inside a dark warehouse. Leonardo and Raphael are blocking the door while Charmander's starting to panic, Pātonā pacing, presumably thinking of a plan, and I'm keeping an eye on the door in case the Mousers chew through it. "Now would be a good time to call Donatello and Michelangelo," I said to them.

A Mouser crashes its head in between Leonardo's legs. "Make the call, make the call!" Raphael desperately replies. Charmander spits out a small ember, causing it to short out. But there are still Mousers outside. "They're not answering," Leonardo said. "I shold've known they'd need us to-" Raphael got cut off when the door broke down, causing the two to fall to the ground.

Snarling, I use my fire roar again, but this time it was less powerful. My fire roar isn't meant to use repeatedly. It takes a few mintues to recharge. I can tell if I can't use my fire roar if I start coughing and wheezing out fire. "Let's go. We gotta find the boys." I said, recoiling before I retreated.

* * *

We burst in, glass shattering as we land. "Help has arrived!" I said, shaking myself. "The turtles! And the cat, and the lioness, and the wolf, and the other cat." Bradford exclaims, growing exasperated as he finished his sentence. "Didja miss us?" I ask with a smirk. Bradford's Machoke growls. "I didn't." He said. "We did!" Michelangelo exclaims happily. "How did you escape my Mousers?" Stockman asks us. "We didn't." Leonardo and I simply said.

The horde bursts into the building through the skylights. I run up to Donatello and Michelangelo, who were chained to the wall. Using my teeth, I manage to bore through the chains, freeing the two. The Purple Dragons fled in panic. "Wuss!" I call out to them. "Was that necessary?" Donatello asks me. "Yes, yes it was." I reply to him.

I disassemble a Mouser to see its gamma camera. "Ah-Ha! I found the problem here!" Donatello takes the gamma camera. "Whoa. A gamma camera!" Donatello exclaims. "Of course! They detect, what's the word? Radio, radio... Radio-somethings," Pātonā said, crushing a Mouser to the ground.

"Radioisotopes?" I ask, hoping I'm right. "Yes, those!" Pātonā confirms. "It must've been what they were tagged with!" I explain. I swift kick a Mouser. "How do we get it off?" Raphael asks. "You can't, it wears off gradually." I reply to him. I snap my fingers. "Donatello, what would happen if someone else got sprayed?" I ask him.

"It'd give off a stronger signal, why?" I whisper my plan into his ear. "Oh, I see where you're getting at!" He answers. "We gotta get Stackman's spray, It controls the Mousers," I explain. "You mean that thing?" Raphael asks, pointion to a small metal spray can in Stockman's hand. Uh oh, he's aiming at us!

"I'll handle this, dog man. One spritz, and they're Mouser chow," Stockman said to Bradford. I take one of Donatello's shurikens and throw it at the spray can, causing it to backfire and pelt Stockman and Bradford with it. I watch as the Mousers hone in on them. Not sure how, but Bradford gets his hands on April's phone. I shape my hand into a finger gun, aim, and shoot two claw-shaped blasts of fire at the phone. Bradford drops it as the phone melts in his hand.

"Hang it up, yo. Your call just got dropped!" I said, high-fiving Donatello.

Bardford and Stockman retreat, the Mousers in hot pursuit. "Nice job, guys," Leonardo replies. "Yeah, from here on out, you're the A- team!" Raphael said. I've had it with this A-Team balderdash for one day. "That's probably the best we're gonna get out of it," Donatello said. I watch happily as Raphael gives Michelangelo a noogie, walking off. Leonardo and Donatello put an arm around each other, following their brothers.

"I guess it's about time I get going." Pātonā said, yawning. "I don't blame you. It's been a hectic day for all of us." I said, putting an arm around my Charmander. "See ya." Pātonā leaves without another word. "Hey!" Someone calls out. I turn behind me to see that the boys haven't left yet. "You guys comin'?" Raphael asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "We're coming."

* * *

Back at the lair, we're all just chillaxin'. Michelangelo's breakdancing, Raphael is feeding his pet turtle, and Leonardo and Donatello are playing pinball. They chose their fight poorly. But they made up for it. And I'm proud of them for that. "I'm hoping you guys know that by choosing your battle poorly, caused your own problem." I said to the boys. "Yeah, there's definitely some irony there," Raphael replies.

"We're sorry we didn't listen to you guys. We learned our lesson. At least we got April's phone back," Leonardo tells me. April walks in right after he finished his sentence. "You did? Sweet," She replies. Leonardo gives her the phone, which looks fine until it shatters, smoke coming from it. I rub the back of my head. "I, uh, didn't think that through." I said sheepishly with a laugh.

April raises an eyebrow. I summon a small flame from the palm of my paw. "You have fire powers?" She exclaims. "Yeah. It was given to me when I mutated." I explain. "I'm really sorry. At least it didn't end up in the wrong hands," I add, trying to make her feel better. I can see an upset look in her eyes, but gives me a forgiving smile and rubs my head. "It's okay," She said.

"Uh, don't worry, April. You can have one of my custom built T-Phones," Donatello replies, holding out a T-Phone. April takes it, looking at it in awe. Michelangelo pops up behind her. "Just don't said 'T-Phone self destruct,'" He said. The T-Phone explodes in April's hands instantly. "Or else that happens." Michelangelo said sheepishly.

Seriously, dude?

**...**

**The Fire Roar is a reference to Super Smash Bros (3DS). It's one of Bowser's Standard specials that takes a while to recharge.**

**Please, I would love to hear what you guys think. Review this if you can! I want to hear what you guys have to say. I also want to know if I'm doing good or not.**

**One more thing...**

**The language part of the story has officially begun. You have been warned. I'm hoping to finish "It Came From The Depths" in a few days or so. See how Marcel reacts to Leatherhead.**


	11. It Came From The Depths

**This**** took longer than I thought it would. **

**A new Pokemon is introduced. You'll see...**

* * *

It was a calm night in New York City. Nobody's causing any problems or anything. Just minding their own business. Just like I was minding mine.

That is, until I hear a cry in the nearest alley. It sounds like a Pokémon I've seen and heard before. I look down and see two ominous figures flying by at blinding speed, one smaller than the other. I decide to follow them.

One looked like a small, light brown fox Pokémon with brown eyes, the other a medium sized black cat with purple dragon wings, a yellow stripe running along his back, and a frighteningly glowing pair of red eyes.

The small fox Pokémon ran as fast as it could in the alleys, trying to lose whatever was chasing it. It was scared half to death when the medium sized cat practically jumpscared it, displaying his sharp teeth.

The small Pokémon reveals itself to be an Eevee, larger than most Eevee. Must be around level 40. And, as you may have guessed, the medium sized cat was Kirā. And he looks like he was ready to eat something. My eyes widen. Is he gonna eat that poor little Eevee?

Kirā licks his chops. "I've never tried Eevee before. But I'm about to find out. I feel like eating anything right now." He growls sadistically at the little Eevee. It curls up into a ball, scared to death about his fate.

Not if I have anything to say and or do about it!

I jump down in between Kirā and the Eevee, glaring death at my enemy. Charmander stood by the Eevee. Kirā seems to be undeterred. "Ah, Marcel. You're just in time. Join me, and we can have a bite together." He said, looking over my shoulder at the little Eevee, who was staring at me in awe, mouth partway open.

"Uh, no thanks. This little guy's still young. Besides, wouldn't you want something bigger, meatier, better tasting?" I ask him. I hear a stomach growling. "Now you're making me hungrier." He snarls. I had to do something. All I have on me is a Ganlon Berry.

"Want it? Take it." I said, holding out the Ganlon Berry.

"What do you take me for, a vegetarian? I'm not eating that thing."

"I bet your mother said you were a picky eater. How do you know you don't like it if you don't at least try it?" He growls. "Fine. I gotta eat something." Almost like a dog, he eats the Ganlon Berry from my hand. "Hm. Not bad."

"Now, if you would be nice for once, show a bit of mercy and spare this little Eevee's life." I said firmly. He shrugs halfheartedly. "Might as well. I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight. Not even a helpless little Eevee's worth this." Kirā flies away without another word. Well, I gotta said, that was so easy, I almost feel guilty.

The Eevee makes a little barking sound, and it rubs his head against my forearm. Huh. He likes me. Probably because I saved him from "the jaws of death." I reach my hand out to pet it, but he jerks backward a bit with a chirp. Aw, the poor thing. It's scared to death still. Charmander nuzzled him, calming the small fox Pokemon down some.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said softly. Charmander nodded. It came closer to me, then I gently rub my thumb in between his ears. It makes a purring noise. Scared, but he likes me. Maybe I should take him with me. The Eevee hops onto my shoulder, rubbing his head against mine. Maybe I'll keep this little guy and evolve him into a Flareon.

* * *

I mean, it's only fair that I tell my new little addition about the turtles, right?

The Eevee hops off my shoulder when I trip over the turnstiles. Everyone was just relaxin' up until now. Eevee wasn't entirely sure how to react. He's never seen mutants other than me and Kirā before now.

Yeah, Kirā's a mutant. I'm not sure how he mutated. Or how he got his dragon wings and twisted mind. He claims that he was just an ordinary tuxedo cat before some alien robots took him and mutated him. Goes without saying who mutated him.

"You okay?" Raphael asked me, helping me to my feet. "I'm good. I'm great, actually. Look what I just rescued from Kirā," The Eevee barks on my shoulder, wagging his tail.

Raphael gives me a confused look. "What the heck is that?" He asked me. "It's an Eevee. I saved him before Kirā could eat him." Eevee took a liking to Raphael quicker than I thought. "That demon tried to eat this cute little guy?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Eevee. "Crazy, right? I hate it when predators always go after the cute ones."

"Is that what I think it is!?" An excited voice asked. Oh, probably Donatello. An Eevee stowed away one time, got excited, did a little evaluation on it, then I brought it back to where I found it. Wait, is this the same Eevee?

"That depends. What do you think it is?" I asked Donatello. "An Eevee." He answers. "Then yes, it is what you think it is." Sheesh, Eevee likes Donatello so much, he hops on his hand when he holds it out. He tries not to flip out and gently pets it.

"You remember that Eevee that stowed away last week?" I ask him. "Yeah, why?" He asked me. "I think this is the same Eevee."

"You really think so?"

"Could be."

Pātonā barges in with a freaked out look on his face. His breathing was erratic, too. "Hey, calm down, buddy." I place my paws on Pātonā's shoulders and look into his yellow eyes. Slowly, his breathing becomes even. "What's got your whiskers in a knot?" I ask him.

"I was doing a bit of exploring, when this giant reptile scared me away." Nowadays, Pātonā likes to explore the sewers for some reason. Somehow, he never comes back terribly dirty. "What'd it look like?" Leonardo asked him.

"A really big alligator." He answers. "You mean, a regular alligator, but bigger, or...?"

"Oh no. This alligator was huge. It looked like, dare I say it, a mutant." Pātonā explains. "It was taller than me standing up." Yeah, this alligator was definitely a mutant. No normal alligator would tower over a Midnight Form Lycanroc.

"I got a bad feeling about this. The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers," Donatello replies. "Or some news crew down here looking for him," Raphael said. "We've got to track the guy down and stop him ourselves," Leonardo orders.

"Okay... where did you last see the giant alligator?" I ask Pātonā. "Now, let me think..."

...

"Well, tunnel 281, this is the last place I saw him." We're standing in front of the tunnel where Pātonā last saw the alligator. "Thanks, bud." I said to him before blowing on my torch, setting it ablaze. There's been something about my torch that gives me some extra firepower. It does resemble a Reshiram's tail...

Not watching my step, I took a dip into the ground. I was standing on one of the biggest footprints I've ever seen. I can't help but hear teeth chattering. And it sounds like it's right next to me. Maybe I shouldn't have taken Eevee with me.

"What's the matter, bud?" I ask him, petting him gently to calm him down. "Scared of the dark?" He shakes his head. "Scared of the giant alligator?" He nods. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." I reassure him. We all jump when we hear a distant roar and lasers. This only scares my Eevee more.

I slowly walk towards a corner as the roars continue to scare the living daylights out of Eevee. The giant alligator is right there, fighting the Kraang like a flat out Neanderthal. He was ripping bodies apart and everything. He fights just as savagely as me! But then the Kraang start zapping him.

"Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of." I swear, those Kraang don't speak English. "Never!" The alligator said. I'm not sure what they want with a power cell, but knowing the Kraang, it can't be a good thing. The Kraang zap the alligator repeatedly. Eevee turns away, covering his eyes with his paws.

I can't take this anymore. "Well, are we just gonna stand here and watch him suffer? We gotta help the poor guy," I said to them. "I think gotta is a strong word," Raphael said. "Okay. We _must_ help him. Sound better?" I retort. "Guys, we don't know anything about him. He could be way more dangerous than the Kraang," Leonardo said to me. I narrow my eyes and growl at him.

"Well, we know he doesn't like the Kraang. We don't like the Kraang. He could be of good use to us. How's that?" I turn to help the alligator out when Leonardo grabs my arm. "Marcellos, I forbid you to help him," Leonardo said sternly. Ex-cuse me?! One, he used my full name, second, he's telling me not to help someone.

Out of blinding rage, I slap his hand. Hard. "Ow!" He cries out, rubbing his hand. He deserves it. "Maybe you're not fit to be leader after all! Don't you EVER tell me not to help someone!" I hiss at him. Leonardo, along with Raphael and Donatello, stare at me with wide eyes. With an angered grunt, I turn around to help the alligator.

Time for a bit of long distance fighting. I pretty much use my finger guns and shoot all of the droids with one hit. Eevee's tail is wagging like crazy. "Ee-buy!" At least, that's what it sounds like.

"Now what?" I ask. Leonardo gives me a glare before answering. "Now we get out of here before more Kraang droids show up." Leonardo orders. "By God, what is wrong with you guys?! We're not just gonna leave him here!" I exclaim in disbelief. "Yeah! What if more Kraang droids show up?" Michelangelo adds.

"Well, what do you two want to do, take it back to the lair?" Leonardo asked us. Michelangelo gives him a puppy-eyed look and I glare at him saying "Uh, yeah."

"Oh no, oh no! Did you see what he did to those Kraang droids? We are not taking that monster home with us," Leonardo replies. "So you're calling me a monster?" I ask him. "What? No!"

"Okay, wait, let me explain something to you. What kind of animal is this?" I ask, gesturing to the alligator. "An alligator?" Michelangelo answers. "And what kind of animal am I?"

"A tiger?"

"Yes. Now what do both tigers and alligators have in common?" I asked. The boys had to think. This was meant to be a tough question. "You both have sharp teeth?" Michelangelo answers, unsure of himself. "Yes, but that's not where I'm getting at." I said to him.

"You both fight like savages?" Raphael answers. I give him a wiseacre look. "Guilty as charged, and no."

"I give up." Donatello said. How surprising. "Tigers and alligators are both predators." I said to them. "Oooh." They all said. I'm surprised Donatello didn't get that one. "Wait, what's your point?" Leonardo asked me. I drop the nice guy act. "If you guys took me in, then you should take this guy in." I retort. "Call him a monster, you call me a monster. And I am no monster."

"Marcel's right. He's not a monster. He's a giant, Kraang crushing mutant alligator monster." Michelangelo said, before realizing what he said. "I said monster, didn't I?" He asked. "Yes, you did," I said to him. "Well, you know what I meant!"

"I thought he meant monster."

"Me too."

"Yup."

I growl with clenched fists. These guys are acting like a bunch of pains in the butts. "Fine." I said, turning my back on them rudely. Me having supreme strength, I lifted the alligator with no problem.

"Need help?" Michelangelo offers. "No." I said flatly. I take a deep breath. I'm still upset with Leonardo right now. "No thank you." I said, calmer.

Eevee hops off my shoulder and lands on Michelangelo's. He seems to like him more at the moment. I'm glad he's on my side. I meant what I said before. What kind of leader doesn't help someone who needs it? A real lousy one. I bet I'd make a better leader than Leonardo.

...

You know what, after carrying the mutant alligator back to the lair, I actually feel stronger. Who knew this would be such a workout?

I set him down. Michelangelo gives him a teddy bear. "He's adorable when he's sleeping." I said, my head tilted to the side. "That's because he's out cold," Raphael said to me. I'm ready to give him the middle finger, but I didn't. Donatello comes in with chains. Oh, I hated being held back by those. The one thing I can't break out of—wait a minute!

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, taking the chains from Donatello. "We are not chaining him up! You guys didn't chain me up, why is this guy any different?"

"How is he different? We've known you our entire lives. We know you're not gonna kill us." Donatello explains. I grit my teeth. "Wait." I retort. Donatello's eyes widen as I realize what I just said. Taking a deep breath, I tighten my grip on the chains. "If I were truly worried, then I'd let you chain him up. But here's what we'll do. When he wakes up, if he starts going crazy, I suggest we just remain calm and—"

A roar interrupts my sentence. The mutant alligator rips the teddy bear in half. Ha! Let's see if my game plan works.

The mutant reaches for Donatello, but I block the attack with my arm. And now I'm off the ground. Great. Maybe my game plan didn't exactly work, but the next one should. Better. The mutant roars at me. Yeah, I'm not scared of alligators. Normally I do this as a type of last resort, but I widen my eyes, glaring, and my eyes give off a bright flash of light, paralyzing the mutant.

It drops me and falls to the ground with a thud. "What is all the commotion?" Splinter asked us curiously, Kijani by his side. "Michelangelo and I brought back a mutant alligator from the sewers, and it kinda sorta attacked us." I explain. "Mostly because these boneheads over here were being mean to him!" I add with venom in my voice.

"Point being, he needs our help," I said, calming down. "It's a dangerous monster," Raphael retorts. I'm getting ticked off at unbelievable levels. "He is not a monster, he's a mutant. There's a difference!" I retort back.

"Really? How about I start calling you a monster?"

"How about you don't."

"How about I break your limbs?"

"How about I tell you to shut up before I scratch you."

"Boys, please," Kijani said. "Raphael, there's no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion," Splinter said. The gator growls. "My mistake," Splinter said wearily. Oh, come on! "So we're just gonna judge him by his looks? So much for compassion." I retort. "He could have had me by the face, Marcel!" Donatello screams.

"But he didn't! I saved you!" I hiss at him. "Now, while he's a little crazy right now, he was fighting the Kraang, which is what we were doing. While we're on the topic, they said something about a power cell."

"And he refused to tell?"

"He most certainly did. They were zapping him just because!"

"You two made a wise decision."

Everyone looks shocked. "Yes, I thought I'd never hear myself say that either. About Michelangelo, not Marcel." I cross my arms with an audible huff. It has come to my attention that everyone, including Splinter, underestimates Michelangelo. Everyone except me. This is overly disappointing.

"His scars run deep, but they protect a genuine heart." Kijani said, gently running his fingers on the gator's scars.

"I've been thinking that we should try to befriend him. See how much he knows about the Kraang." I explain. "No problem," Michelangelo replies. "But we're still chaining him up, right?" Donatello asked. I roar and get up into his face. "I refuse to let you treat him like a prisoner!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Marcel, you have a kind heart, but we must. I am compassionate, not insane." Splinter explains to me. I can't argue with him. Respect your elders. I sigh in defeat. "Okay, if we really have to," I said.

I'm laying down in front of the mutant, my tail tapping on the floor, silently whimpering. "I hate this. But there's something about this guy, like I've seen him before. I can't remember his name." I whisper.

The gator wakes up to find himself chained. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" He asked us. "You may or may not remember me, but I'm Marcel. This is Michelangelo." I introduce ourselves.

...

After talking for a while, Michelangelo names him Leatherhead. I like that name. "Why did you attack Donatello the way you did?" I ask him. "There are times where I lose control. When I wake up, I am am horrified by what I have done. A monster like me deserves to be chained," Leatherhead tells us.

I almost cry after that sentence. The poor guy! "I don't think you're a monster. Maybe you just feel that way because everyone treats you like one." I said to him. "Marcel, you are very kind. And you are wise beyond your years." He said to both of us. "I guess you can say that. I am 150 years old, so."

"What?" Leatherhead asked me in disbelief. "Yeah. Where I come from, one human year is equivalent to ten years. I'm a hundred and fifty, and I'm still young! Crazy, isn't it?"

I hear the sound of sloshing water. The boys have returned with the power cell. "You have returned at last. Leatherhead is off the chain, by the way." I said to them. They gang up on me and Michelangelo. "You mean you set him free?" Raphael asked us angrily. "In case you haven't heard, off the chain means he's chill," Eevee said, no longer afraid of Leatherhead.

The boys sigh in relief. "And that's why we set him free." Michelangelo said. They gasp and scream at Leatherhead, who was holding the pot of pizza noodle soup with a cute smile. "You let that maniac go? Maybe you forgot that he nearly grabbed my by the face, so I'll remind you. He nearly grabbed me, by the—"

I use my telekinesis to shut Donatello's mouth. "Would you shut the hell up for once? I saved you, so get over it!" I retort. "Guys, you shouldn't have unchained him. What if he goes berserk?" Leonardo said. Okay, that's it!

"Leonardo, I have had it up to here with you!" I shout at him, raising my paw up to my face. "First, you call him a monster, second, you focus on the what ifs when I tell you not to, and third, you're jumping to conclusions!"

Eevee makes a bunch of Eevee noises. My Eevee is a little rusty. "He said that you don't know if he'll lose it or not." I said. "If you three won't be a bunch of cowards, you'll confront him like men." I walk up to Leatherhead. "Okay, Leatherhead, we just want you to answer a few questions. Can you handle that?" I ask him gently. He inhales deeply. "Yes," he said.

"Okay then," I snap my fingers. Donatello walks next to me and holds out the power cell. "W-w-we just want to know what this is," he asked nervously. Leatherhead's eyes go white. "Theif!" He yells before going crazy.

I block Donatello from getting grabbed by the face. Again, Leatherhead grabs my arm. But this time, when I try to flash my eyes at him to paralyze him, he punches me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and sending me flying across the room. Eevee growls loudly, causing us to stop.

His growling comes to a stop, and we all uncover our ears, but Leatherhead is undeterred. I get up just in time to see Leatherhead leave. My level of frustration right now is through the roof! I can't help but roar, grasping my head. I end my outburst my slamming my fists on the floor.

I stand back up, breathing heavily. I had to let that out.

"Marcel?"

I look up to see the boys, Splinter, and Kijani looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?" Raphael asked me. That's when I realize what I did. I sigh. "No, not entirely." I said admittedly.

I proceed to walk out. "I just need some fresh air, that's all. Blow off a bit of steam." I explain. "O-okay." Donatello said. "Let me know how things go with Leatherhead."

* * *

Now that I'm above the surface, I feel a bit better. I took Eevee with me to let him get some fresh air. I take multiple deep breaths. I still feel bad about my sudden burst of anger. While I'm up here relaxing, I start to regret what I said to Leonardo before. About how he isn't fit to be leader. I still can't get the sentence out of my head.

_"Maybe you're not fit to be leader after all!"_

I meant it at the moment, but now I'm feeling guilty about it. I shouldn't have exploded in his face. Or any of their faces. I feel a few tears coming on. Eevee, noticing this, hops on my shoulder down and licks my face. I rub his head.

I tell people to think before they speak, and there I was, going against my own logic. I must be the biggest hypocrite there's ever been. No doubt that hurt his feelings. I wipe my eyes as I stand up to apologize to Leonardo.

It's not that I didn't want to chase after Leatherhead, but I had to clam down, otherwise I'd really explode. And with cute little Eevee with me, I couldn't have felt much better.

* * *

I'm back in the lair, ready to talk to Leonardo. This time, I didn't trip over the turnstiles. "How'd things go with Leatherhead?" I ask them. "The trip back nearly gave me a whiplash. Other than that, it went rather well, thank you for asking." Pātonā said.

"What?" I ask, confused. "We got back here in a subway car powered by that power cell." He explains. "Oh."

I hear Leonardo exhale audibly. "Marcel, can I talk to you?" He asked me. "What a coincidence. I wanted to talk to you, too." I said to him with a chuckle. I settle myself next to Leonardo. "You go first."

"Can I ask you something?" Leonardo asked. "Of course." I answer. I have a feeling I know what he's about to ask me.

"You don't really think I'm a bad leader, do you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Leonardo, I don't think you're a bad leader. I wasn't thinking at the moment. If anything, I'm a bad friend."

"Marcel, why would you think that?"

The angered way Raphael asked that question caused me to jump. "You were right about Leatherhead. We were acting like a bunch of jerks, I'll admit."

"What we're trying to say is, we're sorry." Leonardo said to me. I respond by pulling him into a hug. He returns it. "It's okay. And Raphael, I'm sorry about our argument earlier."

Raphael stands up. "I'm sorry, too." He said, joining our hug. After we separate, I realize that I should probably apologize to Donatello, too. Besides, there's something I should ask him.

When I'm outside the door to his lab, gently knocking, he opens the door. "Oh, hey, bud." He greets me at the door. "Can I come in?" I ask him. "Sure, come in."

I walk in, my Eevee on my shoulder. I swear, I have no idea where he got that Pokédex from. "Donatello, I just wanted to said I'm sorry for being a jerk to you before." I said guiltily. He gives me a pitying look. "Aw, it's okay." He said, patting my free shoulder.

"Mind if I take a quick look at him?" What he means by "take a (quick) look," translates to "Can I do an evaluation on him?" Of course I said yes. If I'm gonna bring this guy into battle, I need to know his nature and which stat(s) are higher.

Eevee's just sniffing stuff he's never seen before. He's curious, I'll give you that. I don't think it's a Pokémon nature, though. "Huh," he said after a while. "What's up?" I ask him. "Your Eevee has a jolly nature." Donatello explains to me. "He did seem happy when someone came to his rescue."

"What do you mean someone came to his rescue?"

"Kirā was about to eat him, but I stopped him before he could even get his paws on him."

"Oh," Donatello said, petting my Eevee where his odd looking ears were. "Yeah, he was pretty shell shocked, pun intended, after the whole ordeal." I explain. "You found him in the streets?" Donatello asked me. "He was cornered, yeah."

"Interesting. You usually find Eevee in forests."

"I know. Maybe he lived in a dark alley by day and searched for fruit at night." My Eevee nodded.

"I know how you feel. Living in an alley isn't always an easy life to live by. I used to live in an alley."

"You did?"

"Yup. I lived off of rats, pigeons, and whatever else I could find. Usually, I'm just foraging for food. It's hard to find fresh food in a dumpster."

Donatello gives me a disgusted look. "You ate out of the dumpster?" He asked. "If I couldn't find anything else, yeah. I turned a dumpster into a bed, for your information." I explain. "I was lucky to find this little guy. He would've been cat chow."

"Anyway, his Speed stat is higher. His lowest stat is his Defense. His highest stat is his Attack. His characteristic is... Loves to eat." Donatello analyzes.

"Meaning I won't have to worry when I find a Fire Stone." I tell my Eevee. He makes a barking sound. I made some more new friends. And I gotta feeling I'm about to make some more.

* * *

**That was one long epilogue.**

**Okay, I really want to start a story based off of "Clash of the Mutanimals." I just wanted to publish this first, since Marcel's Eevee will be a Flareon. Warning, it will be rated R for bloody violence and language. It'll be a long one, too. So long, in fact, I might have to make it two chapters.**

**I just want you guys to have something else to read while I'm finishing "Eye of the Tiger."**

**I'm also starting a horror story that involves imprisonment. That is insured by Laura Hillenbrand's **_**Unbroken. **_

**To sum it up, takes place after the series, after Leonardo and Raphael have yet another argument, Kirā turtle-naps him. It'll contain bloody torture and sexual content. I'm having a hard time figuring out a name for it...**

**Man, I have so many story ideas I'm dying to share!**


	12. I, Monster

Here we go again. Another training session. Only this time, we're going up against Splinter. The boys are helping me out. Now, I've tried this before, but so far, none of my strategies worked. But this should be different.

The boys are discussing a game plan. I'm just planning this out myself. Today's gonna be the day I actually land a hit on Splinter. We spread out, waiting for Splinter to give us the go ahead. My stomach is barely touching the floor in a crouch. See if I can at least try to hide first.

Michelangelo attacks first, who gets grabbed by the leg and thrown down. As Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello attack Splinter, or at least try to, I turn invisible and sulk away stealthily, waiting for the right moment to attack. Minus the invisibility, this is how I used to hunt. No one can see or hear me coming. I've learned how to use that to my advantage. Ultimate stealth.

Leonardo flips away from a punch, only to hit Splinter in the face. "Ah! Sensei, I'm sorry-!" He cuts himself off when, with white eyes, I take the chance to tackle him down, turning visible again as I did so.

Forgetting what I was doing, I growl in Splinter's face. My green eyes return to their place as I put a friendly look on my face. "How was that? How'd I do?" I ask excitedly, stepping off of Splinter. "Well done, Marcel. Leonardo, just when you had the advantage, you hesitated, and that would have made you vulnerable."

"Hai, Sensei," Leonardo answers painfully as I help him to his feet. Not realizing how hard I was pulling, he bumps into me. I place my paws on his midriff to steady his movement. He looks at me. I give him a trilling noise as he scratches me behind the ear.

"Now, that is all for today," Splinter starts walking to his room, but he stops and turns his head. "Unless you care for a rematch."

"No, thanks. Wouldn't wanna eat you by accident." I said jokingly. This earns a laugh from the boys and an amused chuckle from Splinter. He enters his room, and the boys run up to us. "Not bad," Raphael comments, arms crossed. "Guys, I can't believe you two actually tagged Sensei. That was epic," Donatello said in awe. Michelangelo grabs Leonardo's hand and my right paw.

"The hand, and paw, that punched Splinter. You know you can never wash these again." I stick my tongue out in mock disgust, earning a laugh from the boys. "I gotta said, guys, it was all teamwork," Leonardo said.

He's got a point there. Charmander's stats seems to have skyrocketed some since the whole incident with the Mousers. Pātonā and I are getting closer to each other. He does his own thing, but he's cool. And as for my Eevee, well, the boys underestimated him a couple times, but he's shown me that he can defeat Pokémon bigger than him. He's come a long way since his shy, quiet beginnings. I told him that when or if I find a Fire Stone, I'll evolve him when I believe he's ready. It's only fair. I can't bring an under level Pokémon into battle.

I know, says the one who had a under level Charmander take on an over level Bisharp. Still.

"And let's not forget this guy!" Raphael said, putting an arm around me and punching my chest playfully. "Oh, please. I never would have gotten even close to him. I must've gotten lucky or something."

"That wasn't luck, dude," Michelangelo said. "Call it what you may. I just used my signature hunting skills did what my instincts told me to." I said to him. I didn't use invisibility because it wouldn't be fair. Although Splinter probably would have sensed me coming whether I was invisible or not. "You must have great instincts, then." Raphael tells me. "Why, thank you."

I'm staying in the dojo for a second, when I have a terrifying vision. I roar in fear. No doubt everyone heard that. I'm clutching my chest and breathing hard. I have no idea what I thought I just saw. Wait, what?

"Marcel, are you okay?" Pātonā asks me. "What happened?" He asks Leonardo. "I don't know." He answers. "I'm okay." I said, even though I don't really think I'm okay. "I just had a scary vision, that's all."

"What was it?"

"I have no clue anymore. I had it, then I lost it. My brain isn't working properly right now." I answer, shaking my head. "All I remember was a pack of small, black and red dog Pokémon with skulls on their heads."

"Houndour?" Donatello asks me. "I think so."

"Okay... Anyway, this isn't why I came here. There's something you guys should see. April is having a bit of a pest problem." Pātonā said. I can sense that she's having a problem with the biggest pack of Houndour I've ever seen.

My head starts hurting so much, I can't help but groan. "Are you sure you're okay?" Raphael asks me. "No, Raphael, I'm not. I think I should stay here. I've got a massive headache." I think I have a migraine. My vision fades every few seconds, but I don't feel any nausea. Could be.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll go." Pātonā said. I hate having to stay here, knowing that my girlfriend could be in danger, but I guess my health comes first. "You guys might be dealing with Houndour. Be careful."

**Pātonā's POV **

It's cloudy outside as we jump across rooftops. I'm worried about Marcel. I mean, his head seems to be killing him, figuratively speaking, and he's having a hard time concentrating. I don't think this is an ordinary headache he has.

Oh, yeah, there's a countless number of Houndour down there. April is hanging on for dear life on a pole. Somehow, the Houndour are chewing nonstop on the pole, some using Fire Fang. I had no choice but to stay here. I've had a run in with a pack of Houndour before, and it didn't end well. This coming from a Rock type, who's resistant to Fire type moves.

But my question is, why would there be a bunch of Houndour here? Could we be dealing with a mutant? Think about it. No human has the capacity or willpower to do this. Although, a mutant would. A Houndoom can make a pretty stern leader, but a pack this big?

Speaking of Houndoom, I can see a Shiny Houndoom and a Mega Houndoom from up here. Maybe that's the leader and deputy. Wait. I just thought of something. Houndour and Houndoom are both Fire types. Marcel, being part Pokémon, and his Charmander, is also a Fire type. Meaning somebody's controlling every Fire type in the city. But who?

**Meanwhile, Marcel's POV**

Why won't this damn headache go away?!

I've been tossing and turning, trying to sleep it off. But I'm in excruciating pain. And my paws are starting to hurt from grasping my head. I feel like crying, it hurts so bad. I start to give up and let a few tears fall.

"Marcel?" I hear someone ask me. I turn to see Kijani's concerned face. "Are you okay?"

"No, Kijani, I don't think I am. I had a vision that scared the daylights out of me, and now I'm having the worst headache of my life." I let a few more tears fall. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'm being mind controlled or something, but,"

"Oh, you poor thing," Kijani said. "Is it a migraine?"

"It sure feels like one. My vision fades every now and then, but I don't feel any nausea. I'm trying to sleep, but the pain is too much for me to handle."

"I think some rest is the best thing you could do right now. I'm not sure how to fix your headache."

I find a comfortable spot in the living room and, trying my best to ignore my possible migraine, I finally fell asleep. I'm unconscious after a few minutes. Weird.

What's happening to me?!

**Pātonā's POV **

When we come back to the lair with an unharmed April, we find Marcel fast asleep. Michelangelo pokes Marcel in various spots, but he doesn't wake up. "Jeez, he's pooped." I said. Michelangelo, uncontrollably, starts giggling. "It's not that kind of poop!" I retorted.

Raphael stifles a laugh, covering his mouth. I just glares at him, a vein on my head. When Michelangelo finishes his giggle fit, he starts poking Marcel's nose with Donatello's bō staff. "Dudes, check out the nose nuggets," He said. I facepalm. Now it was my turn to stifle a laugh.

"Aww, look at him! He's so cute when he's sleeping," Michelangelo coos. "Hey guys, check it out, I'm picking his nose," He said, gently sticking the bō staff up Marcel's nose partway, wiggling it. I couldn't help but let my laughter loose. I had to support myself on hands and knees.

**Marcel's POV **

When I open my eyes, I feel something up my nose. I clamp my teeth down on the staff, causing Michelangelo to jump. I have a distressed look on my face. "Guys," I said wearily. "Are you okay, Marcel?" Raphael asks me. "Haven't you asked that question enough times today? No, I'm not. I... I think Falco is out for revenge or something."

"Falco?" Cyrus asks. "He mutated his colleague and gained psychic powers." Pātonā explains.

"But my question is, how?" Pātonā asks me. "Beats me. He passed his psychic powers on to a Mega Houndoom and a normal shiny Houndoom. The Mega Houndoom is the leader. His name is Akari. The deputy's name is Shah."

"Aw, great!" Michelangelo said in protest. "So now we're letting the bad guys name themselves? We gotta take them down!"

"Agreed." Pātonā said. "I don't know why Houndoom and Houndour of all Pokémon, but they must be stopped. I've heard that if you get burned by one of those, the pain will never go away." Everyone shudders at the thought. "Yet again, I think it's a myth. I hope it's a myth. A Houndoom's fire hurts like hell, and that is no understatement."

"All this time I thought I couldn't be mind controlled because I have a metal plate in my head. My powers were a lie." I walk up to the Razor Fang that my Gliscor held many years ago. "I'm believed to be raised by the most powerful Pokémon deity anyone's ever known. The Dark Raikou. His mind can't be controlled, but mine can. Controlled, but not read." Everyone listens as I tell my sob story.

"But the truth is, I was a real tiger cub before I mutated. I was being experimented on by the Kraang. Some said I was a mutant that had the pelt of a tiger, the muscles of a pro wrestler, and the Pokémon characteristics of a Mew."

"Mew? You mean the New Species Pokémon Mew?" Donatello asks me. "That's the one. Some said Mew, some said Mewtwo. I was raised by some other Pokémon, but I refused to believe those people. All jokes aside. I lost everything that day. My brother, all my friends... Even some of my dignity." Trying not to break down crying, I clench a fist. "I knew how Splinter felt, losing a loved one and having a hard time moving on. I hated living by myself for that long. When I met Splinter and the rest of you. I thought I found a foster family." Forget it. I had to let my tears fall and choke out a sob.

"And- and looking back, after I got separated from my family, all I had was my trusty Gliscor. But he did something so life risking, I'd be missing a limb from frostbite as we speak. He..." I was so close to breaking down into tears. "D-during a blizzard, I was freezing cold, despite my fire powers. My Gliscor tried to keep me warm when I couldn't. When I woke up afterwards, he was frozen solid, covered in ice. He was dead. Ice beats both Ground and Flying."

I swear, I heard someone sniffle behind me. I was too busy trying to talk and cry at the same time. It's not easy. "I looked everywhere for my family, but they were nowhere to be found. I was never so lonely in my life." I sink to my knees, ready to let it all out. "Now... You four are all I have left." Without another word, I break down completely, crying my eyes out. A pair of muscular arms wrap around me tightly. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the one hugging me was Raphael. He was trying not to cry, too. "You poor thing..." April said, speechless.

"We're so sorry." Leonardo said, wiping his eyes. "We promise, we'll take out Shah and Akari for you."

"But we gotta find them first." Donatello points out. "You know where Herald Square is?" I ask them. They nod. "I think, hope, that their territory is somewhere close." My head starts hurting again, and I roar, clutching it. Raphael let's go of me. "Fight it, bud," he said. "I will. Go, go now."

"You got this, Marcel," Leonardo tells me. "Thank you, Leonardo." April stands by me. "You guys go. I'll stay with him." April said. Charmander went with them.

**Pātonā's POV **

That was the most heartbreaking backstory I've ever heard.

"So... You're the turtles that Falco was talking about." Akari said grimly. "Well, rest assured, me, Shah here, and my pack of Houndour are the hellhounds who shall send you to hell."

"Empty threats," I said, hands on my hips. "That's what you think. We have a special addition to our pack, and he didn't come to play." Shah said. We hear a tiger roar, and there Marcel was, his eyes glowing white, teeth bared, drooling as he growls, almost as if he had rabies. I freeze in fear.

"Marcel, snap out of it!" Leonardo calls out. "Don't waste your words." Marcel said, the hundreds of Houndour surrounding him. "This is where I belong, with my kind,"

"No..." Raphael mutters. I'll bet it hurts to see your best friend like this. "Your beloved Marcel is ours now. Imagine my delight when I realized that not only could I take over the streets of the city, but him being a mutant tiger, he could be the key to your demise," Akari said, evilly laughing with that deep voice of his. Now I don't know who's worse. Kirā or Akari.

"Marcel, destroy them."

"No!"

Marcel attacks us, anyway, knocking all of us out quickly. I watch in horror as he fights his best friend. Marcel roars in Raphael's face. "This isn't you, Marcel!" He said, struggling to avoid getting his face, and fingers, bitten off. Marcel's mouth was open, showing his sharp teeth, and Raphael was holding his mouth open.

Marcel pulls away roughly, but then, with every ounce of strength he has, he scratches Raphael across his chest, er, his plastron. Raphael screams out in pain, holding his stomach. His brothers call out his name in fear. Marcel isn't done yet.

He punches Raphael right where he scratched him, causing him to double over. Down on all fours, he slowly walks toward Raphael, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. I cover my eyes. I can't watch any more of this!

But then I hear Charmander's loud, enraged cry from across the room. His silhouette turns into a bright blue and white. Of course. Charmander and Marcel have had a strong bond ever since Marcel hatched him from the egg. I'm guessing he's pissed because of the demon possessing him, and he wants to protect him.

The blue and white from his silhouete disappears, and Charmander's new form can be seen. Now, he's a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon. It has dark red scales and a cream underside from the chest down. It has blue eyes and a long snout with a slightly hooked tip. On the back of its head is a single horn-like protrusion. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have plantigrade feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it.

I don't believe it...

Marcel's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon.

Wait until Marcel sees this.

Speaking of Marcel, he attacks Charmeleon. But the red lizard Pokemon fought back with Fire Fang and Slash. The little big guy's beating the crap out of him! Er, at least he was. Marcel punched Charmeleon in the head. Dizzy, Charmeleon recoiled. Marcel was about to finish him off, until...

"Yame!"

I know that voice anywhere! I uncover my eyes and see Splinter standing there, looking at the mind controlled Marcel like he was the enemy. "Leave my sons alone."

Marcel just growls, manifesting his claws. Splinter and Marcel attack each other at approximately the same time. But Splinter was winning instead of Marcel this time. Every time he takes a hit, Marcel's anger goes up. Soon, his anger causes him to collapse, rolling around like an animal, growling and roaring.

The turtles and Splinter pin him down, even Raphael, who was injured. Shah and Akari, who saw the entire fight, were furious when Marcel starts to snap out of it. "Don't listen to them! Your place is with us!" Akari barks. Marcel knocks all of them off of him, grabs the nearby katana blade, and points it at Leonardo.

"My place... Is with the turtles!" To our complete and utter shock, he charges at Shah and Akari. Shah charges forward, only for him to get grabbed roughly by the horns and thrown into Akari. Marcel inhales, taking in as much air as possible. Shah and Akari watch, waiting for something to happen.

A forceful blast of water is launched under great pressure, and it's heading straight for Shah and Akari. Their faces change, and they just lay there as they get hit by the powerful blast of water. They're sent crashing into the wall, soaking wet. Was that... Hydro Pump?!

Marcel wipes his nose with his thumb, glaring at his now defeated enemies. He isn't paying attention when Raphael hugs him. He jumps before returning it. Soon enough, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are huddled around Marcel, hugging him.

**Marcel's POV **

Yeah, I just used Hydro Pump on Shah and Akari. And it was worth it. Worth the group hug I got when I defeated them. I purr into Raphael's shoulder. I look up at Splinter. "I'm so sorry." I said. Splinter pats my head. "Do not be. You could not control your actions." Splinter said.

Raphael pulls away. "We're just happy to have you back." He said to his best friend with a smile. "It's good to _be_ back." I respond before hugging him again. I hear multiple yelping noises, signifying that Shah and Akari have retreated with their pack.

"Hey. Guess who evolved." Pātonā said, pointing to what used to be my Charmander. "I saw." He's finally big enough to give me an actual hug. "I'm so happy for you, buddy."

* * *

We're back in the dojo,. "Are you sure you're okay?" Pātonā asks me. "I am now, thank to you guys."

"Did you seriously use Hydro Pump back there?" Donatello asks me. "Yes, I most certainly did. I can perform Pokémon moves of almost every type, except maybe Fairy."

"You really do have the Pokémon characteristics of a Mew." Pātonā said. "You guys see how Shah and Akari just fled the way they did? Acting like a bunch of chickens, yelping as they ran away." I said, trying not to laugh. "They were all like 'I'd better get outta here before I get wet! I'm nothing more than a aquaphobic dog.' And a chicken. A chicken dog."

I make chicken clucks and a bark from a dog, earning a laugh from the turtles. I couldn't help but laugh too. I'm still laughing when everyone else was done. When I was finally done, Leonardo was giving me a look. "Marcel,"

"Yes?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, why?" There's a smirk on their faces as they slowly walk towards me. My eyes widen at what I just said. "Uh, wait a second, guys, I didn't mean... Oh no..."

No escape for me.

I run out of the dojo as fast as I can. I'm only in the pit when Leonardo tackles me down. His arms are around me, trying to keep me still. "Gotcha. So, where are you ticklish?" Leonardo asks. "Like I'd tell." I said. "Figure it out yourselves." Raphael tried the jaw line, the armpits if I had any, the neck. "Really? You said you were ticklish." Raphael said. "I was joking." I answer.

"Did you try the feet?" Donatello asks him. Gosh darn it!

I try to move my foot out of reach, but Raphael grabs it and starts tickling my foot, and I can't restrain my laughter. Donatello decides that Raphael shouldn't be the only one having fun with this. After what felt like eternity, Raphael stops tickling me so I can catch my breath.

"You don't mind this at all, do you?" Donatello asks me. "To be honest, no, not really." I respond. Donatello puts a mad scientist smile on his face, with the same mischievous vibe as Michelangelo. "So, you really wouldn't mind if I did... This?" Right at the last word, Donatello sticks his finger in my ear, leaving an unpleasant tickling sensation in my ear. I flick it to shake off the finger that's tickling me. "What about here?" Leonardo scratches my belly, doubling the laughter.

"Or here?" Raphael squeezes my leg, right about the base of my foot. "Okay, that's enough." I said when I have no more laughs in me. "Aw, but you love us, don't you?" Michelangelo asks me.

"I do, Michelangelo. I really do."

* * *

**Marcel's Charmander evolved! I'm so happy! Serously, I am, because Marcel's Charmeleon won't evolve until Season Two. Enjoy Charmeleon while he lasts.**


	13. New Girl In Town

**Marcel makes a new Pokémon friend. Oh, speaking of which, Marcel and Raphael have their first real fight. It doesn't end well at all.**

**This will be a long one. Very long.**

* * *

You guys remember Snakeweed? The first mutant the turtles battled? The one who I witnessed the revival of? He's back, and he's got a Shiftry. The Shiftry is almost as dumb as Kirā. And that's not an understatement. This Shiftry is probably blind, because every time he tries to make a move, he misses.

His moveset is Leaf Blade, Feint Attack, Aerial Ace, and Extrasensory. A pretty good moveset, but the only problem is he keeps using Leaf Blade. One, it's not very effective on Fire. Two, he flaps his arms, trying to fly when he avoids one of our Flamethrowers, but fails miserably.

"Is it just me, or is this the stupidest Grass type I've ever met?" Eevee asks as he gets hit with yet another ineffective Leaf Blade. "You know, I was just about to ask the same thing." I said. This is a high level Shiftry, because he's been hit with THREE Flamethrowers, and he hasn't fainted yet! Must have a high Special Defense stat.

A lively, ululated yell causes all of us to stop abruptly. I look up to see an energetic Pātonā crash down on the ground. The impact of his landing triggered a shockwave, leaving the Shiftry on his rear. Pātonā wipes his nose with his thumb before charging. The leaves on the Shiftry's arm glows green.

The Shiftry slashes Pātonā with his Leaf Blade. A super effective hit. Enraged, I drew my torch and position it so I could use Fire Blast. The symbol appears right as it hits Shiftry. When the explosion disappeared, it reveals that the Shiftry fainted.

When I meet up with the turtles, Leonardo and Raphael are at it again, having another one of their arguments. Why does it have to be these two? Every time. Every. Damn. Time. I overhear their conversation. Raphael thinks he would make a better leader than Leonardo! Oh, after all the recklessness I've seen from him, fat chance!

I put Incineroar back into his ball. Their veins clash as they growl at each other. I have to do something. I step in between the two and slightly push them away from. "Boys, boys, think this through. Can we have at least one day without you two getting on each other's cases?" I ask. As expected, I'm ignored. But then I'm met with an elbow to the gut. I hold my stomach, the wind knocked out of me. Guess not. Charmeleon rolled his eyes.

Leonardo storms off, leaving the leadership to Raphael. Oh my god, this is NOT happening! I start pacing, stopping only to roar angrily. After the sixth time I stop pacing to roar, Raphael is ticked off. He glares at me. "What the hell is your problem?" I ask him loudly and furiously. Donatello and Michelangelo step back in fear.

"Me?! He's the one with the bad orders! He let Snakeweed get away, and because of YOU, I might add," Is he seriously blaming me for letting Snakeweed escape?! "Oh, don't you pin this on me. Leonardo told me to take on his Shiftry while you four took on Snakeweed himself." I said to him, a vein on the side of my head. "If you hadn't refused to follow his orders, then Snakeweed wouldn't have gotten away. Do you deny it?"

"Yes! And that's my problem right there! You know, you're the best friend ever, Marcel! You stick up for Leo, but you don't stick up for me, like a real friend does!" Okay, he has a bit of a point there. "True. However, tonight was your fault. Accept it. You don't know the pressure that's being put on him, you don't that's it's like to lead! But I do. It's a big responsibility."

"Why are you blaming me?! If that's how you feel, go join him!"

"Because you had to argue with Leonardo, like you usually do! Every damn time I turn around, you two are at each other's throats! When was the last time you actually listened to anyone other than me? And I'm not done with you yet!"

Raphael looks ready to attack me. Incineroar is standing beside Donatello and Michelangelo, and Cyrus is huddled up with Pātonā, who was scared.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"But you should! I have wisdom from my personal experiences that make important life lessons! But it's starting to occur to me that you don't seem to care."

"Kinda like how I don't really care about you," EVERYONE gasps at this statement. Did he really just said that? "What are you saying?" I ask him, ready to put my foot down. "You wanna know what I'm saying? Having you around is getting annoying as hell! You're constantly bragging about yourself, you make a terrible excuse for a frriend, and worst of all, you're just as big a Splinter Jr. than Leonardo is!"

I just stand there, not taking my stern look off my face and keeping my posture. I'm not letting him get to me. But his words are killing me on the inside. He's saying stuff he's gonna regret later. Charmeleon's shrinking, growing nervous every second.

"You think you're such a great friend, but the truth is, you're not! Just beat it! We don't need you here anymore! No one said you needed to be around! You've known us your entire life, and the other way around, haven't we seen enough of you?"

Yeah, you know what, my face just changes. Now he's really killing me on the inside.

"I know you now. You try to act like some kind of hero or something, but you're nothing but a chicken. You're weak on the inside. Always have been. Always will be. That's why we don't need you on the team. And I would rather chew my arm off than listen to you. We hate you, and you hate us. So do us all a favor and-"

Out of rage and hurt, I punch Raphael in the face, the sound echoing into the sky. Everyone shrinks at this. Raphael chuckles at me. I have a hardened look on my face. "I knew it..."

"You don't know nothing about me. There's more to me than you think, and not in the concept you're explaining it in."

"Yeah, right. I'm your "best friend". I'm supposed to know everything about you." He said sarcastically. "So is this how you really feel?" I asked him. "Yeah. But, to be honest, you never ask about how I feel. You're always out for yourself. Should've known it was a mistake to trust you."

I have this necklace with a Fire Stone inside of it that I sometimes wear. Raphael, the kind friend he used to be, gave me the Fire Stone. But the fact was flat out ignored as I rip it off my neck and chuck it at the floor, shattering it.

I run. I run as fast as I can. I don't care how far I'm running, I don't even care where I'm going. I just ran. Charmeleon scurried off with me. I refused to break down crying in front of that jerk. All he ever does is hurt my feelings and argue with me. When I was being mind controlled, he listened to my emotional backstory, even hugging me, and yet he still treats me like scum.

He always has. He hears what he wants to hear, does what he wants to do, and it's gonna get him in trouble one of these days. And I won't be there to help him. He doesn't want me around. He's right. I've known them my entire life, and vice versa. What do they need me for? I'm useless! Charmeleon licked my face in an attempt to make me feel better.

At least, I don't think I'm useless. Am I? Where's Leonardo? I need someone to talk to, besides Charmeleon.

I stop and see Leonardo moping around. "He's still there, excellent." I said to myself. A bunch of Foot ninjas appear behind him. Oh, great. Leonardo takes them all down faster than I thought. "Ah, I feel so much better."

"Leonardo!"

His eyes widen slightly as I come out of my hiding spot. "Are you okay? Raphael's just being a jerk, nothing new."

"Leave me alone," he said angrily. My ears perk up. Jeez Louise, what's his deal? I understand he's upset, but that's no excuse to talk to me the way he just did! "Please, Leonardo, let me help you. You'd do the same for me."

"Not now! Just go away! I hate you!" Not only did I gasp, but I took a few steps back. I can feel the heat I'm generating beneath me. I could burn the rooftop down if I'm not careful. "If that's how you feel-"

"GO!" He screams at me. I hit the ground running, not bothering to stop the tears. Two of my friends hate me now. Perfect. Now I feel like everyone hates me.

I'm giving myself one last chance to calm down. I need to talk to someone. But who? Raphael hates me now, so no. I'm not going back to the lair, so not Kijani. Pātonā's nowhere to be seen or found. Who's left?

April.

I gently knock on her window, hoping she's awake. "Marcel? What are you doing here?" She said, rubbing her eyes. "Can we talk for a few minutes? I need some advice." She gasps and grasps my shoulders. "I've been waiting for this my whole life. Tell me what's happening!"

"Okay. I'll just cut to the chase. Raphael and Leonardo got into a fight. Leonardo left, letting Raphael lead the team. Then we had an argument, and he said that he didn't care about me! I turn to Leonardo, hoping he's not as upset, but he said _to my face_ that he hated me!"

"Ohh,"

"Now I feel like everyone hates me. After everything I've done for them." I start grasping the bar of the fire escape tightly. I'm on the far side of the right. My anger and frustration with them is skyrocketing. "You know what, forget it. If my two best friends are gonna say that about me, then I'll just leave. They don't care about me."

"Marcel, that's not true. I still care about you."

"And I appreciate that. But I've done everything for them. I helped care for them." I slam my fist on the bar. "I helped train them." Slam. "I helped them become the great ninjas they are today!" Another slam. "I did everything for them, and this is how they repay me!" I slam on the bar as hard as I could, leaving it bent. I take cleansing breaths, trying to calm down.

"I didn't think this would affect you so badly." April said. "You're the only person I have left to talk to. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. I think you should talk to someone else."

I sigh. At least I had someone to talk to for a moment. "I understand. Thank you for your feedback." I thank her. "See you soon... I hope." April closes her window. The fact that my two best friends hate me took control again. I ran off to I don't give a damn where. But wherever I stop, I was miles away from the lair. I don't know where I am.

Hopefully, somewhere where no one can find me.

**Pātonā's POV **

"Should've known it was a mistake to trust you."

I watch with fear as Marcel rips his necklace off and sprints away, his Charmeleon not far behind him. Did he seriously just say all that to his best friend? I would've ripped out his throat by now if he did that to me! "Why would you do that?" I ask him, my fear turning into fury. "He's had it coming! He wanted to know how I felt, I told him how I felt. You can't get all mad at me."

"Mad?! I'm pissed off! What did he do to deserve that?"

"He never sticks up for me!"

"You're not his only best friend! And not everything is about you! Leonardo is Marcel's best friend, too! But you just want him all to yourself because you had him first! How would you feel if he said that to you?"

He scoffs and waves a hand at me. "Why do you care?" My fur bristles, my hands curl into fists, there's a vein on the side of my head, and the expression I had on my face would make anyone start running. "Uh oh," Michelangelo said as Donatello leads him away.

Outraged, I tackle Raphael to the ground, nearly knocking him him off the rooftop. He gives me a shocked look. "Why do I care? I was one of the first friends he made when I was a Rockruff! Oh, I just remembered something! You listened to his backstory when he was being mind controlled by Shah and Akari! If you didn't care, then why did you hug him?"

"This is a completely different thing!" I force a hand on Raphael's throat to keep him quiet. But it restrains his breathing a little. "Listen to me. After what you just said to him, I don't think you deserve a friend like him. Maybe you don't deserve a friend at all!" I screamed at him.

Raphael looks up at me with big eyes. He knows I can be scary when I'm angry. But Marcel's the one who's scary, no, terrifying, when he's angry. Think of it like this; Life is over for anyone who infuriates Marcel. He's never killed anyone out of anger, but sometimes, deep down, he wants to. But he never does. He never lets his anger get in the way of his good-heartedness.

"Now, I'm going out to find him whether you will or not! And when I find him, the first thing I want you to do is apologize to him. And so help me, if you give him a hard time, I'll rip out your throat and put it back in upside down!"

Raphael was shaking with fear underneath me. He's never seen me like this. Marcel, obviously, doesn't deserve a selfish mutant like Raphael. "I've never been so ticked with you than I am right now." I growl, stepping off of Raphael. "Maybe while I'm gone, you'll learn how selfish you really are."

I leave without another word. Marcel's too good for Raphael. He's selfish, stubborn as hell, temperamental. Marcel, he's thoughtful, easy to play along with, and level headed. They're two complete opposites. I've heard of the term 'Opposites Attract'. But in this case, opposites don't attract. They deflect.

I stop to see Marcel hiding behind a building, watching as Leonardo was fighting a bunch of Foot ninjas. He took them down quickly. But when Marcel asks him if he's okay, he gets a retort!

"Please, Leonardo, let me help you. You'd do the same for me."

"Not now! Just go away! I hate YOU!"

Are you kidding me? First Raphael, now Leonardo? Who's next, Donatello and Michelangelo? Marcel runs off, and my anger skyrockets again. "Hey!" I shout to get his attention. He snaps his head toward me. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't need a lecture from you!" Leonardo retorts. Oh, he's in for it now! I throw pointed rocks at him, but he blocks them all with his katana blades. I took,the advantage to pin him down. I'm pissed again, and I'm going all out! I'm giving him the what for!

"All Marcel did was stick up for you! He was just being a good friend for you! How could you forget something like that?" I don't get an answer. "Just so you know, he just got told off by Raphael, _implying_ that he hated him! And now you just said it to his face! You just made him feel like nobody cares about him! Ever think of that?"

Leonardo's eyes widen upon hearing this. "What?" He asks me in disbelief. "Thanks to you and your temperamental brother, he could be anywhere by now! And you know what, Marcel was right! Maybe you're not cut out to be leader!"

"You don't mean that." He said to me. I step off of him and place my foot on the edge of the rooftop. "Yes. I. Do." And I take off running without another word. My nose might be able to help. Once I smell something, I never forget that smell, which is sometimes a blessing and a curse.

I have no clue how long I've been out here looking for him, about an hour at least, but I can't find him. Must be on the other side of the city. Great. Now look what he did. I think Michelangelo would make a better best friend than Raphael.

Wait, no. I know who'd be perfect for him.

I have a nice Luxray friend that would make a much better friend than Leonardo and Raphael _combined. _His name is Ivan. Level 45, male, adamant nature, ability of Intimidate, has a moveset that consists of Iron Tail, Spark, Ice Fang, and Crunch.

He usually holds this item called a Quick Claw. It makes the bearer move first occasionally. He claims that its the most reliable held item he's ever had. Ivan wears the Quick Claw around his neck like a shark tooth necklace. Looks great on him.

Ivan isn't really adamant. If you're adamant, you're refusing to be persuaded or not letting someone change your mind. Ivan's not like that at all. He's a super nice guy. He can handle the worst of tempers. He could probably even tame Raphael.

He's never met anyone he couldn't fix. He's a great guy to work with. Thinks things through carefully. I usually turn to him whenever I need advice. That's how good a friend he is. I'm just worried whether or not he'll be able to calm Marcel down.

In fact, speaking of the other side of the city, that's where Ivan's hunting grounds are. Hopefully, Ivan won't attack Marcel. He probably won't.

**Marcel's POV **

My face is buried in my hands, crying. I feel so lonely without my two best friends. But they hate me now. There's no point in going back. I can't show my face in the lair knowing that I'm not welcome there. Charmeleon shook me a bit, but I was too overtaken by sobs to notice, let alone care.

"Excuse me."

I jump when I hear a masculine voice. I look around, but I see nobody. "Who said that?" I ask. I jump slightly when a black paw taps my shoulder. I turn around and see a Luxray smiling at me. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm just having some family issues, that's all." I explain to the Luxray. "Is your name Marcel?" He asks me. My eyes widen somewhat. "Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Pātonā's been telling me all about you." He said. "You know Pātonā?" I ask him. "I do. I don't see him as often as I used to. I gave him advice whenever he needed it. Or, sometimes he comes to me when he needs to calm down. I'm known for cooling off uncontrollable tempers."

"Really? In that case, I have two ex-friends for you to talk to." I tell him. I'm talking about Raphael and Leonardo, obviously. "Ex-friends?" The Luxray asks me. "Yeah. I got into an argument with one, and the other just screamed at me."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well then... I never did get your name." I forgot what I was gonna ask him. "My name is Ivan. Level 45, adamant nature, Intimidate ability, have a moveset that consists of Iron Tail, Spark, Ice Fang, and Crunch." The Luxray said to me. "Ivan? That's a really nice name."

"Thank you. You have a unique name, too."

Ivan and I grin at each other. Looks like I just made a new friend. "Oh. You said you got into an argument with two of your friends. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Might as well." Ivan sits down next to me. "Did Pātonā tell you about four mutant turtles?" I ask him. "He most certainly did. He rambled on about them one day." Ivan answers. "So, you know the names Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo?"

"Yes, I do. Leonardo's the leader, Raphael's the muscular one, Donatello's the smart one, and Michelangelo's the silly one." Pātonā must've told Ivan everything.

"Raphael and Leonardo got into a fight. Raphael, after second guessing his orders, thinks he would make a better leader than Leonardo." I explain. Ivan moans, facepalming. He knows what I'm talking about. "Continue. I'd like to see how this ends." He said.

"And hear it, you will. After Leonardo left, Raphael and I got into a fight. He tells me that I'm a poor excuse for a friend just because I don't stick up for him. Well, he wasn't my only best friend! Then he implies that he hates me. Then, I ran off to find Leonardo. I talk to him, and I get a retort! He said _to my face_ that he hated me! My god, I never felt so useless and lonely in my life! They made me feel like I'm worthless!"

Ivan's face turns into a pitying look. "Oh, you poor innocent soul. I'm sure you didn't do anything to deserve this." He said. Charmeleon shook his head. "I didn't! I've known them my entire life! I've done everything for them!" I'm too angry to start crying right now. Ivan rubs his head against my shoulder. "I've been thinking about leaving."

"I don't recommend doing that. Running away from your problems isn't gonna fix anything." Ivan said. "That's what the back of my head's been telling me. I stumbled upon, wherever I am, to calm down. Then I found you."

"I'll take that as a thank you. I take pride in my work. Are you feeling better?" Ivan asks me. "I am. But I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet."

"If you're nervous about going back, I'll be so kind and come with you." This has got to be the nicest Luxray I've ever met. The way back to the lair was spent on the two of us talking amongst ourselves.

"I have no real place to live. Where you were crying was on my usual hunting grounds."

"It was? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"I appreciate you for helping me, Ivan."

"It's no problem, really."

I've seen quite a lot of Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray back in my day, but none of them were as nice as Ivan here. At least, I don't think so. There was this one Shinx that that followed me almost everywhere. I gave him all of my advice, breathing techniques for calming down, and so on. Is this the Shinx I met in my childhood? I'll have to ask him sometime.

We stop when a girl jumps down in front of me and Ivan. "Looks like I found some more kitties." She said. "Who are you?" I ask. "Karai." She answers. Oh my god. I remember her. The last time I saw her, I was 100 years old, ten in human years. I defeated her, but she fought mercilessly.

"Listen, I remember you, and you must remember me. I'm the same tiger you fought five years ago. I'm simply passing through. I don't want any trouble." I said to Karai. "Neither do I. I've heard you've had l little argument with a friend of yours?"

"How the hell did you know?" I ask in disbelief. "Excuse my language, Ivan." I mutter to him. "I just happened to run into him. Now, how do you feel about a little Pokémon battle?" Karai asks me.

Ivan laughs. "Do you even have a Pokémon to battle with?" He asks. Karai brings two fingers to her mouth, whistling for her partner Pokémon. A purple blur jumps up from behind her. It was a female, that much I knew.

It's is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

There's only one Pokémon that fits this description.

And that Pokémon is Liepard.

"A mutant tiger and a Luxray? Hmm," She said. "Say hello to Sasha." Karai said, petting her Liepard. "Level 40, Unburden, Shadow Ball, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, and Fake Out." Not the worst moveset. But why Shadow Ball?

"She's pretty. But do we really need to do this?" I ask her, glancing at Sasha. "I'll make you a deal. If you win, I'll leave you alone. But if I win, that Luxray of yours is as good as mine."

"And if I refuse?" Karai pulls her tanto out. "You, your lizard, _and_ that Luxray of yours is cat chow."

My eyes widen. This is some deal. I mean, I just met Ivan. I can't lose him! And if I refuse, I'm not exactly gonna die, but probably get severely injured. But it doesn't look like I have a choice. I have to fight. "Fine. Charmeleon, let's go." I told my partner. He nods and steps in front of me, facing off against Karai's Liepard. I hope he wins.

"Sasha has the higher Speed stat, so she'll be going first. Think you can handle that?" Karai asks me like I'm some kind of idiot. "No, not at all." I answer. Ivan shakes his head. A Liepard's base Speed is 106, compared to a Charmeleon's base Speed being 80. Sasha's base Speed is 26 points higher than Ivan's.

Okay, I gotta remember, Charmader knows Fire Fang, Slash, Dragon Breath, and Smokescreen. Start with either Slash or Fire Fang.

Right after Sasha uses Fake Out.

"Liepard, Fake Out!" I knew it. If Ivan had the Steadfast ability, like Lucario does, his Speed stat would rise. Or isn't that Inner Focus? No, Inner Focus _prevents_ the Pokémon from flinching. Sometimes I get the two abilities mixed up.

Liepard's Fake Out doesn't do much to Charmeleon. Let's see... Fire Fang can burn her, while Dragon Breath can paralyze her. Well... If you paralyze a Pokémon, their Speed stat decreases by 50 percent. If you paralyze a Pokémon, they're usually unable to move. And the chances of paralyzing with Dragon Breath is 30 percent. The chances of burning with Fire Fang is 10 percent.

Worth a shot.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Breath!" I tell him. A purple force spews from his mouth. Liepard barely dodges it. "Night Slash!" Liepard's tail glows purple as if she was about to use Iron Tail.

"Slash!" Charmeleon blocks the Night Slash and sends her flying. "Use Dragon Breath!" This time, Liepard gets hit. I wait for her to land, to see of she becomes paralyzed. If she's paralyzed, then it'll be game over for her. If not, we're still in the game.

"You can't just keep using Dragon Breath," Karai scolds. "My Pokémon, my rules, miss." I tell her. An electric charge surges through Sasha, who has trouble standing up. Yes! She's paralyzed! Now's our chance!

"Too bad your Liepard doesn't have the ability Limber! Charmaeleon, Slash!"

"Shadow Ball!"

A spherical purple blob is heading straight towards Charmeleon. In midair, he dodges it and proceeds to hit Karai's Liepard with Slash. She's low on HP! What move haven't I used yet? Oh yeah! Fire Fang!

"Finish her with Fire Fang!" Charmeleon bites down on Liepard, and she faints, the spirals in her eyes proved it. Karai just stands there, staring down at her fallen partner. Ivan walks beside me, proud of himself. I sit there, waiting for a reaction from her. Sasha staggers as she tries to stand up after Karai gives her a Revive.

"You and your Charmeleon fought well." She said. I glance at Ivan. "Thanks." I said to her. "You surprised me. Fine. Your Charmeleon and Luxray friend stays with you. But you haven't seen the last of me. Next time won't be so easy." She said, pointing her tanto at me.

I got bored mid-sentence as he finally takes off with her Liepard. Ivan, Charmeleon and I high-paw each other.

"Marcel, that was epic!"

I turn to my left and see Leonardo and Raphael watching the fight the entire time. "What do you want?" I spat. "Hang on, Marcel. Hear us out." I look at Ivan. He gestures to Leonardo. I sigh and make eye contact with him.

"Marcel, I am so sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was just so upset,"

"I understand that, but it was no excuse for you to say what you said."

"I know. And I'm really sorry." Leonardo said. Raphael's avoiding eye contact with me and his arms are crossed. I clear my throat. Raphael makes eye contact. "Raphael, don't you have something to say?" Leonardo asks his younger brother. He tries not to cry. But I didn't expect his reaction. He starts begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, bud! You probably feel like we hate you, but we really don't! We love you so much! I promise, I'll never say that again! Please forgi—"

I interrupt him by placing a finger on his mouth. "You didn't have to beg for forgiveness, Raphael. I already forgive you." I said to him. "You're kidding, right?"

"If I was kidding, I would have scratched you across the face by now. Yes, I forgive you!" I said again, laughing. "Raphael, for someone so temperamental, you can be so dumb." I joke. He raises an eye ridge. He knows I'm joking. "Aww, c'mere you!"

Raphael wraps an arm around my neck and gives me a rough noogie. "Nooo! I just polished that!" I said. "Whiner." He said. "I'm not a whiner."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

An idea hit me. "Fine, yes I am."

"No you're not."

I point at him, laughing. Leonardo starts laughing, too. Realizing what he just said, Raphael gives me a playful growl. "I'm just messing with you!" I said, rubbing his head. He smiles and gives me a hug. I return it. Leonardo, without being asked, joins the hug. I can hear Ivan laughing slightly.

"Your fur is so soft-" Time to have some fun with Leonardo. Going into dog mode, I lick his mouth while he was talking. He pulls away and spits. "You little turd! My mouth was open!" Leonardo said angrily. It was the playful kind of angry.

"So what's with the girl that tried to take your Luxray?" Raphael asks me. "Ah, she said she'd take my Luxray if I didn't win. And I won. _We_ won." I said to him.

"She threatened to kill you."

"She threatened to kill Luxray."

"She's in the Foot Clan."

Leonardo pats his shoulder. "Nobody's perfect." I roll my eyes. I think Leonardo has some kind of memento of her. The little tanto knife. "Oh, introduction. Leonardo, Raphael, this is Ivan. Ivan, this is Leonardo and Raphael." I introduce the three.

"Marcel and Pātonā have told me about you. Looks like I don't have any tempers to deal with after all." Ivan said, impressed. "Oh, is Pātonā okay?" I ask the two boys.

"After you left, okay wasn't even close to the word we'd use." Raphael explains. "He was furious."

"Oh, was he really?"

"Oh yeah. He was mad because we said we hated you. He was so angry, he threatened to kill us if we didn't apologize to you!" Leonardo explains. I shrug. "That's Pātonā for ya. Cares a lot about me."

"Overprotective if you ask me," Raphael said. "Pātonā cares deeply about his friends. But the only thing that concerns me are his death threats." Ivan said.

"And I thought Marcel was scary when he's mad." Leonardo said.

"Just don't make the same mistake twice. Okay?"

Raphael pats my shoulder as he passes me. "Hey, Ivan!" I shout to him, who had his back turned. "You wanna stay with us?" I ask him. He gives me a confused look. "Stay with you?"

"Yeah. You said you didn't have a real place to live. You're coming with us whether you like it or not," I said to him. "Good point." He said, running for us, and we head home, happy that I made up with my two best friends.

* * *

**I could've written this so Marcel wouldn't come home until "The Alien Agenda," but I didn't. I felt like it would make Marcel a bit too obnoxious.**

**Ivan, the Luxray's voice actor is Nick Jonas.**

**Sasha, Karai's Liepard, is voiced by China Anne McClain.**

**I have a Luxray on Pokémon Ultra Sun with the exact same description. Adamant nature, Intimidate ability, same moveset, same held item. But I didn't nickname him. I just have to teach him Iron Tail, and he's just like Ivan.**

**I was debating on a second Normal type move for Charmeleon, besides Slash. I said 'screw it' and went with Growl. **


	14. The Alien Agenda

**Once again, another one of Marcel's scary, brash attitudes.**

* * *

While we're fighting the Kraang in an alley, we all figure out how ruthless of a fighter Ivan can be. He can split a Kraang droid in half with one Iron Tail! As you all know, Ivan is the friendly Luxray I met the other day. About a week or so ago. He's made a type of bond with each of the turtles, Splinter, Kijani, and my Pokémon.

But it was Leonardo that we're worried about.

I think he's developing a crush on Karai. And since then, I've been kinda avoiding him. I haven't spoken to him much, either. I want to hang out with him again, but after he said that he hated me? To my face? How can I handle something like that? And let's not forget the death threat from Karai the last time I saw her.

And to add on, what if Karai hurts him? I've seen her skills compared to mine, as far as fighting and Pokémon battles go. But I have a Charmeleon and an Eevee. All Karai has is a Liepard. I mean, what can Liepard do that Charmeleon can't? Other then learn Shadow Ball. Don't know.

Maybe Leonardo likes the dangerous type. My fighting style is dangerous, me being a tiger, but it's starting to occur to me that the dangerousness of a mutant tiger isn't enough. I haven't entirely forgiven Leonardo, but enough so I wasn't mad at him.

The only thing Leonardo keeps talking about is Karai. Karai this, Karai that, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai! He barely asks about me! Not that nobody asks about me. Pātonā, it's almost like he's been stalking Leonardo ever since Ivan came to stay with us. Now he flat out doesn't trust Leonardo.

And, to be honest, neither do I. Come to think of it, when Pātonā said the same thing I told Leonardo when we first met Leatherhead, that he wasn't fit to be leader, Pātonā did _not_ apologize. Didn't even think about it.

Oh, and about that Fire Stone necklace I told you about? It's as good as new.

I'm leaning against a building, arms and legs crossed. Doing what I can to avoid eye contact, specifically with Leonardo. I just don't trust him right now. Don't think I didn't see Karai watching us!

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Leonardo ask me. Great. Now I have to tell him. "Why do you care?" I spat. "Because I do." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That sentence ticks me off.

"Really?" I ask. "Can Leonardo and I be alone, please?" Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Pātonā, and Ivan turn and walk away, leaving the two of us alone. Furious, I whirl around and pin Leonardo against the wall. Charmeleon hides in fear. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks angrily.

"You knew the Foot was watching us!" I bark at him. He immediately knows what I'm talking about. "Not the Foot! Karai!" He retorts. I hiss at him. "Karai is the Foot, you idiot!" He struggles to escape my grip. "Stop moving!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Leonardo asks me. "Why? First off, you knew she was watching us with that crony of hers, and all you did was show off! And what about me, huh? Do you even care about me?"

"Of course I care about you! And I was just showing how formidable we are. I knew they weren't gonna attack us!" I sneered at him. "No. You were showing how formidable _you _were. Testified!" I growled.

Silence.

I take a deep breath before speaking again. "Infatuate yourself with a girl and you forget how things work. Well, let me explain it to you. You don't flirt with the enemy, you take them down. And I'll have you know that I've been nothing but an emotional mess this past week. My sparring is turning into mauling, I'm setting things on fire, and I thrash myself to sleep at night!" I yell at him. "But all you care about is Karai! If this doesn't stop, I'll go crazy! You want that!?"

"N-no..." Leonardo trails off, taking in everything I said. But something inside him snapped. "No, you're wrong about her! She has a good side! Look, I know what I'm doing! You're gonna have to trust me!"

Wow... Just wow. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life. I was so close to scratching Leonardo, after I roared in his traitorous face. I'm so angry, I can't even calm myself down. My breath and body is shaking. I'm ready to cry out of anger.

"You must be the biggest traitor I've ever met." I hiss at him. "I'm not a traitor-"

"Yes you are! You care more about Karai than your own family! She's all you've been talking about! You wonder why I haven't been talking to you all week!" Leonardo glares at me. "You think you know everything, why don't you come with me and see that I'm right?"

"I'm not taking a walk with a traitor like you! I'd rather die at the Shredder's hands!" Leonardo gasps at this. I'm not done yet. "You've learned nothing from what happened last time we saw Karai. I bet you haven't even told the others yet, right?" I don't get an answer. "Just as I thought. You don't trust your own family. Or your own friend."

"It not that I don't trust you guys, but..." Leonardo trails off again.

"Yeah, right! If you trusted us, you would have told us! Seriously, Leonardo, you really are the worst leader ever! The worst!" Leonardo freezes. I grab him by the plastron. "Now, you'd better listen to me. And don't you forget. You're a liar, a traitor, and I hate your guts, and until you get your act together, I don't think I wanna see you again!" I push him, landing on his rear.

So now I know how Leatherhead feels. "I'm done with you, Leonardo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want nothing to do with you anymore. I'm going to find the Pokémon that raised me. After all, I have no brother as of now. Never have, and probably never will." Leonardo looks at me in disbelief and shock. "I've been extremely forgivable up until now. But this time, you've crossed the line. I'm through with you, Leonardo." I walk away without another word.

**Ivan's POV**

Well, isn't this nice.

Not only did Leonardo go rogue on us, but he just got told off by Marcel. Don't get me wrong, Marcel has every right to be mad at Leonardo, but he just took his temper out on him. We were lucky Pātonā didn't get involved.

I don't really think it's necessary for Marcel to go back to his old life, whatever that means. Maybe I should try to talk to him. He's not going to talk to Leonardo, that's for sure.

But on the other hand, Leonardo looks heartbroken. Almost as if the love of his life just dumped him. He pretty much lost his best friend. Again. Now Marcel hates him, and not the other way around.

In a way, I'm mad at Leonardo, too. "I'll go talk to him. But Leonardo, I'm sure this isn't how Splinter raised you." I said to him calmly. "I'm thoroughly disappointed in you."

I find Marcel having a face off with... Karai. I growl. What could she possibly want this time?

"Where's your Luxray?" She asks him. "None of your damn business." Marcel answers, ticked off. "Oh, foul mouthed today, are we?" I see what she's trying to do. She's teasing him. "I don't usually curse, but when I do, it's only when I'm angry at unbelievable levels. And it's normally for a good reason."

"And what is that reason, if I may ask?"

Marcel gives Karai the hardest glare I've ever seen, and that's saying something. "I want you to stay away from Leonardo. Stay away from my Luxray. Stay away from my friends. I will not warn you twice."

"Is that supposed to be a warning?"

"I know you're not scared of me. And I'm not scared of you. But you will be if you don't heed my warning. Because if you don't, then you'll have to give me a good reason why I shouldn't turn you inside out. Get the picture?"

"I thought you didn't care about them anymore."

"I don't care about one of them anymore. I hate his guts, but I don't want him dead. And I'll protect him from you if I have to."

"So you do care about him?"

"A little. Point being, stay away from me and my friends, or you might not see the light of another day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now shove off before I really get angry." Karai was strangely obedient as she left. He was surprisingly calm while he was talking to Karai. At least he doesn't have a crush on her. He already has a girlfriend.

"Are you feeling any better now that you've talked to someone?" I ask, revealing myself. Marcel turns to me. "Kinda, yeah. I guess she did your job for me. But I still don't trust her."

"I don't blame you one bit. Neither do I. But cut Leonardo some slack, will you? He's trying not to think about Karai all the time."

"How do you know? Did you talk to him?"

"I did. He said he thinks about you and everyone else. He just talks about Karai when he's around you, I have no idea why."

"And why didn't he tell me?"

"Please don't get mad at me, but he said that you wouldn't understand."

Again, Marcel keeps his cool. "What wouldn't I understand?"

"That what I told him. You're the most trusted member of the team, and yet here we are."

Marcel takes a deep breath. "You can't just avoid him all the time. But he's not the first one to make a fool of himself over a girl. Right?" I ask him.

"I'll be honest with you, yes. I try not to swoon over Cyrus, and I try not to look or act cool just to make myself more attractive. She already knows I'm attractive. And she can tell if I'm lying to her."

"Have you ever lied to her?"

"Only once. I told her I could perform Misty Terrain, I really couldn't. I ended up performing Grassy Terrain. She wasn't mad at me, but she wasn't entirely happy, either. She forgave me, though."

"Good, good. You have a good soul. You never try to hurt anyone, you rarely lie to anyone, and you try to keep your anger issues under control, especially in times like this."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Do you think you're ready to go back?"

"No, I don't think I am. I just need time to calm down. I'm angry, no, furious, with Leonardo still."

**Marcel's POV**

We've been sitting out here for hours, and I can't get over my anger with Leonardo. He's being a selfish idiot! How can I forgive him for that? Will I forgive him for that? Should I? My mind's all discombobulated now, I can't think straight! My head's already hurting as it is!

Ivan was kind enough to come find me, and we talked after I gave Karai my warning. But I don't trust her. I gotta do something or my head might explode. Figuratively speaking. Maybe I can sing something that fits my current situation.

_Where is the moment I needed the most?_

_I kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost,_

_They tell me my blue sky's faded to gray, they tell me my passion's gone away,_

_And I don't need no carrying on,_

I'm starting to feel a bit better. Slowly, my anger dies down. I can feel my tenseness dissipate.

_I stand in the line just to hit a new low,_

_I'm faking a smile with the coffee to go, _

_They__ tell me my life's been way off line, __I'm falling to pieces every time,_

_And I don't need no carrying on,_

I tap my foot to the beat of the music. Now I'm really starting to feel better. Ivan walks beside me, knowing what I was singing, and joins in.

'_Cause I/you had a bad day, I'm/you're taking one down,_

_I/you sing a sad song just to turn it around,_

_He says I/you don't know, He tells me/you "don't lie",_

_I/you work at a smile, and I/you__ go for a ride,_

_I/you had a bad day, the camera don't lie,_

_I'm/you're coming back down, and I/you really don't mind,_

_I/you had a bad day, __I/you had a bad day._

I'm not sure where I am now. I was lost in song. But rest assured, I feel so much better. "You know, that's a great way to calm yourself down. Did you come up with that?" Ivan asks me.

"Kind of. I sing whenever I want to, but it helps when I'm bored or angry."

"I absolutely love your voice. It's amazing."

"Same thing to you. You sounded like you could sing. Anyway, I can't believe I'm saiding this, but I think I'm ready to talk to Leonardo."

"That's good to hear."

A cry from an Eevee interrupts our conversation. I look to see my Eevee running to us. He stops in front of me, panting. "I got here as fast as I could." Eevee said, still panting.

"What's the rush? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. The team needs your help. They're fighting the Kraang. I should probably tell you that this Karai person and her Liepard was with them."

If they need my help, it's only fair that I help them. I just wish I knew sooner. I feel a lot guilty for leaving now. Especially after telling Leonardo off. I'll give him a chance to make amends with me, but I can't fully forgive him yet. "Where are they?"

* * *

I have absolutely no idea where we are. All I know is, the turtles are fighting some kind of octopus thing. It was cute for a second, but then it turns, um, not cute. The turtles are cornered. I'll bet they wish I was here.

Well, their wish already came true.

Ivan roars and uses Iron Tail on the octopus's head. Okay, this might be the most heartless thing I've ever done. But I can't sit here and watch their defeat.

I focus myself, cloaking myself in fire. I'm hoping they're bracing themselves. I'm about to use Eruption. It's an extremely powerful Fire type move that hits all opponents. May inflict a burn. The attack leaves a hole in the ceiling, several balls of fire flying everywhere, and, well, all you could see was fire.

The octopus notices me, and so do the turtles. They're ecstatic to see me. But I'm not finished here.

I growl at the octopus, ready to use a move called Magma Storm. It's a Fire type move that can only be learned by Heatran. The target is trapped in a maelstrom of fire for about four to five turns. Not as powerful as Eruption.

"Guys, get out of here, NOW!" I order, the fire in the room spreading like wildfire. "But what about you?" Donatello asks urgently. "Don't worry about me! Just go!" Reluctantly, they did exactly what to told them to do. Ivan had to go with them, since he'd be incinerated if he stayed. I have fireproof fur.

After making sure the giant octopus wasn't going anywhere, I ran as fast as I could, escaping before something explodes. I'm only about a mile away from the premises when it explodes. I'm panting for air. And at the same time, I'm relieved that I made it out in time. I mean, even if I didn't, I'd live. It's just fire. Not sure about Charmeleon, but..

Anyway, I look everywhere, but the turtles are nowhere to be seen. Must've gone back to the lair. But Ivan sticks around in case I came out alive. He was relieved, too. He pretty much pounces me happily, and I just give him a hug. His tail is wagging like crazy.

"You're okay!" He said happily. "Where are the boys?" I ask him. "They went back to the lair. And they're worried sick about you."

"Aw, geez. I'll bet they think I'm dead."

* * *

I was, sorta right.

I came in to find Leonardo hopping on one foot. Splinter must've jabbed him with his cane. Poor guy. But he kinda deserves it.

The boys, and April, notice me and are happy to see me again. Leonardo rushes for me and tackles me for a hug. Not caring about the fact that I was mad at him earlier today, I return his hug tightly. He groans happily, giving me a squeeze before patting my back. "You're okay."

"I am now." I said as we separate. I give his a serious look with a raised eyebrow. "Did you learn your lesson about Karai?" I ask him. "Yup." He said with no hesitation. "Good." I respond, patting his shoulder. "How much did I miss while I was gone?"

"Well, after you left, Leonardo and Raphael were sparring, discussing the same thing you were. A while later, April has a bit of a robot problem." Pātonā explains. "Then the Kraang, Karai and her Liepard were getting on my nerves, the octopus thing appeared, you and Ivan showed up and saved our hides, and that's about it."

"Aw, man, I missed all the action. Oh well. At least Ivan and I showed up in time to save everyone." I said, sad that I missed the action. Leonardo hugs me around the neck.

* * *

I chuckle darkly. Leonardo has no idea I'm sitting in his room. And I can hear him and Raphael talking to each other. "I'm glad you came to your senses, bro." Raphael said. My tail wags. "You were right. I don't know what I was thinking. Besides, I already have an awesome friend that... you know," Leonardo said. Is he talking about me?

"I can see why you think Karai's hot," Raphael grins, crossing his arms. "In an, evil kind of way." I fake vomit. Too much information.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. I am so over that. I'm actually gonna talk to Marcel right now and sort this out,"

I back away, stumbling on something. Did I hear what I thought I heard? Leonardo wants to make amends with me? Odd. I was gonna ask him first. But even if so, I can't help but think that he hates me. After what I said to him. He looked broken-hearted when I left him there in the alley.

"I know you're in there."

Leonardo's playful tone of voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over at him. He's standing in the doorway. Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes. I turn away from him. He probably hates me. I'm ready for him to start yelling or something.

He sits down next to me, and I'm trying not to cry in front of him. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I refuse to turn my head. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I don't answer him at first. "No. Not at all." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What's the matter?"

I open my eyes, but to my annoyance, tears fall. "Do you hate me?" I ask him. His eyes widen. "No, of course not. Why?"

"I feel terrible for screaming at you earlier. I don't think you're a bad leader, I don't hate you! And I especially don't think you're a traitor. I was never so angry in my life, and I thought I had my temper under control, and-"

Leonardo shuts me up by hugging me. Tight. "Please, don't be sorry. I was being selfish."

"Selfish wasn't really the word for it, was it?"

"No... You had every right to be mad at me... And I wanna make it up to you. If you'll let me." Leonardo takes my hand into his. Now I turn my head.

I take a deep breath. "Leonardo..."

"Go ahead. I'm ready." He said, expecting the worst. Think again.

"I'll let you. I wanna make up, too."

Leonardo reacts like he was about to have a heart attack. "You do?"

"Yes. I knew you'd come through. I do trust you. And being mad at you hurt me on the inside like you wouldn't believe. I don't care if turtles and tigers have little to nothing in common. And I'm sorry too. I don't hate you. I never have." I can't take it anymore. I hug him with every ounce of strength I have. Leonardo, the happiest guy in the lair right now, returns my hug.

I would be crying right now, but I had something else in mind. We pull away, and I can see the happy look on his face. "Thank you."

* * *

**Daniel Powter's "Bad Day" does not belong to me.**


	15. The Pulverizer

**This story has 2,000 views! I appreciate you for reading this! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Charmander, Eevee and I are sitting in the subway tunnels, waiting for Donatello. He said he had something to show us. Knowing him, this'll be good, I can tell. It's taking a while, but I'm being patient. My head is in Leonardo's lap, stroking my neck like a real cat. Our bond strengthened since the last time we saw Karai.

My Eevee is around level thirty something now. His moveset doesn't have moves that are extremely powerful. He knows Covet, Bite, Swift, and Quick Attack. To me, Copycat isn't a very useful move. These days, I've been getting bored when it came to catching Pokémon in Poké Balls. Soon enough, the next Fire type Pokémon I encounter won't be caught in a ball.

Think about it. They're trapped inside of their balls, just begging to come out. They're not moving around much. That's why Charmeleon and Eevee aren't kept in a Poke Ball. My dream is to create a legion of Fire type Pokémon. Not sure if I'll ever be a gym leader, but still.

My goals are beyond your understanding. And sometimes, beyond _my_ understanding.

I yawned when I feel a sneeze coming on. Right before Donatello arrives with... A subway car? It had graffiti, bumpers that look like a pair of jaws, and the wheels are adjusted so they'd move along with the train tracks. I was too busy holding back a sneeze. I have a weird look on my face, my nose scrunched up, teeth bared, and tongue sticking out.

Donatello steps out of the subway car, leaning against the door with a grin. "So?" He asks us. I can't answer right now. I've been holding this face for a full minute. My god, I must look like the silliest thing ever. "You turned Leatherhead's old subway into this?" Leonardo asks.

"I think Marcel's got face freeze." Michelangelo said, giggling. Why you taunt me, turtle? I slide my tongue back into my mouth to sneeze like a cat. I sneeze pretty hard. I lick my nose as Leonardo pets me. "Bless you." He said. I rubbed his petting hand with a trilling noise.

"It doesn't even look recognizable anymore. I hope it's just as cool on the inside as it is on the outside." I said, a bit dazed after the tremendous sneeze I just sneezed. "Donatello, question. Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" I asked him.

"Yes, you have."

"Oh. Anyway, did you come up with a name for it?" Cyrus asks. Well, I'm leaving the naming to Michelangelo. I turn to him with a knowing look. He's got an idea. "Well, it's a translaxed, multi-armored, electromagnetic-"

"The Shellraiser," Michelangelo said, wiggling his fingers. I raise my paw, curl it into a fist, and bring it back down. "This guy, right here, he's..." I wander off a little ways. "That name is perfect!" I shout before reappearing.

"Of course it is. You always underestimate me... except for you." Michelangelo points at me, winking. I give him a thumbs up. He looks down, "Ooh, gum,' and bends down to eat it when I stop him. "Listen, buddy, I know you live in a sewer, but can you not eat off the floor, please."

The lot of us walk inside. Charmeleon whistles, impressed. "This is some beauty you got here."

Eevee tilts an ear, interested. I can tell Donatello's been working on this for quite some time. And I'll bet his hard work will pay off. He never ceases to amaze me. Or pretty much any of us for that matter. In fact, I'll be darned if he can make a thought translator collar for Eevee.

"I'm not gonna be the dog here, am I? Where do I sit?" I ask Donatello. "Wherever you want." He answers. In that case...

I pretend to be in thought. After a few seconds, I hop up behind Raphael and place my hands on his shoulders. "Figures," he said with a chuckle. "Hi." I said like I was high on catnip. Wait... I've never had catnip before.

"What are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's get this puppy going already!" Am I ever this energetic? "Just thrust the throttle ever so sli-" I'm jerked forward, making a _mrrat _noise in annoyance. "What's powering this thing?" I ask him. "The Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead." Donatello explains. "Wait, you said it was dangerous, like the Kraang could track it, or something like that." I said. "I put it under a lead glass shield." Donatello adds.

"Okay, we're in for something." Charmeleon said, adjusting himself. "Couldn't have said it better myself." I respond. "Um, dead end!" I shouted, pointing to something ahead of us. And there was, indeed, a dead end. Charmeleon screams and hugs me and Eevee in fear. Wait... We didn't crash.

Oh my dog, we just transported outside. The wheels are now on the bottom. "I think I'm gonna die of excitement, Donatello, you've done it again!" I exclaim to said turtle. Eevee unburies himself and wags his tail, either happy that we're not dead, or just excited.

As we're driving down the street, Michelangelo and I are humming to ourselves. I'm humming my favorite rock song. "Does this thing have a radio?" I ask. "What good would this thing be without some tunes?" Donatello turns the radio on, and I hear classical music.

"Are you serious?" Raphael asks. I slowly fling my head back and make a noise that sounds like a mix of a howl and a groan. "Jeez, you hate classical music that much?" Leonardo asks with a light laugh. "Not really. I like listening to some of Beethoven, though." I tell him.

"Hey, Marcel, do you have a voice?" Donatello asks me. "Yes, I do." I said, proud of myself. "Let's see if your Charmeleon has one." Donatello presses another button, and rock music comes on. And it's my lucky day, because it's my favorite rock song!

_All aboard! _I hear on the radio before lively laughter. "Yes! Yes! I flipping love this song!" I shout, pumping my fists in the air.

If this thing had windows, Charmeleon would probably stick his head out.

_Crazy! That's how it goes,_

_Millions of people living as foes,_

_Our types have kept us apart,_

_It's time for the Fire revolution to start,_

_No spats, no tiffs, no fighting,_

_When everyone's the same,_

_We're going off the rails on a crazy train!_

Whether or not it was out of excitement, Leonardo steps on the gas, causing us to speed up. Michelangelo jumps on his seat as Leonardo laughs.

_I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools,_

_I've watched all the dropouts, who make their own rules,_

_One person conditioned to rule and control, _

_The media sells it and you live the role_

_Mental wounds still screaming, driving me insane,_

_We're going off the rails on a crazy train!_

_We're going off the rails on a crazy train!_

I can feel and hear the engine revving, causing us to tilt slightly. The others hold onto a string above as Leonardo does a donut in the street. This only gets Charmeleon even more riled up.

_I know that things are going wrong for us,_

_You gotta listen to our words, yeah!_

Leonardo turns left. I seriously doubt they've heard this song before, but after the music break, the boys sing the last verse.

_We're going off the rails on a crazy train,_

_We're going off the rails on a crazy train!_

_Yeah!_

Everyone cheers as Raphael climbs up on the roof. "Pull over!" I hear him shout. Leonardo does so as we see the Purple Dragons and... "Ugh! Kirā, he's back AGAIN!" I groan. Why is it always him with the Purple Dragons?

"I think you forgot to pay for that. But don't worry. I accept cash, check, or teeth."

"Oh, snap!" I said. "Is that so?" Kirā said. He laughs evilly. "There's four of us and one of you. Tell me how that will work out for you."

"Oh, you wanna call a couple of friends, make it even?" The guy jumps down from his spot.

"This guys got guts," Raphael said. "I agree with you. I like his banter lines." I said to him. Wait, I think I remember this guy. I haven't seen him in ages. What's his name? Timothy?

"It's time to face the wrath of... The Pulverizer!" He takes a stance. Okay, um... I'm not sure if this guy's actually a fighter. He's got the talk, but he doesn't really have the walk. And Kirā snarls, scaring both the Pulverizer. I watch, wincing as the Pulverizer gets beat up. Kirā is slowly approaching something in the shadows. Oh, no you don't!

Forget it, I run for Kirā and slam my body into him. I restrain him as the two of us have a fierce wrestling match against each other. I grab him by the tail with my mouth, slam him on the ground, and swing him so he crashes into the Purple Dragons.

The four hooligans are in a pile on the ground. "What the heck was that?" Fong asks. Kirā hisses at him. "It wasn't my fault, he-!" Kirā cuts himself off when he sees me growling at them. To my surprise, Kirā is cowering in genuine fear along with the Purple Dragons. I take long, striding steps forward before I stop to give off a loud lion roar.

Fong, Sid, and Tsoi scamper away before actually running. Kirā trips and turns to me. Why should I even bother. "Boo." Was all it took to get Kirā hitting the ground running. I think Kirā's starting to lose his "not scared of anything" reputation. There are times like these where I wish Pātonā was here. He'd be laughing his tail off.

But there is a Pokémon that needs help.

I hear a snorting sound. That didn't come from Charmeleon. "Hey, Marcel. There's something here you should see." Leonardo calls me. I turn and see the boys and the Pulverizer standing in front of the ominous shadow. Whatever it was, it was curled up, scared. "Huh. He reminds me of you." I said to Eevee. "Eh-buy." Is what he sounded like.

I slowly approach, whatever it was. I won't know what berry to take out unless I know what Pokémon I'm dealing with. "Come on out, big guy." I said gently. It makes some kind off deep purring noise as it slowly rises to its feet. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

It walks on all fours towards me. It is a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a cream-colored underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside at the top of its shell over its shoulders. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn. Its head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick, and it has three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. Poking out of the bottom of its shell is a stubby tail.

It's head pops out of the shadows, letting himself in the light. Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing in front of one of the most famous, most iconic Water type Pokémon there's ever been.

There is a Blastoise standing RIGHT in front of me!

If I go completely nuts and try to pet it, it'll probably scamper back into the shadows. Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I have a choice of what Berry to give him. Either a Wacan Berry, or a Rindo Berry.

I'll try the Wacan Berry.

I hold out a yellow and green berry. The Blastoise sniffs it and takes it from my hand. He has a good soul. And he's handsome, too. Slowly, I raise my paw to pet it where he'd like it most; right about the base of the neck. It doesn't move. But it does purr. Or, at least, that's what it sounds like.

He nudges me with his nose. Oh, yeah, he's all over me. "Aww, he likes you!" Michelangelo said. "Yeah, I can see- D'oh!" The Blastoise licks my face. I give him a blank look, and he just wags his tail. Little stinker. Then I saw a water drop shaped tattoo on his left shoulder. Only Pokemon in an acapella group have a tattoo like this on their shoulders. Strange...

"Take care, big guy." I said to him, patting his shoulder. I hear a whistle. I have been summoned. I hop into the Shellraiser and Raphael closes the door. I flinch when I hear a thumping sound on the roof. Probably nothing.

"I didn't think you'd make friends with a Blastoise." Donatello said. "Me neither. And yet here we are." I said, proud of myself.

* * *

We came back to the subway tunnels when I hear a loud thump. Let me guess who that was.

That fanboy from a few minutes ago.

"You can survive with just one kidney, right?" He asks wearily. "Um, I believe so." I said to myself, still inside the Shellraiser. "Someone told me that most people with one kidney live healthy, normal lives with few problems. In other words, one healthy kidney can work as well as two. So the answer to that question is yes." I just remembered this.

"Great, first this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, and now he knows where our lair is?" Raphael asks irritability, crossing his arms.

"Oh, no problem. I blacked out most of the way here." Pulverizer said, holding up a finger. I walk out, shaking myself, and the Pulverizer screams at a deafeningly loud decibel level, causing me to roar and shake my head vigorously. "What the heck was that for?" I demand.

"I remember you! Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" He said happily, smiling. "Or maybe a selfie? No wait, even better, a napkin!" Where did he get that from? "Look, buddy, I'm very flattered I have an admirer I didn't even know about."

Pulverizer peeks over my shoulder to see Charmeleon. "O. M. Gosh. Is that an Charmeleon?!" And here he goes again. "Look at this guy! Those muscles, those teeth, that flame on his-"

Charmeleon hisses, swatting Pulverizer's hand. Good thing, too. His hand was getting too close to the flame. "Okay! Moving on!" I said, getting in between the two. "How do you know who they are?" I ask him.

"Oh, I saw you months ago," Pulverizer explains. "You got hurt pretty bad. And your Charmander, er, Charmeleon, tried to save you, the little big buddy he is."

Oh, he's talking about when we fought the Stockman-Pod. Yeah, I remember. I was being a jerk back then. "But it was your Flare Blitz that caught my eye."

"Well, now that you mention it, when I mutated, it wasn't the hunting skills or my immortality that kept me going. It was my given Fire type. There's this internal flame that feels like some kind of life force."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I've created a team of Fire types to this very day. Charmeleon was my first one, then came Eevee, I'm hoping to evolve soon."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

I turn to Eevee, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where's Eevee?" I ask. I look around frantically, but he's nowhere to be seen or found. "No! Don't touch that!" I hear Donatello cry out. "Donatello found him." I said with a laugh.

Donatello walks over to me with Eevee in his hands, who's holding a small Kraang device in his mouth. "Your Eevee's being a pain." He said, laughing. I take Eevee and take the small device from his mouth. I tug on it, but he doesn't let go. Eevee growls a bit. "Let. Go." I'm trying not to laugh. He finally lets go. Why doesn't this guy have an Impish nature?

"Eves, you know you're not supposed to take a piece of Kraang technology, especially from Donatello's lab." Eevee's ears flatten, but I reassure him by petting him. He's so cute. Why is he so cute?!

"What's a Kraang?" Pulverizer asks in confusion.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." Raphael leans in. "You see, the Kraang are aliens from another dimen-" I cover his mouth to prevent him from going on any further. Pulverizer notices my Fire Stone necklace and hold it in his hands. "Whoa, who gave this to you?"

"Nunya biz! Look with your eyes, not your hands!" I gently slap his hand away. "Okay, I don't know what those Purple Ding-dongs want with Kraang technology. But there's only one other person who could make use of it."

"Baxter Stockman."

"Donatello."

This earns a look from Michelangelo. "Baxter Stockman."

I'm itching for a fight now, not sure why. "Okay, can we go?" I ask, taking a few steps toward the door. "Rambunctious, are we?" Leonardo asks teasingly. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, let's go!" I actually want to see Stockman again. I wonder what dumb contraption he made this time.

* * *

At last, we have arrived at the warehouse. Oh, great, the Purple Dragons are here. But no Kirā! Finally! "Okay, what could you have possibly made with those robotic parts this time." I ask sarcastically.

"You wanna see what I'm working on? Well, here he comes."

A snap of the fingers summons a large humanoid fish. It has red scales and a white underbelly. It has an underbite with a set of fangs, yellow eyes, something connected to the gills that makes him able to survive out of water. And just about the waist was a pair of robotic legs.

Oh, yeah, that's Xever after he mutated. I can't help but laugh a bit. He looks so silly. "Look! Sushi that delivers itself." Leonardo jokes. My laughter stops when a Feraligatr jumps next to him and roars, showing his sharp teeth. An an Arbok slithers out of nowhere, flickering his tongue at me. Good thing I taught Charmeleon how to use Thunder Punch.

Xever punches a tool drawer in the air, then jumps and kicks it towards us. I use my psychic powers to stop it in its tracks. "Dude, Fishface is a little sensitive." Michelangelo said. "Fishface?" I ask him. "It was either that or Robocarp."

"Uh, I prefer Robocarp." I said, right before Charmeleon gets attacked by Xever's Feraligatr.

Xever kicks Michelangelo into the wall behind us. I wince. But then Xever attacks me. I'm more than evenly matched. I manage to pin his legs to the wall. "So, Xever, buddy, can I ask you something? Got any other lines of defense other than the legs?" I ask the second question with an edge in my voice.

He answers my question by biting me with his fangs. I roar and slam my fists into the side of his head, and he lets go. I grip my shoulder. I'm a little lightheaded, but that's about it. I growl at him. "I should bite you myself!"

A purple blur tackles me. That stupid Arbok is slithering all over my body, and I can't even catch it. He wraps himself around my muscular arm, and his teeth turn purple. I think that's Poison Fang. It has a fifty percent chance of badly poisoning it's target. Which isn't good, unless your ability is Poison Heal.

If your Pokémon is poisoned, it'll take damage after every turn. But if it's badly poisoned, the damage taken from said poison worsens every turn. The last time I was bit by one, I was out for a week straight! But I'm not letting that scare me.

I raise my eyebrows. "Go ahead. Bite me." I'm practically risking my life right now, but what's important is that I survive. Which I will. "I _dare_ you."

And bite me it did. In the exact same place Xever but me. And it hurt like hell. You guys ever heard the cry from a Kyogre? How screechy it sounds? Well, the pain in my shoulder from the last bite, combined with the bite I got just now, AND the fact that it was Poison Fang, which just doubles the pain, _that's_ how loud I scream. Loud enough to wake up a Snorlax, if you will. And they're pretty heavy sleepers.

I'm close to crying at this point, it hurts so much. No. I can't back down. I gotta fight. But not with physical moves. Not even a minute passes, and I'm feeling even more lightheaded. I'm probably gonna pass out in a few seconds. Or at least collapse. I use this time I have now and use Extrasensory. The Arbok isn't "dead" yet, but I collapse, unable to take the immense pain in my shoulder, and the increasing amount of damage I'm taking from the poison.

I can feel Raphael pick me up in his arms, worried sick about me. I flinch and groan as I take even more poison damage. "You're gonna be okay, bud." He said, stroking the side of my face. I can see the Arbok slither towards us slowly. Raphael takes out one of his sai and points it at the Arbok. The last thing I see before blacking out is an enormous orange blur attacking it.

**Charmeleon's POV**

My master just got bit by an Arbok!

We all have to cover our ears when he screamed that Kyogre scream. Michelangelo contacted Donatello. "Hello?"

"Don! We need your help! Marcel's been bit by an Arbok!" I shout through the phone. "By an Arbok?"

"Yes!"

"Did it know Poison Fang?"

"Yes!"

"Is he poisoned?"

I take a look. Marcel collapses after he uses Extrasensory on the Arbok. I nodded. "Badly!" Michelangelo answered. "We need an antidote!"

"I'm on my way. Keep an eye on him."

Raphael's already watching him, but you know what they said, two is better than one. After a few minutes, he speaks again. "How's he holding up?"

"He's unconscious, but I think he's alive." Raphael said, and I swear I can see tears in his eyes. Is he that worried about him? "Come on, bud, don't die on me. Don't die on me! Please!"

I didn't even notice the Arbok slithering to us. Well, guess what? You know Marcel's Eevee? He just learned Take Down and knocked that snake out of the park! Very little recoil damage. The two fought fiercely, and I was watching in anticipation for who'd win. The little Eevee, or the poisonous Arbok?

The Shellraiser crashes in through the wall, almost running over the Feraligatr and the humanoid fish. Eevee and the Arbok stop their fighting. Donatello walks out and rushes to Marcel and Raphael, whose head is pressed against the others, and crying softly.

"Where did he get bit?" Donatello asks, a yellow spray bottle in his hand and a small bag of something over his shoulder. Raphael turns Marcel's body so Donatello could see the badly affected area. It was a dark gray color with visible bite marks. It looks really bad. "Okay, hold him still." Donatello sprays the antidote on Marcel's right shoulder. The mark was gone, but his unconsciousness remains.

"EEVUY!" Marcel's Eevee uses one last Take Down, and the Arbok runs, or slithers, away in fear. He then walks over to his unconscious Trainer. He sniffs him to see if he was okay, but when he doesn't move, he starts getting worried. He lightly pushes Marcel a bit. Then he reaches for Marcel's ear and tugs on it. Now he's close to crying, curling up in a ball next to him.

"Aww." Everyone but me said. Donatello pets him. "He's okay, little guy. He's just, um, sleeping." Eevee probably wouldn't know what unconscious meant.

Okay, the next few minutes this took was all up to me. Bottom line, the Kraang got away with the power cell, and the Pulverizer is gone for now. But we have to push the Shellraiser back to the lair. Little Eevee's trying to help. "You sure the parking brake isn't on?" Raphael asked. "For the hundredth time, yes!" Donatello shouts, and suddenly, the van is easier to push. "Uh, try it now."

I roar, annoyed. I hope we get back to the lair soon.

* * *

We place Marcel down in Donatello's lab. Eevee hops up next to Marcel, hoping he'll wake up any second. Like his prayer was answered, we hear a groan, and Marcel starts moving.

**Marcel's POV**

I'm awake at last. Oh, and my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore!

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask, a little dizzy. Donatello hands me a Pecha Berry. Like some kind of sick dog, I eat it from his hand, slowly. "You were bit by an Arbok and took a lot of poison damage. Your Eevee saved your life."

My eyes widen at the last part. "He did?"

"You should've seen him. He was like," Raphael started, then Charmeleon, watching himself, was charging at random things, like he was tackling something blind. "And that Arbok took off running!"

I turn to Eevee, who wags his tail. "Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't evolve into Umbreon." Donatello said. "And I didn't give him an Everstone." I respond. Eevee taps on the Fire Stone in my necklace. You know what, after the fearless act he did tonight, how can I say no? And who can say no to that adorable face?

I take the Fire Stone out of the necklace. "Eevee, you've proven to me that you have grown ever since I saved you from Kirā. And I gotta say, I can't be prouder of you. So it is with great pride that I-"

"Do you need to preach him a whole sermon? Evolve him already!" Raphael said, excited. I shake my head. "Go on." Eevee looks at the Fire Stone with awe. He looks up at me. I nod. Without any further hesitation, he touched the Fire Stone, and his evolution begins. Everyone watches in awe.

After about a minute, his evolution is over. Instead of the brown fur he used to have, he now has reddish-orange fur. It has long ears with black interiors, dark eyes, and a small black nose. There are three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. Fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck.

Flareon.

He takes a look at himself. I think he likes his new look. Out of complete excitement, he jumps into my arms and snuggles into me. Oh, he's just a big sweetheart! "Aww!" Everyone said as I return Flareon's hug. "You've earned it." I said to him.

"So, does this means he's a Fire type now?" Leonardo asked. "It does. And I think he learned Ember." Flareon sneezes a bit, and a small flame shoots out of his mouth and onto the floor. "Yup, he learned Ember."

"He gained a new ability, too." Donatello said. I nod. "Flash Fire. Increases the power of Fire type moves instead of taking damage. It's like Volt Absorb and Water Absorb. Except those two abilities restore HP."

So now I have a Flareon. Now I really am one step closer to my legion of Fire types. Once I evolve Charmeleon, I'd like to see what villains got on me now.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I'm hoping that the next chapter doesn't take as long. My favorite part was writing "Crazy Train." XD**

**Marcel's Eevee evolved! On the next chapter, his Flareon will have a different moveset. And an important character will make a brief appearance. If I tell you any more, it'd spoil the surprise. So I hope the length of this chapter makes up for lost time and, uh, yeah.**

**Take care, stay safe, and I'll see you all on the next chapter! Again, thanks to all of you who have read this so far. Peace out!**


	16. TCRI

After I got a few hours of rest, we're chasing a helicopter. I took Charmeleon with me. Flareon's in a Great Ball with me. Cute little thing...

Roughly, the patrol buggy swerves, causing me to almost fall off. "Ow! What the heck!" I shout. "Excuse me, but I almost hit a Lucario!" He shouts back. Oh, that poor thing. According to a Pokédex, a Lucario can read the auras of others. I made friends with a Riolu once. Haven't seen him in years. I wonder if he evolved...

The helicopter flies over our heads and disappears into the buildings. "We lost them." Donatello sighs in dismay. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we didn't hit that Lucario." Leonardo said.

"Hey!"

Oh, speaking of that Lucario, I think it was right behind us. It ran on all fours, standing up as he skids to a halt. "You dimwits almost ran me over!" He shouts, panting. "I know. We're really sorry. You see, we were chasing a Kraang helicopter-" Donatello is cut off.

"Stop right there." The Lucario said. "Say that last part again." Donatello glances at me. "I said we were chasing a Kraang helicopter?"

"I knew I heard that name before. I saw the helicopter before you guys raced down the road like you were in a rush." He said. "The name's Cobalt. I might be able to help you."

"Well, Cobalt, do you think you can track down their auras?" I ask him. Cobalt shrugs. "I would if I could, but they all have the same aura. The last time I tried, it gave me a massive headache." I know how that feels. "Okay, um... Oh, maybe we should consult with Leatherhead." I suggest. "Leatherhead?" Donatello asks fearfully, and Cobalt asks in confusion.

"He's a mutant alligator we met in the sewers. He took a power cell from the Kraang. He might know where to find it." I glance both ways before leaning towards Cobalt's ear. "I suggest that you keep your distance a little bit." I whisper. Cobalt nods.

"He's also the one who likes to grab me by the face and shake me like a ragdoll!" Donatello protests. I walk over to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "I can't tell you if he likes to. But if he tries, I will protect you like I did the last time." I tell him. Donatello smiles at me and puts his hand on top of mine.

"You seem like a good friend... I never did get your names." Cobalt said. That's right, I didn't. "I'm Marcel. This is Donatello, the smart one."

"He looks like a smart guy." Cobalt said. "Thanks." Donatello said with a chuckle. "That's Raphael, the temperamental one, and my best friend." Raphael waves at Cobalt. "Ah, I see you are one of muscularity as well." He comments. "Oh, what, these old things?" Raphael said, flexing. "Okay, moving on! This is Michelangelo, the silly one. You'd like him."

"Whoa! He's like a dog that stands on two legs!" Michelangelo said, examining Cobalt. "I get that a lot." Cobalt said. "And this is Leonardo. The leader of this little gang of mine."

"So we both like blue? Interesting- Oh!" Cobalt notices Cyrus walking up to him. "And who might this lovely lady be?" Cobalt asks, taking one of her paws into his own. "That's my girlfriend, Cyrus." I tell him.

"You seem to have chosen the right girl. I've always found Pyroar one of the most graceful Fire types." Cobalt lightly kisses the paw he was holding. Gently, Cyrus pulls her paw away. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm taken."

"Whoa..." Michelangelo said, looking up at something. On another rooftop, there was an enormous brown Pokémon looking down at us. It's huge. I squint my eyes and realize that we were looking at a pseudo-legendary Pokémon.

The Volcano Pokémon, Entei.

He's looking at us like he hated us or something. After a few more seconds of gazing, the Entei nods at something, then leaves. Wow. Just wow.

"Anyway, it's all good. So, now that I got to know everyone, I think we should find this Leatherhead fellow."

* * *

"I think I forgot the mutant part of mutant alligator."

When we got to Leatherhead's new lair, he was sleeping. Cobalt was a bit stunned by the sheer size of Leatherhead. "It's okay. He's a cool guy. Just don't say the K word when he wakes up."

"What K word?" Cobalt asks. Then he remembers. "Oh."

Slowly, I walk towards Leatherhead. "Psst. Hey, Leatherhead. Wake up, big guy. Rise and shi-"

I didn't notice the white membrane that was covering his eyes when they opened. He roars and grabs Cobalt's tail. He yelps in surprise. I run away a bit, but not far. "His aura is dim. I think he's asleep." Cobalt said, sounding a bit nauseous. Cyrus screams and hides.

Leatherhead dashes for Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. I dash forward just in time to block Leatherhead from grabbing Donatello's face. Instead, he grabs my arm and picks me up. "Well isn't this peachy." Cobalt moans.

"Leatherhead, chill out! It's me, Marcel!" I said to him calmly and gently. He raises his other arm, where he still had Cobalt by the tail, ready to smash him into me. I just look at him, unphased. He blinks, and the white membrane in his eyes are gone. "He's awake." Cobalt said.

"Marcel?" He sees me in one hand, then turns to the Lucario in his other hand. "Who's this?" Leatherhead asks. "Name's Cobalt. If you would be so kind, could you please set us both down." Leatherhead does so, gently. He then notices the boys, slightly hurt. "I got angry again, didn't I?" He grimaces.

"Yes! You did it again!" Donatello shouts. "Why do you keep trying to grab my face? What is wrong with my face?"

"Absolutely nothing." I answer him. "I told you I'd save you."

"I am sorry. You are my friends. The only ones I can trust. That is why I gave you the power cell for safe keeping." Leatherhead tells us. I take a breath and motion the boys to back away. "Okay, long story short. We kinda lost it..." The white membrane in Leatherhead's eyes return again. Cobalt hides behind me. "To the Kraang."

I didn't want to have to say it.

Leatherhead gets angry again. "No, no, no, no, Leatherhead, it's okay." He calms down quicker than I thought. I'm impressed with him. He's getting better at controlling his anger. Now, if only we could do the same to Raphael...

"Wait, I think I know the power cell you're talking about." Cobalt said. "With it, I think they can use it to open some kind of portal to, what's it called? Dimension X?"

"They can use it to bring anything from there to here." I conclude.

"Things so horrible, they terrify even me." Leatherhead said with a nod.

"Do you have any idea where the portal is?" I ask him. "All I remember is this," Leatherhead draws something on the ground. Donatello takes a picture of it, whatever it was.

* * *

We're back at the lair. I told obalt about the Entei we saw. "You saw an Entei?!" He asks. "We sure did." I tell him. "But, there's something about that Entei that makes me wonder... What if this Entei is my real dad?"

"Well, he is a Fire type. You look more like Raikou, but that's not saying much."

"But that's the problem. The Dark Raikou is one of the most powerful Pokémon gods in the world. But I was a normal Bengal Tiger when I mutated."

"It doesn't really add up. The Dark Raikou lives in space. How are you able to survive up there without a helmet?"

"I don't know. If I was a normal Bengal Tiger when I mutated, then I must've been from a zoo or something, because you don't find tigers in North America. They're found in Asia, specifically in the swamps and jungles of India, Bangladesh, Bhutan, and Nepal."

"So an Entei must've found you when you were a cub, raised you, and got separated from him somehow."

"That's actually a very good observation."

"Anyway..." Cobalt said. "What's up?" I asked him. "We have an idea how to get into TCRI. Not sure if you'll like it or not."

"Now, what plan to get inside wouldn't I like? It can't be that bad."

* * *

I was right.

Thanks to April, we made it inside the lobby. Inside of a large box. We're climbing the elevator shaft while Leatherhead's down below destroying the Kraang droids. It's occurring to me and Cobalt isn't the best climber, even with knowing Metal Claw.

"Are you okay?" I ask Cobalt. "I, uh, think so- whoa!" He slips again. "I got you." I grab him around the waist with my tail. I look up and see Raphael ready to open a door. "No, wait, don't open that door!" Cobalt said. Too late. He opens it, then closes it again. "I gotta watch my eyes." Raphael said. I bet I know what he saw. Next thing I knew, an alarm went off. "Uh oh." I said. "I told him not to open the door." Cobalt growls.

A Kraang droid appears from the same door and shoots at us. The boys jump around the elevator shaft, dodging the lasers. I use my psychic powers to telepathically lift the Kraang droid, destroy its weapon, and let it fall in the ascending elevator. "Ooh. Sweet." Cobalt said. "Psychic powers."

We jump down to the ascending elevator. "Okay, let's get inside where it's safe." Leonardo said. Just as he said this, Cobalt opens the hatch, and a group of Kraang droids are inside. Cobalt drops the hatch right before they started shooting. "I have to stop saying things like that."

We open the hatch again, and this time, I force my breath out, smoking up the area. We use this opportunity to take out the Kraang droids. I swing my arms around like I was using Darkest Lariat.

"Change your fur color, and you're just like Incineroar." Cobalt said, impressed.

"Can we please just ride this thing to the top now?" Raphael asked irritably. Donatello pressed a button, but it wasn't responding. "We can't. There's a retinal scanner." I looked around, "Uh... Try this." I gave Raphael a head from a Kraang droid. He placed it over the scanner. "That, which is knows as access, has been granted to Kraang." The computer responded. "Alrighty."

I lean myself against the wall, tapping my foot. I'm about ready to fall asleep when the elevator stops. When the doors open, the room is filled with an olive green gas. The boys and Cobalt faint in a few seconds. I was about to attack, but two sharp somethings jab into my skin, and I'm electrocuted to unconsciousness.

* * *

I wasn't really asleep, but my vision was faded. But when my vision came back, we were in some kind of chamber. I hear hissing and scratching, and I see a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly.

It was a male Druddigon. glaring towards the wall. Cobalt, he's just dazed and confused. "And you are?" I glared icily at the Druddigon. I know this one. He's the one responsible for my mutation.

"Kazar. And the Kraang have plans for you mutants. Big plans indeed." Kazar said. "Guard this cell." He ordered as he left the room.

"Okay, good news first, we're still alive. Bad news is," Cobalt points to a flying Kraang. Our weapons are in a pile, guarded by Kraang droids. "Okay, I have an idea." I said after a few seconds of observing the area. "Spill it." Leonardo said.

"If I can bust out of here, I can take out the Kraang droids myself and get rid of the this green haze with a Rock type move."

The boys look at each other. "Are you sure you can take them by yourself?" Raphael asks me, a bit worried. "I'm positive. Busting out shouldn't be a problem." I answer, gesturing to the part of the glass that was all scratched up.

"I can breathe that green haze. I should be fine. The rest of you, hold your breath."

They give me a thumbs up and take a breath in. I back up, ready to charge headfirst into the scuffed up part of the wall. I charge, and I'm finally free. The Kraang start shooting at me, but I take them out easily. Now, I'm about to do what's called a pro gamer move.

There is this extremely powerful Rock type move called Rock Wrecker. A large boulder is launched at the target, but the Pokémon that used it needs to recharge. In my case, my paws might be a bit sore.

I part my paws like there was a magnetic force keeping them apart, and several shards form a large boulder. Using my supreme strength, I lean back, nearly falling as I did so, and chuck it at the nearby window. The green haze is sucked out of the area, and the boys can breathe again.

I dust myself off. I make a face when I realize that my paws are sore. I shake them. "Are you okay?" Donatello asks me. "I'm fine. I've done this before. The pain goes away after a minute." I answer. And that's when I forget about the portal.

Some kind of rock giant comes out of the portal. "Welcome to Earth, giant rock man." Michelangelo said. The giant roars and attacks us with a stomp of his foot. "Scatter!" Leonardo instructs.

I surface my metallic head like an Iron Defense, ready to use Iron Head. This rock looks a lot like obsidian. But it can't be something that iron can't handle. I stomp my foot as a bright, white aura surrounds me. I growl as I wait for the perfect time to charge. The giant throws Donatello and Michelangelo to Raphael. It steps to them, and now he has his back turned.

I roar at a deafening volume as I use a combination of Giga Impact and Iron Head. I charge, turn sharply so I'm in front of them, and the impact of the superpowered headbutt causes the giant to get knocked on his back. The second he tries to get back up, Cobalt jumps and uses Power-Up Punch right smack dab in the chest. When he sticks the landing, some kind of an orange flare surrounds him.

When a Pokémon hits it's target with Power-Up Punch, it presumably makes its fists harder. But it raises the Attack stat. It gets back up, ready to attack us. I roar, but right when I was about to attack, a Kraang droid is thrown at it. And there was Leatherhead, roaring at the giant. "Get him to the portal! I have an idea!" I tell Leatherhead. He throws the giant into the center of the portal.

"Get to high ground! Cobalt, get ready to use Protect!" Leatherhead gets out of the way. Cobalt stands in front of the group. Okay, another pro gamer move. The Ground type Z-Move, Tectonic Rage. It just might destroy the portal as well as the giant.

My eyes glow a golden yellow, and the aura of Z-Power is surging throughout my body. Roaring, I slam my fists on the floor, creating a large crack. Traag falls into it. I dive in and slam my head into him with full force as we burrow into the ground. Right up until we come in contact with the Earth's core.

With supersonic speed, I sprint back to the surface in time to witness the overpowered Earth Power erupt from the ground like a volcano. Right in the center of the portal. "And that's how a tiger does that." I bark, overly proud of myself.

The boys and Cobalt just stare at me. "That was most impressive." Leatherhead said. "Why, thank you. I would've used Inferno Overdrive, but it would've exploded the entire building and you guys."

Cobalt groans. "What was that all about?" I ask him. He points to something behind me. I look and see that the portal is still intact, revealing that there was a forcefield the entire time. I facepalm, dragging my paw down my face. "Are. You. Kidding me?!" I roar, extremely frustrated.

Then I watch as Traag rebuilds himself. "Okay, so the-" I groan. "The portal-" Another groan. "Has a forc-" I groan one last time before I hiss to the ceiling. Leatherhead tackles Traag to the portal, taking himself with it. "Leatherhead, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Farewell, my friends." And in the portal he goes. Him and Traag are engulfed in the portal and implodes. The shockwave brings me down on all fours. Cobalt barely stays standing up. "Whoa." Cobalt said in awe. Unbelievable. He's gone. And I couldn't do anything to save him.

The Kraang start shooting at us. "Fall back!" I said, jumping into the hole I created from that Tectonic Rage. "This isn't over!" I hear Cobalt roar before jumping in.

* * *

"We were not prepared for something like this, I'll admit. But I never thought things would get this bad. For both us and Leatherhead."

We're back at the lair after we broke the news to Splinter. I was a little broken after Leatherhead disappeared. Michelangelo brought back some kind of storage device, but I wasn't in the mood to follow them. "But hey, if it makes you feel better, the rest of us got back in one piece." I said. Someone clears their throat behind me. "So, um, I guess this is my new home now." Cobalt said. I give him a confused look. "Huh?" I ask him. "I don't have a place to live. The last piece of territory I had was taken over by a group of Mightyena. And they were even more vicious than me."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome to stay here. Do you know anything at all about the art of ninjutsu?"

"Yes. But I don't know much."

"Splinter can help with that. He's a master ninja. You seem like a spiritual one, since you can read auras. You might be as good as Splinter one day."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And when the time comes, I have a set of the same gear that the turtles wear that hasn't been used yet."

"Does that mean I'll get to to wear a cool mask like them?"

"We'll see. I hope you like the color yellow."

"Oh, I do. I can't wait to start training."

"Good to hear."

* * *

**I'm not the biggest fan of Cockroach Terminator for a reason. The part where Raphael kicks Michelangelo in the shell. Scares the living crap out of me. I've had this phobia for as long as I can remember. The first time I saw it, I was chill. But as time went by, I develop a fear of it.**

**Anyway, the important character was the Entei that made an appearance. Cobalt's voice actor is Joe Jonas. **


	17. Cockroach Terminator

**Katsaridaphobia is the fear of roaches. Just so you know. **

* * *

I'm fast asleep, the smell of ramen reaching my nose. My stomach growled, specifying that I was hungry. I roll around, trying to go back to sleep.

The last time we saw Cobalt, I had a pretty good idea. I thought that I, Flareon, and Charizard once I evolve it, would make a team of some kind and do patrols around the city like we do. I came up with the best name, too. The Razing Rogues. Seems fitting.

Cobalt's training has gone pretty well. Even Splinter's impressed. When I'm sparring with him, it's like he's better at karate than ninjutsu, but regardless, he's improved. I saw a little cockroach with a camera on its back. Just what I need. Something to chase. I can't sleep, so why not. The roach sees me and just stands there as I slowly walk towards it like it didn't know I was there. I pounce, catching the roach in my paws. I got ready to eat it, but it slips out of my paws. I chase it like there was a laser pointer on the floor. I chase it into the kitchen.

It was on top of the chopsticks that Raphael was holding. Uh oh... Raphael screams like a girl. "Roach! Roach!" He tries to stab it with his sai. I just chase the thing, the two of us getting in each other's way. "Stop! Stop, you'll smash him!" Donatello said. "That's the point!" Raphael retorts.

The roach crawls to me. I lick my chops. I don't usually eat bugs, but when I do, it's for my own recreation and for no reason at all. I stare at it, my pupils dilated. I let the roach crawl up my finger. Donatello takes the roach from me once he knew what I was about to do. "Don't eat it, that's disgusting!" Donatello said. "Hey, listen, if I can eat a scorpion and live, I can eat a roach." Everyone makes disgusted faces and noises. "What?"

"You disgust me." Raphael said . "Love you too." This is pretty much my go to phrase. Donatello shows us a video on his laptop. First, it showed me trying to catch it. "Was I cute? Huh, huh? Was I absolutely adorable?" I ask with big bulging puppy dog eyes and a wagging tail. "The cutest!" Michelangelo said, cuddling me.

When the video gets to the part where Raphael screams like a girl, I have a hard time holding my laughter in. Raphael notices this and glares death at me. "I'm sorry, it's not funny. It's just... The pitch you screamed in, it was..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I start cracking up with laughter. But I stop myself and clear my throat. "I am sorry for laughing."

He grabs me by the chest and keeps that glare on his face. What he does next, I didn't really expect. He kisses me, for some reason. I'm gonna say this is a sign that he forgives me. He pulls away. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm not a fan of bugs, either. Especially cockroaches."

"Really?"

"Yup. Except I don't scream like a girl the way you did."

Michelangelo manages to hold back a laugh. I wander off to the pot of ramen and eat/drink almost the entire thing. I can't resist anymore! I'm starving to death!

"We're going to spy on the Kraang with a cockroach!" Donatello confirms later on. Satisfied with myself, I make a run for it before anyone notices. "Hey! Where'd all the ramen go?!" I hear Leonardo shout from the kitchen. Not guilty.

* * *

We're inside the Shellraiser as the little roach enters the TCRI building. Cobalt came with us, in case we need any auras read. "That, which is the laser drill, will drill a hole in the planet, known as Earth. That is a hole that is 30 miles deep in the Earth." One Kraang droid said.

"Oh boy, that's in the range of Earth's upper mantle." I explain. "And I thought my Tectonic Rage was bad."

"Lava surfing rules," Michelangelo said. "Um, not if I'm with you, it's not." I comment. "You don't have fireproof fur."

"Lucky." He said, crossing his arms with a childish pout. I rub his head playfully. "You'll get there, kid." I make a small bark noise when the Shellraiser bumps into something. That was no speed bump. "D'oh, sweet heavenly Jesus, what was that?" I ask. We exit the Shellraiser to see what we ran over. It looks like a giant, curled up, cyborg cockroach, just about the same size as Raphael. What a mess it was. And it smells terrible. "Smells like a butt sandwich." Michelangelo comments.

Raphael covers his mouth, trying not to throw up. I'm covering both my mouth and my nose with my paws, trying not to throw up as well, since breathing in, whatever that putrid smell was, would only make it worse. "Oh, would you look at this?" Cobalt mutters as Donatello checks it's injuries. "Hideous," Donatello pokes the roach's abdomen. "And beautiful."

"It's aura is still flaring, so it's still alive." Cobalt said. "So what the heck is it?" I ask through my paws. "I believe it's that cockroach Donatello sent to infiltrate into TCRI."

"WHAT?!" Raphael freaks out, his voice, and probably aura, laced in fear. I put a hand on his shoulder and give him a comforting look. I can read auras, but not as well as a Lucario can. "I'll bet he came in contact with mutagen." Cobalt tells us. The roach gets up and grabs Cobalt by the tail. "Gah! Not again!" He shouts. Raphael yelps in fright, jumping onto me in fear. I use a psychic wave to make the giant roach put Cobalt down. But the thing was incredibly strong. "That was the strongest psychic wave I could throw at it. I practically used Future Sight in one turn!" I bark, frustrated.

"Well, cockroaches are among the most resilient life forms on the planet." Donatello explains. "And the fact that this is a mutant now makes it a bigger problem." Cobalt adds. I can feel Raphael shaking, as he's still clinging onto me tight. "Raphael, you can let go now." He lets go before I even finish the sentence. He's heading for the Shellraiser. Okay...

The giant roach is right behind me. "Oh, um, hey, little big guy. Uh... I'm guessing this is about me chasing you, right?" I ask sheepishly. The roach just looks at me. "If that's the thing, I'm sorry. I like chasing things for fun. But rest assured, I meant you no harm. So... We good?" The roach grabs me. "That's a definite no!" He growls at me. "What's your deal? I said I'm sorry!"

"Eat hot manhole cover!"

Next thing I know, a barrage of manhole covers hit the cyborg roach. I look up and see Raphael on top of his manhole cover cannon. "Put my boyfriend down!" He shouts. And the cyborg roach does indeed put me down as he gets hit with multiple manhole covers. "Okay, Raphael, I think that's enough!" I call out to him. "You sure? I could do this all night!"

"Oh, I'm sure you could. But I think he's had enough."

"Okay, if you say so." Raphael stops his attack on the cyborg roach. "Forget the roach for now. Need I remind you that the Kraang are looking for some kind of lens for a laser drill?" Cobalt asks. "Oh, right- there they are!" I can see the Kraang get a hold on a strongbox of some kind. "They must've picked up the lens." Donatello summarizes. "Not on my watch!" A gray and white aura, and intense power, surrounds my body. No, it's not Giga Impact. It's the Normal type Z-move Breakneck Blitz.

I charge headfirst and flip the van onto its side. Two Kraang droids, and a few more, come out. "The one known as the tiger will be destroyed along with the ones who are turtles for foiling Kraang's plan."

"O-oh yeah? Not if the one known as the tiger destroys you first!" I retaliate back. "Which do we save first? The world or the English language?" Donatello asks sarcastically. "The world. The English language might already be dead." I answer before laughing.

Spyroach appears on top of one of the Kraang droids. I roar as I get shot a few times. But the Spyroach knocks me away and shoots the Kraang with his own weapon. I throw a pointed stone at him, but it doesn't penetrate his exoskeleton. He almost shoots me down, but Cobalt protects me. Wait, where's Raphael? I see him enter the Shellraiser. I'll bet he hasn't done much of anything. "Where were you?" I ask him. "I was busy." He answers. "Doing what?" He opens his mouth, then closes it again. I take a breath. "Listen, baby, I know you're scared. And it's okay to be scared. But you're a ninja, and you can't run away. Try to get your head in the game, okay?"

Raphael sits there for a second, taking in what I said. He looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Okay." He said, not sounding very confident. I kiss him quickly, right before the Shellraiser comes to a stop. "Did that confounded bug just cut the damn drive shaft?!" I ask, ticked off. "How does he keep finding us?" Cobalt asks. "Well, he could be using the homing signal I set up," Donatello gets cut off. "That's the problem right there. Did you shut it off?" Cobalt asks.

"No, I didn't."

Cobalt groans like he made the big mistake of his life. "Okay, okay, wait, I'm picking something up... He's mad about something. I can't tell what it is." He said.

"I apologized for chasing him earlier, what more could he possibly want?" And just when I said this, I see the monitor showing the clip where Raphael and I were chasing the roach. I groan. "I said I was sorry, damn it!" I shout, punching a wall. A biomechanic saw pierces through underneath the Shellraiser. I scream a little bit and jump onto Raphael. I have a small fear of saws. I mean, have you seen the movie? It creeps me out to unbelievable levels!

"The cockroach has a saw!" Raphael shouts. I'm starting to develop a fear of this roach in particular. Leonardo slices the saw off. "Not anymore." He said. I stroke my chin for a second. Okay, I have no plan. Except... "Okay, I have an idea. Raphael, you're with me."

"What are you getting at?" He asks me. "This." I drag Raphael out of the Shellraiser. I make a whistling sound to grab the roach's attention. "Hey! We're over here! Come and get us!" I shout.

"You're using us as bait?" Raphael asks me. "Do you have a better idea, other than running?" I ask him. "Nope." Didn't think so. "Try to face your fears." I said, pushing Raphael to the Spyroach. Easier said than done. He screams and runs once the roach makes eye contact with him. Might as well chase after him.

* * *

I jump over a wet cement sign and turn tail into an alley. And it just so happens that Raphael was down on his knees and his hands were on the sides of his head. "I'm sorry I tried to smash you, okay? I'm sorry. I learned a very important lesson. I'll never be cruel again. Just leave me alone!" He whimpers.

Oh, the poor guy. I didn't think he was this afraid of cockroaches. I have a worst fear myself. But I don't like discussing it. Let's leave it at this; it's an Ultra Beast. Even scarier than a giant mutant cockroach.

I slowly walk up to him to put a hand on his shoulder. The lightest brush causes him to absolutely freak out. He whirls around and screams bloody murder, backing away from me. Boy, did he jump. "Whoa, whoa, Raphael, it's okay!" I said to him, somehow managing to get a grip on his shoulders. His breathing is erratic, but he's staring to calm down. "It's okay. It's me."

I rub his shoulders, getting into any tense muscles he might have. He moans a bit. "Thank you." He said, relaxed. "I'm weak." He whispers. My eyes widen. "What?" I ask him. "No you're not. Everyone has fears."

"Really? What's yours?"

"Well, as of right now, I'm developing one for cockroaches. This one in particular." He chuckles. "Are you really."

"Yeah. Just because you have fears, it doesn't mean you're weak. I mean, look at me. I'm just about as strong as you and I can chicken out the way you did. You should at least _try_ to face your fears."

"But what if it comes after me again?"

"I will protect you from it if I need to. You are my boyfriend, I will treat you as such. I won't let some bug kill you. Okay?"

Raphael smiles and gives me a hug. "Thank you." He whispers. I rub his shell. "No problem. Oh, did you happen to pass a wet cement sign?" I ask him as we pull away. "Yeah, why?"

We return to the scene, and there it was, covered in cement. "Ha! Stuck, huh? Not so tough now, are you, roachie?" I laugh victoriously, right up until the head falls off. My laughter slowly dies down. That son of a gun must've molted.

I turn to see a seven to eight foot tall white maggot thing. Is it ever ugly. It roars at us. "Cockroach... Why did it have to be a cockroach?" Raphael whimpers. A pair of techno organic wings sprout from its back. "And it flies! Damn it!" God, I hate roaches now.

It grabs Raphael and flies off. Desperate and worried, I chase after it. The giant roach finally drops Raphael. I find him in a dumpster. "Raphael!" We hug as we reunite again. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "I think so." He answers. "Good, now let's go."

We finally make it to the Shellraiser. "Um, does this ring a bell; laser drill?!" Cobalt asks us. I hear noises coming from the top. The roach breaks in. Oh, come on! Leave us alone! It roars and grabs me by the tail, whisking me away with it. Not before I grab the roof. "What is with you and grabbing me by the tail?" Unfortunately, I slip, and the roach flies away with me. I can hear them crying out for me, but it's no use.

This roach is stronger than I thought. Every time I try to struggle, he doesn't budge. I roar at him, he either roars back or does nothing. I bite his arm, which tastes terrible, he doesn't react. His hide is too tough. I'm ready to give up. It looks like I've met my match. But just before I lose hope, guess who drops by and saves me?

You guessed it. Raphael.

The fight they had, I didn't see Raphael cower even once. He looks determined. Ticked that he took his soulmate. The fight results in the destruction of the laser drill. The roach is down, but still alive, somewhat. Raphael turns to me, runs, and throws his arms around me. "You're okay! I'm sorry I let him take you, my fear got the better of me! I'm just so happy you're okay!"

"This isn't your fault, Raphael." I tell him, returning his hug. "It's like I said to you before. It's okay to be scared. But you're a ninja, and you can't run away. And what I just saw from you was one of the bravest things I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me." He said. "Why would I be mad at you? You really came through and saved my hide. No one's mad at y-" I cut myself off. Raphael turns to see what I'm looking at. The roach is still alive, crawling, more like limping, towards us.

I roar, furious. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" The Z-power flows through me again. Time to finish this guy once and for all. The Fire type Z-move Inferno Overdrive. This should ensure that he dies, and STAYS dead. "Raphael, take cover!" I tell him. "I'm not going anywhere!" He retorts. "Go, or you could die!" I scream at him. "No!"

Screw it. I'm consumed in a large ball of fire. I charge towards my target. Once I hit it, a dome shaped explosion ensues. Once the smoke clears enough, I can see a pile of ashes. I sigh in relief. That bug mutant is as good as dead. I don't want to see that thing again as long as I live.

I'm panting for breath when I realize that Raphael was still standing there. I look around desperately. "Raphael?" I call out. "I'm okay!" I hear, right before I see his silhouette running towards me. He launches himself into my arms, and we share another hug.

"Brother!"

I turn to see Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo running to where we were. I give him the go ahead. He runs towards his brothers, and he's ensnared in a big brotherly hug. I wag my tail at the family moment I'm witnessing. Leonardo looks at me. "You too. Get in here." He said, opening up an arm. I shrug and join the family hug.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, man. You faced your fear and saved the city." I praise Raphael. "Faced my fear? I conquered my fear!" He grabbed Michelangelo and drew out his sai. "I looked my fear in the eye and I zapped it to oblivion." He blew on his sai like it was a gun, dropped Michelangelo, and smiled. That sexy smile of his. I fold my arms. "So, not scared of roaches anymore?"

"Nope."

"Good. So you won't care about the one I slipped in your shell?" His eyes widened, one of them twitching. He loses his complete mind and runs all over the place in a frenzy. The boys burst out laughing. The longer this took, the harder it was to contain my laughter. I know, it's not funny, but his reaction is. After one minute flat, I can't hold it in anymore. I start cracking up. "I was... I was... joking!" I wheezed out. I didn't notice the ticked off look he had on his face until my laughter died down some.

My laughter stops instantly. "Uh... I was... I didn't mean... Oh no," I ran like a horror movie villain (you could say Ghostface from "Scream") was chasing me. He manages to tackle me down. The next few minutes, we're just wrestling on the floor, laughing all the while. We stopped to catch our breath. "Sometimes I really don't like you." He's joking. "Love ya too."

* * *

**That Entei, just a small spoiler, will make his next appearance in the next episode. And his identity will be revealed in early Season Two. Probably as early as the first episode.**

**I know, One Direction song, so 2012. It seemed fitting for their current relationship, though. It was either that, or Ed Sheeran's "Perfect."**** In the meantime, guess which Ultra Beast Marcel's afraid of. It's pretty obvious, really. I will see you in "Baxter's Gambit!"**


	18. Baxter's Gambit

Hey, guys. We got the word that the Kraang broke into an abandoned lab to receive a new weapon they can use to their advantage. We're spying on them right now to see what that weapon was. I'm scratching myself right now. I'm trying to get an itch on my damn ear. I got an itch, it itches, it— AAAH! It's getting worse! I can't reach it!

"Let me get that for you." A large hand scratches my ear. I moan, which turns into a purr as I lean into the hand that's scratching my ear. I don't realize how much I'm leaning in until I fall on my side. I can hear Raphael laughing. "You loved that, didn't you?" He asks me. "Yes."

"Giant cat. More like giant dog." A voice said. It wasn't really deep. It sounds like a teenage boy.

It's is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of its body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Its blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclerae, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs.

It has strong, muscular legs. With that kind of lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Wait, I think I know what Pokémon this is. Do you? It's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles.

"You must be the tiger Cobalt was telling me about." He says. I give him a look. "You know Cobalt?" I ask him. "I do. Normally, I keep my distance from mutants, but any friends of Cobalt is a friend of mine, so who am I to complain?"

"I like this guy already." Leonardo says. "What's your name?"

"Phoenix. Anyway, I believe you have a Kraang problem on your hands, yes?" Phoenix asks us. "Yes, we do. Something about a disrupter. You knew about this?" I ask him. "I did. In fact, I— Take cover!"

Phoenix tackles me and Kakoa when a laser comes soaring at us. Kakoa flies upward to see who's shooting at us. After a few seconds, he lands and talks to Phoenix. "He said there's Kraang down there. Let's move." Phoenix commands as he and Kakoa jump down. The rest of us jump down and see a bunch of Kraang droids, as well as Bradford and Xever. And... Three different colored Mightyena?

There's a red and pink one with a king's robe, an anthropomorphic shiny one, and a normal one, who's slightly mutilated. Why do I feel like I've seen this gang before?

"Who the heck are you?" I ask the Mightyena trio. The red one speaks up first. "I call myself Magnus. King Magnus." The anthropomorphic shiny speaks next. "I'm Irwin, and the mutilated one is Banzai. We were sent here by the one and only cat from hell Kirā."

"Why couldn't he come himself?" I ask them. "He had more important things to attend to. So we came here on his behalf." Magnus says. "Didn't he also say that the tiger was the one we should be careful with? Because he's a brave little kitty who doesn't go down without a fight?" Banzai asks his teammates. He gets glares for a response.

"Oh, I'm one to fear, all right. I'll make sure you all hit the ground running." I say before I charge to attack the trio. These guys have sharp teeth, likes those Poochyena I encountered when I first met Incineroar. When I see a Kraang droid aim the disrupter at Michelangelo, I headshot it, causing the disrupter to fall to the ground.

I watch in awe how boldly Phoenix fights. He is known for using his legs to practice martial arts. He can lift his foot in the air, just above his head! How does he do that? I manage to knock out the trio of Mightyena. And by that, I mean cause them to retreat. And we retreat too when we hear sirens.

* * *

We're in the dojo, telling Splinter what happened. Phoenix is sitting next to me. Splinter grabs his bokken, and Phoenix chirps. "You okay?" I ask him. "I was abused when I was a Combusken. That's why I stay away from humans." Phoenix tells me. Oh, the poor guy. I hate it. That's animal abuse, er Pokémon abuse.

I sense something behind me. Scared, Phoenix moves away. I grab whatever was about to hit me. "When you have psychic abilities, you can sense any presence behind you. But I don't normally use them unless it's absolutely necessary." I say to myself a bit too loudly.

"What's the point of this, exactly?" Raphael asks Splinter. "Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemy's intention." Splinter answers. "I already know my enemy's intention, Sensei. To take me down." Raphael replies.

"Knowing your enemy will strike is a given. But sensing when he will strike, can mean the difference between victory and defeat." Splinter explains. Raphael looks away for a moment, thinking, then nods. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter goes back into his room. I feel bad for Phoenix. No one should have to go through being abused. I don't think I wanna know how badly he was hurt, or how he got hurt. But I'm glad he came through to become the brave bird Pokémon he is today, and raised a Charizard.

* * *

We're back out on our patrol and met Pātonā while Phoenix was leading us somewhere. Thanks to his tracking skills, he found Bradford and Xever in the corner of a closed store. They look like they're waiting for something. "I think we should proceed with caution, guys." Leonardo says, but they were already gone, except me and Phoenix. Typical. Unlike them, I actually listen.

We join the fight. It was easier than I thought, and it was suspicious. I see Bradford and Phoenix glaring at each other. "You don't scare me." Bradford says, right before he nearly gets hit with Sky Uppercut. "Scared now?" Phoenix asks him. "A little bit." He answers and runs off. Xever kicks me in the face, or at least tried to, before I grab the leg. "Nice try. But you're gonna have a hard time hitting me." I say before throwing Xever.

Blaziken is rarely found in the wild, but when found, it is usually seen living in grasslands. He'd probably get along well with Cobalt.

"Phoenix, do you think you can learn Crush Claw?" I ask him. "Uh, no, I don't think so. Seems ideal, though. I mean, check these hands out." He explains. Leonardo took a stance and stared at Bradford, "Stay. Good dog." Bradford glared and threw Leonardo off him. Bradford and Xever got back to their feet and ran down the street. Michelangelo smiled, "Look. We got 'em on the run."

"Oh, they aren't getting off that easy." Raphael said, as he started to chase after Shredder's henchmen. "Raphael, wait." I called. "Something's not right." Leonardo added. "Yeah, you two are talking while they're getting away." Raphael argued. Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and I quickly followed after Raphael. Bradford and Xever led us to an abandoned warehouse. Raphael was leading the way.

"This way." Raphael told us, as we reached the middle of the warehouse. The warehouse looked empty, until Bradford spoke up, "All right. You got us." Bradford and Xever walked out of their hiding spots and smiled at us. "This is way too easy." Leonardo noted. "Damn straight." Pātonā spat. I narrowed my eyes, "I really don't want to say this, but... I smell a rat."

Raphael looked at Leonardo and I, "Why are you two always worrying?" Suddenly, two red lasers circled around all of us, and the warehouse was replaced by a room that you would see in optical illusions. "Oh, I see." Raphael muttered, finally seeing why Leonardo and I were so jumpy. "What in the fresh hell?" Pātonā said, confused and ticked at the same time.

"Careful, guys. This may be a trap." Michelangelo said, realizing the trap a bit too late. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke from a megaphone above us, "Welcome, contestants. I'm so glad you could join us tonight."

"Blister Stockboy?" Leonardo identified. "It's Baxter Stockman!" The voice, Stockman, corrected in annoyance, "I'm your arch-nemesis."

"I can totally think of a nemesis way more archer than you." Pātonā said to Donatello. Stockman spoke up again, "You'll be playing for the ultimate prize; Your lives. In the all new, family-friendly, incredibly deadly Maze of Doom."

Suddenly, it started raining fireballs. The boys and I ran around, dodging the fireballs. Shredder's henchmen smiled, until the fireballs aimed for them too. Good thing Charmeleon and Flareon are in their balls. I guess Stockman's had enough with their abuse. "You fool!" Xever called to the ceiling, then asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of you freaks. You treat me like dirt, threaten me..." Stockman answered. "Well, Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats." Stockman finished, as the fireballs stopped. "Have you gone mad, Stockman?" I asked. "Mad?" Stockman asked, then he started laughing like a maniac, "I'm full on mega crazy."

"That's for damn sure." Pātonā said with an eye roll.

"You traitor." Bradford shouted. "And even if you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face my Monster of-" Stockman began, but Leonardo cut him off. "Doom? Is it a Monster of Doom?" Leonardo asked with a bored expression. "No." Stockman answered in a lying tone, "Uh, Monster of, uh... Uh..." Then he gave up, "Oh, the heck with it."

The floor disappeared beneath us. Bradford, Xever, the boys and I fell down the tunnel, to land in another tunnel. The boys and I were the first to land. "Where in the-" Raphael was about to ask, until he was cut off by Bradford and Xever landed near us. Bradford got back to his feet and shook his head, "Where were we?"

"Total Turtle Takedown." Xever answered. With that, the boys, Bradford and Xever engaged in combat. I stayed out and a thought came to me. Stockman planned this to get revenge on all of us. And the best strategy is to put us in one room, so we could destroy each other. I ran into the center of the fights and shouted, "Guys! Guys! You have to stop! This is what Stockman wants!" Unfortunately, my voice was falling on deaf ears, "Why are you not listening?"

Leonardo was able to break out of the fight. Suddenly, from each end of the tunnel, laser pendulums started activating. "What is-" Leonardo wondered, until it started to make sense, "Uh-oh." I gasped, "Laser pendulums?!" Leonardo grimaced, "This can't be good."

One end of the pendulums got too close to Raphael and Xever. Raphael noticed and tackled Xever away, "Watch out." The pendulum narrowly missed Xever and Raphael. He noticed something, "I saved you why, calamari boy?" He glared at Xever, and Xever glared back. "Everyone, I suggest a fight rain check." Leonardo told everyone.

Being a stubborn dog, Bradford shouted, "Never." He threw his fists to the ground, aiming to pound Donatello and Michelangelo, "We do this now." I looked up and saw Bradford was directly under a pendulum that was about to activate. "Bradford, duck!" I called, as I threw a shuriken star at the mechanism.

Bradford saw and ducked. The laser shut down just before it hit his back. Bradford looked up and saw that the laser was only able to cut the top the spike on his shoulder. The boys, Bradford and I huddled. "Look, if we keep fighting, we are never going to get out of here alive." I told everyone. "The exit." Donatello alerted us, pointing to the other end of the tunnel, "There." Bradford pushed through us and dashed ahead, "Follow me."

Xever and Sam did the same. The boys and I quickly followed, dodging every pendulum that swung near us. "Leo, Marcel, you don't think we can trust them, do you?" Raphael asked, as he caught up to Leonardo and I. "It's our only option right now, isn't it?" I answered. I know it's gonna be risky, but it's better than falling apart in the hands of a mad techno-genius. "Well, what do we do when they turn on us? Because they will turn on us." Pātonā pointed out.

"We'll just have to trust that we'll see it coming first." Leonardo replied. The boys, Bradford and Xever were able to escape the pendulums, and continued to walk down the tunnel, to the exit. Bradford and Xever were in front of me and the boys. Xever looked back at us, "I have my eye on you, Turtles." Pātonā snorted. "As do we with you." Eventually, we reached a room that was similar to the room we were trapped in. Bradford and Sam started sniffing the air.

"Fresh air." Bradford alerted us. Pātonā smiled, "I smell it too." Then she pointed forward, at the black wall in front of us, "It's coming from that way." "

Uh, please, after you." Xever said to Leonardo, gesturing to him to walk before him. "No, no, you go ahead. I insist." Leonardo replied with a smile. "What's the matter? You don't trust me?" Xever asked. "If you think we're going to turn our backs to you, you're nuts." Raphael answered with narrow eyes.

Michelangelo spoke up with a smile, "I know. We go like this; Turtle, tiger, turtle, jerk, turtle, jerk, turtle." Then he recollected his thoughts, "Wait, no. Jerk, turtle, jerk, jerk- No, too many jerks." Above us, a group of four floating, mechanical balls made their presence known. Leonardo looked up and alerted, "Balls! Of Doom."

"What are those?" Pātonā asked. The balls opened and revealed to have laser weapons. They began flying toward us. "Not good." I answered. "Let's move it." Leonardo told us. "Me first." Xever shouted, as he started running. A ball flew toward Leonardo. Leonardo ducked and the ball bounced off his katana sheaths.

"Doom balls! Run!" He told everyone. The Doom Balls started attacking all of us. We tried our best to fight back, or dodge them. Michelangelo quickly dove to the ground, narrowly dodging the ball behind him. He looked up and saw the ball was floating above his head. I grabbed Michelangelo's hand and pulled him away from the ball, as it charged toward him. Michelangelo got one of his nunchucks, and whacked the ball into the wall, where the fresh air was coming from. Bradford was narrowly able to dodge the floating balls, due to his size. Donatello tried to whack a ball away, with his staff, but the ball got stuck. Two more balls charged toward him, but Pātonā used his large paws to whack them away.

Then we all started running away from the balls, trying to find the exit. Bradford tried running in front of Donatello and Michelangelo, but they weren't having it. We were able to find the exit. Raphael threw shuriken stars at the balls, and all of them exploded on impact. We all made it through the exit, of course some of us fell through.

Donatello sighed in relief, then noticed another ball was still stuck to his staff. He pulled it out and threw it away. He looked over to Pātonā, who was in front of him, "Hey, Pātonā?" "What?" Pātonā asked, glancing at Donatello. "Thanks for helping me back there." Donatello thanked. Pātonā looked ahead, "No sweat, man. I got your back."

Anywho, Bradford, Xever, the boys and I walked down the next tunnel. It felt like we've been walking for hours. Everyone was starting to get really tired and exhausted. Pātonā climbed onto my back, "Carry me, please." I rolled my eyes with a smirk. Bradford sniffed the air, then noticed something, "Wait. We've been here before."

"He's right. We've been going in circles." Donatello agreed. "Donatello, are you sure-" Pātonā was about to ask, until a large wall got in between us. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Bradford and Pātonā on one side. Raphael, Xever and I on the other side. "Hey!" Raphael shouted, as he banged his fists at the wall. "Leonardo! Donatello! Michelangelo! Pātonā!" I cried, punching the wall, as worry filled my mind.

"Time to split you boys up." Stockman announced from the megaphone. Xever smirked, "Looks like it's just you two and me." I unsheathed my claws and started attacking the wall. "You're wasting your time, Leonardo. So are you, pussycat. Those walls are magnetically sealed." Stockman informed, then he started cackling.

I sighed, sheathing my claws, closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the wall. As I did, I heard Leonardo's voice. It was quiet and muffled, but I knew it was Leonardo, "Raphael!? Marcel! Can you hear me?" My eyes snapped open, "Leonardo?" I put my hands on the wall and shouted, "I heard you. Can you hear me? Leonardo!"

"It's no use, Marcel." Raphael told me, "The best we can do is walk the other way and try to find them from there." I looked at Raphael and nodded. I looked back at the wall, "Leonardo, if you can hear me, we're finding another way to re-group." With that, I followed Raphael and Xever down the tunnel. We spent most of the time not talking to each other. It felt like the tunnel had no end.

Raphael sighed, "The World's Longest Tunnel... of Doom." Xever and I chuckled at the joke. Suddenly, another wall blocked our way. It looked similar to the floors of the previous rooms. "What?" Xever gasped, as the wall took him by surprise. "We're trapped." Raphael shouted. Suddenly, the wall started spinning. A wind current started to pull us toward the wall, getting stronger as the wall spun faster. The wall was a fan. Oh no.

The current got so strong, that we struggled to stay in our spots. Xever dug his foot-claws into the floor, and I dug my claws into the floor. I grabbed Raphael's hand, so he wouldn't fall. Some of the panels fell out of place and flew into the fan. The panels shredded into pieces on impact of the fan.

Unfortunately, Raphael wasn't lucky. The current swept Raphael off his feet, his grip slipped from mine and he flew toward the fan. "Raphael!" I called, as I reached out my paw for his. Raphael reached out his hand to me, but he was out of my reach. Raphael flew closer to the fan. I tried to use my telekinesis, but they weren't working. Xever grabbed my hand, and jumped to the ceiling of the tunnel. He walked me closer to Raphael, and I was able to grab Raphael's ankle with my tail. Raphael looked at me, then at Xever.

Xever jumped to the ground, then kicked through it. We landed under the tunnel. We got back to our feet. I looked at Xever and lightly smiled, "Thank you, Xever."

"Well, that makes us even, huh, Fish Sticks?" Raphael said to Xever. "You think I'd let Baxter do away with you?" Xever asked. Then he scoffed, "Ha. That is a pleasure I am reserving for myself."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." With that, he, Raphael and I started walking down the tunnel again. We walked in silence for quite a while, until Raphael asked, "Tell me, Xever. What's a nice fish, like you, doing with a guy, like Shredder?"

Xever looked at Raphael, then sighed, "In many ways, it's all I've ever known. At a young age, I learned a very simple rule- You want something, you take it. I was the best thief, Until one day, my luck ran out. They would have left me to rot there. Fortunately, the owner of that briefcase found my skills useful."

"Shredder." Raphael and I concluded. Xever nodded, "Yes. And he employed me for many of the Foot's dirtier jobs." Then he looked at Raphael, "Most recently, the destruction of you, your brothers, the pussycat, and your sensei."

"So you do all this because you owe Shredder?" Raphael asked. Xever shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, mostly I like having a job where I get to crack skulls every day." Raphael shrugged, "Okay, I can relate to that."

"Yes. We are of a kind, you and I." Xever said to Raphael. Raphael nodded, "Well, maybe." Then he gave Xever a glare, "But I'm still going to whip your butt when this is over." Xever and I nodded in agreement. Enemies are enemies for a reason.

After a few minutes of walking, Xever, Raphael and I heard Bradford's voice shout, "Skunkman! I know you're in here somewhere!" I reached my hands out to touch a wall. I pressed my ear against the wall and heard crashing and thrashing. I smiled, "Hey, it's coming from the next room." I stepped back and Xever kicked the wall down. The smoke cleared and we saw Donatello, Pātonā, Leonardo, Bradford and Michelangelo. All safe and unharmed. I smiled in relief.

"You enjoy your play date?" Leonardo asked with a teasing smile, withdrawing his katana. "Ha. Very funny." Raphael replied in a sarcastic tone. Donatello was scanning the area with his T-Phone. He pointed his phone over a cannon that was closer to the hole, "A strong ambient a/c current is coming from underneath this cannon."

Bradford removed the cannon and looked into the hole. However, the entire area of the floor gave out and all of us fell into Stockman's lair. Which was the same room as we fought Stockman as the Stockmanpod. "There you guys are, I was starting to worry." Phoenix said, relieved. Then three red searchlights beamed on us, as we saw a floating platform with Stockman on top of it. "Oh, great." Phoenix groaned.

Stockman was wearing an odd helmet. "No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together!" Stockman shouted, until he calmed himself and smiled, "No matter. You may have made it to the end of my maze, But now it's time for-"

Michelangelo cut him off, "The bonus round?" Stockman smiled, "Yes, the bonus round- of Doom." Underneath Stockman, appeared a 15 foot tall robot. "Kneel before the awesome power of my Monster-" Stockman began with his monologue. But all of us, except Phoenix, finished for him, with our own bored expressions, "Of Doom."

Stockman glared, "You all think you're so clever. Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missiles of d-" He stopped himself, then started again, "When you're hit by my missiles!"

The robot shot missiles at us. Pātonā, Bradford, Xever, the boys and I were able to dodge the missiles, as they hit the wall and exploded on impact. Then, the robot started attacking us with lasers, and its claw. Most of us were able to avoid the laser-fire, and Bradford was able to block the claw attack.

The robot released a group of mousers. Pātonā, Bradford, Xever, the boys and I were able to easily dispose of them. Leonardo charged toward the robot. The robot tried to attack Leonardo with the two claws that were on top of its head. The claws fired lasers at Leonardo, but he narrowly dodged them. He made his way toward the claws. They tried biting at him, but I kept my head down, as Leonardo ran along the arms and stabbed his katana into the screen of the robot.

The robot released a powerful shockwave. The shockwave blew all of us back on to our backs and into the walls. It didn't send me back as far, since I used my claws. "How do we stop this thing?" Bradford asked. "Wish I knew." Phoenix said.

Leonardo and I looked at the floating platform with Stockman standing on top. An idea hit me. I looked at Leonardo. One look at my eyes and he nodded in understanding. He looked at Michelangelo, Bradford and Pātonā, "Michelangelo, Dogpound, Pātonā. Draw it under Baxter."

They nodded and charged toward the platform. Stockman floated up twenty feet above their heads. He smiled and laugh, "Ha. Nice try. But you'll have to be faster than that." Michelangelo turned and called, "Yoo-hoo, Monster of Doom."

"We're over here!" Pātonā called. The robot heard Pātonā and Michelangelo's call, and it charged toward them. Bradford, Pātonā and Michelangelo jumped out of the way. "Raphael, Xever." I called Raphael and Xever, who were taking care of the last of the mousers. They looked at me, and I pointed at the platform, "There."

Raphael and Xever looked at each other and nodded. They charged toward the robot. Xever fell on to his back and began sliding. Raphael jumped and landed on Xever's robotic feet. "Ready?" Xever asked. "Three, two, one." Raphael counted down.

On 'one', Xever kicked Raphael up and Raphael flew through the platform. The platform lost power, and it began falling toward the robot, with Stockman still on board. "No! Stop helping each other!" Stockman cried, as the platform fell. "Make us!" Pātonā spat. The platform came into contact with the robot, and both exploded into a huge cloud of smoke and bright red light. The others and I covered our eyes from the light. The smoke cleared, and there was no sign of Baxter Stockman.

"Where's Dexter?" Michelangelo asked. "Fools!" We heard Stockman's voice shout from above us. We looked up and saw that Stockman was still alive, and he was flying in the air. His helmet had a helicopter feature. "You haven't seen the last of Dexter-" Stockman threatened, but he cleared his throat and moaned in annoyance, "Baxter Stockman!" With that, Stockman flew away via the skylight. The others and I exited the warehouse.

We were so exhausted, that we all fell to our knees and were too tired to move. Pātonā panted like a dog. "The truce is over." Xever informed us. Bradford stood up, "Let's finish-" Then he sighed in exhaustion, "This." The rest of us, except Pātonā and I, stood up and drew out our weapons.

"Leave 'em." A deep voice said from behind us. We turned and saw three Pokemon walking towards us

The first one was a massive, leonine, quadrupedal Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the cloud and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. It has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Both front paws house three small, white retractable claws. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate, resembling a horseshoe mustache, covers its muzzle. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. Its forehead appears to resemble a kabuto. An Entei...

The second one was a quadrupedal, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad. An Arcanine...

The third one was is a quadrupedal, leonine Pokémon. It is mostly dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest, and face. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, round ears with dark brown interiors, bright blue eyes, and a dark brown stripe behind each eye. The fur around its thighs is longer and each paw has three toes. There is a tuft of longer fur on the tip of its tail. Her mane is as long as its whole body, and the light brown on its front legs extends all the way to its shoulders. And a female Pyroar.

"Oh. More Fires, I see. And you three are...?"

"Kingsley." The Entei said. "Aries, his broher." The Arcanine said. "Cyrus, King's daughter." The female Pyroar said. Kingsley, Aries, and Cyrus. "What unique names."

"Thank you." Aries said. "We can take these jokers if you need us to." Cyrus said. "Uh, I don't think you three need to worry that much." Phoenix said. Michelangelo charged toward Bradford, "Booyaka-" But he fell to his knees and yawned. Bradford sighed, "Ah, forget it. Next time."

"Works for me." Kingsley said. The boys withdrew their weapons and walked down the other way. "You know, Raphael, you and calamari boy actually made a pretty good team back there." Pātonā said to Raphael, recalling their teamwork against Stockman.

"He's still our enemy. And he'll take us out the first chance he gets." I told Pātonā, who nodded. Suddenly, I felt my muscles tense up. Quickly, I bared my teeth, and I caught the Doom Ball that was stuck on Donatello's staff, and Xever threw at us, before it hit Raphael's head. I spat it out.

"Trust your senses. You'll see 'em coming." I noted, eyeing at Xever. Xever looked back and smirked at us. Then continued walking. The boys and I watched Xever and Bradford walk back to the Cathedral. Something tells me Baxter is gonna get what's coming to him. One of these days...

* * *

**Don't worry too much about the Mightyena trio. They might not make another appearance.**

**I'm running out of voice actors XD. The only one I can think of for Phoenix is Skylar Astin. Entei has my favorite funk musician, George Clinton. Aries has Brad Garrett. Cyrus has Ariana Grande.**


	19. Enemy of my Enemy

Another Kraang plot to shut down. Only this time, it'll be different. You know why? Because every single member of the Razing Rogues are here with us. This is pretty much their first real mission. My Charizard, Kakoa, has his eyes in the sky right now, keeping his distance from the TCRI building.

"Anything happening yet, Kakoa?" I ask him from afar. "Negative. Still nothing." He says.

"This game is awesome. The combat is so realistic." Michelangelo says, talking about the game he was playing. Raphael stands in front of him. "You want me to make it more realistic?" He says.

Phoenix puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. It took me a while to figure out that every member of the Razing Rogues has their own unique personality.

Phoenix is the bruiser, but he's more level headed than Raphael. Cyrus is the only female, who keeps everyone's spirits up. Kingsley's like the wise elder. Flareon, he's a bit of a goofball, much like Michelangelo, but he shows enemies that small doesn't mean weak. Kakoa is the eye in the sky. Aries is the brave type. Incineroar is the modest leader.

Kakoa has returned to solid ground. "Okay, good news first." I tell Kakoa. "Something called a scouting ship is coming through a portal tonight." He reports. "So we all have to stay alert." Leonardo points out, looking at Michelangelo. I got this.

"Forgive me, Michelangelo." I say. "Forgive you for wh- Hey!" I use my telekinesis to take the phone from him. "Come on, man, give it back!" Michelangelo begs. "Promise me you'll pay attention." I say to him with a faint smile. "I promi-"

"Don't make a promise if you're not gonna keep it." I interrupt him. "No, I'm serious, dude, I promise." He tells me. "Okay." I give him his phone back, and the good boy he is, he puts it away.

A familiar voice reaches my ears. "How submissive." I turn my head, and up on the water tower is Karai and her Liepard, Sasha. The two jump down to meet us. "Ah, we meet again. But not the best time." I reprimand her. She just takes out her tanto knife and charges towards Leonardo, while Sasha stands in front of me and the Razing Rogues.

"You do realize that you're outnumbered one to eight, right?" I ask her. "Oh, I know. But you don't seem to have your Luxray this time, so beating you think oblivion shouldn't be a problem." She lunges for us, her tail glowing. "Bad choice of moves." Phoenix says, his fist turning white. Right when Sasha was underneath Phoenix, he uses a powerful Sky Uppercut, sending the Liepard into the air. Kakoa takes in a breath, and exhales a Flamethrower. Apparently, she dodges it with a twist and lands on her feet.

"Hey, birdman!" Karai shouts to Phoenix, manifesting her tanto. Phoenix tilts his head to one side. "You talkin' to me?" He asks her, taking a step forward. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! You're a Fire and Fighting type, aren't you. Show me what you got." She challenges.

"With pleasure," He says, cracking his knuckles and his neck. Karai charges for Phoenix, and vice versa. Her tanto collides with Phoenix's arm, but it stays intact instead of getting cut. And it turns out that Phoenix is stronger than Karai. She's having trouble keeping herself steady. "You may be a kunoichi, but I can memorize every martial art there's ever been. I am the definition of martial artist!"

Phoenix knocks Karai's tanto out of her hands and spin kicks her right smack dab in the hips. "Oh, snap!" I say, snapping my fingers. Phoenix dusts his shoulder off. Karai gets back up. "Impressive. You're not as weak as I thought."

I hear barks and hisses behind me. I turn to see Aries and Sasha standing off against each other. Sasha's trying to be intimidating, but Aries' barks are scaring her, I can tell. One last bark echoes in the air, and Sasha cowers in fear, retreating to Karai. "Sometimes you can't get good help these days." She says, looking at her Liepard in disappointment. Sasha just meows. "I tried." She purrs.

Suddenly, thunder claps near TCRI. A little scared, I sulk behind Raphael. The Razing Rogues just watch. A jellyfish like ship flies out. "Oh my dog, that must be the scouting ship." Kakoa says. "Uh, guys, I think I need to change my shell..." Michelangelo says.

"Tell me you flaming fools have a plan on fighting that thing." Sasha says. "We do. I think we should–"

The ship fires a laser at us. "Run!" Leonardo says as we all run from the laser. We all jump down to ground level. Kakoa's mouth starts to glow orange, about to use Fire Blast. "Not yet." I tell him. He grunts as the glow in his mouth dies down. But now I can't find the stealth ship. "Where'd it go?"

"Marcel!"

I hear Leonardo calling my name. I turn to Incineroar. "You go. We'll think of something." He says. I come out of hiding and throw a medium sized rock at the stealth ship. Normally, when I use Smack Down, the Rock is bigger, roughly the size of my paw. And I have big paws.

The stealth ship fires it's laser at me, but it reflects off of the metal plate in my head and hits itself. I take the time while it's distracted to escape before the police arrive on the scene.

* * *

I'm thinking about how to stop an invisible ship, but an Aura Sphere narrowly misses my head. "Sorry!" Cobalt says as the Aura Sphere hits the wall. "I was aiming for, whatever that thing is." He points to the punch dummy. "It's okay. I've been watching you train, and I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Thank you. Now, I heard that you're having trouble with a Kraang stealth ship?" He asks me. "Yes. You know about it?"

"I do. I might be able to read its aura. But the bigger problem is that they're working to awaken a really dangerous Pokémon, but I forget what it is."

"Wait a second. The Kraang are working to unleash a dangerous Pokémon?"

"Yes, but I've been trying to figure out what Pokémon it could possibly be. There are a lot of dangerous Pokémon in the world. But if it's a specific one, then it could very well wipe out all of humanity."

I know I had a score to settle with the Kraang when they boys went to the surface for the first time, but to be honest, I have more than one score to settle. They're the reason I mutated, after I met a Pokémon I shouldn't have trusted. It's a very complicated story. Although, to be fair, I'm glad I mutated, but when I was my young age, I was freaked out when my fur color changed.

It took me years to keep my new fire powers under control back then. I rarely use my torch anymore, mostly because, well, I don't need a weapon, like the boys do, to win a battle. I have multiple ways of defending myself.

"Hello? Marcel? You in there?" Raphael's knocking on the metal plate in my head. I swat the hand away, realizing that I was spacing out. "D'uh, sorry. Anyway, do you have any idea what this dangerous Pokémon is?" I ask Cobalt.

"Um... It has enormous black claws, short legs, the biggest pair of wings I've ever seen, with the tail looking similar, blue eyes, and gray fur around its neck, that's all I know." He explains. This is a very interesting description.

"Well, if it has wings, then it's definitely a Flying type." Donatello summarizes. "I bumped into a talking Arbok that supposedly bit you the other day. He was asking me where you were, and I was all like 'I ain't tellin' you!'" Cobalt tells me.

"If he wants to bite me again, he don't know what he's up against." I tell him. "Actually, and this should be quite helpful, during a monologue, he said he works for the Kraang, and sometimes he's with this Shredder fellow."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Poison types aren't too bright, I gotta say."

"Do you have any idea where he is now?"

* * *

Donatello brought his radar beacons that'll give them a signal once the stealth ship comes nearby. Cobalt and I found the Arbok that works for the Kraang. "So, you finally showed up." It says. He trails on the 'S' for a second.

"Yeah, and we know that you work for the Shredder and the Kraang." Cobalt says. The Arbok's eyes widen. "Who told you that?!" He asks us. "You were monologuing. You told me, and I told him."

"Me and my mouth. Well, I'm not telling you anything. Especially about the ultimate Pokémon the Kraang are planning on unleashing."

I pin the snake down. "You will tell us something helpful. Tell us what they're up to, you slithering serpent!" I hiss in his face. "My name is Zeke. And if you want me to talk, you're gonna have to make me."

I glance at Cobalt with a knowing smirk. "Oh, well get you to talk."

Zeke chuckles like he doesn't believe us. "I would love to see you try."

* * *

Cobalt and I meet up with the boys when I'm standing on top of the Shellraiser, interrogating Zeke. "So? You jusst bring me to another random rooftop to do what?" Zeke asks.

"This," I hold Zeke by the tail so he's dangling over the edge. It would be a pretty tragic death. With how fast we're going, and the enormous wheels on this, he's gonna get run over. Zeke yelps in fear as he tries to squirm out of my hand. "The more you squirm, the more you'll slip!" I tell him.

He stops squirming after hearing what I told him. But he was still breathing heavily in fear. "Now, tell us what they're up to." Cobalt says to Zeke's face. "You gotta try harder than this."

"Okay, you asked for it." In a split second, I let go of Zeke, jerking him downward, then grab him again. He yelps again. "Say something!"

"I don't know!"

"Your call," I get ready to drop him when he talks again. "No, no, no, no, I swear, I don't know! They don't tell me everything! Nobody does! But I do know this," he twitches his tail, gesturing me to come closer. "I won't bite you this time, I swear."

I didn't lean in very far. "The Kraang are planning to unleash the Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal. They're awakening it in hopes they can wipe out all of humanity. I don't know how they're gonna pull it off."

"You're not lying to us, are you?" I ask him suspiciously. "Cause I'll drop you if you are."

"No. I'm being serious."

I look at Cobalt. "Now, please, I'm too mesmerizing to die! I don't wanna be roadkill!" Zeke begs. I roll my eyes. "You won't be. But if we find out that you're lying to us, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Got it?"

We're in the subway now, waiting for Leonardo. He went out to save Karai, for some reason. "Okay." Zeke says, frantically nodding. "You won't be sorry."

"Dude, she'll see all our gear!"

"Yeah, 'cause if Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp, it is over."

Zeke, Cobalt and I roll our eyes. But then Zeke wraps himself around my arm and gets into my face. "I am the same Arbok that bit you the other day. And I don't regret biting you. And I will gladly do it again if you ever coerce me into talking again."

"I won't coerce you if you talk the first time I tell you. I'm a menace when I'm angry. And you, Zeke, do not want to see me angry. And I can smell a lie from a mile away." I hop down from the roof of the Shellraiser.

"Aren't you already a menace as it is?"

"In a way, yes. However, I don't want to kill you if you're lying to us. But I will if I absolutely have to. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as a bell."

"Put him down." Karai's stern voice demands. "Give me a reason why I should. Unless you really need him for something."

"Put him down or the deal's off." She says, holding out her hand. I give her a confused look. "What deal?" I ask her. "She'll get us a shoulder-fired missile launcher, and she'll team up with us in return." Leonardo explains from inside the Shellraiser.

"As if. The Razing Rogues and I can just destroy the Kraang ship ourselves. We won't be needing some mythical weapon from the Shredder. Key words, _from the Shredder!"_

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but you gotta trust me this time!" Karai argues. "Why in the world would I do a preposterous thing like that after you threatened to kill Ivan?" I ask her in disbelief.

Karai just glares at me, trying not to lose her temper. I glare back, growling. "Um, if I can have a say, we don't really have time for arguing. We have a Kraang stealth ship to take down. And the more time you two spend arguing, the less time we'll have stopping the Kraang ship." Cobalt says. He has a point.

I slump in defeat, dropping Zeke on the floor. "Fine. But I still don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me. After all, I did risk my life to save yours." She says. "I was too caught up interrogating Zeke to notice that, so how would I know?"

"Allow me to silence him for you." Zeke says. He lunges for me, heading straight for my right eye. I have no idea how or why, but he pretty much scratches my eye, and I have to cover it, roaring in pain. He then does the same thing to my left eye, and now I'm blinded, covering both of my scarred eyes.

When my eyes don't hurt so much anymore, I uncover one eye. Zeke and Karai are gone. Raphael is standing by my side. "Are you okay?" He asks me, sounding desperate. "I'm good. I think. Arbok have a poisonous bite. Let's just get back to the lair and pray that I won't go blind."

* * *

We're back at the lair. Right now, Donatello is treating my eyes. The scars on each eye look exactly the same. They just look like two isosceles triangles on both eyelids. But snakes don't look like this!

"You should be fine. At least he didn't really bite you."

"No, but it sure felt like he did."

"They're just scrapes from the teeth." Donatello reassures, rubbing my head. "Okay, if you say so. It shouldn't affect my eyesight, then."

I walk out of Donatello's lab casually. "I don't know, bud. I think your scars make you look more intimidating." Leonardo admits. "I'm already intimidating. Why be... Intimidating-er...?" I ask him. He just laughs. "You're funny."

"I try."

Just so he knows that I have his back, I place my paw on top of his hand. He smiles. I smile back.

* * *

The boys are on top of a shipment container. The Razing Rogues and I are crouched down, hidden. They did notice my new scars. They thought the same thing Leonardo dud, that it made me look more intimidating. But then I see something that ruffles my fur.

Out of the car that was nearby, some military guy and two Foot ninjas are standing there. Oh, is that Ivan Steranko? We haven't seen each other in a long time, but to be honest, we never really got along well.

The electric grenade thing misses Shredder and shocks the military guy and the Foot ninjas. "It should be coming any second now." Aries says. Right on cue, the stealth ship appears and fires it's laser at us. We dodge it. Kakoa's mouth glows again. He looks at me. "Go for it." I tell him. A large ball of fire blasts out of his mouth and hits the stealth ship. Critical hit!

A smaller blue flame is only inches from Kingsley's mouth. He blows on it, aiming for the stealth ship. That was Sacred Fire. Aries, Cyrus, Flareon, and I take turns using Fire Blast. And down the stealth ship went, and right into Shredder. Both of them are in the water now.

"Let's go." I order as we all make our way back to the city.

* * *

At last, we make it back to the main parts of the city. The Razing Rogues went their separate ways. But I still can't get over what Zeke did to me. He just gave me soy new scars. Like I don't have enough scars already.

"Are you seriously comparing what I am going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't real?"

"Leprechauns aren't real?"

I groan and shake my head. The stupid venom must be taking effect. "Are you okay?" Cobalt asks me as I'm staring at the night sky. "I'm just worried about myself. I mean, Zeke bit me in both eyes. I don't need any more scars!"

Two hands are placed on my shoulders. And Leonardo sets his head down. "You should remember those scars. They make you who you are." He says. "Okay, but the worst case scenario is that the poison, er, venom, starts kicking in. It's like being bit by an Egyptian Cobra."

"I don't know if I'd take it that far," Donatello says. "Their bites contain a neurotoxin."

His brothers look at him, confused. "Neuro, brain, toxin." I explain. "Meaning I might not be able to think straight. What if I lose control?"

"I won't let that happen." Raphael says. "It takes more than a snake bite to stop you."

"I know it does, Raphael. The next time I see Zeke, he'll be sorry he gave me these scars."

I jump up to the nearest water tower, overlooking the city. "Because I am Marcellos. No snake bite is gonna hold me back."

* * *

**I've been having early Throwback Thursday's. And I've been listening to old songs from the Lion Guard. Some of them are even stuck my head now. Just little, short songs that I can make good use of.**

**Anyway, when I returned to my TMNT phase last year, I had a very creative mind. I had so many ideas. One of them being an Yveltal summoned by the Kraang.**

**When I first liked the show, when I was about eight, my little imaginary character basically looked like a Golem (the Pokémon Golem) with a tiger's head, paws, feet, and stubby tail, something like that. Similar name, but I can't think if what it's real name was. Somewhere along the line of Marcel.**

**So I derived that to name the tiger OC you guys know as of today. And that is how Marcel was created, I guess XD. You'll know more about the whole Yveltal thing in the next episode/chapter.**


	20. Karai's Vendetta

I gotta say, you guys have the best timing. We're all sparring in the dojo. I'm going with Cobalt. "You don't really think the Kraang are gonna awaken Yveltal, do you?" I ask him, avoiding a series of punches and spin kicks. "I sure hope not. He can suck the life energy out of others. Pokémon, people, even other animals."

I flinch at the thought. The entire world could turn into a disaster area if that happens! "And even though it's a legendary Pokémon, it can cause irreparable damage to everyone and everything around it."

There's some kind of ultimate weapon the Kraang need to awaken Yveltal. Or so the legend goes. I seriously doubt the Kraang are gonna be able to find it, let alone know how to use it. I'm aware that just because Yveltal is a legendary Pokémon, it doesn't mean much of anything. Legendary Pokémon can still be dangerous.

"I just hope that Yveltal is asleep in his cocoon form." Cobalt said. "He probably is. He hasn't woken up in years." True. As far as I know, some, if not most, Dark types are nocturnal. I could be wrong. I heard when Yveltal dies, it drains the life out of everything around it. I'd say, here's to a long and healthy life.

I seriously doubt the Kraang knows what this ultimate weapon is, let alone knows how to even use it. Heck, even I don't know how to use it! But as far as I know, if either not used properly or misused, it could very well mean the end of us all. Kinda like the Cold War. I know, history joke.

I'm not paying full attention when Cobalt delivers a High Jump Kick _right_ in the crotch. I hold my private area in pain. Then a foot comes in contact with my head, knocking me onto my side. He's quicker than I thought. My crotch still hurts. I groan. "Man down! Tiger down!" I meow in pain.

"Are you okay?" Raphael asks, getting up. I watched when Splinter licked his face. "I just got kicked in the nuts. How do you think I'm doing?" I ask him. "Sorry." He said as he helps me back up on my feet. I think the venom is starting to get to me. I know I said it takes more than a snake bite to stop me, but it's affecting my thinking.

I've been having small attitudes recently. I think the venom is the cause of that, too. Stupid neurotoxin. Zeke's gonna pay for biting me. One way or another. I just hope the venom doesn't cause me to lose control over myself. And here I thought I was immune to Arbok bites. Guess I was wrong.

* * *

We're all doing our own thing. I'm trying to keep this nuisance of a neurotoxin under control. I consulted to Splinter the other day. He used some kind of healing mantra on me, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not. Arbok poison is pretty strong. Just because I have godlike powers, it doesn't mean I'm immune to everything.

Kijani, being a Pokémon, somewhat knew what to do. But he also said he's never actually encountered an Arbok. Him being a Dragon and Fighting type, and an Arbok being a Poison type, he wouldn't compete in battles he couldn't win. Or he wouldn't battle weak Pokémon. No surprise there, I probably would've done the same thing. Don't pick on small, innocent Pokémon, kids. But don't underestimate them, either. Small doesn't mean weak. I learned that the hard way.

Zeke's venom is starting to cause headaches, too. Not as bad as the migraine I had when I was being mind controlled by Shah and Akari. And another thing, I haven't seen Pātonā since we last fought Karai. You know, where I incinerated that octopus thing? I felt kinda bad for doing that, but it had to be done, for the sake of my family, yeah.

Pātonā doesn't hold grudges against anyone. But he was ticked off with Leonardo then. And he hasn't came back since. I'm starting to miss him. I hope he's okay...

"Marcel!" Someone calls my name from Donatello's lab. I stand up. Oh, Jeez Louise, I need to lose some pounds. I've been really moody the past two weeks. First I'm all happy go lucky, then I'm fussy, then I'm straight up lazy, and then I'm having a mental breakdown. Weird, isn't it? Well, I'm already weird! And I say "Deal with it!"

I finally made it to Donatello's lab. "Remember when you said you wanted to lose weight?" Donatello asks me. "Yes?" I answer him. "Well, I think I have the answer to your problem." Well, what'd you know! Once again, Donatello has figured out a solution to my problem. "Great! What is it?"

* * *

Donatello created this turtle submarine, but it's no normal submarine. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and I are playing a vital part, and it beneficial for me. The turtle submarine is powered by kinetic energy, channeled by bicycles. For me, it's channeled by a treadmill. I love treadmills! Better than an elliptical. "Don't mind me, I'm having the time of my life back here." I said, satisfied with my progress.

I can feel myself getting lighter every minute. I've been at this for quite a while. The eye venom causes me to flinch every now and then. Sadly, the engines were turned on, and I had to stop. "I wish I knew how many pounds I lost." I said, a little upset that I had to stop. "I'm glad you're enjoying this." Raphael said, out of breath. "It's worth the exercise. Admit it."

"Oh, the poor thing." Leonardo said, looking through a parascope. "Let me have a look see." I said as Leonardo moves over. Oh, I see what he's looking at. It looks a lot like a Lapras, but instead of it being blue with a gray shell and a tan underbelly, it looked kinda like me; yellow with black stripes, a white underbelly, and a green shell. Odd.

"He kinda looks like you." Leonardo said. "That's what I was thinking! Must've been from Dimension X or something. The poor thing is right." I respond. We went into stealth mode into the facility. The mutated Lapras saw us coming. That thing is giving me the creeps already. A shiny Lapras is purple. This thing right here... Isn't anywhere close to a shiny.

"Okay, now what?" I ask. "They need a telekinetic photon energy to activate." Donatello explains. "Telekinesis? Psionic energy? I'm your man." I said, smiling. "Okay, you see the panel in the shape of a paw print? Place your paw over it and start releasing the energy." I've done something similar to this before. But I didn't have scars with occasionally-afflicting venom back then.

I place my paw on the panel as I manifest the light energy. I can feel my fur flow a bit. Only so I can hear it, I start to chant something in Swahili. This happens every time, my black stripes give off a very faint glow of ultraviolet light. And a sky blue colored aura surrounds me. I flinch, the venom getting to me again. The aura dies off, and I had to start over again. Whenever I do something like this, it's like I've never felt so... Spiritual in my life.

I put my paw off of the panel, and I notice that the mutated Lapras is gone. "Good work, bud," Leonardo said, rubbing my head.

* * *

While we were sneaking around, I overhear two Kraang droids having a conversation. I might learn more about their plan with Yveltal. "How do you suspect that Kraang will unleash the Pokémon of Destruction that is also known as Yveltal?" One droid asks the other.

"Kraang are close to unleashing the Pokémon of Destruction. All Kraang needs now is the stone of the moon. Once Kraang obtains the stone of the moon, Kraang will have the ability to unleash the Pokémon of Destruction into the city of New York."

Okay, I know that much. According to mythology, an ultimate weapon can be used with Yveltal's power. Is it true? I really don't know. I remember, eons ago, a mere ten year old kid defeated this Lysandre guy and disabled this ultimate weapon. The same kid even caught Yveltal himself. Can you tell me something that's actually helpful?

"But how will Kraang wipe out all of humanity with this Pokémon of Destruction?" The first droid asks the second one. "Kraang will have the one known as Yveltal to use the move of signature that of which is also known as the wing of oblivion. The wing of oblivion has the potential to drain the energy of life out of all living things."

Of course! Yveltal's signature move is Oblivion Wing. It's a special Flying type move that drains the target's HP. It's ideal for a plan like this. So they'll have Yveltal use Oblivion Wing on everyone and everything on the city until only the Kraang are left. On that note, they are trying to turn the city into a place they can live on and we can't, as Michelangelo stated before.

This is actually a pretty good plan. The only Pokémon I know that can stop Yveltal is the Life Pokémon, Xerneas. It's a Fairy type that looks a lot like a deer. Dark is weak to Fairy. But it's been years since I last saw it. She's probably sleeping now, disguised as a tree. Man, I love Kalos Pokémon. My favorite generation of Pokémon. They're so cool.

This snake like Dragon and Ground type Pokémon named Zygarde is pretty much responsible for the structure of our planet as we know it. It could probably overwhelm Xerneas and Yveltal both. He is called the Order Pokémon, so that's that.

Okay, back to the present. Hearing enough, I sneak into the main control room without anyone suspecting a thing. But that mutated Lapras came back. Darn thing. The horn on its head is longer than a normal Lapras.

The ringtone from Donatello's phone causes me to jump. I was so focused on the Kraang droids down below, I was, like, focused intently, and boy, did I jump. "Oh, that's embarrassing." Michelangelo said. The Kraang droids heard the ringtone and start firing at us.

I tackle one to the ground, destroying it. I blast fireballs from my mouth at any droids remaining. I'm like a machine gun of fire! Most of the Kraang droids are burned to the ground by now. Michelangelo prepares to do a victory dance until Raphael stops him.

"How many times have I told you? No celebrating until the fight is over!" He pokes Michelangelo's forehead. "How many times have I told you, I assumed it was over?" Michelangelo pokes Raphael's chest, resulting in getting his finger bent back.

Oh my dog, not again. I push the two away from each other, my lips drawn back in a snarl. "Thank you. Now, about that power supply. I think I can use my psychic abilities to short it out. It'll overheat, and this place goes boom boom."

Donatello folds his arms, trying not to laugh. "How are you so silly, yet so clever?" I shrug. "I was born silly. I was born intelligent. I just don't show it much."

"Alright! Victory dance!" Michelangelo cheers. "Not now." I said plainly. "Or maybe later." This might take a minute. Using Future Sight is a two-turn move, like Solar Beam. And it drains some of my energy.

A deep pink aura is surrounding the chemical tank and the blaster near it. A huge hunk of psychic energy hits them both, and the power shorts out. I use telekinesis and insert the blaster into the chemical tank. "Okay, we got ninety seconds, let's go!"

The mutated Lapras pops us from the diving area. And he doesn't not look happy. It growls at us. "Um... Hi." I said to it, hoping I didn't wet myself. I don't think I did, even when the mutated Lapras roars at us showing his canine teeth. Since when do Lapras have teeth?!

He tries to eat me, but fails miserably, slamming his nose on the floor. Raphael is the last one to attack. He tries to jump to the platform, but the mutated Lapras grabs him by the tails of his mask and throws him in the air, ready to eat him. Oh, no you don't!

I jump off the wall and catch Raphael before he landed in the Lapras' mouth. "No one eats my best friend without getting through me!" I tell the mutated Lapras, who just hisses. "Can't you calm that thing down?" Raphael asks me. "Yeah, I could, but I wouldn't make it before the place explodes."

"Oh."

Michelangelo rides the Lapras' head. He closes the hatch door, catching the Lapras' head in the process. "Good job, kid!" I said to Michelangelo, patting his shell. "That was fun!" He said, ready for a victory dance. "Make it quick!" I said to him. He does a small dance and joins our escape.

As I'm running to the submarine, I bump into a black and white something, the two of us in a pile. I see the head of a Lycanroc underneath me. "Pātonā?" I ask it, standing up. He looks up at me, and his face changes as he pounces on me. "You came! You actually came!" He said happily. Yep, it's Pātonā.

"I'm happy to see you, too. Save it, we gotta go." I said before picking him up with my mouth and carrying him into the sub. I set him down on the floor, panting like a dog. We managed to escape before that chemical tank exploded.

Pātonā turns to me again and actually pounces me, making happy dog noises. I'm laughing my heart out as he sends me onto my back several times. He's, like, crying! "Relax!" I laugh as I finally get him to calm down. He hugs me around the neck. I return his hug. "I missed you too, buddy."

"Are you kidding me?!" Donatello said, looking at something. I turn my head to see the mutated Lapras swimming towards us, charging horn first. "Oh, come on!"

I rush to my treadmill and run like my life depended on it. I love treadmills so much. I really think I'm losing weight. But I'm a little too focused on the fact that we're being chased by a Lapras _with teeth_! Why does this Lapras have teeth?!

The Lapras grabs the sub from the top. Aw, snap, we're done for. "That's it. It got us. We're gonna die!" Donatello shouts in a panic. What happens next, is something beyond what I expected.

We hear whale noises. What in the world is that Lapras doing? Wait... It's on top of the ship, so... Oh. My. Dog. Is that Lapras humping the sub?! I bury my face in my paws as I start to go hysterical. This is the weirdest day of my life, hands down.

"Get me out of here." I said to myself as I make it outside. I shroud myself in electricity. I'm about to use Thunderbolt. And since I'm in water, this'll be stronger than it should. I just have to be careful not to electrocute the sub.

The bolt hits the mutated Lapras, but not the sub. It growls at me. I growl back and roar, which sounds more like a gurgle. I can survive underwater, but I might go unconscious if I'm underwater for too long.

The horn glows, using Smart Strike. I make a large ball of electricity and get ready to chuck it at the mutated Lapras. I aim the Zap Cannon and throw it. Zap Cannon is a really powerful Electric type move that paralyzes the opponent, unless the opponent's ability is Limber. But it only has 50 accuracy.

The Lapras faints, and I make it back to the sub to escape.

* * *

We all made it back to the lair in one piece. I'm talking to Pātonā right now. "How did you get all the way over there?" I ask him.

"Zeke knocked me unconscious and dragged me there somehow."

"You know Zeke?"

"I do. He nearly bit me in the face one time, gave me scars like the ones you have on your eyes."

"You do NOT want Zeke to bite you. His venom can give you headaches, mood swings, it can make it harder to think, all the bad stuff."

"I believe you. But Poison isn't very effective on Rock, so I should be fine."

"But you can still get poisoned unless you're half Steel type."

"I have multiple ways of eluding Pokémon of any kind. But I felt miserable when I was over there. I was on my way here because I didn't come back since the turtles fought that octopus thing with _Karai_." Pātonā said the name like it was a curse word.

"So wait, you're not still mad at Leonardo?" I ask him. "No, I wasn't. I'm like you, I don't hold grudges. But the main reason why I was coming was because,"

Pātonā walks over to me on all fours and rests his head on my chest for a second before putting his arms around me. "I missed you." He finishes his sentence. I return his hug. "I missed you too."

I saw Pātonā for the first time in weeks, I'm getting better at controlling the venom in my eyes, and now we know more about the Kraang unleashing Yveltal. And now I have more than one reason to beat Zeke to a quivering pulp.

But let's just hope I won't have to.

* * *

**I tried to make the most out of this, tried not to make it so short. Zeke's being a real pain in the grass right now, I know. He already poisoned Marcel and kidnapped Pātonā! Is there anything he won't do? And Zeke's gonna be an even bigger pain in the next chapter.**


	21. The Pulverizer Returns

**I apologize for the long wait. I'm hoping the length of this makes up for some lost time.**

Not the world's best timing right now. We're just finishing a little ambush from the Foot. And guess who I had a run-in with? Zeke! Trying to constrict my arm. It's not gonna work. "Ooh, this Arbok, it's constricting my arm." I said, not scared. He's squeezing as hard as he can, but he's not moving much.

"You have some intense muscle in here." He hisses. I grab him by the tail, unraveling him off of my arm. "Listen, you wanna defeat me, you're gonna have to try harder than this. Besides, you're a cobra, not a boa constrictor. So act like one." I growl in his face.

"If that's what you want." He hisses. I spin him in my hand, speeding up every second, and I let him go, sending him sky high and flying in the air. "Sayonara, Zeke!" I call out to him, not that he heard me.

"Odd. The Foot ninjas nor Zeke have been much of a challenge recently." I realize. "Maybe we're just that awesome." Raphael replies with that sexy smirk he's giving me. "Eh, I don't know. His fighting, it's been lousy ever since he gave me these scars." I reply back.

"You know who I'd hate to be? The guy who has to tell Shredder about this." Donatello asks us, then explains with a smile. That I agree with. But they're up to something, I can tell. I need to prepare for it. But how am I gonna do that?

* * *

We finish our patrol with a quick stop at TCRI. I keep hearing noises from a little ways off. It almost sounds like a horse having a fight with a snake. It's been going on for a good hour and a half. Raphael sighs. "I was afraid this day would come. We've run out of butts to kick."

I shake my head, amused, right before the horse noises start getting louder. "Wait, maybe we didn't." I said, my noise in the air for a scent. I hop down to ground level and see a purple snake Pokémon. Zeke again?! He looked unharmed, especially after I threw him like a ball and chain a while ago.

And some ninja trying to squeeze into a window. The guy looks familiar. But I can't quite put my finger on it. There's another group of Foot ninjas with them, surrounding us. I jump in first, crushing most of them with one tackle. These ninjas are way too easy to take down. After a while, the remaining ninjas retreated.

I chase one of them, barking. "That's right! Get outta here, bugatti!" I roar, nearly biting one of the ninjas' legs off. "Everything okay? I heard-" Oh, I forgot about that one. I dash in between his legs, tripping him. He yelps as he falls.

He gets up and turns to see us. Charmeleon pinned the guy to the ground and growled at him. "Whoa, wait, Marcel, it's me! Call your Charmeleon off!" The ninja shouts, waving his hands. I know that voice anywhere. "Charmeleon, get off him. He's cool." Charmeleon does what he's told.

The ninja removes his mask, and I saw that goofy smiling face I'd never thought I'd see again. "Pulverizer? Long time no see." I greet him. "Hey, guys. How awesome is this? Bet you guys were wondering when you'd see me again." Pulverizer said with a smile.

"Yes." I said.

Raphael looks away. "No."

Pulverizer chuckles and puts an arm around Raphael's shoulder. "Raphael, still the jokester, I see. Good one." Pulverizer aims to lightly punch Raphael in the shoulder, but Raphael catches it and squeezes it. "Ow!"

"Take it from me, Pulverizer. I can tell when Raphael's joking. And I can assure you, he's not joking now." I tell Pulverizer, poking Raphael on the cheek with my nose. We look at each other sexually. The rest of the boys give us weird looks.

"Okay... Anyway, what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now." Pulverizer said. "What exactly are you doing with the Foot Clan?" I ask him. "Well, last time, you told me I needed to practice. I told this little snake guy here what happened," Zeke wraps himself around Pulverizer's arm. "And I joined a Bradford dojo to hone my craft."

"And with that, he impressed us with his moves, and now he's joined the Foot Clan." Zeke finishes. Seriously? I mean, it's not that I don't like the guy, but they actually let someone like him in his, um, background, to join the Foot Clan?

"And I've already made the rank of Ashigaru-Sha." Pulverizer said. "Do you know what that means?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "No."

"It means 'footmen' or 'cannon fodder.'" I tell him. He doesn't look like he understands. "I'll add on to that. In traditional Japanese warfare, they were the expendable soldiers. They're usually sent in first to waste the enemy's ammunition, set off traps before the real soldiers arrived, those sort of things." I explain to him.

"Nah, the Foot wouldn't do that. We're the good guys."

"Okay, besides why you'd think a ridiculous thing like that, why would you trust scaly over there?" I ask him. "He said he could help me. He's the one who brought me to the Bradford dojo." Pulverizer explains. "But he-!" Zeke glares at me. No, he really is using Glare, paralyzing me a little.

"Are you okay?" Pulverizer asks me. I don't answer, or react at all for that matter. A hand waves in front of me. I blink, but I can't move. "Perhaps he's rendered speechless because of the good work he's been doing lately." Zeke said.

"That's not the thing..." Donatello said, glaring at Zeke. "I'll recon intel and, uh, send you a text. I hope he's okay." Pulverizer said. Zeke doesn't take his piercing eyes off of me. "I wouldn't worry about him too much." He said.

I can't feel my anything. I don't know how I'm still standing. Someone snaps their fingers in my face. "I think he's paralyzed." Donatello said, taking out a Cheri Berry. I try my best to consume it. When I did, I could move again. "Zeke used Glare. He's up to something, and I intend to find out what."

* * *

After coming back from our patrol, Splinter didn't seem very happy about our report, so he leads us into the dojo. "You five have defeated much of the Foot Clan with ease." He said. Raphael looks at Leonardo. "Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?"

"Because you have grown complacent!" Splinter answers. "Each of you have become dependent on your own weapon. But there are times when you might not be able to fight with what you know. And when that happens, you must adapt to your environment." Splinter explains. Kijani nods.

"Oh, I get it. For example, say there was, oh, I don't know, a comic book lying around. We could use that as a weapon, right?" I ask them. "Exactly." Kijani said, nodding.

"But you guys can't send us out there armed with nothing but a comic book." Raphael argues. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Not a comic book." I mutter to him. "So what do you want us to do?" Leonardo asks. "I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. Switch weapons."

One half of me is nervous, but the other half is excited to try something new like this. We all switch weapons. Leonardo has Donatello's bō staff. Donatello has Michelangelo's nunchucks. Michelangelo has Leonardo's katanas. Raphael has my torch (which I haven't used in a while), and I'm stuck with Raphael's sais.

This might take a bit of getting used to. But hey, I'm a mutant tiger. I'm a master of adaptation. After living in the city for several years, this shouldn't be an exception. "Guys, shh. We have to be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down." Michelangelo said, trying to imitate Leonardo.

Donatello and Raphael laugh. I cover my mouth with one paw, snickering a little. "I sound nothing like that!" Leonardo said. "Yes, that's why we're laughing. Because you sound nothing like that." Raphael said.

"Face each other." Splinter instructs.

Leonardo faces Raphael. Donatello faces Michelangelo. "Um, Splinter, I don't have a sparring partner." I tell him. He turns to his partner Pokémon. "Leisurely." Kijani said, facing me. He gets down on all fours. "Hajime!"

Leonardo trips over his staff, Donatello hits himself in the head, Michelangelo spins his swords in his hands, but then loses control and drops them. Raphael starts having trouble either igniting the flame of spinning it in his hands.

Kijani swings an arm. I ward off the blow with the sais and throw him off. He tries to swing another arm at me, but I spin kick it, delaying the attack. I seize the opportunity while he's distracted and swing my head into his chest, flinging him into the air a bit and landing on his rear.

"Yame!"

The boys stand back up. I help Kijani to his feet. "Very good." He said.

"You will continue to fight this way. It will teach you resourcefulness and versatility." Splinter instructs us. He then walks to his room. I lick my paw and stroke the back of my head with it. I has swag.

"How'd you do it? You were able to handle my sais with no problems." Raphael asks me. "I've spent the last fifteen years watching you train. Although, I taught myself, really." I explain to them. They nod in understanding.

* * *

Okay, we received a text from Pulverizer (who blew our cover), and we were in an alley outside of TCRI. But now we have bigger fish to fry. We were all battling Bradford, Xever, a bunch of Foot Ninjas, and, oh joy, Zeke again.

I have him tangled up in the sais. I took this as an advantage to keep the slippery guy still. Zeke grows frustrated as he tries to untangle himself without getting more stuck or stabbing himself. He flickers his tongue in my face. "You're going in the right direction for more scars." He said.

"Dream on, scaly." I taunt him, right before a Flamethrower nearly burns my whiskers off. "Sorry! Still trying to work this stupid thing!" Raphael said, jiggling my torch. "Don't call it stupid! You'll hurt its feelings."

"Fight first, be silly later!" Raphael replies, right before he unintentionally shoots a Fire Blast from my torch, knocking out both Zeke and Bradford's Machoke. "Did I do that? Oops." Raphael jokes.

"Okay, you position it like you're holding a cannon. Okay? Then you jerk it towards you like you're using a gun." I explain to him. "Got it-Ow!" An Aqua Tail hits Raphael on his right and knocks him down on his stomach.

Xever's Feraligatr pins him down, growling as he did so. His teeth become cryogenically frozen, signifying that he was about to use Ice Fang. I roar, lighting an arm on fire, and slam said arm into Feraligatr's mouth, joining him in the pile with Zeke and Machoke.

"Hey, can I have my sais back?" Raphael asks me. At that moment, I notice that the rest of the boys gave their own weapons back. "No, you can not." I answer.

"Why not?"

"One, I'm not going against Splinter's wishes. Two, I'm having too much fun with your sais. Keep the torch for all I care. I don't use the old thing anymore."

"I thought you said it had feelings?"

I raise my brows at him. "You dare use my spells against me, turtle!" I said to him dramatically, pointing a sai at him, right before I'm met with a metal foot to the face. The impact caused me to drop the sais. Xever has me pinned to the floor, one of his robotic feet pressed against my chest.

"Well, if it isn't the giant house cat." Xever taunts me. "I see you've got some new scars."

"Well, if it isn't the largemouth bass who won't keep his mouth shut." I retaliate back. "Oh! How'd that burn feel?" Raphael shouts, laughing hard. I bite Xever's robot leg, crushing it, and throw him elsewhere.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." I hear someone taunt behind me. A large, tan and white fist nearly crashes down on me before I jump out of the way. It was then I noticed that the large, tan and white fist came from none other than Bradford.

I make whistling noises like I was calling a dog. "Bradford, come here, boy." I'm having a hard time holding back laughter. This is too much fun. Bradford growls and charges for me, but I slide out of the way. He slams a fist on the ground again, missing me.

I step up on Bradford's fist, which was stuck in the floor. "Hey, Bradford. Remember when you sliced a part of my tail off?" I ask him. He chuckles. "Good times, huh?" He asks me, a bit nervous. "Yup. For that reason alone, consider this payback." I support my weight onto my arms and kick him in the nose. Hard.

He finally gets his hand unstuck and clutches his nose in pain. Surfacing the metal plate on my head, and using every ounce of strength I have, I ram my head into Bradford's stomach, sending him into the wall. I like to call that a mix of Zen Headbutt and Iron Head. Iron Headbutt. Perfect.

"Hey, um, have you guys heard of this guy called Kirākyatto?" Pulverizer asks us in a deep voice. My ears perk up upon hearing the question, oblivious to the deep voice. "I think he just took some mutagen."

"Okay, listen, Pulverizer, unless you're really tired of living, stay away from Kirākyatto." I tell him with a serious look on my face. "He's dangerous. Extremely dangerous."

"Were you guys friends or something?"

"Sort of. After he got bit by a rabid bat and went crazy like you wouldn't believe, he's had some kind of vendetta against us, especially me. Donatello was lucky enough tranquilize him before he got mauled."

"Whoa, really?"

Donatello nods. "I feel sorry for whoever got bit by him. He had rabies."

"He definitely had behavioral problems, including serious aggression. He killed very few people, but he's more under control now. Even if so, his bite can paralyze you like a Thunder Wave works." I explain to him. "Kirā gained some kind of electrical power in his teeth during his little rampage. His bite paralyzes, that's about it. But the lightest brush of the claws will result in a bloody cut."

Pulverizer shudders upon hearing the description I gave him. "I don't wanna mess with him." He said. "No. You don't."

_Big bad Kirā, he's as mean as they come,_

_You want somebody scary, then he's number one,_

_He's got a special trick you might not expect_

_To stop someone moving with one little peck_

_Oh, big bad Kirā, he'll always cause a fright,_

_Big bad Kirā, will stop you with his bite,_

_He's not very big, but he's meaner than mean,_

_He's the scariest kitty that you ever did see,_

_Big bad Kirā._

Pulverizer and the turtles are giving me their full attention, as they know what I'm singing is true.

_Big bad Kirā is a kitty, it's true,_

_You need somebody rough, he knows what to do,_

_But he won't take kindly to remarks on his size,_

_He'll zip up your lips, from a look in his eyes._

_Big bad Kirā, he'll always cause a fright,_

_Big bad Kirā will stop you with his bite,_

_He's not very big, but he's meaner than mean,_

_He's the scariest kitty you ever did see,_

_Oh, big bad Kirā, he'll always cause a fright,_

_Big bad Kirā, will stop you with his bite,_

_He's not very big! but he's meaner than mean,_

_He's the scariest kitty you ever did see,_

_Big bad Kirā._

"Heed my warning, Timothy, if you want to live." I warn him. "Do not look him directly in the eyes."

"Trust me, I'll be careful." Pulverizer said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go spy now!" He runs into yet another car. I shake my head. He's cool, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I just hope Kirā doesn't hurt him. But to be honest, he doesn't really care for the human race. He never has.

* * *

Anyway, we made it back to the lair with no problems. The boys are cheering on a mission well done. But they didn't use the weapons Splinter wanted them to use. I didn't need my torch. I haven't used it in a month, and I'm just fine. I didn't just leave it behind, though.

I know what some of you are thinking; if you don't use it as much as you used to, then why didn't you get rid of it? My answer is, in case I really need it. Like, say there was an Abomasnow causing trouble in the streets. Wait... I could beat that thing with my bare hands. Okay, you guys got me, but you know what I'm saying.

I jump upon noticing Splinter's presence. "So you decided not to follow my lesson." He said to us. "Sensei, we don't get it." Raphael argues with a shrug. "How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own."

"Then you still do not understand the point of the lesson. So now you will learn to adapt, by having no weapons." The boys gasp upon hearing this. My eyes widen a bit. "Hand over your weapons. Now!"

I watch as the boys hand over their weapons. I sigh and lightly toss my torch on the floor, making a wooden clanging sound as it hit the floor. The boys and Splinter hear the noise and turn their attention to me. "Marcel, you do not have to hand over your weapon." Splinter said to me.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. If the boys have to go out there without a weapon, then I'm willing to do the same. Besides, I'm fine with or without it."

The boys look at each other with small smiles. Splinter picks up my torch from the floor. "That is a very kind thing of you to do, Marcel."

"Thank you, Sensei-oof!" Raphael cut me off by pouncing on me in a hug. I return it with one arm. It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who had a weapon, anyway.

The five of us are in the lounge doing our own thing. But me, I'm pacing around, worried about Timothy. He never actually listened to me, but he seemed focused intently when I sang that song about Kirā. I'm hoping he listens for once. Kirā can very easily kill him, whether he cares about the human race or not.

When he said he doesn't care about something, he wants nothing to do with it. But he might cause trouble that relates to whatever he claims he doesn't care about. Confusing, right?

I jump when my mechanical collar vibrates. I don't really have a phone number, but I guess he's able to call me anyway? I put it on speaker. The boys stand near me to listen. "Hello?"

"This is Special Agent Delta-Niner, calling from behind enemy lines." A familiar voice said. "Ah, Timothy. Did you find out anything interesting?" I ask him. "I did. The mutation experiment is going down in Broom Street, in the Bowery. They're on their way here now." He answers.

"Good work, Timothy. At least I knew you'd be useful." I glare at the three oldest brothers, who just roll their eyes. "Oh, that's not even the best part. Are you ready for this?"

I glance to my left and right for a second. "Hold that thought." I tell him. "Should I be excited or worried?" I whisper, covering the speaker. The boys shrug. I sigh and uncover the speaker. "Okay, spill it."

"Shredder and Kirā are gonna mutate just one Foot soldier first, as a test. And guess what? I volunteered."

I fall over on my back out of shock. Has Timothy lost his absolute mind?! "Have you lost it?! Do you have any idea how dangerous mutagen is?" I scold him. "Oh, come on. It'll be cool. Throw some mutagen on me, and boom, I'm a superhero-"

Out of rage, I hang up. How can he just let himself do something as dangerous as this? He has no idea what mutagen can do to him! I punch the nearest wall with so much force, it left a cracked dent.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Leonardo strokes my head. "It's okay. We'll save him." He said "Easier said than done." I growl. Donatello puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, bud. We should've gotten the guy out when we had the chance." He apologizes.

"Well, we're getting him out now. Let's roll."

* * *

I knock Xever off of the roof, frustrated. I swear on the lord, if Kirā lays one finger on Timothy, I'll tear him limb from limb! And the same goes for whoever else is there! I'm not letting an innocent human being get mutated on my watch.

I leap in through the window, tackling Timothy out of the way of the mutagen. Bradford, Xever, and a bunch of Foot ninjas look at me. I snort smoke out of my nose. "Get him!" Bradford orders the Foot ninjas.

Time to show these guys what a mutant tiger can do. No weapon, no problem. I punch one in the face, knocking it out. One charges at me with its katana. I grab it's arm and perform a shoulder throw.

"Clever kitty." I hear a demonic voice said to me. I turn to see Kirā growling at me. He unsheathes his claws. "But cleverness will only get you so far!" He runs for me. I do the same, baring my teeth. We collide with each other, stabbing one another with our claws.

He scratches me across the nose, causing me to roar out in pain and hold my nose. Kirā just laughs that evil laugh. "You were foolish to care about this idiot. And your terrapin friends were even more foolish for believing you." Charmeleon uses Fire Fang on his shoulder. Kirā whacked him off with his wing.

I cut him off from attacking Charmeleon by aiming an Ice Beam at each of his feet, sticking them to the floor. Kirā tries to free himself to no avail. He hisses at me. I just chuckle darkly and cross my arms. "You were saying about cleverness?"

A scream interrupts my thoughts. Oh no, Timothy must've gotten into the mutagen. I turn to the mutagen tank. Oh my god, he did. Kirā's face changes. "You fool! No matter. I don't mind watching him suffer." He said, not caring. He just lies there, stuck like glue to the floor.

Timothy walks around the area, like he needed to touch something. But he's covered in clothing. There's nothing to mix his DNA with. We all keep his distance from him. Except Kirā, who just watches with malice. "Timothy is jacked up!" Michelangelo said.

He eventually stops walking around and falls to his knees. His clothing, skin, and muscles melt and fuse together to create a single celled, acid like jelly, encasing his organs, eyes and mouth. He 'stands' back up and roars at us. The remaining Foot ninjas, Bradford and Xever manage to escape, locking us in.

I'm too focused on Timothy right now. The poor guy. He didn't do anything to deserve this. And I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let him mutate himself. I bury my face with one paw. How could I let this happen? I'm such an idiot. I might as well-

"Marcel, watch out!"

I'm too caught up worrying Timothy, and I don't realize that he's heading straight for me. The crate I'm standing on collapses, and I land on my back. I look up to see the giant blob mutant of which used to be a human. He's even scarier up close.

The boys grabbed his attention, and he's trapped inside a mutagen tank. We manage to escape just in time before the place went kablooey. I got a good look at Timothy. My heart sinks at his new state of mind and being. No explanation necessary.

Wait, did Kirā survive that explosion?! He survived that explosion!

* * *

We return back to the lair with Timothy. Leonardo explains the story to Splinter. Now he knows why I feel so bad. I'm rubbing my head against the glass, trying not to cry. "You're not crying, are you?" Raphael asks me. Ignoring him, I continue rubbing my head against the glass.

I was crying. I didn't realize how much I actually cared about Timothy... until it was too late. You never know what you have until it's gone. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Marcel, I-"

I raise a hand to silence Donatello. "You don't have to apologize. Just promise me you'll try to change him back." I tell him. "I will..." He smirks. "Billie."

I tilt my head. "Huh?" I'm confused. Everyone except Splinter snickers a bit. "Timothy called you that." Donatello explains to me. I snicker a bit, too. "I have no idea where he got that name from, but, oh well."

I feel guilty about tonight's events. But knowing that Donatello will do everything he can to bring him back, I start to feel better almost instantly.

But I can't help but wonder what that horse noise was...

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I have a lot going on at home, I can't keep up. I'm hoping the next chapter comes around sooner. The song Marcel sang to Pulverizer about Kirā is based off of "Big Bad Kenge" from the Lion Guard.**

**Be on the lookout for a small trigger warning in the next chapter...**


	22. Parasitica

**I'm warning you guys, this chapter contains inexplicit sexual content. I will do my best to keep it PG-13. This chapter will have a long epilogue. One half based off of a comic I read, and the other half relating the sexual content. Read on.**

* * *

We're starting our Kraang hunt. Everyone else was bored, but manage to lighten the mood. I'm singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight." Or should I say, "The Tiger Sleeps Tonight." Charmeleon, despite not being able to speak English, sings the backing vocals.

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the tiger sleeps tonight_

_In the jungle the quiet jungle, the tiger sleeps tonight_

_A-weema-weh (x8)_

_Near the village the peaceful village, the tiger sleeps tonight_

_Near the village the quiet village, the tiger sleeps tonight_

_A-weema-weh (x16)_

We're on our way to a lab after we got the word that there are sightings of the Kraang experimenting in an apartment building. I'm just trying to keep myself somewhat occupied while I'm waiting for the Shellraiser to come to a stop.

Surprisingly, I've been in a pretty good mood a week after Timothy mutated. I mean, it's not that things are better off without Timothy, but... Gah! You know what I'm saying! I've been a sourpuss the night Timothy mutated and the following week. But I'm fine now. I'm all happy go lucky tonight.

"Marcel, if the tiger really does sleep tonight, the tiger is gonna have to wait." Raphael said to me. Jeez Louise, and here I thought I was a sourpuss. "Lighten up! I have a right to sing."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"You didn't have to say it, it's the way you said it."

Raphael rolls his eyes with an amused smile. I can tell he loves the little miniature arguments we have. Half the time, it results in a playful wrestling match on the floor. One time, we had a tickle war. I won. I'm still ticklish, but... Oh, wait, Raphael isn't the only one who knows. Crap.

Oh well.

The Shellraiser comes to a stop. Finally, I get to stretch my legs. I did so, unaware of whoever's behind me. "Marcel, do I need a full view of your butt?"

Oh, jeez. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologize, laughing. I proceed to exit the Shellraiser, right before Raphael wears my butt on his foot, lightly kicking me. I turn to him with narrowed eyes. He just walks by me like he didn't do anything, but I could see the smile he was holding back. He is such a stinker when he wants to be one.

We enter the lab. It looks like a hurricane hit it. All that was in there were empty mutagen canisters and Kraang droids ripped in half. "Aw man, someone beat us to it." Raphael said, slumping. He turns to me. "Was it you?" He asks me as we take a look around.

"Oh, please. Like I've been here the past week and a half and trashed the place. Get. Real." I answer him. "Hey, Marcel, do you know a lot of Bug type Pokémon?" Michelangelo asks me. "I do. Everything from Caterpie to Frosmoth. Why?"

"Any idea what the heck that is?!" Michelangelo points to something in the shadows above us. Out of it appears to be the biggest shiny Beedrill I've ever seen, roughly the size of Raphael from head to stinger. It's a mutant I can tell, because it has mandibles. Normal Beedrill don't have mandibles. So wait, if normal Beedrill don't have mandibles, then how in hell do they eat?

After reading it's aura, it's a female. It's moveset is Twineedle, Poison Jab, Throat Chop, and Aerial Ace. Pretty good. She hones in on Raphael and tackles him to the ground. One of the giant needles on her arm turns purple. Oh, you're not poisoning my best friend on my watch!

I Fire Punch the Beedrill square in the thorax, knocking her off him. "You okay?" I ask Raphael. "I am now." He answers, gazing into my eyes. A whistle snaps us out of our trance. "Guys, let's get rid of this Beedrill, then you guys can flirt all you want." Leonardo tells us.

"Shut up!' Raphael retorts. I'm inspecting the Beedrill. Her actions are telling me that she's protecting something. But what? I don't see anything. Not even so much as a Kakuna or a Weedle.

"Any ideas? Anyone at all?" I ask the four. "I know. I'll catch her with my kusarigama chain." Michelangelo said. "The Beedrill is too strong. How about you get it to chase you and we'll ambush it." Leonardo said.

"You know, Charmeleon and I are more than happy to distract that Beedrill if it means putting Michelangelo out of harms way!" I retort to him. Charmeleon nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we ever do my plans?" Michelangelo asks. "Because they're your plans. Now go!" Leonardo answers. Michelangelo groans and gets the Beedrill to chase him.

Man, I feel sorry for him. He's always bait! Do these three even care about him? Sure doesn't seem like it. Well they better start caring, or they'll answer to me.

"Well, at least he's good at something, right?" Donatello comments. "Yeah. A lot more than you ask him to do. You send him out there in situations like these where he could get killed, and you three don't seem to care."

"You just noticed that?" Leonardo asks me. "No, I didn't. He talks to me about you three when you either make fun of him, underestimate him, put him down, that kind of stuff, because he feels like you three don't care." I answer irritably. I'm telling the truth, this actually happens.

Right after I said this, they ran towards the oversized Beedrill. I join them. "Ha! How do you like me now?" Michelangelo asks cockily. Thinking smart, the Beedrill flies forward, causing Michelangelo to crash into us, and into the locked door. "A lot less than I did a few seconds ago." Raphael answers. I backhand him. "Ow!" He yelps in pain. Charmeleon hissed at him.

Leonardo loosens the Beedrill from the kusarigama chain. She uses this time to sting Leonardo in the arm. "Ow!" He yelps in pain upon impact of the sting. The shiny Beedrill wasn't so lucky. Charmeleon used Fire Fang on it, and didn't let go until she falls to the ground belly up, dead. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but when Pokémon mutant attacks my family, I get aggressive. Charmeleon grunted, satisfied.

"See. My idea worked. I tired it out." Michelangelo said. "Well, sorta yes, sorta no." I said to him. He gives me a confused look. "You see, Michelangelo, when a wasp loses its stinger, it dies."

"In me. Thanks a lot, guys." Leonardo said, lightly glaring at us. "Hey, it wasn't his fault! You released the Beedrill, and it seized the opportunity to sting you! It was all you!" I snapped at him. "You need to stop blaming others for your problems."

Raphael, seeing the stinger, covers his mouth, trying not to vomit. I walk up to him. "Hold still, buddy." I pull the stinger out. He yelps in pain, but he's fine. I think. "You good?" I ask him. "Pretty sore but I think I'll be... Fine." Huh. He trailed off for a second there. Odd.

"What the hell happened?" A voice asks. We look up at the window we came in from and see Pātonā standing there, grimacing at the mess. "Looks like a wild animal went on a rampage in here, and I ain't talking about Kirā."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He sniffs the air. Following it, he walks past me. He stops at a piece of newspaper. He uncovers it to reveal a shiny Kakuna, an almost lime shade of green, with its eyes closed. I think it's sleeping. "What is that?" Raphael asks. "That's a Kakuna, the cocoon Pokémon, Bug and Poison type, and the evolved form of Weedle."

"That's right." Donatello said. "It's kinda cute." Pātonā said. He doesn't entirely mean it. Like me, he doesn't really like Bug types. "But it's gotta go. If that Beedrill was a mutant, which it was, then God knows what it could do." Pātonā explains, sharpening a stone with his claws.

"Wait!" Leonardo stops Pātonā from stabbing the Kakuna. He's slightly glaring at us. Weird. "Let go of my arm." Pātonā said, pulling his arm away. "We're not hurting it. We came here to find out what the Kraang are up to, and this Kakuna is our only clue."

"Oh, fantastic. Let's just take it back to the lair, where you guys live." Pātonā said sarcastically. "What could possibly go wrong with this?"

"Don't speak too soon." I mutter to him. Michelangelo was about to pick the Kakuna up, but Leonardo snaps at him. "Hands off!"

I flatten my ears. Somethings not right here. It has something to do with that Beedrill I killed a few minutes ago. "Michelangelo cannot be trusted with it." Leonardo said, picking up the Kakuna. "I'll carry it myself." He walks over to the open window of the apartment without another word.

Pātonā growls and chases after him. "I'm beginning to think that he likes that coconut more than me." Michelangelo said. Raphael smiles and puts an arm around his shoulders. "Well, it talks less than you, so there's that."

Are you...! I backhand him again, harder than last time. "Ow! Stop slapping me!" Raphael shouts at me. "Stop putting him down!" I shout back. "This is exactly what I mean! None of you seem to care about him! Now you know why he comes to me when you guys say stuff like that!"

I gesture for Michelangelo to come with me. He puts his arm around me. "And, by the way, it's Kakuna, not coconut." I tell him. "Oh."

* * *

We made it back to the lair. But I'm worried about Leonardo. He's acting weird. And, don't get me wrong, I like weird, but for me, there's a good weird and a bad weird. The way Leonardo's been acting, is a bad weird.

I bump into the door of the lab without realizing it. Leonardo won't let anyone get near that Kakuna. Let's see what I can do...

I quietly walk next to Leonardo. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks me, ticked off. "Oh, I just thought I'd watch the egg with you." I answer him. "Absolutely not." He talks back. "Oh, come now. You don't have to be alone."

"Yes I do."

"Why not? I promise not to touch it." I lie, winking to the others.

"Sorry. The answer is still no."

"I'm staying here whether you want me to or not."

"Oh, no you won't. You're outta here." Leonardo said, pushing me away. Okay, I'm getting frustrated. I shove him. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You're calling us by our full names, you're awfully clingy with that Kakuna, and now you're just being a jerk. I'm standing right here, and that's that."

"BACK OFF!" Leonardo pushes me. "I want all of you out of here! Now!"

I glare at him. "Fine." I walk out of Donatello's lab without another word, my tail sticking up in the air to prove that I'm ticked. He's being a real pain. I give up. For now.

* * *

I'm in the pit, watching TV. Trying to get my mind off of Leonardo. "Hey, are you okay?" Raphael asks from behind me. "No." I answer honestly. I turn to him. He has his arms opened up. "Come here."

I walk into Raphael's arms, letting him hug me tight. "You're still worried about Leo, aren't you?" He asks me. I nodded. "I know. I'm worried, too."

"I never liked Bug types very much, and I'm starting to not like them even more." Pātonā growls. "We'll have to wave him away from that Kakuna. The only question is how."

"No idea." I half moan, half whisper. Raphael starts rubbing my back, causing me to purr louder. He knows just how to get me purring up a storm. After a few minutes, I swear, I can feel a light bulge in his lower plastron. I ignore it for now, I have more important things to worry about.

I just remembered that Splinter took Cobalt and April out for a training exercise, and won't be back until, some time tomorrow. I wonder how Cobalt's doing...

He's ignoring his favorite show?! Is he pulling my leg? Throwing a bouncy ball at him didn't work, either. Pātonā, being a dog, chased it and brought it back like he was playing fetch. Never seen him do that before. Eh, roll with it.

Michelangelo walks in with a comic book. "What's with that?" I ask him. "Well, we're out of toilet paper, and I thought the pages from this rare and valuable comic book would do the job nicely." Michelangelo said in an acting tone. He then starts rubbing the comic book on his shell. I turn away, not interested.

Leonardo stays put. I'm getting anxious. "What. The hell. Is it gonna take for him to do so much as flinch?!" I hiss, frustrated. "He's farther gone than I thought." Donatello said. Raphael, he's had it. "Alright, that tears it. I'm destroying that... What's it's name?"

"Kakuna."

"Right... I'm destroying that Kakuna tonight. Myself!"

* * *

Raphael made his way to the lab. I follow him, concerned about his safety. "Be careful in there." I whisper to my best friend. "I will. This is in case I don't come back," Raphael gently pulls me towards him and gives me a hug. We pull away after a minute, and he's going in.

The Kakuna is left unguarded. Perfect. That is, up until Leonardo blocks Raphael from stabbing it. That's when I notice that Leonardo's eyes are all black. From that mutant Beedrill? Most likely.

The two fought bravely. But it resulted in Raphael getting bit. "Did you bite me?" Leonardo smiles as an answer, creeping me out. "You bit me!"

I cover my mouth in fear. This can't be happening...

I've been staring through the small crevice in the door for hours, terrified at what I just witnessed. I jump when I hear voices behind me. "You okay? Where's Raphael?" Pātonā asks me. I point inside the lab where the two stand in front of the Kakuna.

Pātonā enters first, half scared. Donatello and Michelangelo follow him inside. They draw out their weapons. Pātonā is trembling in fear. "His... His..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Donatello finishes it for him. "Look at his arm."

I squint my eyes and notice that there's a bite mark on Raphael's arm. "Leonardo must've bit him." I whisper. "Bros, snap out of it, dudes." Michelangelo said. His words didn't reach them. They charge towards them, but because of my uncontrollable urge to protect my family, I barge in through the doors and tackle them down.

"You guys go! I'll keep them busy!" I command them. "But-"

"Get the doors, now!" I'm glad they're worried about me, but this is for their own good. They barely beat them to the door. No doubt they got the garage door by now. So I'm trapped in Donatello's lab with two rabid turtles. No need to worry. I'm pretty cool under pressure.

My only complaint is one of these rabid turtles is my soulmate. And he might be on the hunt for something I really shouldn't say.

Leonardo and Raphael charge for me. I jump off of Leonardo's shell, doing a somersault before landing. "You want me? Come get me if you think you can." I growl at the two. Leonardo nods at Raphael, who turns to me. Leonardo grabs the mutant Kakuna and takes off.

Raphael takes a small step forward. Then another. And another. He's slowly walking towards me, like a predator silently stalking its prey. It's giving me the creeps. Like it's not bad enough he's half glaring, half staring at me with those black eyes.

He opens his mouth partway. I can see a really gross looking liquid dripping from his teeth. Is that the wasp venom or something? I can't be poisoned. Well, not by things like a scorpion sting. I've been bit by a black mamba once and I turned out fine. But an encounter with a Mozambique Spitting Cobra didn't end very well. I had slightly blurred vision for a few days.

I got stung by enough wasps back in my day. I think I still have the scars to prove it. Now Raphael's only about two feet away from me. He picks up speed, and tackles me down at the last step. The two of us wrestle on the floor as I'm trying to escape his death grip. I don't wanna hurt the big guy, possessed or not.

When I finally escape his grip, I smack him with my paw and take cover behind the nearest table. I peek over the table, but he's nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

Two large hands grab my shoulders. Oh. No. "Right here." He said, sending a chill down my spine. I have no idea what he'll do if I struggle, so I just stay put where I am, keeping still for as long as I can.

**(The sexual content begins here)**

He rubs his thumb across the side of my face, making me purr in contentment. I'm not sure what ideas he's getting, but he positions himself so my lower half is in between his legs. The next thing he does nearly scares me.

He starts humping me.

I jerk myself away from him. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I bark at him, surprised by his sudden action. He just growled at me. Okay, why is he trying to seduce me? "You can't chase me forever. I'm not letting you hump me, and that's it."

Raphael growls at me and lunges. He tries to flip me over, but I'm not letting him. I force him off of me, and the next ten minutes are spent with what seems like the kinkiest game of tag ever. He's trying to hump me, succeeded a few times, only for me to slip away from him again.

Eventually, I'm out of breath to continue running. And Raphael is right behind me. "I have you now." He snarls with a devilish grin. I have no energy left to escape, so I just let him do it. My limbs feel like falling off at any given moment. And that feeling's gonna get worse when he comes. He bites me behind my neck like an animal would.

If only he got the chance to come.

I use the last bit of my strength to force him off of me one last time, and use Teleport to get myself outta there. Phew. I made it out alive. For now.

* * *

I meet up with Donatello, Michelangelo, and Pātonā in the kitchen where they find out more about this virus. It brainwashes it's victim into guarding the egg, or in this case, a Kakuna. But when the egg hatches, or the Kakuna evolves into Beedrill, it eats its victim. It's not even fighting back! Ain't it terrifying?

Michelangelo screams. "I might be able to create some kind of antibody. But first, I need a sample of the virus from the Kakuna." Donatello said. "Good luck with that when those two are watching its every move." Pātonā deadpans.

We hear Raphael and Leonardo break out of the lab. I freeze. Pātonā does the same. We tried to be quiet, but they found us. They try to attack us. Michelangelo and Donatello throw pots and pans, but it has no effect. We run out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

I'm facing off against Raphael. "I don't wanna hurt you, big guy." I warn him. "Oh, good. But you're the one who's gonna be feeling hurt when I shove my junk in your trunk." He growls sexually. Oh God, can he put that in a less disturbing way?

He lunges for me and actually tackles me down on my back. "And I don't care if there are others watching."

"I do." I monkey flip him into the water behind me. "You gotta try harder than that!" I shout, even though he probably can't hear me. Why is he...? Pātonā barks at the now bound Leonardo, wrapped up in Michelangelo's kusarigama chain. He flinches when Leonardo tries to bite him.

"Did... Did he try to make love to you?" Donatello asks me in shock and disgust. "Don't ask me why. We'll discuss this some other time. Right now we have an antibody to make, need I remind you."

"He's right. Let's get him to the lab."

We had a bit of trouble, but we got Leonardo into the lab with us. "Donatello? Michelangelo? Marcellos? What happened?" He looks normal, but I wasn't falling for it. "Um, after you got stung by that mutant Beedrill, you went crazy, bit Raphael, whose trying to hump me, and now he's disappeared with the Kakuna." I explain to him anyway.

"Don't worry. I'm better now. You guys can untie me."

"Dream on, buddy." Pātonā said, not falling for this either. Leonardo's eyes return to their possessed state as he lunges to bite us. We step aside. "It is useless to resist. It is only a matter of time the Kakuna evolves and the newly evolved Beedrill will feed on us all!" He said in a distorted voice.

Not listening to his empty threats, I bonk him over the head with my torch, knocking him unconscious. "He'll thank me later." Donatello sticks the syringe into Leonardo's sting wound. Pātonā gags, and I try not to throw up, but I notice a bite mark on Donatello's neck.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but you have a little something on your neck." I tell him, trying not to freak out. "I must've been bitten during the fight. Now I'm infected, too."

Michelangelo and I whimper. This can't be happening.

* * *

Donatello is trying to finish the antibody, but he's starting to turn. "I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!"

"Cool it, you're almost done!" Pātonā barks. "Guys, go. Save yourselves." Donatello said to me and Pātonā. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Please! Go!"

I groan. "If Raphael succeeds in humping me, I'm blaming you!" Pātonā runs out of the lab with me. He escapes, but I don't. Someone pins me down to the floor. Oh, great. "Let me guess! You're gonna try to hump me again, aren't you?" I ask him irritably. "Nope."

My face changes. Is he serious? "I have something else in mind." Raphael growls. He then throws me over to the pinball machine. Yeah, that hurt. I'm gonna feel that in the morning. He tries to jump me, but I throw a psychic wave at him, sending him flying backwards a bit.

"Restrain him!" Someone shouts in that distorted voice. A green and red blur tackles me. Raphael has me in a strong hold. "When the Beedrill feeds on us, we'll take this kitty with us." He said. "Not if I have anything to say and or do about it!" I fling my head backwards into Raphael. Free once again, I rush for the Kakuna, ready to end this.

But I'm only inches away from it when the possessed Leonardo and Donatello grab me on both sides. These guys are stronger than I thought! And it took no time at all for Raphael to join in. After a few minutes of fierce wrestling, I can't fight anymore. I just let them hold me back. "This time, if you try to fight, I'll hump you senseless." I gulp. I don't have a choice.

I lower my head in sadness and defeat. I'm not even paying attention to what was going on. They release me. Their black eyes return to normal. I turn to see Michelangelo holding a syringe gun. He explains how he managed to finish the antibody after Donatello bit him.

The boys started to look, and feel dizzy. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it might cause drowsiness." Michelangelo informs them before they drop to the floor, falling asleep. I snap my head towards him and give him a hug. "You saved our hides."

"I know. Thank you." I pull away, giving him a confused look. "For what?" I ask him. "For believing in me when no one else did." I give him a sweet smile and lick his cheek. "You're welcome."

We hear a small chirping noise. The Kakuna is evolving. But it was the most absurd evolution I've ever seen. That damn Kakuna evolved into THREE Beedrill instead of one! That's proof that this Kakuna is a mutant.

It started trying to eat the three, but I whack them with my paws before they can get to them. Michelangelo swats them away with his skateboard. "Go! I'll stay with them!"

"O-Okay!" He makes his way to the Shellraiser. The boys wake up just in time to witness that their youngest brother is in trouble. The Beedrill are trying to break in. I roar to catch their attention.

"Come and get it!" Raphael said. The three Beedrill come at us to attack. The biggest one comes after me. He tries to stab me with those needle arms, but I block them with my paws and throw him to the others, throwing off their flight pattern. One of the smaller ones come at me with blinding speed and stabs me in the chest with Poison Jab.

Oh boy, that hurt. I fall to my knees, holding my chest in pain. "No!" I hear Raphael cry out. The three Beedrill surround the boys and dispose of their weapons. You know, that Beedrill missed me. But before I can stand back up, three huge balls of trash are shot at all three Beedrill, sending them back into the lounge, low on energy.

"Saved your lives again, dudes. I am on a roll today." Michelangelo said, proud of himself. "Yes, you are. But I don't think they fainted." I tell him as the three Beedrill rise up from the floor, staggering as they did so. "Oh, come on!" Michelangelo said.

The biggest Beedrill buzzes at us, and was about to attack, but a spear slices through the air and straight through his thorax. The biggest Beedrill is sent backwards a bit as the spear goes through him, before falling on his back, dead as a doornail.

The two smaller Beedrill, and the lot of us, turn to see Pātonā standing there, glaring death at them. They turn back to us. "Your leader is dead. Surrender before we rip your wings off." I growl at them. They didn't move. Michelangelo grabs his skateboard again. "Go! Get outta here! Move it!" Scared, the two smaller Beedrill take off.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them again." Pātonā said, dusting his hands off. "Where'd you get that spear?" Raphael asks him. "I have other weapons besides the tonfas, you know."

* * *

I feel like dropping dead, I'm so tired. Today has got to be one of the most hectic days of my life. But my energy shot back up again when I overhear a conversation.

"I can't believe he actually came through."

"I can't believe he fired the Shellraiser cannon inside the lair."

I put my paws behind each of their heads. "You know what I can't believe?" I ask them. Leonardo and Raphael look at each other. "I can't believe, why you'd think such a thing!" I smash their heads together. "Ow!" They rub their heads and glare at me. I wave them off.

"Hey, Marcel," Michelangelo holds out his hand. "Pizza me." Not sure what that means, but I give him a high three anyway. "Those Beedrill don't have very good aim. I was merely faking it when I got stabbed."

"I thought Beedrill had compound eyes." Pātonā said. "They do. I guess their eyesight wasn't the greatest." I answer him. "I guess they couldn't see me do something incredibly brave and save your lives" Michelangelo said. "Don't be that guy." I mutter.

"You did save our lives." Leonardo said, but then adds in an angered tone, "But you also used my favorite comic book as toilet paper." Oh no, I forgot about that! "Yeah, but I only did that so you'd chase me."

"Well, it worked!" Leonardo chases Michelangelo and starts beating him with a mop. "I'm a hero!" Michelangelo cries out. Lunging, I grab the mop out of his hand with my mouth and start beating him with it. "How'd you like it, huh? You jerk!" I throw the mop away. "Think about that next time you assault someone with a mop."

"Okay, okay!" Leonardo said, stroking the metal plate in my head. "You are such a savage."

"You love me anyway."

"True."

A thought crosses my mind. I should probably talk to Raphael. "Um, Raphael, can I talk to you? Alone?" I ask him. "Sure." We made out way to his room. He's not going to like what I'm planning on talking to him about. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh... It's about, when you were possessed. You, uh, did something I knew the real you wouldn't do." I'm trying to warm him up so he has some sort of idea what I'm talking about. "Uh oh, what did I do?" He already looks embarrassed. "You... Tried to hump me." I said slowly. He gives me a confused look. "Hump you?"

I groan. "When you were possessed, you tried to have sex with me." Raphael's eyes widen instantly. "I did?" He asks me. I nod. "Oh my..." He buries his face in his hands and groans. "I am sorry." He said, uncovering his face a little. "Don't be. You couldn't control yourself."

I let him groan in embarrasmment for a few seconds. Then I asked, "Are you in love with me or something?" Raphael unburies his face from his hands. "Did I make it that obvious?" He asked. "Kinda, yeah." I answered with a halfhearted shrug. "That's, not a problem with you, is it?" He asked. "No, not at all.. Be lucky those Beedrill won't be coming back anytime soon. You're fine. I had one hell of a time trying to get away. You wanted to hump me so bad."

He snickers a little. "Do you think I'm sexy?" I ask him. "Did I call you that?" I nod. "Well, yeah."

"Rate my sexiness on a scale of one to ten."

"Ten. Rate mine."

"Can I say eleven?"

"Yup."

After a few more minutes of talking to each other, we walk back out to the lounge, where I notice Michelangelo laying down on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow. "You okay?" Raphael asks him. "I'm fine... Just leave me alone, please..."

"What's wrong with you?" Raphael asks him. I lightly shove him. "Give your hero some rest, will you?" I said to him. "I don't know... Maybe something happened to him." I see Michelangelo flinch a bit as he shoots up from his pillow. "Something?! You guys just ignored me for saving your shells! You always underestimate me! Marcel's the only one, the only one, who doesn't! You think I'm goofy, immature, and... You don't think I can do anything! I'm useless, right?"

We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. It was on rare occasions when Michelangelo explodes the way he did. But what he was saying is true. They need to hear this, and he knows he needs to get it off of his chest.

"I mean... I'm your brother, and I have to save you sometimes. But I hope that you'll understand that... I can do something right... For you bros. And..."

I snap my fingers, signifying for him to stop. "You can stop right there. I think they've heard enough." I tell him. "But hear me when I say this,' Donatello said, putting his hands on Michelangelo's shoulders. "I'm very proud of you. You finished the antibody and saved our shells."

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't give you enough credit. And about my comic book... I'm sorry, bro."

I purr to catch everyone's attention. "Just some advice from me to you. I had a little brother. But I never underestimated him the way you guys do. I actually give him the credit he deserves. You're not terrible big brothers, you just need to start treating him more fairly."

"I don't think that's gonna happen!" Michelangelo said. Sourpuss. I smirk, getting an idea. "Someone get him!" Raphael wraps his arms around Michelangelo, restraining him while Donatello tickles his feet. Tickle torture.

"Stop tickling me!" Michelangelo said through his laughter. "Not until you forgive us!" Donatello said. Michelangelo gives in after a few minutes. He's out of breath. "I hate you guys..." Oh, he doesn't mean that! Raphael and Donatello wrap him up in a hug.

"Aww, we love you too, little brother. Do you forgive us?" Raphael asks him. Michelangelo nods. "You'll always be our hero." Donatello said. Leonardo nods. I push him hard enough so he joins the hug. I'm standing outside of it, admiring the family moment.

"Makes me want a little brother." Pātonā said, walking next to me, arms crossed. "You'll get there." I tell him. Today was crazy, but all's well that ends well. Will they make this mistake again? Probably. But it'd be worth the possible family moment I get to witness.

I hope my little brother is okay...

* * *

**I tried to keep that sex scene PG-13. **

**The comic is called "Our Hero". I just can't with it. It's too fluffy! There's also a comic with an alternate ending.**

**You won't be seeing Marcel's younger brother until the third season.**

**I can't believe I'm almost done with season one. I DON'T WANNA FINISH SEASON ONE! But I'm excited for season two. A lot's gonna happen in season two. Wait until you see how Marcel reacts to Tiger Claw...**


	23. Operation: Break Out

What's going on, guys? We're all in pairs, sparring. Looks like Cobalt has a weapon of his own. I think someone taught him Bone Rush. He's just as good with it like Donatello is with his bō staff. Except Cobalt is somewhat of a beginner.

"So, how'd that training exercise go?" I ask him, blocking an attack from his bone. "It went alright. I'm still not the best right now." He's as quick as lightning, even without using Bone Rush! He's really improved the past several weeks.

And we've been getting better at fighting and talking at the same time. It's a power that I always have possessed.

"You don't have to be the best. You try your best. That's what matters."

"I know. But I just don't feel like I'm ready."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I'm ready to become a martial artist like you and the turtles."

He has been doubting himself lately, worrying about if being a martial artist is meant to be. Sometimes he just needs a bit of reassuring. Just like me. I've been doubting myself, too.

I mean, what purpose do I have on the team? Leonardo leads, Raphael is the bruiser, Donatello's the smartest, Michelangelo is the little ball of sunshine who keeps the family together.

And what's my purpose? I think it's simple. I don't have a purpose. I am a tiger in a group of turtles. The two animals have nothing in common. With those two reasons alone, sometimes I wonder why I'm even here. I haven't spoken to anyone about this yet. I know I should, but...

"You'll be great. I have faith in you."

"Thank you. Did you really defeat a bunch of mutant Beedrill?"

"They were a bunch of pains in the butts, but yeah, we did. I never really liked Bug types, but I respect them."

"Oh, I know what you mean."

A whistle causes us both to jump. Raphael has Donatello in a strange hold, his wrists in a reverse armlock. "Say hi to Marcel." Raphael makes Donatello wave. "Hi, Marcel." He said in a high pitched voice. I cross my arms. "I don't think you're funny."

Raphael gives me a blank look. "You're no fun." I stick my tongue out at him, unfazed. He just chuckles. "Yame. Raphael, that's enough." Kijani said. Raphael releases Donatello, throws him on his shell, and sits on him. "Thanks for going easy on me."

I roll my eyes. He tries to be funny, but sometimes, he doesn't succeed in doing so. We walk out of the dojo, our sparring session over for today. I catch up to Raphael. "What the heck was that back there?" I ask him.

"What? I was just having fun. I thought Marcel liked the Donatello puppet." He answers. My face drops a bit. "You do know April was watching, too, right?" I ask him. "I'm pretty sure she liked it..." He notices the look on Donatello's face. "Too."

I know that look. Raphael gave me the same look when he confessed his love for me. But we had mutual feeling for each other, to his surprise. As for April and Donatello... I think he might have a chance with her.

"Wait, you still think you have a shot with her?" Raphael asks Donatello. He stutters with his answer. I get that. "That is so adorable! And sad. It's, sadorable. If you want to impress April, better leave me out of it." Raphael walks off, leaving Donatello in a small sulk.

I shake my head. "Oh, don't listen to him, Donatello. I think you have a shot with her." I tell him reassuringly. He smiles. "Thanks." He said. "No problem."

I catch up with Raphael again. "Raphael, can we talk for a second?" I ask him. "If it's about me being possessed, then no." He answers. "It is not about you being possessed."

"Then yes, we can talk."

"Okay. It's about what you said to Donatello." He immediately knows what I'm talking about. "Oh, don't get your whiskers in a knot. He'll be fine." He dismisses. "Say you had a girlfriend, okay, pretend you had a girlfriend. You would probably act the same was. It's not very fair if you tease Donatello the way you did for the same reason." Raphael looks down for a second. "I never really thought of it like that." He admits. "Be lucky I don't expect you to. But think about what I said. Kay?"

"Kay."

I jump when I hear some electronica music. Scared the living hell out of me! I thought I heard a familiar voice, but I can't put my paw on it. "The heck was that?" I ask. "Some random email I got. It just started playing by itself." April answers. "A random email that plays by itself. Interesting."

"Sounds like some sort of telemetric sine wave subcarrier." Donatello said. April and his brothers give him blank looks. "Dumb that down a notch?" Leonardo requests. "He's saying it's some kind of secret message." I explain.

"Who would send me a secret message?" April asks. "Beats me. But, I could be wrong, there is a chance that this secret message came from your father." I tell her my qualitative observation. "You really think so?" She asks me. "I can't say yes or no. I'm just throwing out a educated guess."

I'm sleeping in the middle of the floor, which was not a very good idea. Someone steps on my tail. I wail out in pain, just as someone covers my mouth. "Sorry!" Donatello whisper shouts. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I don't really know. But you were right. The secret message was from April's dad." He tells me. "Oh? Need me to come with you?" I ask him. "It might be dangerous." Donatello points out. "True. However, I know the city like the back of my paw. You four are still getting used to it."

Donatello thinks for a moment. "I guess you're right. Two heads are better than one." He said. "Exactly. Now let's go." The two if us leave the lair. "We'll see who's sadorable." Donatello comments. "I had a little chit chat with him earlier about it. I wouldn't worry too much."

Little did I know that someone was watching us from the shadows.

* * *

We exit the sewers and made it to the rooftops. Donatello takes out his phone and shows me a map. "You know where this is?" He asks me. "I believe... That is Ziga's Autobody. This way." I take off across the rooftops, Donatello not far behind me.

Alright, we're here. We bumped into Cobalt on the way here and let him come with us. He notices a sad look on Donatello's face. "Pennies for your thoughts?" He asks. Donatello gives Cobalt a confused look. "What's on your mind?" He explains.

"Is this about what Raphael said to you?" I ask him. "Yeah... I mean, I'm just a mutant turtle freak. And she's... Well, normal. It's never work out."

"Oh, don't think like that. I think you have a shot with her. It just needs some time, that's all." I tell him. "You really mean that?" He asks me with a smile. "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

He gives me a sweet look. "C'mere." Donatello walks over to me, and we pull each other in for a hug. "You're awesome, Marcel." He said. "I know." We pull away. "This place doesn't seem like Kraang territory." Cobalt said. "No, it does not." I agree.

Courtesy of Donatello's lock pick, we enter the garage. Upon entering the garage, an interesting looking Pokémon is somewhat curled up in a ball, half asleep. It's a bipedal, feline Pokémon with primarily yellow and black fur. The fur is thinner and black on its lower legs, lower body, upper arms, and face, and is thicker and yellow everywhere else. There is also a zigzagging black stripe on each thigh and two more stripes on each forearm.

There are small tufts of light blue fur on its chest and a longer tuft on its forehead. It also has a single, lightning bolt-shaped blue whisker on each cheek. A long, ponytail-like or tail-like bunch of fur extends from between its shoulders. It has large ears with black insides and blue eyes. Its forepaws have four clawed fingers and light blue pads, while the hind paws have three clawed toes.

"That's a Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokémon, an Electric type." Donatello said. "It's a mythical Pokémon." I add. "She's beautiful." Cobalt said.

The Zeraora sees us and stretches as she stands up. "A mutant turtle, a tiger, and a Lucario. What an unlikely trio." She said. "You know who we are, don't you?" I ask her. "I do. You're Marcel, you're the smart turtle, Donatello, and you're the sexy looking Lucario over there, Cobalt."

Donatello and I share a glance. A little too much information. "You think I'm sexy?" Cobalt asks her. "In an observer sort of way, yes."

"What's your name?"

"Call me Zeena. So tell me, what brings you three here?"

"A friend of ours is missing her dad, and we think he ended up here. He was kidnapped by the Kraang a while back."

"I think I know who you're talking about. I think I can— Uh oh."

Zeena looks at something behind us. "It is one of the ones called the turtles, the one known as Marcellos, and two of the ones known as Pokémon." A Kraang droid said from behind us. "I swear, those Kraang don't speak English." Zeena said. "Agreed." The three of us said in unison.

The Kraang droid starts shooting his laser gun at us. I dodge the shots with amazing flexibility, and I knock the laser gun out of its hands. I take it and aim it at him. "Hands where I can see them." I order.

"The hands in the air is not the thing that Kraang will be doing." It said. "Then back up." I can't really tell what it's thinking, but, to my surprise, it backs up anyway. "That's it, buddy. Nice and slowly..." The droid is right under the hydraulic car lift. "Donatello, now!"

He presses the release button and the lift lands on the Kraang droid, crushing its lower half. "Looks like you could use a tune-up, huh?" Donatello said. I can't help but laugh at the pun. "That was pretty good." I tell him. "Who's the hero now?" Then came a barrage of laser shots. Three of them hit the metal part of my head, reflecting off of it. That's when I notice four, now three, Kraang droids.

"No response necessary." Donatello grimaces. "One second." I jump up and use Dig into the ground. Just when I was about to turn and go back up, I fell upon going too deep down. I take a look around. It looks like some kind of underground prison. Maybe this is where Kirby is being held prisoner by the Kraang?I heard loud stomping coming this way. I hid. And there was Kazar, sniffing the air like a dog.

Well, I'm alone at the moment, so it looks like I'll have to find him myself. I raise my nose in the air and sniff like a dog using his sense of smell. Yeah, he's here. The Kraang doesn't really have a scent. He's in a control room, somewhere... But where?

I look at a bunch of monitors to see Kirby inside of a cell, curled up in a ball. Found him. It took everything my IQ could give me to get the cell doors open. Now, which door was it? This one, right here. I swear, I keep hearing snarling noises, coming from some kind of cat?

I slowly open the door. "Mr. O'Neil? You in here? It's me, Marcellos."

"Marcel?" He hears me. "You... Look different. You have something on your eyes." He said. "I know. Had a run-in with an Arbok. The poison's getting better, but it's still affecting me." I explain to him. "Oh."

"Yeah... Shall we go?"

After we exit the cell, I bump into Donatello. "Phew! There you are, I was starting to worry!" Donatello said. "You know I'd be fine. Now, let's-"

I completely forgot that I opened _all_ of the cell doors. The snarls and roars were coming from behind us. The first thing I saw was an armored, giant black newt with a fire toned underbelly. And then I saw Kirā. "I thought I'd never be set free. But I think I speak for my good friend Newtralizer here, when I say I should thank you. But it'd be more fun to kill you." He said.

"You named a villain without Michelangelo? He's not gonna be happy about that." I reprimand. "Who cares?"

"I do!" I distract them with a thick smokescreen. Kirby, Donatello, Zeena, Cobalt and I run down another hallway, and then we were stopped by three Kraang droids. I beat all thee of them with one spitfire. That's what I call spitting out fire. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Donatello said.

I pull us into the nearest cell and lock the door. "You know you just locked us in here, right?" Zeena asks. My face changes. "Muh bad." I said before groaning, burying my face in my paws. Donatello tends to the lock. "So, um, what kind of tiger are you, exactly?"

"I might be a Siberian Tiger, but I'm pretty positive that I'm a Bengal Tiger. Or, I might be a mix of the two. A Bengerian Tiger. Might have a bit of Siberian Tiger in me, actually."

"Beats me. I've never seen a tiger breed that looks like you, other than the ones that are extinct." Zeena said. "Siberian Tigers are the biggest cats in the world, aren't they?" Cobalt asks. "Yes they are. I'm probably a Bengal Tiger. The Kraang mutated me with a whole lot of Pokémon DNA that I was unfamiliar with at the time. I was about three or four when I first mutated."

"Oh, you poor thing." Zeena said. "Yeah. I was an escaped tiger cub from the Bronx Zoo along with my brother. The two of us got separated when we mutated and never saw each other again."

I could tell Donatello's heart broke when I said those last two sentences. "And I can't stop thinking about him. He's not dead, that much I know. I just... Don't know where he is."

A hissing noise snaps me out of telling my sob story. "I was wondering why you three would get here!" I can hear Kirā say through the door. "If you'd like to know, this great race of Pokémon you see before you will soon be in grave jeopardy. Something big is coming for you. Your Pokémon friends aren't safe. With my newest army, I'll be running this city in the palm of my hand. Or paw."

The door finally explodes and reveals that Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo have joined the mission. "I had a feeling you guys would join us." I tell them. "Got any idea what the King of Dorkness over here is talking about?" Raphael asks. "I wish I did."

"Let me just narrow it down for y'all. You'll be 'dragon' your feet by the time my new army is done with you." Kirā said. I shake my head with a roll of my eyes and run off. "Hey, Michelangelo, guess what?"

"What?"

"See that giant lizard over there? Kirā named it the Newtralizer." I tell him. He gasps. "Shadow cat named something without me?" He asks. "He sure did. I was all like, 'he's not gonna be happy about this', and he was all like 'who cares?', and I was all like, 'I do!"

We made it into the main control room and locked the door behind us. "That cat's going down!" Michelangelo said. "My thoughts exactly." I confirm. "If I make it out alive, I will never look at lizards the same way again." Cobalt said. "Oh, I know what you mean."

"I remember you felt the same way after you watched Cujo last Halloween." Raphael said with a smirk. "You were traumatized, too! Admit it!" I did see Cujo. And it was downright terrifying. Raphael saw it with me. We didn't let go of each other since the first person got killed. Couldn't look at Saint Bernards the same way again. I still love them nonetheless. They're one of the gentle giants of the dog world.

Let me tell you about the time I made friends with a pit bull. He was about a year and a half old. It'd sleep with me at night on top of me, and if I had to get up for whatever reason, I'd have a hard time getting him off of me. And when I'd come back, I had to deal with the exact opposite problem; getting my spot back so I could sleep. Talk about hogging the bed.

We all have that one person, or animal, in life that tries to steal your spot.

The lift throws us into the garage again. The car flew off too, nearly crushing Kirby and Donatello. He rolls out of the way. Kirā is being a pain in the butt, but that's normal. "I'm not sure what you're planning, but you have no part of it from me. There's no army you can throw at me that I can't handle." I tell him.

"That point can be proven wrong." Kirā said. "That's true. But it hasn't been proven wrong so far. I've never met my match, and no army will cause me to do so. Dream on, Kirā. Dream on."

"We shall see who has the last laugh." Kirā said. "Oh, yes we will." After battling on the third floor of the garage for a good five minutes, I'm on my back, close too falling off the edge. Kirā leaps, ready to tackle me, but I monkey flip him off. He's sent plummeting down, landing on the ground with an audible thud. He's probably still alive. If he survived that explosion when Timothy mutated, he can survive a fall like that.

I notice the Newtralizer about to finish off Leonardo and Raphael. Jumping down from the third level, I land on his head, bouncing off like a trampoline. Then a van crushes him and flips upside down. Michelangelo was in that van! "Don't worry. I wore my seat belt."

I sigh in relief and hug him after Raphael helps him to his feet. He's okay... "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The lot of us made it back to the lair. April is ecstatic to see her father again. "You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much." She said. I grin and wag my tail. "It was nothing, really."

"Like shell it wasn't!" Raphael said, putting an arm around me and Donatello. "You really should be thanking these two." Raphael starts making Kung Fu noises and a weird dance of some kind. It was funny, but he's making Donatello look like a fool.

"And he was all like 'Danger? Ha! Nothing'll stop me-" I cut him off by putting a paw over his mouth. "Thank you for that impressive show. I think you've said enough." I tell him, unable to take the grin off of my face.

"Those weren't our exact words, but-" April hugs me and Donatello both, cutting him off. I return her hug with one paw. "Thanks, you two." And she returns to her father. Donatello giggles like a fool and falls backwards. "Well, I tried." Raphael said. "I know you did. You did good." I said to him.

"Dude, I'd say you succeeded." Michelangelo said. Donatello gives us a thumbs up. I return his gesture. I'm glad everything worked out well tonight. But I can't help but think about what Kirā said before. An army to take over New York City? What kind of army? I guess there's no telling what army Kirā has in mind. Only time will tell me what will happen in the future.

* * *

**A few things to talk about. First, Zeena is voiced by Demi Lovato, and is named after the character of the same name from Sonic Lost World. ****Second, I really don't want to finish season one. ****But on the other hand, three, season two is where things really get interesting. You guys wanna know what army Kirā has in mind beforehand? Check out my profile.**

**I looked up what Cujo was two months ago, and I scared myself. Saw an image that I didn't need or want to see. It is a Stephen King movie, so that's to be expected.**

**See you guys in "Showdown", I guess...**


	24. Showdown

**This will be written like "Rise of the Turtles." Both parts will be merged into one, so this is gonna be a long season finale.**

* * *

I've been a little paranoid since we last fought Kirā. I mean, what army could he have that he could take over the city with? A bunch of Dark type Pokémon? Probably. I could've sworn he mispronounced "dragging" with "dragon." But where is Kirā gonna get an army of dragons? I don't know any dragons around here, other than the Dragon type Pokémon in the city, and there aren't many Dragon and Dark types.

Although there's some kind of rumor going around about some race of dragons outnumbering Pokémon. I don't believe it, but at the same time, I think it could be true. I'd like to meet these dragons. They sound nice. I like myself some dragons. I'm not sure which race of dragons Kirā's talking about. There's only one that I know of.

They're from a land called Dragolandia. Not entirely sure where, or what, that is. One dragon can have a maximum of three elements, and their leader is an Earth Dragon. I can't remember how many dragon they have, but still.

"Look, I don't know how that furball is gonna get a dragon army, but whatever it is, it's nothing you can't handle." Raphael said. "You haven't met your match yet. That's not gonna stop now."

He's right. I've defeated every villain that came across my way. Besides, I like a challenge. "You're right. It won't."

Someone shuts the TV off. "Hey, what are you doing? That's the final episode of Space Heroes!" Leonardo said. I turn to see Cobalt with the remote in his hand. "Sorry. But we have some news that's more important."

He motions for us to come into his lab. The poison in my eyes is starting to get to me again. I accidentally bump into the wall without realizing it. "The door's over here, bud." Donatello said. "I know. Stupid poison." I mutter. He pats my back as I enter his lab.

"So what is it that we need to know so bad?" Raphael asks. "April and I have been sifting through all this Kraang chatter. And, well, listen to what we translated." Donatello explains. He presses the enter key, and this communication orb thing starts talking.

"The final phase of the plan, known as Kraang's invasion, shall commence in the unit of time known as six hours. The Technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal." A Kraang voice said. I wasn't paying full attention. It's been a while since the venom in my scarred eyes started affecting me, and now it's acting up again.

I groan. "Can someone clarify that for me please?" I ask wearily. "They said in six hours, something called the Technodrome is coming through that portal. This is the final phase of the Kraang invasion." Donatello said.

"But isn't April the key to this invasion? They don't have her." Cobalt points out. "I guess somebody didn't want to wait any longer." I moan. "If that Technodrome comes through that portal, well, it sounds like the end of the world." Donatello summarizes. I gulp. "So what are we to do?" Cobalt asks.

"Guys." Leonardo catches our attention. "We've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us."

"To save the-" The biggest pain in my head, quite possibly from the poison, strikes my head, cutting me off. I groan, shaking my head vigorously. When the pain goes away, I slump a bit. "Just leave me here. I can't save the world in this condition."

"Yes you can." Leonardo said. "If you can beat the cat from hell himself without any problems, then you can help us win against the Kraang."

"I've done that too many times. Besides, this is different. They're still trying to awaken Yveltal. They need a Moon Stone to do that. That's it. Chaos will be unleashed if the Kraang lets Yveltal fly around the city." Charmeleon nodded.

"Then we won't let them unleash it. You know better than to bring a Moon Stone with you, right?" Raphael asks me. "Of course I do. And even if they don't unleash it, good luck finding Xerneas, the only Pokémon I know that can defeat it. Hard to find."

Leonardo puts his hands on my shoulders. "You can do this. I know you can. Show them what a tiger can do."

"That's part of the problem. I mean, what purpose do I have on the team?" I ask him. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. "You lead, Raphael is the bruiser, Donatello's the smart one, Michelangelo is the little ball of sunshine that keeps the family together, and what do I do? What do I serve as on this team?"

"How long has this been on your mind?" Donatello asks me. "Quite a while now. I've been thinking about it. That, and I can't get over the fact that turtles and tigers have nothing in common."

The boys look at each other. "We can't answer that question right now." Leonardo asks. I sigh. "Okay. I'll make you a little wager. By the time we end this, you need to come up with a reason why I should be on this team. If not, then I'm out. Deal?"

Leonardo sighs. "Okay. Deal."

I'll bet he won't think of a reason. "Leonardo is right." Splinter said, coming from behind us. "When you first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready. But I have come to realize that you are not only ready to become heroes, it was your destiny. And if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands, I am grateful it is yours."

We all bow to Splinter. The boys, except for me and Leonardo, dash off to prepare for one of the biggest battles of our lives. I'm still in the lab with Leonardo and Splinter. "With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission."

Leonardo nods. "Yes, Sensei."

"No matter what you have to sacrifice. Or who." Splinter finishes. I'm sensing a feeling. A feeling... That someone will have to make a life sacrifice. I have a feeling I know who it is. "And Marcel." I focus my attention to Kijani. "You have a purpose on their team."

"What is that purpose, Kijani?"

"That's... Something you need to discover for yourself." He answers. Okay, that makes sense. I take a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

As I'm using a file to sharpen my claws, something bumps into me. I turn behind me to see what it was. It looks like a snow leopard. It has a very nice pale blue coat with darker blue rosettes, some ice-like bumps or something on his head and back. He also has claws and a plated chest that also looks like ice, tufts of fur on the sides of his face, and some kind of beard on his chin.

Seeing the plated chest and underbelly, it's definitely not a real snow leopard. "Um, hi?" I say to it, unsure of what and who I'm talking to. "Hi. Are you the one who goes by the name of Marcel?"

"I most certainly am. In the flesh." I tell him. "And who might you be?"

"My friends call me Gamma. I, uh, had a reason why I came here, but I forgot what it was. Some giant, red and black cat Pokémon wit a fiery belt told me about you. He was psyched about it." Oh, he talking about my Incineroar. "Did he tell you where we were, or did you find your own way here?"

"I found my own way here. Forgive me, I have issues remembering things."

"It's all good. We were on our way to TCRI right now to stop a Kraang invasion."

"My clan knows all about the Kraang. This could be a full scale invasion we talkin' about here. I'm willing to help you. Me and my claws will destroy anything that crosses our way." Gamma said. "Good. Because we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Then count me in."

After telling everyone about Gamma, we all meet up outside the Shellraiser. "I should warn you, I have a tendency to act before I think." He said. "Don't sweat it. I'll look after you." I tell him, patting his back.

"Gentlemen, let's save the world." Leonardo said. Gamma lets out a bellowing battle cry and enters the Shellraiser with everyone else. Without another word, we drive up to the surface.

* * *

We are now officially in the streets of New York City. Gamma seems to like being inside of a car. Well, it's not exactly a car, but you get my drift.

"Okay, let me just make sure I have the plan down. We go to TCRI. We get the disintegrator. We destroy the portal with one shot. Am I correct?" I ask. "Yes." Leonardo said, the others nodding. "Why didn't we use it last time?" Michelangelo asks.

"Because we didn't have it last time." Donatello answers. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Michelangelo asks Donatello, who smiles and answers with "Yes, I do."

I snicker and shake my head. I love this family, hands down. "Some people just don't realize that there are more to mutants than meets the eye." Gamma said. "I'm well aware of that. So, you're not a mutant, are you?"

"I wish I was. No, I'm a dragon." Gamma answers. "Oh. Well, I respect dragons, too, and not just the Dragon type Pokémon. I know for a fact that you're not a Pokémon, but that's okay. You seem like a nice guy."

"Thank you. Us dragons from my clan respect one another. We had a feud with Pokémon for generations, but that feud ended as quick as it started. Some of us are allies, but not very good friends."

"Good. Now, do you know anything that we might not know about this invasion?" I ask Gamma. "I'm afraid not. I only knew that they were planning an invasion."

"Okay, no problem. Just come with us to TCRI, and we'll talk you through the rest." Gamma nods with a grunt.

* * *

We are now setting our plan in motion. Donatello puts the Shellraiser on autopilot with Metalhead inside, taking care of any Kraang droids that came across him, and some lady? Oh, right, that's supposed to be Ms. Campbell, the robot that I didn't know about until the boys told me about her. It was the time when I lost my temper and incinerated that octopus thing.

"Gamma, I have a quick question for you." I tell him. "Ask away." He said. "Do you like flying?" I ask him. "Oh, it was one of my dreams to fly ever since I was a baby dragon. But no, Leopard Dragons aren't born with wings." Gamma answers. "Well, your dream is about to come true."

I have these bat like wings underneath my arms. I spread them out to show him. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Gamma said, excited. "Yes, it will." I grab Gamma with my feet and take to the skies. It doesn't take long before Gamma starts to howl in excitement. "This is amazing! I love feeling the wind in my fur!"

"You and me both!" I shout. I'm trying my best not to drop him. But I'm also trying not to laugh when I notice Michelangelo dancing around like an idiot. All part of the plan. He loses balance and falls off. I get into position. Once he gives me the signal, I swoop down, and Gamma takes them down.

I hear the sound of metal. That's the signal! I dive down to the Kraang's level. Gamma unsheathes his claws and roars, a powerful blast of wind knocking them off the roof. While the boys zip line over the Kraang base, where that pesky portal is, I glide through the air, not making a sound.

* * *

We manage to sneak into the Kraang base. Gamma yelps when he sees the rock giant we faced before. "I forgot about him." Raphael said. "No problem. We'll be outta here before he even knows we're here." I say, not entirely sure of myself. "Looks a lot like obsidian." Gamma said.

"You know what obsidian is?" I ask him. "I do. There's even a dragon in my clan called the Obsidian Dragon. They're one of the hardest rocks in the world. I think it's a sedimentary rock?" Gamma's a little confused. But he knows what obsidian is.

"Actually, obsidian is an igneous rock. It's formed by the rapid solidification of lava without the crystallization." I explain. Leonardo aims the disintegrator at the center of the portal. "Okay, guys. This all ends in three, two, one."

Yeah, no. It's like that old proverb says, 'fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you.' The portal is protected by the same invisible force field that I got frustrated with last time. A full force Tectonic Rage did absolutely nothing. "There's a force field? Why didn't you tell me?" Leonardo ask me. "The better question is, how did you not remember!? You didn't bother to ask, either!"

I was louder than I wanted to. The Kraang, and that rock giant, heard us. The Kraang started shooting at us. The rock giant sneaks up behind us, scaring the daylights out of Gamma, and destroys the platform we were on. Soon enough, we're at battle with the Kraang.

I notice Gamma's rather unique fighting style. He roars and blows them away with a blast of wind, attacks with a bunch of rocks sprouting from the floor, or using electrical attacks. He's mostly using his claws and junk.

The Kraang aren't weak, but the droids are only equipped with laser guns? Is that all they have? I got hurt by one of them, but that's about it. Their worst case scenario is that one of the lasers reflect off my metallic head and hits the Kraang that shot. I take down a Kraang droid, take the laser gun it had, and start shooting.

Sometimes, to beat the Kraang, you gotta think like the Kraang, fight like the Kraang. But good luck talking like the Kraang with the most ridiculous English ever. Half the time, I swear, they're not even speaking English. I'm all like, "This is America! And in America, it's either English or Spanish."

You guys know what I mean.

I stop my fighting when I see an energy beam blast into the air. Out of it came a gigantic, grayish orb thing. Oh no, that must be the Technodrome! Ugh, never mind it now! The remaining Kraang droids, and the rock giant, has us cornered. Leonardo's trying to get the disintegrator going. When it does, it suddenly dies and goes up in smoke.

"What's the hell?!" I ask. "I think the batteries died. And, be careful with your use of language, please." Leonardo answers. "Sorry bout that." I respond. "We'll be joining them, unless someone thinks of something!" Raphael said, trying to protect us from the Kraang's laser fire. Gamma tries to help by roaring. His wind attack or something blows them away and into the wall.

He'll need to use the strongest roar he's got to blow the rock giant away. "I... Can't... Do this forever... I'm running out of breath." Gamma pants. I pick him up. I'm trying to think of a plan, an idea, something! "What would happen if I ruptured the power cell?" Leonardo asks Donatello.

"The whole place would go up, with us in it!" Donatello answers. I look at Leonardo. He takes out one of his katanas. I nod. I know what needs to be done. "Donatello, take Gamma." I tell him, handing Gamma over to him. I join Leonardo in taking down Kraang droids.

We sorta escape before the place explodes. Raphael catch Leonardo in the air before I could. "In yo face, gravity!" I say, cackling happily like a hyena. "Okay, future serial killer, calm down." Raphael jokes. "We are the champions, my friends. And we'll keep on fighting till the end—" I sing, before I notice the Technodrome behind us. Aw, crap.

And now the battle begins. "Sweet mother of..." Gamma trails off, scared and amazed at the same time. "I think I speak for all of us when I say," Michelangelo starts to scream in panic. "What the heck is that thing?" Raphael asks. "It's gotta be the Technodrome!" I answer, shaking in fear myself.

I can see Gamma getting onto Donatello's back and inhaling deeply, ready to roar. "Gamma, no!" I shout. He looks at me. "Don't even try it. You'll just lose more breath."

"I don't think it has weapons. Does it look like it has weapons?" Gamma asks. I see an antenna being aimed to us. "Methinks it has weapons!" I shout. It then starts blasting lasers at us. The boys go down one by one. I'm the last man standing. Gamma is on my back. A laser is coming for me. I drop down a bit so the laser reflects off the metal part of my head. The weapon is takes down, but then a laser hits my chest, sending me down.

I try not to lose control of flying, but I manage to land safely. "Everyone okay?" I shout, to make sure everyone hears me. "Been better." Raphael answers. We should head back to the lair for now. I need a break.

* * *

Finally, back home. Gamma doesn't look very confident. Well, not as confident as he was when we first entered TCRI. "You okay?" I ask him. "Not really. After what I saw from that Technodrome, I'm not sure if I can take the Kraang on anymore."

"And why not? You were battling like a savage a few minutes ago." I tell him. "I just don't understand how something so simple turns out to be the biggest battle I've ever fought."

I feel bad for him. I felt the same way the very first time I fought the Kraang. I was outnumbered by them. I was scared out of my fur. But all of these times I fought them, even when I was outnumbered most of the time, I still found a way to win.

"You know, I think you need a bit of motivation." I tell him. "I do. Badly." Gamma said. "Well then, think of it like this, when we beat the Technodrome, you could be, like, a champion. A superhero, even." I say to him, winking at the word superhero. "Listen good, my spotted friend."I say before I start singing.

_Stand up, everybody look alive,_

_Say come on, come on, come on we're gonna get it now,_

_Paws up if you're ready for the fight,_

Hesitantly, Gamma stands on two legs and puts his paws in the air.

_Say come on, come on, come on, we're gonna win now,_

_Don't need no one to believe in me,_

_I know how to change my destiny,_

_Sit down but to rewrite our history, rewrite our history, rewrite our history,_

_We can change the whole world, gonna take it over,_

_Gonna start it over, don't you know what we could be,_

_A new beginning, fighting 'til we're winning,_

A little ways into the sewer tunnels, we came face to face with a mean looking Feraligatr. Gamma jumps upon seeing it.

_Tell me that you're in it, don't you wanna be,_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero, don't you wanna be,_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero,_

_Anybody could be._

The Feraligatr roars and jerks forward to attack Gamma, but he chickens out and bolts behind me. I pat his head reassuringly.

_Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest,_

_Say come on and show the world who you really are,_

_It's not enough to be better than the rest,_

_Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar,_

_You don't need them to believe in you,_

_Get your mission on lock and see it through,_

_You've got all the power you need in you,_

_Power you need in you, power you need in you,_

With regained confidence, Gamma charges to attack the Feraligatr with his energy attacks.

_We can change the whole world, gonna take it over,_

_Gonna start it over, don't you know what we could be,_

_A new beginning, fighting 'til we're winning,_

_Tell me that you're in it, don't you wanna be,_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero, don't you wanna be,_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero,_

_Anybody could be,_

Gamma does a vocalization, leaning against me until he stands on my back.

_Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah,_

_Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, a-a-ah, oh_

After making our way to the lair again, Gamma and I face each other. He's looking at me with no sign of faltering determination. I'm giving him the same look. With the last verses, Gamma sings with me.

_We can change the whole world, gonna take it over,_

We charge to attack. Gamma slaps me in the face with his tail. I try to step on it, but he slips away.

_Gonna start it over, don't you know what we could be,_

I curve my forearm in the air to create a temporary barrier to protect myself from Gamma's attack. But it wasn't enough. He swift kicks me into the nearest wall. Impressed, I smirk at him.

_A new beginning, fighting 'til we're winning_

_Tell me that you're in it, don't you wanna be_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero_

_Don't you wanna be_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero_

_Anybody could be_

_We can change the whole world, gonna take it over_

_Gonna start it over, don't you know what we could be_

_A new beginning, fighting 'til we're winning_

_Tell me that you're in it, don't you wanna be_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero_

_Don't you wanna be_

_A superhero, a superhero, a superhero_

_Anybody could be!_

Gamma laughs, never feeling so alive. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome. I do have a great voice, don't I?"

"You do."

"Okay, if you guys are done singing, we need to ask you something." Leonardo asks from behind us. We turn to him. "What's up?" I ask. "Marcel, you can fly, right? Do you think you can get us a lift?" He asks.

"Is the world at stake?" I ask. "Yes."

"Then yes, I can."

* * *

We made it back to the surface in time to see a bunch of pods. They were picking up people one by one. Jeez Louise, this place is a disaster area already! How long were we gone? I see three overturned cars, two of them are on fire. God, this is going down in my top five weirdest days of my life.

"Are you sure you can carry all five of us?" Leonardo asks. "I'm pretty sure. Unless you wanna take one of those." I point to a pod hovering over the three overturned cars, and a group of Kraang droids. "Come to think of it, it'd make us less... Uh. Revealing." I'm trying to find the right words.

"I got this." Gamma said. He stomps his foot, and the group of Kraang droids are taken out by rocks popping out of the ground. We hop into the pod with no problems. It automatically closes and takes us into the Technodrome. Raphael forces it open, but instead of us landing on the ground, we start floating in midair. Gamma freaks out, while I keep my cool. I grab him so he doesn't float away.

"Explanation, please!" Gamma asks. "I think the Kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill!" Michelangelo answers. "Makes sense." I respond. It's kinda like swimming. I'm just doing the dog paddle, and I'm getting around just fine. Gamma looks a bit nauseous, though. "I think I'm gonna throw." He said. "I felt the same way when I first encountered zero-g." I reassure him.

"But did you throw up?" He asks. "I think so. It left a burn in my throat, but I lived."

We hear a scream. Was that from... April? "It's April!" Donatello shouts. I cover his mouth. "Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you." Raphael said sarcastically as cameras, and a group of Kraang, saw us. "Never mind. They did."

Like a fire breathing dragon, I burn down most of the Kraang droids. Turns out zero gravity is kinda fun. It's practically a mix of flying and a bit of swimming. After traveling through a vent, we found April in a large room, and the biggest Kraang I've ever seen. She has three crystals on her head in a V-shape.

Oh, I remember her. That's Kraang Prime. We have an old vendetta against each other. I didn't see her when I mutated, but I remember her. She hates me, I hate her, end of discussion. Oh, and there's a Druddigon down there. Kazar. "Witness the end of your kind." She said. I whistle, catching her attention. "The Turtles, the Tiger, and a snow leopard?" She snarls. "That's right. Time to finish what you started, Kraang Prime."

"On the contrary. You're the one who'll be finished. You should be thanking us. After all, I'm the reason you and your brother mutated." Kazar said. "Dream on, spiky." I taunt him. "Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants and a leopard dragon." She said. "At least we're not stupid aliens!" Michelangelo retorted. "Best comeback I've heard all day." Gamma commented.

"We'll see who's pathetic." I curl up into a ball, spinning rapidly, and hurl myself into her face. I land on the ground. Aw, man, there's no zero gravity here. Oh well... Gamma takes out Kazar with no problem.

The others land around me as they free April from the Kraang's clutches. Gamma stands his ground and growls, ready to roar whenever necessary. We manage to escape the room, now heading for the last escape pod. I feel the ground shake beneath my paws. I turn around and see Kraang Prime there. I shoot a Fire Blast at her, but it didn't seem to do anything. Gamma roars, trying to blow her away, but she's too heavy.

"Your elemental powers will not stop Kraang from destroying you mutants." She said. Forget it, I run. I stop next to Leonardo. Everyone else, including Gamma, is inside the pod. "All of you will die here."

I glare at her. There's no way we all could escape. One of us would have to stay and hold her back so everyone else can make it out alive. I can hear Splinter's voice speak in my mind. _With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice. Or who._

I bare my teeth and growl. I lunge to attack Kraang Prime, knocking her back. "Get out of here, now!" I shout. "Marcel, no!" Raphael yells. "You can't do this, man!" Gamma said. Kraang Prime is trying to get away long enough for her to catch them. "Go now!"

Finally, the pod closes and floats toward the exit. Kraang Prime hits me across the face, knocking me down, but I get a strong grip on one of the legs, tripping her. Next, I rip that leg off the prevent her movement, and I dig a hole upwards to escape, filling the Technodrome with water in the process, but I survived.

I did that for me. I did that for the turtles. I did that for April. I did that for Gamma. I did that for everything single citizen of New York. I basically just saved the world. We just saved the world. I just finished it. And it's just now when I realize that I'm still underwater.

I swim up to the surface, inhaling audibly, catching everyone's attention. Where's the — there it is! "Buddy!" Raphael said, ecstatic. I make one of those deep sounding meows that a tiger makes. I look away for a minute before smirking at him. I dive back down, and then I spring back up again, landing inside the pod, getting everyone a little wet.

Raphael straight up doesn't care if I'm wet, he hugs me like he hasn't seen me in years. I return his hug, purring, my face smudged because of how much my face is buried in his shoulder. And it doesn't take long for the others to join the hug.

"Ugh, you're all wet." Donatello said, lightly laughing. "I can fix that." I tell him. "No, wait, don't shake! Don't sha-!" Too late. I shake myself like a dog, getting everyone soaking wet. But their laughter proved to me that they weren't upset. Leonardo puts a hand on my shoulder. "Now do you know why we need you on the team?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Because of what you just did back there."

I tilt my head, trilling. "We could use you on the team, in case you want to save our lives again the way you did."

"But I've done that before."

"Not like this." Raphael said. "You didn't just save us. You saved the world."

I feel a small sting of tears in my eyes. I'm trying to hold them back as I say my next sentence. "I guess. But to be fair, it was a team effort." I take a breather. "And I gotta say, there's no other team that I'd rather be on than this one."

"And, about the whole 'turtles and tigers not having anything in common' thing." Leonardo said. That's the last topic I wanna discuss now. "You don't have to be a turtle like us to be a hero. You should be proud to be the odd one out. You're amazing just the way you are. And nothing can change that."

Almost completely in tears, I pull Leonardo in for a hug. "This is why I love you." I whisper. Apparently, it wasn't a whisper, because I'm pretty sure everyone else in the pod heard me. And then they join the hug again, except Gamma. Oh, man, look at what we did today. We saved the world from an invasion, and no one even knows it was us.

And it turns out that my life does have purpose.

* * *

We made it back to the lair, after dropping Gamma off. I might see him again. Who knows? "Marcel." I hear somebody call my name. It was Splinter. "May I speak to you for a moment, please?"

"Oh, of course." I walk over to him in the dojo. "I believe your friend Cobalt is ready to become a ninja like the rest of us." He said. Cobalt stands next to him. "Yeah, I, uh, saved him from the Shredder." He said, proud of himself. My eyes widen. "You did what?"

"I saved him from the Shredder." Cobalt repeats. "And I didn't even take a hit from him. I guess I'm even better than I thought." I grin at him. "I never had any doubt." But then I notice the look on Splinter's face. "Splinter, are you okay?" I ask him. "I learned some things from the Shredder." He answers. "Like what, if I may ask?"

Splinter shakes his head. "That's for another time. Tonight is for celebration. After all, it is not every day you make the world safe from an alien invasion." Yeah, he's got a point there. "And I believe this belongs to you, Cobalt." I hand my Lucario friend a box. He tilts his head. "What's in it?"

I wink at him for a response. "Oh." He goes elsewhere. "Where's he going?" Leonardo asks me. "He'll be back." I answer.

"Everybody, who saved the world?" Michelangelo asks again. I give him a funny look and shake my head. "We saved the world!" The boys cheer.

Then their dance party started. Raphael did some pretty slick breakdancing. How can you breakdance and still be sexy at the same time? I think I'm better off not knowing. I'm better at singing than dancing, let's be honest here. I suck at doing the Macarena. I can trip over my feet if I'm trying to do the Electric Slide, and the list goes on.

"Hey, Marcel!" Someone calls my name again. I turn to the boys, and April. "Can you dance?" Donatello asks me. "No, I can't." I answer simply. They look at each other. "Okay, sing something, then." Raphael said.

I stand in the middle of the crowd. Now, what song would be nice for a celebration like this? Oh, you all know that I can find any song that fits the current situation. And I know the perfect song. I clear my throat. "Uno, dos, tres,"

_It's been a really really messed up day,_

_An entire day of torture, an entire day of bitter,_

_And then reality dawned on me,_

_I'm not a tiger of ambition, but it's time for me to quit her,_

_Meow wow wow, whatever, meow wow wow,_

_It doesn't matter, meow wow wow, oh well, meow wow wow,_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight,_

_There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world,_

_Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign,_

_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it,_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight._

_I woke up with a strange hairdo,_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket,_

_And it kinda looks just like you,_

I glance at Incineroar. He just looks at me weird, though he knows it's just a lyric of the song.

_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis, uh_

_Meow wow wow, whatever, meow wow wow,_

_It doesn't matter, meow wow wow, oh well, meow wow wow,_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight,_

_There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world,_

_Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign,_

_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it,_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight,_

_You got me singing like whoa, oh, oh,_

_Come on, oh, oh, oh, it doesn't matter,_

_Whoa, oh, oh everybody now, oh, oh, oh,_

We can hear Cobalt singing the next verse. We hear him, but we don't see him.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin',_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down,_

_It's my party, dance if I want to,_

_We can get crazy, let it all out,_

Cobalt springs up from his hiding spot, giving us a look at his new form. He now has a yellow mask on, with yellow elbow pads and knee pads. Oh yeah, he looks like a ninja now. Everyone cheers for him.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin',_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down,_

_It's my party, dance if I want to,_

_We can get crazy, let it all out,_

Cobalt and I take over singing.

_It's you and me, and we're runnin' this town and,_

_It's me and you, and we're shakin' the ground and,_

_Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go, cause this is our show,_

_Everybody whoa, oh, oh,_

_Come on, oh, oh, oh, all you animals,_

_Whoa, oh, oh, let me hear you now, oh, oh, oh,_

_Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop, top of the world,_

_Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign,_

_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it,_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight,_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight,_

_Yeah, its all right, all right, tonight, tonight,_

_Just singing like whoa, oh, oh,_

_Come on, oh, oh, oh, all you party people,_

_Whoa, oh, oh, all you singletons, oh, oh, oh, even the Dark types,_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin',_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down,_

_Its our party, dance if we want to,_

_We can get crazy, let it all out,_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin',_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down,_

_It's our party, dance if we want to,_

_We can get crazy, let it all out, it's,_

We strike a pose. I don't really care right now if I have an audience, since I knew I had one to begin with. But everyone applauds for me and Cobalt. "Who said you can't dance?" Raphael asks. "Uh, I do." I answer him. "Then what was all that you were doing with your feet?"

I don't know what he's talking about. "Um, mind if we ask you something?" Donatello said. "No, not at all."

"That Druddigon. He said he was the reason for your mutation?" He said. "Yes, he is. I never told you how I mutated, did I?" I ask them. "Uh... No, you didn't." Michelangelo said. His brothers shake their heads. "In human years, I wasn't much older than you four when it happened. Back when my brother and I were escaped tiger cubs from the zoo."

_When we both escaped from the Bronx Zoo, we thought we would be on our own,_

_But then we met this spiked dragon, and we had no fear of being alone,_

_He took us to an old building, known as TCRI as of now,_

_When me and my brother looked up at it, all we could say was "wow,"_

_I'd find his idea intriguing, but we got separated that day,_

_I had no idea he was scheming, and then the burning was left in the fray,_

_And I got my first scars, when I met Kazar._

_Kazar would reverse my mutation, as long as I did what he said,_

_But I lost control and enraged, I mauled them to the death instead,_

_Didn't think I'd be praised for actions, for killing those alien things,_

_When I saw a rat and four turtles in action, I figured that I should be king,_

_That's when I had my scars, when I met Kazar._

_My first plot for vengeance was foiled when I lost Gliscor,_

_My second plan, you can't deny it, I'm the city's protector,_

_But if it wasn't for that ambitious spike ball, I'd back at the zoo to this day,_

_And now, it is time, for the Kraang and Kazar to pay,_

_That's why I have these scars, from when I met Kazar,_

_Oh, that's why I have these scars, and why I'd destroy Kazar._

The boys have been paying full attention the entire time. "Whoa." Michelangelo said breathlessly. "So that's how it happened." Leonardo said. "I can never forgive Kazar nor the Kraang for separating me from my brother. But I am half grateful that they mutated us."

"But it doesn't mean you like them any more." Raphael said. "Exactly. And I'm proud to be a mutant."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Leonardo said. We've done a lot together, from our first battle with the Kraang, to our first battle with the Shredder, a mutant cockroach, etcetera. And I'm also proud to say, that I can't wait to see what lies ahead of us.

Especially Kirā's "dragon army", wherever he's gonna get one.

* * *

***sigh* Well, there you have it, my friends. Season One is officially over. But I'm putting one last chapter in here. It has to do with Kirā's dragon army.**

**The songs that were in this last episode, for those that don't know; "Superhero" by Simon Curtis, "Tonight Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae, and my own parody of "When I Led The Guard" sung by Scar in the Lion Guard.**

**Gamma is voiced by Hannibal Buress. More dragons (and OCs) are to have voice actors in the next and final chapter.**


	25. S1 Interlude: Kirā's Dragon Army

**Unless you know a lot about Dragon Mania Legends, I suggest that you open its wikia page just in case you want to learn about a certain dragon.**

Just outside New York City lived a clan of dragons from a faraway land known as Dragolandia. These dragons used to battle vikings, but now they live peacefully in the outskirts of Manhattan. These aren't your ordinary dragons. These dragons come in all shapes and sizes, and have several different elements.

There are eight body styles of these dragons that we'll mention; Anserine, Leonine, Reptilian, Serpentine, Upright, Ursine, and Winged. And there are eleven elements; Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Plant, Energy, Metal, Void, Light, Shadow, and Legendary. One dragon can have a maximum number of three elements. The dragons with one element, also known as base dragons, are known as OneClan, hence having one element.

The Anserine-style dragons are graceful quadrupeds with long necks, wings, a long tail, and forelimbs that are slightly longer than their hind limbs. The wings on these Dragons stem from the front limbs as opposed to the side of the body. An example is Ogopa the Light Dragon. She has a luminous yellow body and bright blue spines on her head and tail. Her front legs are wings. Next to the glowing blue belly is a bright white band. Ogopa has luminous yellow wings, with feathers. Near the claws feathers have a blue color, and then they turn white-bluish. On the head and tail end, she has yellow outgrowths that resemble feathers. Ogopa also has yellow armor on her back. Hind legs yellow, but near the fingers become white-bluish. She has fourteen blue claws. The head and tail end near the outgrowth become snow-white. This dragon has yellowish-white eyes with hardly noticeable outlines of pupils. Around the eyes is a black border. Ogopa is one of the two females in OneClan. She uses the emitting light from her body to temporarily blind her opponents. She is a very gentle dragon with a kind heart and isn't afraid to speak her mind.

The Leonine-style Dragons are quadrupedal predators that have a large forebody with a smaller hip section allowing them to crouch and pounce quickly. What better example than the clan's overall leader, Clash the Earth Dragon. He has brown, cracked skin with a yellow underbelly. He has three white claws on each of its paws. A natural born leader, much like Leonardo, Clash has drept of being leader since he was a baby. He understands the pressure of being a leader, especially in a clan as big as this one.

Another Leonine-style dragon is Trojan the Rhino is a large horn on his snout with a slightly smaller immediately behind it between the brows. On each of the back-sides of the head are two horns, a large one above a smaller one. He has a gray body with a dark orange chest and underside. The shoulders each have progressively larger horns running in a row from front to back. Trojan is significantly less impulsive than Raphael, but he can still rush into battle without a plan. A very formidable opponent in battle. Outside of battle, he is a rather laid-back guy.

The Reptilian-style Dragons have elongated bodies that parallel the ground and taper slightly all the way out to the tip of the tail. These Dragons are finned and can usually travel on land as well as in the water. The slowest dragon outside of battle is Banzai the Water Dragon. He is blue with finned ears, two horns, and three rows of parallel spinal plates. Sadly, we can't deny the fact that Banzai isn't the smartest dragon around. In battle, however, he can slip through anything, making him a difficult opponent to catch. He can be a big derp sometimes, but otherwise reliable.

The Serpentine-style Dragons are typically limbless and have a thin elongated body that coils up from the midsection to the tip of the tail. Ramsey the Wind Dragon is a great example. Her body is sky blue with an alice blue underbelly. Ramsey also has a vivid yellow iris encompassed in her black eyes with wisp-like "hairs" extending from her head. In the beginning, Ramsey wasn't in the clan because there would be two blue dragons. Clash realized his mistake, and now Ramsey is a OneClan dragon. She is aggressive in battle, but she knows better than to just rush in without a plan or strategy. Ramsey and Ogopa are the only females in OneClan.

The Upright-style Dragons travel on two feet, with their bodies vertical to the ground while the tail remains parallel. There are two of these dragons, one of them being Slade the Plant Dragon. He consists of green, leaf textured skin while having leaves growing on the sides of his face and back. Slade also has deep violet eyes and a purple berry-like orb on his tail. Slade isn't very ambitious. Normally, he tries to stay out of trouble. A little insecure, but vicious in battle.

There wouldn't be a dragon that would be better at distracting than Norman the Void Dragon. He is teal blue with pink wings/underbelly, red eyes, and stands on his two hind legs. Norman has a rather strange mouth, as his upper lip is larger and covers most of the lower jaw. This gives his mouth a resemblance to the bill of a duck. Atop his head sits a webbed fin, the flaps in between being a dark teal color. Norman's wings are also quite strange, as from the bottom extends an extra appendage that doesn't seem to aid Norman with flying at all; it is simply an appendage with some flaps the same color as the ones in the actual wings on each side of the appendage. His body is dotted with light blue scales here and there, and the claws on his feet and hands are the same color as his underbelly. Norman is proud of his appearance and isn't afraid to show it off.

The Ursine-style Dragons travel upright on two feet. They have broad shoulders, a stocky body, thick short limbs and a stubby tail. Other features sometimes include bat-like wings or thick horns. The second slowest dragon in OneClan, Rufus the Shadow Dragon. He has a black body with birdlike beak with some teeth sticking out. Like Norman, Rufus has a second pair of wings, but, sadly, he also can't fly. He's a bit of a prankster, but he rarely pulls pranks on his peers. Secretly, Rufus has a crush on Ogopa. Only Clash knows about this.

The Winged-style Dragons have an elongated body that tapers down to the tip of the tail and are capable of flight. There's not one, not two, but three dragons in OneClan that are Winged-style. One of them is Clash's deputy, Kevin the Fire Dragon. His body is red all over with a beige colored underbelly. He has three black claws on both of his hands and feet and three yellow horns, two on the back of his head and one above his nose. Kevin also has a glowing flame on his head and tail that flickers as he moves. Kevin used to have the worst temper of all the dragons, but now he's a lot more level headed. Kevin also understands the pressure of being a leader, and helps Clash in leading in any way he can, like a deputy should.

If you want someone with a lot of energy, keep an eye out for Tango the Energy Dragon. He is bright yellow with neon blue wings, horns, and eyes. The wings, horns, and the tip of his tail all have glowing, blue electricity coursing through them. Tango isn't as hyper as his name implies. But he is somewhat restless, almost never sleeping at night. Useful if there's a need for a midnight patrol.

And last, but not least, the outgoing Rusty the Metal Dragon. He is encompassed by a layered metallic body that shimmers in given light. He also has blue eyes, numerous spikes down his spine, and three sharp horns; two on the back of his head and one above his nose. Rusty is slightly heavier than he looks. But he's a very agile dragon, his signature attack being a powerful headbutt. Rusty loves loud music and crowded places, but he can't stand losing to anyone. He's not a very sore loser, though.

Now, let's get started with the interesting part. Gamma the Leopard Dragon, a Leonine-style dragon, made it back to clan territory before anyone noticed. Nobody even knew he was gone. Perfect. He begins to wonder if he should tell the other about the new mutant friends he made. No, not now. Besides, they might think he's crazy or something. He's better off not telling anyone, except maybe his dimwitted adoptive brother, Dashie the Polar Bear Dragon, an Ursine-style dragon that also can't fly despite having wings (made of ice). He has trouble remembering things, so he's pretty much the only choice Gamma has.

The next morning, the clan dragons are up and about. Like usual, Clash spends most of his morning checking on the dragons in his clan, starting with the Stout-style dragons. Those dragons have plump bodies and short legs. Typically the slowest of the dragons, they stay in clan territory, guarding it of any possible invaders. The job isn't as boring as it sounds.

The Winged-style dragons, usually Kevin, Tango, and Rusty, scout from the skies for a morning report. Kevin lands first, followed by Tango and Rusty. "All is well, nothing to report." Kevin says. "Good." Clash says. "The city has gone through rough times lately. I'm just glad everything's okay after the Kraang's ultimate defeat."

"I could've obliterated them, but they beat me to it." Ramsey says, half upset. "Eh. What're you gonna do."

"But," Tango politely interrupts. "We should mention that we saw a black cat with wings fly past us." Clash looks skeptical. "A black cat with wings? Have you been hallucinating again?" Upon hearing that sentence from his leader, Tango can't help but feel a little offended. ''It was no hallucination, let me assure you. I don't make things up."

"I saw it, too." Kevin says, deciding to get involved. Clash can't argue with his most trusted ally. "Must've been a mutant, then. From my personal experiences with mutants, most of them are friendly. Others, you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone."

"I agree with you, Clash." A voice says. The dragons look up to see a white belly of a cat with dragon wings hovering over them. Kirā. He lands on a tree, in everyone's line of sight. Nobody reacts much. "And who might this be?" Rufus asks, already suspicious about the scary looking mutant trespassing in dragon territory. "Oh, don't sound so inhospitable. I simply came here because I could use some help."

"You're Kirā, the cat from hell, aren't you?" Clash asks. "You're correct, my skin-cracked friend."

"Well, I'm afraid we want nothing to do with you." Someone says. A red scaled dragon a light cream underbelly, and an amber colored 'crown' and webbed tail tip. He has an amber scale above his eye that looks like an eyebrow. He also has a dark, kohl-like outline around his brown eyes. It's Dexter the Boiling Dragon, one of the Finned-style dragons. They have an elongated body that tapers slightly to the tip of the tail. The upper body stands vertically while the lower body runs parallel to the ground. The Dragons have fins, as opposed to arms and legs, and can usually travel on land as well as in the water. Dexter doesn't take kindly to trespassers at all, and is somewhat cynical. "You're known for your murderous nature. And for murderous mutants like you, we don't want anything to do with you."

"Ah, I used to be known for my murderous nature, Dex. But I've turned over a new leaf years ago. And I don't find you very intimidating." Kirā says, unfazed by Dexter's statement. Dexter just growls. Ogopa steps in front of him. "Give him a shot, Dex. What is it that you need our help with?" She asks. "Well, if you must know... Do you ever miss living in the city, where it's more occupied?"

"A little bit..." Clash answers hesitantly. "Aren't you sick and tired of all those Pokémon taking over the streets of New York? Think about it. Ever since the feud between the two lots of you ended, they took the city, and left you poor reptiles with nothing."

The dragons had to think on that one. That is partially true. "And let's not forget those mutants, and the humans that live there. They care more about the Pokémon than the lot of you. They don't even know who you are. But I have the utmost respect for you. I believe that you all should be roaming the streets."

"That would be cool... But we're happy where we are right now." Slade says, his tail wagging slightly. "Hm. Maybe you're happy here. What about the rest of us, eh?" Trojan asks. "Well, now that this cat mentions it, we could use a bigger piece of territory." Norman admits. "Yeah. Besides, I'll bet that nice yellow tiger guy wouldn't mind." Banzai says, his tongue hanging out.

Kirā has to think of a plan fast. After all, this is his plan to overthrow Marcel and get rid of all the Pokémon in New York. And let's not forget those turtles. He wants the city to himself to rule, and just wait until the Kraang return to wreak havoc on the streets on top of that. When he was held hostage by the Kraang with Newtralizer, he made a deal with the Kraang that they's spare his life for assistance with the invasion. And getting rid of all the Pokémon can help. But he can't do it alone. And if anyone is guaranteed to get in the way of the Kraang's full-scale invasion, it's Marcel. And by the time the dragons find out about his plan, it'll be too late.

"Oh, about him. You might wanna stay away from him." Kirā says. All of the dragons turn to him. "And why not? He's the hero that saved the city from an invasion." Gamma says, not letting this feline mutant prove him wrong. "I should know. I helped him. He's a nice guy."

"This will be the last time you help him, Gamma. He's not what people say he is." Clash is listening, but he's not ready to believe him yet. But the description Kirā gives is so unbelievable that it's convincing.

"He'll say anything to save himself. He claims he'll do anything to protect those Pokémon. But he'll care more about those filthy mutant turtles than anything else. He doesn't care about any of you, he only cares for himself! And after they presumably stopped the invasion, he's weak. And no doubt those turtles will grow overconfident and lazy. For that reason alone, I think now is the time to take what's rightfully yours. Take down that tiger, get rid of those monsters roaming the streets, and take the city for yourself!"

Almost all of the dragons roar in approval, those including the OneClan dragons. Gamma is the only one who's not roaring. He doesn't believe Kirā about what he said about Marcel. But arguing with him would probably get him in trouble, so he said nothing.

Kirā leaps down from the tree he's been sitting on the entire time and begins singing.

_I know that their Special Defense stats_

_Are as bad as a Magikarp's Speed,_

Laika, a Hyena Dragon, a Leonine-style dragon, chews on a bone, not giving the singing mutant his full attention.

_But thick as you are, pay attention!_

Kirā knocks the bone out of Laika's paws. He straightens up, sitting, now giving Kirā his undivided attention.

_My words aren't matters of greed._

_It's clear from their vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs,_

_But I'm talking clans and successions_

Banzai is somewhat laughing, not caring about Kirā singing.

_Even you can't be caught unawares._

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,_

_Be prepared for sensational news,_

_A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer,_

Clash steps next to him. "And where do we feature?" Kirā pushes him away slightly.

_Just listen to teacher,_

_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded,_

_When at last you are given your dues,_

_And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!_

"Be prepared for what, exactly?" Trojan asks irritably. "For Marcel's downfall." Kirā answers. Dashie jumps up to him. "Why, is he sick?" Half annoyed, Kirā grabs him by the wing. "No, you idiot, I'm assigning you to kill him. And those turtles." Kirā explains, dropping Dashie. "We defeat. We don't kill." Clash states. Kirā rolls his eyes. "Kill, defeat, whatever you must do! Exile those Pokémon from the city, and you'll never see them or that tiger again!" Gamma still doesn't believe him, but everyone else did.

_It's great that we'll soon be a-thriving_

_In a land of urbanization._

_Of course, quid pro quo, they're expecting,_

_To have a late realization,_

_The future is littered with prizes,_

_And though I'm the main addressee,_

_The point that I must emphasize is,_

_You won't get a sniff without thee!_

Kirā spreads his wings and takes flight, with all of the Winged-style dragons behind him as he rallies his troops.

_So prepare for the coup of the century,_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam,_

_Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial,_

_You'll enter this trial, and win undisputed, respected, saluted,_

_And seen for the wonders you are!_

_When your teeth and ambitions are bared, we're prepared!_

_When our teeth and ambitions are bared, we're prepared!_

Kirā cackles evilly as the dragons down below and around him roar victoriously. "Take over the city in all it's glory! Show those Pokémon what dragons can do!" Kirā roars. Unbeknownst to him, Gamma escaped from the territory while Kirā was singing his little musical number. He had to tell Marcel that his entire clan is being lead by a vengeful mutant cat. No doubt he'd believe him.

"Wait." A gruff voice stops Gamma in his tracks. He looks behind him to see a Serpentine-style dragon with white fur, brown horns, and yellow eyes. It's Lupé the Werewolf Dragon, one of the only Serpentine dragons with limbs. Just a baby, though. "I'll go. You'll get in trouble if you get caught with that tiger."

"And what about you?"

"Eh, it's not like I've ever listened to anyone, anyway. You stay. I'll go warn this tiger."

"Thank you, Lupé." Gamma says before going back to the territory. Lupé bolted out of the territory silently without detection. Lupé wishes it didn't have to come to this, but if Gamma got caught, he'd be forbidden to leave the territory, or worse. If this Werewolf Dragon was to get caught, since he was already adamant as it was, he might not get punished.

Let's just hope the light of the moon says it's not too late.

**The story is done. I'm excited, and not excited at the same time to finish Season One and start Season Two. I'm running out of voice actors, but I'm gonna try my best.**

**Clash - Chance the Rapper**

**Kevin - Jason Bateman**

**Banzai - Chris Rock**

**Ramsey - Kelly Clarkson**

**Slade - Macaulay Culkin**

**Tango - David Spade**

**Rusty - Louis C.K.**

**Norman - Benedict Cumberbatch**

**Ogopa - Selena Gomez**

**Rufus - John Legend**

**Trojan - Kevin Michael Richardson**

**Dashie - James Corden**

**Dexter - Lin-Manuel Miranda**

**Lupé - Antonio Banderas**

**Some of my OCs might have different voices as of Season Two. Only Season One and Season Two will have interludes like these.**


End file.
